Piratas do Caribe e o Segredo de Jack Sparrow
by Roxane Norris
Summary: Jack Sparrow vai em busca da “ Aqua da Vida”, mas existe alguém que se coloca em seu caminho e um segredo que é revelado. Tudo pode acontecer quando se paga o preço por aquilo que mais se deseja... Sei que sou nova aqui, mas adoraria receber reviews! Bjos
1. Chapter 1

_Nome da Fic:__** Piratas do Caribe e o Segredo de Jack Sparrow **_

_A__utor:__** Roxane Norris**_

_Beta-reader:__** BatestAzazis**_

_Alfa-reader: __**Etecetera**_

_Pares: __**Jack Sparrow/ Personagem Original**_

_Censura_: _**PG-13**_

_Gênero:__** Romance/ Drama/ Aventura**_

_Spoilers_: _**Último filme - Piratas do Caribe e o Fim do Mundo, livros e jogo.**_

_Resumo: __**Jack Sparrow vai em busca da " Aqua da Vida", mas irá ele alcançá-la sem ajuda? E quanto estaria disposto a pagar por sua eternidade? E vocês? Estariam dispostos a segui-lo nessa aventura?**_

_Agradecimentos: _**á BatestAzazis**,_** minha beta fofa, que **__**betou a fic com muito carinho, e num sufoco! E para minha amiga adorada, Etecetera, que me incentivou a escrevê-la e também meteu sua colher na betagem!**_

_Dedicatória:** ao Johnny Depp por criar e desempenhar maravilhosamente Jack Sparrow ( Evidentemente que isso não seria possível se ele não fosse um ator completo! ). Bjokas! **_

_Disclaimer: __**Jack Sparrow, assim como os outros personagens citados nessa fic, a exceção de Amira Jones, são de propriedade dos Estúdios Disney e da Editora Melhoramentos. Ou seja, quase o mundo todo, menos eu.**_

_Notas: __**Algumas citações serão explicadas ao longo da fic, mas eu gostaria de avisar ao meus leitores que existem alguns personagens aqui citados que não fazem parte dos filmes, e sim dos livros da coleção: "Piratas do Caribe". Obrigada desde já pelo carinho em começar a ler essa introdução, e espero que todos se divirtam... Bjokas imensas!! **_

_**Piratas do Caribe e O Segredo de Jack Sparrow**_

_**Vem explorar comigo**_

_**essa imensidão perigosa e linda,**_

_**guardada por visagens e deusas,**_

_**mas onde brilham, muito mais, as estrelas.**_

_**Se caminharmos juntos, mãos unidas,**_

_**as Nereidas cantarão velhas cantigas,**_

_**singelamente, como num presságio**_

_**de que o mal debandou p'ras capoeiras.**_

_**Vem explorar comigo**__** esse mar de piratas e de anseios,**_

_**não somente de tesouros pilhados, **_

_**de tormentas,**_

_**mas também de peixes dourados e sereias.**_

_**Se me abraçares, cúmplice e menina,**_

_**navegaremos numa caravela**__** e um capitão, **_

_**nobre e encantado,**_

_**há de levar-te à mais branca areia.**_

_**Vem explorar comigo**__** esse enorme silêncio, **_

_**absoluto, **__**das fronteiras de águas azuis, do espaço aberto,**_

_**e da paz infinita e verdadeira.**_

_**Se nos sentirmos bem aventurados,**_

_**peregrinos da aventura derradeira,**_

_**seremos nômades das profundezas,**_

_**onde a Ninfa do mar pastoreia...**_

_**Capítulo I**_

Oceano Indico – Algum lugar próximo a Singapura

O Pérola Negra deslizava suavemente pelo estreito de Malaika, como uma sombra difusa, dirigindo-se a uma pequena baía próxima a Singapura. A brisa da noite batia suave sobre as velas, fazendo-as tremular levemente. Debruçada sobre a amurada, uma figura solitária fitava as águas escuras e não percebeu que alguém se aproximava.

- Elizabeth – disse Jack, colocando-se ao lado dela – Pensando em Will ou em Will? – Deu–lhe um sorriso de canto de boca – Júnior, é claro.

- Em ambos, Jack – suspirou. Virou-se de costas para a amurada, apoiando os cotovelos contra ela. – Acha mesmo que vai dar certo?

- A fonte? – ele a olhou triunfante e com seus trejeitos completou: - Mas é claro! Evidentemente, precisamos contar com uma certa dose de sorte – sorriu amarelo -, mas quem nunca contou com ela, não é mesmo?

- Jack – disse Elizabeth pausadamente –, você disse que a chave para chegar à fonte estava aqui, na Baía Naufrágio!

- Correto! – sorriu. – Contudo, uma chave tão preciosa é sempre muito bem guardada, savvy?

- Jack! – advertiu a moça.

- Acalme-se, minha cara Sra. Turner – disse com cuidado. – Nada que eu não consiga resolver com uma ou duas palavras.

- Jack, eu vou lhe dar uma aviso – ela o encarava ameaçadoramente –, se você estiver nos colocando em alguma embrulhada, eu mato você.

Ele a encarou com um novo sorriso amarelo e viu Elizabeth deixar o convés. A tripulação se colocou a postos, esperando a ordem do capitão para interromper a velocidade do navio. Jack se dirigiu ao castelo da popa, e lá chegando, deu a ordem:

- Baixar velas! – disse o Capitão Sparow.

Um sorriso triunfante crispou-lhe os lábios, enquanto levava a mão aos cantos do bigode, retorcendo-o. Tinha conseguido recuperar o Pérola das mãos de Barbossa, mas isso era apenas parte do trato com o velho capitão e que o levara até ali.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Há dez anos, quando foi deixado para trás em Tortuga, o Capitão Sparrow partiu atrás da "Aqua da Vida", já que estava de posse das cartas de navegação do tio de Sao Feng. Na realidade, o que possuía, era apenas a parte que interessava das ditas cartas, mas isso com certeza era tudo o que Barbossa queria e não tinha mais em seu poder. Assim sendo, depois de algumas desventuras, como ficar aprisionado por dois anos numa ilha de pigmeus e passar outros tantos sobre os prazeres das mulheres salgadas na Turquia, foi encontrado pelo seu contra-mestre, o sr. Gibbs. De posse de uma pequena embarcação e com suprimentos para uma curta viagem, procurou Elizabeth Turner e ofereceu-lhe ajuda para retirar Will do Holandês Voador mostrando-lhe os mapas e explicando seu plano. Após algumas discussões, acertaram os termos do acordo e traçaram a estratégia da viagem, e finalmente partiram à procura do Pérola. A Capitã Elizabeth se tornara uma lenda em pouco mais de cinco anos, não só por suas aventuras, mas por não temer oceano algum. Ela raramente ia só nessas aventuras, estava sempre ao lado do filho, William Swann Turner. Entretanto, quando aceitou participar dessa empreitada, teve que deixá-lo em Port Royal, aos cuidados de uma antiga empregada da família Swann.

Encontrar o Pérola a bordo de um navio como o de Elizabeth, o Imperatriz, não constituiu um fardo muito grande, e em menos de seis meses Barbossa se rendia aos argumentos de Jack Sparrow. Não sem antes, é claro, exigir uma boa cota em troca de tal "favor", e de ficar com o barco de Elizabeth até que chegassem a tal ilha da "Aqua da Vida". O que não contavam, era que fossem rever durante sua aventura uma velha conhecida, a deusa Calypso. Esse pequeno imprevisto os levou mais uma vez até a Baía Naufrágio... Até o lugar onde estaria a chave de todos os seus problemas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

A noite caíra totalmente sobre a Ilha Naufrágio, e as pequenas construções à beira da praia, recém erguidas pela Companhia das Índias Orientais como um posto avançado, começaram a se apagar paulatinamente. Mantendo o Pérola a certa distância dos olhos dos oficiais ingleses que patrulhavam as águas ao redor de Singapura, principalmente aquelas (ao redor da Ilha), Jack, Gibbs, Elizabeth e mais dois marujos entraram no bote rumo as decrépitas e amontoadas carcaças de navios sobre as águas.

O bote flutuava em silêncio pelos costões de pedra da ilha até chegar ao ponto onde eles sabiam haver a passagem para o interior da fortaleza. Transposta a entrada da Baía, seguiram para o entroncamento de pequenos canais que os conduziam cada vez mais para o interior do estranho cemitério pirata. A ilha formada por esqueletos de navios ao centro da Baía parecia abandonada e desolada, tão diferente do que Elizabeth vira dez anos atrás, no dia em que a Corte da Irmandade se reunira naquele mesmo lugar. O refúgio dos piratas borbulhava com dezenas de barcos atracados em seu ancoradouro, e ela não pode impedir que as lembranças daquele dia viessem à sua mente, nem tampouco todos os acontecimentos que sucederam sua estadia ali como Lorde Pirata e Rei da Corte da Irmandade. Inclusive, suas decisões e o rumo que sua vida tomara depois daquela batalha pela liberdade, do que acreditava ser justo, e era. Seus olhos turvaram pela lembrança de Will e a muito custo afastou-a de sua mente, tinha que se concentrar em salvá-lo daquela maldição terrível.

Num determinado trecho do pequeno canal, Jack fez sinal para que parassem. Elizabeth se pôs de pé seguida por Gibbs, mas Sparrow os impediu de prosseguir, sussurrando:

- Vou na frente. – Sorriu de canto de boca. – Se precisar de ajuda darei um sinal. – Dizendo isso, levantou-se para deixar o bote, um segundo depois voltou seu rosto para os companheiros e ordenou: - Pensando melhor, caso eu não volte em meia hora, é melhor entrarem.

Deixou o bote com seu jeito lânguido, subindo por uma pequena construção que parecia servir de escada. Jack percorreu várias partes do navio, pulando tábuas soltas e escorando-se em paredes, até encontrar uma porta de aparência extremamente duvidosa. Era ali, respirou fundo, pensando no que estavas prestes a fazer... Não tinha mais volta.

Jack levou a mão à porta e bateu uma única vez. O som seco da porta abrindo deu passagem para que ele entrasse no recinto, que nada mais era que uma pequena cabine, onde havia três pessoas. Dois homens bem armados, um careca e o outro com tapa-olho, ambos com garruchas e espadas; e um outro sentado à mesa com um chapéu que cobria totalmente o rosto dele. Ele portava um cinturão de onde pendiam uma adaga, duas garruchas e uma espada. Jack engoliu em seco antes de falar, analisava um a um seus anfitriões e, com um sorriso debochado, falou:

- Preciso falar com Teague Sparrow – disse fazendo um de seus trejeitos.

- Ele se foi – respondeu o careca.

- Se foi? – Sorriu com desdém. – Numa viagem? Num cruzeiro, quem sabe?

- Isso não lhe interessa – rebateu o do tapa-olho.

- Entendo – disse calmamente Jack, a mão por sobre a espada -, mas infelizmente essa resposta não me basta, senhores.

Os dois homens se aproximaram dele enquanto mais quatro homens entravam no pequeno aposento por uma porta adjacente encoberta por uma tapeçaria. Todos devidamente armados e com cara de poucos amigos. Jack começou a analisar sua situação um tanto quanto precária, mas uma voz interveio ao seu favor.

- Basta – o homem ao fundo falara pela primeira vez e, colocando-se de pé, retirou o chapéu.

Os olhos de Sparrow piscaram algumas vezes ao ver a cascata de cabelos negros caírem por sobre os ombros e um par de olhos castanhos o fitarem, cintilantes. Ele sorriu cínico, enquanto falava:

- Amira – continuou olhando por cima do ombro do homem careca. – Há quanto tempo...

- O que o trás aqui Jack? – perguntou a bela morena. – Achei que nunca mais voltaria a vê-lo.

- Não é incrível como o tempo é imprevisível? – Ele a encarou atentamente por entre os homens à sua frente. – Você cresceu mais depois da última vez que a vi, não?

- Certamente não veio aqui para dizer-me isso. – Foi a vez dela entreabrir os lábios rubros num sorriso.

- Não seja tão cruel... – rebateu irônico.

- Saiam – ela ordenou aos seis homens, juntando as palavras um gesto seco de cabeça. – E vocês dois - disse, dirigindo-se ao de tapa-olho e o careca - não deixem ninguém entrar.

- Excelente idéia – disse Jack, fazendo sinal para que todos saíssem.

Quando o último homem deixou o lugar, ela se aproximou dele, fitando-o com seus intensos olhos castanhos.

- O bom filho a casa torna... Onde esteve esses anos todos que não voltou mais aqui? – perguntou seca.

- Uma missão, minha cara – disse balançando as mãos.

- Você é um canalha! - esbravejou

- Eu não olharia por esse ângulo - sorriu –, deixe-me explicar...

- Explicar o quê? – Amira chegou mais perto dele, os olhos soltavam faíscas. – Que a única vez que seu pai o chamou, você não pode atendê-lo?

- Bem, eu... – ele pensou em como terminar a frase, para não deixá-la mais irritada, e concluiu ao seu modo: – Tentei chegar a tempo.

- Jack, acredito que ele não se importe com o que fez, mas eu não vou perdoá-lo por isso – ela disse energicamente.

- Está coberta de razão, eu também não o faria... – disse indo em direção a mesa e apanhando a garrafa sobre ela. Enquanto analisava seu conteúdo, completou: - Entretanto, eu preciso de sua ajuda.

- De minha o quê? – perguntou incrédula.

- Ajuda – repetiu enquanto engolia um grande gole de rum.

- Você vem até aqui depois de anos, e simplesmente pede minha ajuda? – interpelou-o. – Sabe ao menos por que ele me trouxe para cá? Tem alguma idéia do motivo? Você nunca se importou em saber o que aconteceu para ele o chamar, não é mesmo?

- Meu bem, coloquemos nestes termos: eu estava terrivelmente impossibilitado de vir... - olhou-a cínico – entretanto, apesar desse meu reprovável deslize, há o fato aborrecido... – tomou mais um gole – de que preciso levá-la comigo.

- E como pretende fazer isso? – Amira disse com malícia. - Vai me arrastar daqui a força caso eu não ceda?

- Ainda se lembra de como resolvíamos nossas diferenças quando crianças? – Os olhos escuros dele a fitaram desafiadores.

Um sorriso aflorou nos lábios de Amira e ela desembainhou a espada, enquanto Jack fazia o mesmo. Em pouco segundos um leve tilintar de espadas se contrapondo encheu completamente o ar. Amira atacava, Jack desviava. Jack atacava, Amira defendia. As espadas cortavam o ar em várias direções e seria difícil precisar quem esgrimava melhor. Jack atacou, e num giro rápido de calcanhares, ela desferiu um contra-golpe fazendo-o colidir com a parede e por pouco não o atingiu no peito. Jack sorriu ao dizer:

- Parece que você andou treinando na minha ausência... - Correram as espadas uma na outra. – Está perfeita nos golpes e na defesa... Parabéns - desdenhou.

- Tive um bom mestre. – Devolveu-lhe o sorriso, dando um passo para o lado e mantendo a posição de ataque.

Entretanto, quem atacou foi Jack, e mais uma enxurrada de golpes surgiram de ambos os lados. Copos foram quebrados, e numa falseada de pernas dela e um golpe certeiro dele, Jack a imobilizou contra a mesa.

- E o que mais ele lhe ensinou? - perguntou mordaz, enquanto ela desvencilhava do golpe.

- O mesmo que a você, pistola e leme – desferiu um golpe que acertou o ar, e logo depois se defendeu de outro, completando: – e me defender de certos tipos de piratas...

- Boas falas... - rebateu enquanto a atacava.

Um sorriso mordaz brincava em seus rostos cada vez conseguiam se sobrepor ao oponente e, assim, despedaçaram completamente a tapeçaria sobre a porta ao canto, quebraram dois lampiões e rasgaram suas roupas em algumas outras partes, provocando pequenos arranhões um no outro. Somente quando o estrondo da porta principal, colidindo com o chão de madeira, chegou aos seus ouvidos, é que interromperam a luta. Elizabeth e Gibbs haviam entrado na casa seguido pelos dois marujos. Amira os encarou surpresa, enquanto Jack se aproveitava do momento de distração para desarmá-la.

- Touché – sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido, segurando uma faca sobre o pescoço de Amira. Sorriu para os amigos, e disse: - Permitam-me que lhes apresentem, essa é Amira, minha irmã. - Deixou a posição de atacante e se colou ao lado da moça.

Elizabeth o encarou atônita e, fitando longamente a mulher morena com roupas de homem à sua frente, disse:

- Como assim sua irmã?

- Entenda, querida Elizabeth - Jack se aproximou dela e falou baixo com um ar de pesar no rosto –, papai e mamãe pensaram que seria muito triste eu ter uma infância solitária...

- E ela é a chave? – murmurou de volta.

- Precisamente. – Jack sorriu e, virando-se para Amira num gesto eloqüente, concluiu: - Estes, minha querida irmã, são Gibbs e Elizabeth Turner.

Amira fez um leve meneio com a cabeça, embainhando a espada ao cinturão. As duas mulheres se mediram, e Amira apenas sorriu.

No momento seguinte, Teague Sparrow entrou na sala.

- Jack – disse encarando-o surpreso. – Não era para você estar aqui...

- Precisamos conversar – respondeu indo na direção do pai e impedindo que ele continuasse a falar.

Normalmente, Teague Sparrow não era um homem de se deixar intimidar por ninguém, muito menos pelo filho, mas percebeu um leve brilho no olhar de Jack e desapareceu com ele por onde viera. Alcançaram um aposento menor e Teague se sentou numa cadeira de aparência duvidosa ao canto.

- Eu sei exatamente o que o trás aqui – disse o pai.

- Nós dois sabemos – rebateu sério -, mas você a trouxe para cá, não eu.

- Era preciso – disse calmo. – Tinha que colocá-la debaixo dos meu olhos com os últimos acontecimentos... Por isso o chamei de volta.

- Eu preciso dela para ajudar um amigo – disse firme.

- Sei – murmurou. – Acha que Calypso deixará de importuná-lo nessa sua busca se levar Amira com você?

- Talvez – respondeu curto. – O fato é que, sem Amira, minhas chances de sucesso são poucas...

- O problema, Jack, não é deixá-la ir – ele encarou o filho friamente. – É saber se você tem a exata noção do que realmente está fazendo.

- É uma barganha? – sugeriu Jack com um sorriso irônico.

- Não, é um aviso – retrucou Grant. – Vai ter que encarar seus temores e seu destino mais cedo do que pensa.

Jack não respondeu, encarando-o e fazendo uma careta desdenhosa virou-se num rodopio para a porta, mas, antes que saísse, o pai acrescentou:

- Ela está linda não é mesmo? – disse mordaz. – Você notou?

- La belle de jour – murmurou Jack, e sem se voltar para fitá-lo, fez um aceno com o chapéu e se retirou.

Voltou para onde se encontravam os amigos e virando-se para eles, perguntou:

- Prontos para partir?

Todos assentiram em uníssono. Ele olhou para Amira, que também assentiu levemente com a cabeça e sorriu.

**_São coisas dessa vida tão cigana_**

**_Caminhos como as linhas dessa mão..._**

**_Vontade de chegar_**

**_E olha eu chegando!_**

**_E vem essa cigarra no peito_**

**_ Já querendo ir cantar noutro lugar... _**

**_8888888888888888 _**

**_N/A: Esse é o primeiro caps, e acho que por hora não tenho muito o que explicar. Agradeço de coração a quem chegou ateh aqui!!! Até o final de semana, mas precisamente sábado... A Ety jah sabe o esquema! Bjokas!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

O Pérola rumava para Port Royal com velocidade redobrada, precisavam chegar a tempo para avisar Will. Havia cinco dias que tinham deixado a Baía Naufrágio e o tempo se mantinha favorável à viagem. Elizabeth, entretanto, encontrava-se inquieta e, naquela noite, resolveu procurar Jack. Bateu na porta da cabine do Capitão e foi recebida por ele com um sorriso faceiro nos lábios.

- Elizabeth! – saudou-a.

- Jack – disse baixo, mas ele pareceu não ouvi-la, e ela insistiu: - Jack!

- Rum? – ofereceu um gole da garrafa em suas mãos.

- Não, obrigada – respondeu. – Jack, eu preciso saber de que forma a Srta. Sparrow pode nos ajudar...

- Shhh... – disse grogue, levando o dedo aos lábios e pedindo silêncio. Olhou para os lados desconfiado e sussurrou: – Ela não sabe quem é.

- Ela não é sua irmã? – rebateu Elizabeth arqueando as sobrancelhas.

Jack a fitou curioso e depois sorriu.

- Claro que é... – E gesticulando com as mãos, continuou: - Ela é minha irmã de coração!

- Jack você não está explicando nada – ponderou. - Será que não poderia parar de beber?

- O rum não me afeta, muito pelo contrário, Sra. Turner – soluçou –, me deixa mais consciente do mundo a minha volta.

- Duvido que se lembre do que me disse dois minutos atrás – retrucou seca.

- E importa? – sorriu e se aproximou de Elizabeth. – Eu vou lhe contar um segredo...

- Você poderia me dizer onde Amira se encaixa nessa história toda? – sugeriu.

- Você e essa história chata – resmungou e se afastou trôpego. – Quer mesmo saber o que ela é?

- Não é a chave? – perguntou a amiga.

- Sim, sim – continuou gesticulando com as mãos, enquanto procurava em cada canto da cabine mais rum. – Mas lembre-se, uma chave sempre serve para abrir alguma coisa, savvy?

- E? – incentivou-o.

- Amira nos abrirá os caminhos – abriu os braços, oscilando no meio do aposento. – Como o sol nos guiando no horizonte...

- O rum está afetando seu juízo – Elizabeth sorriu. – Ela é sua irmã, não um mapa de navegação – Fitou-o preocupada, enquanto Jack voltava cambaleando até ela – Entretanto, eu fico feliz por vê-lo demonstrar uma afeição sincera por alguém que não seja você mesmo, Jack Sparrow. Essa é uma coisa que nunca o vi fazer antes, ainda mais, gratuitamente... - Jack estava parado na frente dela, os olhos brilhando, e ergueu o dedo indicador na direção de Elizabeth para respondê-la. Tudo o que conseguiu, no entanto, foi lançar-lhe palavras emboladas:

- Ela é linda, não é? – seus olhos buscaram a lua que enchia o céu por trás das vidraças, e sorriu. – Tão linda quanto irreal... - murmurou grogue, e gesticulando com as mãos, completou: - É uma maldição está cercado de belas mulheres sem poder tocar em nenhuma!

- Jack, ela é sua... – disse Elizabeth

- Minha irmã... – sorriu contrafeito para ela. – Eu sei, eu sei... - fitou-a com atenção, e rebateu maliciosamente: - E você é a sra. Turner... Viu? Ainda reconheço todos – Jack deu a volta na mesa, se aproximando mais dela, levantou mão para tocar-lhe o rosto, mas Elizabeth se esquivou do toque. Ele manteve um sorriso desdenhoso nos lábios, inclinando-se sobre ela e sussurrando-lhe ao ouvido: - É uma pena que não queira relembrar os velhos tempos, eu poderia abrir-lhe uma exceção...

- Já passou da hora de você se deitar, Jack – concluiu deslizando para fora da cadeira e colocando de pé para sair. – Boa noite.

- Boa noite, Elizabeth – fez-lhe uma reverência ainda com um sorriso maroto brincando em seus lábios.

Assim que Elizabeth saiu, Jack se deitou em sua cama e fitou o teto. Os pensamentos voltados para irmã, não para Elizabeth. Na realidade Amira não era sua irmã, eles foram criados juntos durante uma parte da sua infância. Jack ainda lembrava o quanto chovia e ventava naquele dia, e também quanto ciúmes sentira pela atenção dada ao pequeno embrulho que seu pai trouxera nos braços, dentro da manta. Afinal, ele era ainda uma criança, tinha só 7 anos, e seu pai nunca fora muito presente, era um homem do mar. O que ele não contava era que viria a ter com aquele pequeno ser uma ligação tão forte que nem mesmo se houvessem laços sanguíneos entre eles existiria. Havia algo que os uniria além do simples fato de seu pai ter lhe pedido para cuidar dela, explicando-lhe quem de fato Amira era. Naquele momento nada daquilo importava para Jack; na verdade, o que ele vira em Amira era uma excelente amiga para suas brincadeiras de pirata, a medida que ela crescia, e nunca tencionou chamá-la de outra forma que não de irmã. Como era de se esperar, devido a sua pouca idade, ela sempre fôra um inimigo fácil de ser derrotado nas aventuras que inventavam, por mais que ele tentasse lhe ensinar alguns golpes de espada, e que ela os aprendesse corretamente. Faltava-lhe a prática e malícia do irmão, isso Jack espertamente não lhe ensinava. Aos treze anos, entretanto, Jack sentira vontade de experimentar aventuras mais reais, e nessas Amira não poderia acompanhá-lo...

O destino sempre nos apronta armadilhas, e depois de dezesseis anos fora, a vontade e, talvez mais exatamente, a necessidade de retornar para casa se tornou um desejo intenso. Algo o impelia a fazê-lo, apesar de saber que não seria ali que encontraria suas novas aventuras. Para sua surpresa, também não encontrou mais a menina que deixara para trás, a pequena e frágil amiga de aventuras. Seus olhos só conseguiam enxergar a essência de mulher que havia nas formas de sua-quem-sabe-talvez-ex-pretendente-ao-cargo-de-irmã e que, definitivamente, exerceram sobre ele um poder de fascinação imensurável. O fato de Amira não ser sua irmã era, agora, altamente relevante para seu corpo e alma, e o atormentava de uma forma violenta. Daquele dia em diante, ele soube o motivo real do pai ter lhe contado quem ela realmente era de fato, e o que isso significava para ele, Jack, e sua família; e se afastou completamente. Não podia se envolver com ela, para todos os efeitos ela era sua irmã, e sempre o seria... Sua irmãzinha. Amira tinha que permanecer assim, não por sua vontade, pois até dela a verdade era ocultada, mais para manter o perigo longe de si mesma. Jack sabia, compreendia, e mais do que isso, aceitou manter o segredo, o que tornava seu sentimento por ela algo impossível de se realizar, mesmo se um dia a verdade viesse à tona. Havia muitas coisas envolvidas que nem mesmo a verdade mudaria...

Voltar a vê-la agora, ainda mais tentadora e bonita, mexeu com seu coração, fazendo-o desejar nunca ter posto os olhos sobre ela novamente. Ao lado dela seu controle desaparecia por completo, e ele percebeu que apesar dos anos longe, nada havia mudado... Seus olhos escureceram, enquanto lutava para afastar esses pensamentos de sua mente.

As condições da viagem continuavam boas e, se assim se mantivesse, estariam em Tortuga mais cedo do que esperavam e logo se juntariam ao Imperatriz. Jack analisava novamente os círculos sobrepostos da carta de navegação quando Amira entrou, fazendo-o sobressaltar.

- Aconteceu algo? – perguntou levantando a cabeça na direção dela.

- Estamos há uma semana embarcados, Jack – interpelou-o, aproximando-se da mesa onde ele estava debruçado sobre os mapas. – Vai me dizer ou não por que me trouxe para cá? - e num tom afiado completou: - Não sabe mais manejar um timão, Capitão Sparrow?

- Talvez, mas no momento certo a verdade será revelada – sorriu debochado –, e na hora conveniente.

- O momento é agora, Jack – ela o encarou –, ou fala, ou deixo o Pérola.

- Não tem uma terceira opção? – disse malicioso.

Amira ia responder, mas uma batida na porta interrompeu a discussão e com uma ordem de Jack, Gibbs entrou anunciando:

- Capitão, parece uma tempestade. – Fitou Amira de soslaio e completou: – E das boas.

- De certo já passamos por muitas delas, Sr. Gibbs – disse suave, fazendo um sinal com a cabeça para que ele saísse. – Acredito em sua competência em nos tirar de mais uma.

- Claro, capitão, mas precisa... – ele ia continuar, mas um novo movimento rude de Jack com a cabeça o fez assentir e sair.

Jack voltou-se para Amira e disse:

- Onde estávamos mesmo? - sorriu-lhe maroto.

- Você ia me contar qual será minha função nessa viagem – respondeu firme.

- Ah... isso... – ele virou-se de costas para ela retirando a bússola do bolso e abriu-a. Com uma careta, viu o ponteiro apontar para trás de si. Bufou. – Eu preciso que me ajude a encontrar uma certa fonte... – disse calmamente, enquanto voltava-se para fitá-la.

- Uma fonte... – Amira se inclinou sobre a mesa, olhando-o desconfiada. – Vamos, Jack, desembuche... Você é um bom navegador, há mais do que isso envolvido.

- E o que poderia ser? – perguntou ardilosamente dando a volta na mesa e parando em frente à irmã – Diga-me... Suspeita de algo?

- Uma mulher, talvez... – sugeriu Amira com um sorriso de escárnio nos lábios.

- Talvez – completou Jack. Ele se aproximara o suficiente dela para sentir seu hálito quente e, num impulso, tocou a face dela com a mão cheia de anéis – Nenhuma com a sua beleza, eu asseguro.

- Pena que eu tenha sido escolhida para carregar o fardo de ser sua irmã – rebateu firme, desvencilhando do toque.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio, o efeito daquele carinho refletindo sobre suas mentes, perturbando-as. Depois de tantos anos ela ainda o perturbava com facilidade incrível, e isso era inadmissível. Ele a fitou longamente, enquanto a via se postar diante da janela. O Pérola começou a jogar mais para os lados do que deveria e Jack saiu de seus aposentos, indo para convés.

Os marujos se atracavam com as amarras debaixo da forte chuva que caía. Jack passou por eles aos encontrões, dando-lhes mais algumas ordens e subindo para a ponte de comando. Os olhos escuros brilharam, apossou-se do leme e manuseou-o com maestria. Conhecia cada centímetro de seu navio, adorava-o, assim como adorava a vida de pirata. Adorava outras coisas também, mais essas não deviam ser ditas, ou sequer lembradas, riscou-as pensando no rum. Graças ao empenho da tripulação e da habilidade de seu Capitão, o Pérola venceu a tempestade e voltou a flutuar placidamente sobre águas calmas.

Jack voltou para a sua cabine, e notou que Amira a deixara. Com um profundo suspiro, foi até a mesa e pegou a garrafa de rum. Levou-a aos lábios e sentou-se na beira da cama. Não bastou mais do que meia hora para a garrafa cair ao chão e Jack adormecer. Foi a acordado como uma voz feminina chamando-o, praticamente sussurrava seu nome. Vozes femininas o faziam tremer, e ele sorriu. Com dificuldade abriu os olhos, aquela voz não era de Elizabeth, nem de Amira... Era de outra pessoa... Lembrou-se de sua dona, desfez o sorriso e levantou-se rapidamente. Diante de seus olhos estava Calypso.

- Jack – ela sorriu. – Há quanto tempo...

- Sabe que não reparei? – Sorriu. – È, faz muito tempo... O que a traz aqui?

- Ora, Jack – a forma humana da deusa se aproximou dele -, eu achei que estava com saudades...

- Eu? – perguntou cínico. – Tia Dalma, quero dizer, Calypso, não me leve a mal, mas eu ando muito ocupado...

- Eu sei, Jack – ela devolveu-lhe a malícia. – E sei também que você está com uma coisa que me pertence.

- Mesmo? – fez uma careta – E o que seria?

- Não se faça de tolo – rebateu seca. – Ela é minha!

- Eu discordo – ele a fitou e começou a andar pelo aposento procurando por rum. – Acontece que você não a queria e meu pai fez o favor de cuidar dela.

- Não me interessa essa história – disse furiosa. – Eu exijo que a devolva.

- Diga-me, Calypso... – Jack achara outra garrafa e se sentara na cadeira colocando os pés sobre a mesa a sua frente. – Isso é o quê? Rompante amoroso ou algo parecido?

- Não me provoque, Jack – ela o ameaçou.

- Não ousaria – disse malicioso. – Contudo, você não me deixa outra escolha. Eu quero chegar até a "Aqua da Vida" e você não me deixa. – Estreitou seus olhos sobre ela e completou: - Sem Fonte, sem Amira.

- Está barganhando de novo? – Tia Dalma se aproximou da mesa com as mãos na cintura. – Qual a proposta?

- Nenhuma ação contra a minha viagem até a ilha de La Fontaine. – Sorriu, levando o rum aos lábios e tomando outra talagada. – Nenhum ardil antes, nem depois, savvy?

Tia Dalma assentiu com a cabeça meio contrafeita.

- Assim que eu conseguir o que quero, eu a libero – completou, enfatizando com as mãos.

- Feito – concordou.

- A propósito, mate-me a curiosidade – disse Jack, já embriagado novamente – Eu imagino que ela não tenha poderes como os seus, afinal, é filha de um simples mortal com uma deusa... Mas eu sempre me perguntei se ela não deveria ter algum dom especial, assim como Hércules... – deu de ombros.

- Há mais de um motivo para uma deusa não desenvolver seus poderes. – Ela o fitou com olhos brilhantes. – O amor nos prega peças, Jack. Eu amei muito o pai dela, e usei meus poderes para mantê-lo no Holandês, mas quando fui trancafiada em minha forma humana, não mais pude intervir na ação do mar sobre ele. A maldição do Holandês se tornou mais impiedosa do que eu previra. Talvez seja isso o que aconteceu a Amira, a forma humana represe seus poderes. David Jones era imortal quando ela foi gerada... Sabia disso, não é, Jack?

- Acho que me lembro... - disse sem demonstrar muita atenção a explicação dela. – O que não torna menos interessante o fato dela não demonstrar nenhum poderzinho, como jogar umas patas de caranguejo e ver o futuro... – debochou - Você fazia isso bem... – E completou com um sorriso: - Bom, mas eu acho que já temos nosso acordo, e voilá... Nos vemos em La Fontaine.

Ela fez um leve meneio de cabeça e desapareceu na frente de Sparrow. Ele deu um sorriso desdenhoso para o lugar onde ela estivera e pôs-se de pé, cambaleando até a cama. Caiu de encontro ao colchão e a última coisa que balbuciou foi: Amira, amor, poderes...

**_8888888888888_**

**_N/A: Agradeço de coração a Ety, Lady Morgan e Dora Snape pelas reviews fofas! Agradeço também a Aline, que me deixou uma review super cute no Orkut ( auhauhauh... rimou )! Muitos beijos no coração de cada uma pelo carinho de vocês, espero que continuem gostando da fic! Bjo especial a minha betinha, Batest. _**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

O Pérola mantinha seu rumo para Port Royal e não encontrava dificuldades em fazê-lo. Há três dias não encontravam um obstáculo em seu caminho. Jack olhava o horizonte com a luneta, averiguando se nada de errado se colocava a frente de seu amado navio e, com um sorriso de satisfação, guardou-a de volta no cinturão. Uma voz suave chegou até seus ouvidos enquanto tomava o caminho para sua cabine.

- Capitão – chamou Elizabeth, fazendo-o virar seu corpo na direção dela. – Precisamos ter uma conversinha... – Ela sorriu, passando à frente de Jack. Contrafeito ele a seguiu.

Entrou em sua cabine precedido por Elizabeth e assim que a porta fechou, ela despejou suas palavras.

- Vamos lá Jack... de pirata para pirata. – Ela o encarou maliciosa. – Sem ardis, eu quero saber exatamente o que se passa aqui e por que aquela tempestade fortíssima ontem desapareceu no nada.

- Tempestade? – disse cínico – Minha cara Elizabeth, aquilo foi apenas um chuvisco com uma leve brisa... Nada que nós precisássemos temer...

- Jack... – avisou-o – Você pode enganar seus subordinados, mas a mim nunca...

- Srta. Swamn – ele começou indo em direção a Elizabeth e gesticulando com as mãos.

- Sra. Turner – ela o corrigiu.

- Que seja. – Sorriu afetado. – Isso não muda o fato de que aceitou as regras do jogo.

- Eu aceitei vir atrás da salvação do meu marido! – contrapôs Elizabeth. – Não de fazer qualquer coisa para isso.

- Os fins justificam os meios, querida – rebateu Jack.

- Nada justifica o fato de Will estar preso ao Holandês – disse revoltada.

- Não? – ele perguntou, circundando-a calmamente, enquanto ela evitava encará-lo. – Devo concluir que o preferia morto?

- Não – protestou.

- Está me deixando confuso, Elizabeth – sussurrou ao ouvido dela. – Escute, o ponto principal nessa aventura é encontrar a tal fonte e salvar o valoroso Will dessa grotesca maldição.

- E o seu? – ela contra argumentou

- O meu? – Sorriu. – Eu quero a imortalidade, amor. – E fazendo um gesto com as mãos como se desenhasse no ar uma faixa, completou: - Capitão Jack Sparrow, o legendário pirata dos sete mares.

- É só com isso que se importa? – rebateu a amiga.

- E o que mais eu poderia querer, além é claro, de salvar o Will? – Sorriu para ela, cínico.

- Não sei – ela o encarou tristemente. – Acho que mais cedo ou mais tarde sentirá falta de coisas as quais dá pouco valor agora.

- Como por exemplo? – incentivou-a a prosseguir.

- Um amor... – Ela baixou os olhos. – Uma mulher...

- Está se candidatando, Elizabeth? – disse com escárnio, e concluiu marotamente: - Eu já lhe disse mais de uma vez, entre nós não daria certo.

- Nunca se apaixonou, Jack? – Ela levantou os olhos até encontrar os dele.

- Não – respondeu curto. Olhou para os lados como se escutasse a própria voz ecoando e algo em sua mente estalou. A resposta era simples, mas envolta em toda aquela conversa se tornava estranha de ser ouvida. – Sempre fui um homem de muitas mulheres – respondeu, tentando se convencer disso naquele momento.

- Amira não é realmente sua irmã, não é mesmo? – os olhos de Elizabeth brilharam diante da expressão confusa que o rosto de Jack adquiriu.

- A onde quer chegar com isso, Elizabeth? – Ele estreitou seus olhos sobre ela numa expressão séria, pouco comum a sua pessoa. Na realidade ele se assustou com a pergunta da amiga pelo fato dela ir na mesma direção que seus pensamentos. – Amira é minha irmã de coração, como já lhe falei uma vez.

- Acredito – afirmou Elizabeth evitando sorrir.

- Meu pai a trouxe para morar conosco quando eu tinha sete anos – contou. – Ela era apenas um bebê.

- Foi uma atitude louvável a do seu pai, jamais pensaria que ele fosse propenso a esse tipo de coisa – comentou. – Ela era filha de algum amigo, suponho.

- Sim, ele teve um grande coração ao fazer isso, não pelos pais dela, mas por Amira, é claro – disse Jack. Ele não deu importância à afirmação feita pela amiga, seus olhos fitavam o infinito.

- E o seu coração Jack? – ela o espetou.

- O meu coração? – ele debochou. – Não está partido, se é o que saber.

- Não quis dizer isso – ela retrucou firme. – Quis saber se seu coração aceitou-a facilmente como irmã.

Os olhos escuros a fitaram curiosos. _Será que Elizabeth está desconfiada de alguma coisa?_ – ponderou. – _Entretanto, ela não sabe que Amira é filha de Calypso... _Afastou esses pensamentos, era melhor pensar sobre isso quando estivesse sozinho, quando ninguém pudesse interferir neles.

- Não foi difícil – rebateu maliciosamente. – Amira sempre teve uma natureza doce.

- Sim – ela anuiu indo em direção à porta. Depois, completou: - Ela também daria uma excelente pirata... Adeus, Jack.

Ela saiu num estalido da porta, deixando Jack entregue aos seus pensamentos, que não eram nada puritanos. A visão de Amira flutuou na sua frente enquanto as palavras de Calypso ecoavam em seus ouvidos. Ele fitava atentamente um ponto distante, havia algo que a deusa dissera que não podia ter escapado a sua mente... Algo que dizia respeito aos seus poderes e que o fizera voar até Amira quando proferido ali dentro por Elizabeth. Buscou alguma lembrança mais forte da sua conversa com Calypso na noite anterior e alguns poucos fragmentos dela vieram à sua mente.

Seus olhos brilharam. Ela dissera que quando Amira foi concebida David Jones já era imortal... Ele retorceu as pontas do bigode. _É justo, então, concluir que __Amira tem algum poder_ – pensou, andando em seu aposento. – _Mas por que ela nunca__ demonstra nada?_ Jack fitou o horizonte através da escotilha, sua mente trabalhava arduamente para descobrir algo da proveitosa conversa com Tia Dalma na noite anterior. De repente sua atenção foi capturada por um pequeno ponto no horizonte que se tornava cada vez maior, e num gesto caricato de sua pessoa, deixou a cabine em direção ao convés.

O ponto tomava contornos mais definidos, as velas tremulavam ao vento, e o navio ganhava mais velocidade indo de encontro ao Pérola. Jack olhava pela sua luneta vendo um velho conhecido surgir a sua frente.

**_8888888888888888888888_**

_**N/A: Agradeço de coração a Lady Morgan, Dora Snape, Aline e Jaqueline que me deixaram reviews fofas!!! Bjokas!!!! **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV**

O navio continuava a se aproximar rapidamente, enquanto Jack ordenava a todos seus subordinados que desdobrassem as velas a estibordo e tomassem suas posições. O Sr. Gibbs, num curto assentimento, desceu ao convés distribuindo suas ordens. Em pouco tempo o Pérola começava a se deslocar para estibordo, mudando repentinamente seu curso e indo de encontro ao navio. Os respingos de água salgada iam de encontro à lente da luneta e ao rosto de Jack devido à velocidade que o Pérola alcançava. Um sorriso capcioso crispou os lábios do capitão ao baixar a luneta e rosnar para sua tripulação:

- Posição de contra vento! Preparar os canhões! – ordenou. E, murmurando para si, acrescentou: - Maldição! Era o que me faltava, ter o Raio atrás de mim, no entanto, faz tempo que não ouço falar dele...

Com essa ordem, os homens começaram a correr em todas as direções da embarcação, e em pouco tempo, os canhões estavam preparados para combate e esperando somente o comando do capitão para demonstrar seu poder fogo. O Pérola cortava a água em direção ao seu oponente com uma facilidade absurda; as velas do Raio já tremulavam a uma distância pequena. Amira chegou esbaforida à ponte de comando seguida por Elizabeth, segurando-se firmemente na amurada. Seus olhos focaram no navio a sua frente enquanto dizia:

- Mas que diabos você está fazen... – ela emudeceu no momento em que reconheceu a bandeira de corso tremulando suavemente sobre a brisa. Seu rosto adquiriu uma palidez mórbida e com dificuldade ela completou: - Jack, você não está pensando em enfrentar Long Silver, está?

- Long Silver? – perguntou espantada Elizabeth, que também se agarrou à amurada devido ao solavanco do Pérola. – Ele não estava morto?

- Morto para a pirataria talvez – rebateu Amira –, mas vivo em lealdade à Companhia das Índias Orientais. – Estreitou seu olhar sobre Jack. – Não é prudente enfrentá-lo. Não temos que chegar a Tortuga numa data marcada?

- Ele veio atrás de mim, minha cara – sorriu Jack –, e não pretendo deixar esse patife sem uma bela recepção. – Deixou o timão correr entre seus dedos, fazendo o Pérola virar a estibordo. – Um traidor dos infernos, é isso que ele é...

- Jack, por favor, vamos embora – intercedeu Amira. – O Pérola pode deixar o Raio para trás em segundos.

Jack a encarou curioso, fazendo com que Amira desviasse seu olhar do dele. Elizabeth correu os olhos de um para o outro, concordava com as palavras de Amira, mas percebeu a preocupação nos olhos de Jack. Havia algo mais ali, algo por trás das palavras dela.

- Se importa, Elizabeth, de assumir o timão? – sussurrou para a amiga que respondeu com leve meneio de cabeça.

Ele deslizou suavemente para as costas de Amira, que ao perceber a pausa feita pelos dois após seu pedido, resolveu virar-se de frente para eles. Encontrou apenas os olhos escuros de Jack e o sibilo ameaçador, incomum a pessoa dele, partindo de seus lábios:

- O que há de errado, Amira? – Ele pressionou seu corpo de encontro ao dela, impedindo-a de fugir – O que está escondendo?

- Nada – esbravejou. – Ele é um corsário impiedoso e sem caráter nenhum! Você o conhece muito bem, Jack...

A raiva nas palavras dela era palpável, e Jack estremeceu ao ouvi-la. Amira não era uma pessoa de natureza revoltada, ao contrário, sempre fora calma e ponderada. Ele a encarou por alguns segundos, vendo os olhos dela marejarem. Amira ainda tentou disfarçar sua apreensão, mas sem mais nenhuma dúvida de que algo terrível havia acontecido para deixá-la daquele jeito, Jack a interpelou:

- O que eu perdi?

- Além dos últimos oito anos em que ficou ausente? – ela rebateu com desdém.

- Eu lhe fiz uma pergunta. Você podia simplesmente respondê-la e evitar a perda de mais tempo? – disse seco.

- Se ao menos você tivesse voltado... – Ela baixou os olhos sem conseguir impedir que as lágrimas escorressem livremente. Jack a segurou pelos ombros quando notou todas as defesas delas baixarem, e um soluço percorrer o corpo dela, antes que tornasse a ver seus olhos novamente, agora vermelhos. - Por isso ele pediu que voltasse, não era para proteger o Código Pirata, mas a mim – acrescentou com dificuldade. - Silver veio até Fiji atrás de mim... E se tornou perigoso ficar sozinha lá, mas papai não podia permanecer lá o tempo suficiente para manter uma vigilância... Como você não pode nos encontrar, ele me levou para a Baía Naufrágio... Lá ao menos eu estaria mais protegida.

- O que Long Silver queria com você? – perguntou Jack preocupado. Seus pensamentos flutuavam: " Será que ele descobriu quem Amira realmente é? _Ou será_ _que tem alguma coisa haver com uma certa conversa acolorada que tivemos anos atrás numa taverna em Tortuga? "_

- Ele queria se casar comigo, Jack – ela respondeu, irritada com o aparente desprezo dele por sua situação. – O que mais poderia ser?

Ele sorriu aliviado, vendo que a informação sobre a natureza de Amira continuava a salvo, mas não pôde evitar o brilho triste que cruzou seu olhar ao perceber que a segunda alternativa era a correta. Afastando esses pensamentos por completo, soltou-a, acrescentando:

- Muitas coisas, minha cara, acredite... E afinal, já está em tempo de arrumar um marido, não acha? – disse com escárnio, e desviou o olhar dela, surpreso com a proximidade que já estavam da outra embarcação. O Raio se preparava para usar os canhões de proa quando Jack ordenou: - Abrir fogo!

As balas cruzaram o ar por cima de suas cabeças. O solavanco provocado pelo encontro das balas com o casco do Pérola fez com que Amira perdesse o equilíbrio e caísse nos braços de Jack. Ele a segurou pelos ombros e, então, ordenou:

- Vá para minha cabine e fique lá, entendeu?

- Eu não vou me esconder! – respondeu ríspida, esquivando-se da pressão do corpo dele. – Eu já o enfrentei uma vez, quando tentou me raptar... E garanto que ele leva a marca desse atrevimento consigo até hoje. – Os olhos dela brilharam ao dizer isso.

- Não duvido que saiba se defender bem – Jack sorriu, fitando-a com admiração -, mas não a quero exposta aqui. Vá para baixo, Srta. Sparrow, se não quiser se tornar a Sra. Silver num piscar de olhos... - E concluiu: - É uma ordem.

- Quando passou a me dar ordens, Jack? – Um risco de atrevimento empinou o nariz dela ao interpelá-lo dessa forma.

- Digamos que não seja uma ordem propriamente dita, mas sim um pedido de alguém que se importa com você – respondeu maliciosamente. – Infelizmente, eu não pude estar lá para protegê-la em várias ocasiões, e não retornei com a freqüência que havia prometido, mas... - fitou-a maroto, espalmando-o as mãos uma conta a outra numa súplica - espero que me perdoe um dia por isso... Coisas importantes pediam minha atenção – explicou, desviando seu olhar para Elizabeth. – Mas, quis o destino que justamente hoje, eu esteja aqui para fazê-lo, savvy? Já para baixo!

- Eu devia saber que havia uma mulher metida nessa história! – replicou baixo, virando-se para deixar a ponte. Antes de descer a escada, completou: - Eu agradeço sua preocupação, Capitão Jack Sparrow, mas não preciso de sua piedade, ou sua ajuda. Não sou uma donzela em perigo...

- Você está errada – ele a deteve pelo braço. - Não tenho nada com Elizabeth... Não que ela não o quisesse. – Sorriu, e viu Amira revirar os olhos impaciente. Contrafeito, acrescentou: - Apenas prometi ajudá-la...

- Você e suas promessas, Jack. – Ela lhe devolveu o sorriso, e num tom malicioso completou: - Desde quando passou a se importar com alguém além de você mesmo?

Os olhos castanhos dela caíram fulminantes sobre um Jack sério, enquanto se livrava das mãos dele e deixava, contrafeita, a ponte de comando. Elizabeth o fitou intrigada enquanto tentava manter o curso do Pérola entre os solavancos provocados por mais uma saraivada de balas que atingiam o navio. Jack de aproximou dela e murmurou:

- Obrigada, Elizabeth – disse, reassumindo o timão. – É melhor descer e mandar preparar a abordagem.

Ela assentiu levemente com a cabeça, desembainhou a espada e desceu à proa.

- Preparar abordagem – bradou a plenos pulmões.

Jack correu seus olhos sobre a amurada do navio inimigo e não reconheceu Silver entre os que se preparavam para a abordagem. Travou o leme naquela posição e desceu ao convés, pegou uma corda e se colocou em posição junto com seus marujos. Ao ouvirem os gritos vindo do outro barco, eles se lançaram contra a proa do Raio. Como era de se esperar, ele não teve dificuldade em encontrar um oponente, logo esgrimava com dois marujos. A espada tilintava no ar e desfechava golpes certeiros sobre seus opositores que, poucos minutos depois, estavam caídos no convés.

Jack foi na direção da ponte de comando, mas ainda teve que duelar com mais alguns marujos até alcançar a escada que o levaria até o tombadilho. Assim que se livrou do último com um tiro de pistola, subiu para a ponte. Seus olhos travaram na imagem que se delineou na sua frente: um homem loiro de cabelos compridos se debruçava sobre outro de menor estatura, comprimindo-o contra a amurada do navio e quase o fazendo cair ao mar. Jack deslizou suavemente por trás de Long Silver, mas ele se virou, segurando o pescoço do infeliz entre os dedos de uma de suas mãos e deixando a outra livre. Ao ver Jack, sorriu.

- Ora, ora... – silvou entre os dentes – se não é meu amigo Jack Sparrow.

- Capitão Jack Sparrow – corrigiu Jack, vendo que o rosto de Silver trazia uma enorme cicatriz perto do olho esquerdo. Provavelmente a marca que Amira se referira em sua conversa a bordo do Pérola. Não pôde se impedir de rir interiormente por ela ter feito aquilo ao corsário e, com malícia, completou: – Eu também não esperava vê-lo mais, Fitzwilliam... Esperava que realmente estivesse morto.

- Quanto rancor, Jack – desdenhou Silver. – Éramos amigos na adolescência, lembra?

- Você é um traidor – disse friamente. - Não há nada que nos ligue no momento.

- Tem certeza? – disse Silver, estreitando seu olhar sobre Jack.

- Absolutamente, meu caro. Você se vendeu – murmurou Jack, aproximando-se de Silver com a espada em punho.

- Não seja tão cruel, Jack – gargalhou Silver. – Eu apenas escolhi o lado mais vantajoso.

- E o que faz aqui? – inquiriu Sparrow.

- Eu vim buscar o que é meu... – disse Silver, ainda mantendo o homem franzino de encontro à amurada do navio e preso aos seus dedos.

- Não vejo nada aqui que lhe pertença – desdenhou Jack.

- Não? – rebateu Fitzwilliam – Então, deixe-me apresentar tal motivo.

Com um gesto rápido ele trouxe o corpo que estava junto a amurada até a frente dos olhos de Jack. Não pode deixar de sorrir ao ver a surpresa nos olhos do seu adversário. O rosto de Amira surgiu suado entre as mechas de cabelos pretos e seus olhos encararam Jack, que desviou os dele. Ela se debateu para tentar se livrar das garras de Silver, mas foi inútil.

- Não há necessidade de apresentações, ou há? – acrescentou cínico.

- Vejo que sua carta de corso incluiu outras benéfices que não só a pilhagem – sibilou Jack, sorrindo cínico. - Algo como um indulto para raptar e molestar donzelas. Devem-lhe cobrar a mais por isso, não?

- Você não tem o direito de me julgar. Já fez coisas piores - rebateu Silver.

- Não usando os mesmos meios que você... - disse mordaz, fitando Amira.

- Vamos lá, Jack – insistiu Silver, mantendo Amira perto de seu corpo e uma adaga contra o pescoço dela. – Seremos cunhados em breve, afinal de contas, minhas intenções com Amira sempre foram as melhores possíveis.

- Acredite, ela não é mulher para você, Silver. – Foi a vez de Jack rebater mordaz. Pela primeira vez em sua vida sentia seu sangue borbulhar de ódio por alguém, geralmente era muito difícil tirá-lo do sério dessa forma.

- Isto eu decido. – Silver sorriu enquanto passava os dedos encardidos sobre a pele macia do rosto dela. Amira fechou os olhos mantendo sua tristeza longe do olhar de Jack. – Você não está em condições de barganhar nada, Jack. Sugiro que baixe sua espada, seja bonzinho e volte para seu navio... ou sua irmãzinha aqui, desaparecerá nas águas do oceano.

- Você sempre foi um péssimo pirata – Jack disse afetadamente, guardando a espada no cinturão. – E se tornou um corsário pior ainda.

Silver se limitou a sorrir e trazer Amira abraçada junto ao seu corpo. Jack fitou os olhos castanhos a sua frente, tinha vontade de agarrá-la e tirá-la dali a qualquer custo... "Mas de onde estão vindo essas idéias?" – pensava. – "Você é um pirata, Jack! O famoso Capitão Jack Sparrow! " Sua mente ainda protestava quando encontrou mais uma vez a doçura do olhar de Amira, e como se tentasse limpar seus pensamentos definitivamente de qualquer um daqueles traços sentimentais que nada tinham a ver com sua personalidade costumeira, acrescentou: " Ela é uma deusa, lembre-se disso! " Entretanto, toda sua lógica se esvaiu ao ouvi-la dizer, antes que ele deixasse a ponte:

- Desculpe-me Jack. – A voz chegou abafada até ele, fazendo seu coração ser esmagado de encontro ao estômago. – Eu nunca quis magoá-lo, eu o amo demais para isso...

Ele não se virou, apenas desceu a escada com seu passo arrastado, segurou a corda de abordagem com força e, subindo na amurada, projetou-se para o Pérola. Assim que colocou os pés sobre o convés do navio, Gibbs o saudou enquanto a tripulação estava envolvida nos consertos necessários para colocar o Pérola em curso novamente. Sem muitas palavras, ele passou por todos e subiu a ponte de comando. Seus olhos acompanharam atentamente o Raio deslizar suavemente para longe, indo na direção contrária do Pérola. Jack o seguiu atentamente durante algum tempo, até que o horizonte alaranjado começasse a ofuscar as velas do navio. Nesse momento, Gibbs apareceu anunciando que estava tudo pronto para partirem; ele assentiu sem nenhuma palavra, deixando o leme nas mão do imediato. Entretanto, antes de descer as escadas, murmurou:

- Traga-me rum. – E a voz completou ao longe, antes da batida da porta da cabine deixar tudo em silêncio: – Muito rum, Sr. Gibbs!

_**Diga lá, meu coração  
Da alegria de rever essa menina,  
E abraçá-la,  
E beijá-la.**_

_**888888888888888888888 **_

_**N/A: Bom... Agora começam as explicações lol**_

_**1 - Fitzwilliam P. Dalton Terceiro é um dos tripulantes do Craca, o primeiro navio, por assim dizer, de Jack. De ascendência nobre, ele se junta a tripulação do dito navio querendo se livrar das terríveis regras aristocráticas impostas pelo seu pai, o Conde de Dalton. ( Jack Sparrow / Uma Tempestade se Aproxima - Rob Kidd )  
**_

_**2 - Raio é uma homenagem ao barco do Livro: O Corsário Negro, do escritor Emílio Salgari. Quem quiser ler, é um excelente livro!**_

_**3 - Estou extremamente feliz com as reviews!!! Obrigada por todo o carinho: Ety, Aline, Cap"n Lara, Jacqueline, Shey, Dora, Lady Morgan e Angie. Bjos imensos no coração!!!  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V**

A garrafa de rum foi levada aos lábios para mais uma talagada. Jack estava sentado junto à mesa onde estavam espalhados vários mapas de navegação, e onde também suas botas repousavam displicentemente sobre um deles. Os olhos estavam perdidos no infinito, e sua mente se debatia em pensamentos contraditórios; não era admissível que estivesse sentindo aquilo tudo novamente. Entretanto, nem mesmo a quantidade de rum que sorvera o fazia esquecer das doces palavras pronunciadas por aqueles lábios rosados. Houve um leve barulho da porta da sua cabine se abrindo, mas ele não deu atenção ao fato, continuou envolvido numa névoa de reflexões que não o levavam à conclusão nenhuma.

Outra talagada e os passos se tornaram mais próximos, avisando-o de que logo seria interpelado por alguém. Infelizmente, por mais que sua mente se mantivesse inalterada pelo álcool, o mesmo não podia se dizer de seu corpo; seus reflexos estavam terrivelmente alterados. Isso tornava qualquer tentativa de se esquivar de sua visita inútil. Por isso mesmo, sem se virar para fitá-la, deixou que se aproximasse e o questionasse... fosse pelo que fosse. Sem ter que esperar muito mais tempo, a voz feminina e controlada de Elizabeth chegou aos seus ouvidos de forma clara e pausada.

- Jack? – indagou incerta.

Ele demorou um pouco para respondê-la, obrigando-se com muito custo a virar a cabeça e fitá-la com um sorriso débil nos lábios.

- Sim, minha querida Sra. Turner. – O efeito da bebida demonstrado abertamente nas palavras enroladas. – Em que posso lhe ser útil?

- Não vai resgatar Amira? – interpelou-o secamente.

- Não – respondeu com uma simplicidade assustadora.

- Como não, Jack? Não pode deixá-la nas mãos de Long Silver! – retrucou irritada.

- Não tenho tempo para missões honrosas de salvamento – rebateu frio. – Eu a avisei, mandei-a ficar no navio... Ela me deu ouvidos? - Olhou para Elizabeth com falsa raiva e respondeu: - Não!

- Ela não me parece o tipo de mulher que se esconderia atrás de um homem. – Olhou para Jack, que fitava atentamente a garrafa de rum, e completou: - Caso contrário, dificilmente atrairia sua atenção... e seu mau humor – esbravejou Elizabeth, fazendo-o encará-la. – Agora arque com as conseqüências!

- Diga-me, você está disposta a abrir mão do precioso Will para salvá-la? – Os olhos de Jack estreitaram sobre a amiga.

Elizabeth o fitou por algum tempo, constrangida por seus próprios pensamentos, e depois balançou negativamente a cabeça.

- Savvy? – Sorriu. – Não tenho tempo para ir salvá-la.

- Jack, você está agindo de modo cruel, não pode simplesmente abandoná-la. Você prometeu que cuidaria dela, esqueceu? – protestou Elizabeth. – Deve haver algo que possa ser feito!

- Infelizmente só temos um navio... – Jack levantou um dedo e ficou olhando para ele. - Além disso, ela é uma mulher, não uma criança desprotegida.

- Jack – chamou uma outra voz feminina, mas essa tinha um tom firme e fez Elizabeth se virar para encará-la.

- Tia Dalma – ela murmurou ao encontrar a forma humana da deusa Calypso.

- Maldição! – xingou Jack baixinho. – Se uma mulher já estava me atormentando, o que dirá três... – E com um sorriso afetado disse em voz alta: – Que bons ventos a trazem aqui, querida Tia Dalma?

- Você me fez uma promessa, Jack. Como pretende cumpri-la agora? – perguntou a mulher a sua frente, com os olhos cintilantes.

- Você se aliou a ela novamente? – perguntou Elizabeth, incrédula.

- Não da forma que está pensando – respondeu Jack com um novo sorriso.

- E de que outra forma seria? – retrucou a amiga.

- Vamos, minha cara... Não quer contar à Sra. Turner aqui o que está acontecendo? – desafiou Jack, num tom de desdém. – Já que entrou tão intempestivamente em minha cabine exigindo o cumprimento do nosso acordo, ao menos me alivie dessa tarefa e nos conte a sua visão dos fatos. Afinal, não há mais necessidade de segredos, ou há? - Seu olhar escuro posou sobre Calypso, que o fuzilou com o dela.

Jack a ignorou, dirigindo-se até sua mesa com um andar trôpego, onde se sentou, colocando as botas sobre a mesa. Elizabeth por sua vez, olhava para ambos, preocupada e curiosa de ver quem se pronunciaria primeiro.

- Amira é minha filha, Sra. Turner – disse calmamente.

- Sua filha? – repetiu Elizabeth surpresa.

- Divertido, não? – Jack sorriu e tomou mais um gole de rum. – Eu, entretanto, chamo isso de inconveniências do destino...

- Eu vou lhe explicar a história toda...– Calypso sorriu maliciosa para os dois, e Jack fez um meneio com a cabeça para que prosseguisse. Mantendo o sorriso em seus lábios, ela continuou: - O pai de Jack tomou-a de mim logo que nasceu. Eu a julguei morta por um bom tempo, enquanto o Capitão Teague cuidava dela como uma filha. Infelizmente, ou não, não ouso dizer que faria melhor – concluiu com cuidado. – No entanto, quando soube da verdade alguns anos depois, optei por não me aproximar dela. Pelo menos, enquanto ainda não estivesse de posse de todos os meus poderes, qualquer movimento em falso poderia ser um atraso nos meus planos.

- Sempre pensando em você... – desdenhou Jack, sorrindo.

- E em quem pensou quando a trouxe a bordo do Pérola? – interpelou-o Calypso. A deusa virou para Elizabeth, completando: - Conhecendo Jack como conhecemos – sorriu –, você imagina por que ele a trouxe a bordo...

- Para ter um poder de barganha com você – desdenhou Elizabeth, e virando-se para Jack, lançou-lhe um olhar reprovador, completando com um sorriso debochado. – Afinal, você se colocou entre nós e a Aqua da Vida... - Jack crispou os lábios em assentimento ao ardil de Elizabeth.

- Bravo! – ele interrompeu, batendo palmas e colocando-se de pé. – Extraordinariamente brilhante a sua conclusão, Elizabeth, se me permite dizê-lo. – Levantou o dedo num de seus trejeitos e, virando-se para Calypso, continuou: - Entretanto, apesar de ser imortal, sua memória está fraca, minha cara. Esqueceu de um pequeno detalhe, Sra. Deusa: você não quis a menina, e quase a matou por isso. Em seu momento de raiva desabalada pela traição sofrida e o coração ferido, você quase liquidou com ela, e é nesse ponto que meu pai entra. Ele a salvou de você – rebateu sorrindo, gesticulando com a garrafa de rum entre os dedos. - Ou seja, esse seu rompante amoroso não combina com sua personalidade desleixada de mãe.

- Você quase a matou? – perguntou Elizabeth, incrédula.

- Essa é a minha natureza... – disse curta.

- Ela sempre alega isso – Jack sussurrou para Elizabeth. E com um sorriso de triunfo, continuou: - Mas eu desconfio que o problema dela com Amira resida na maneira como ela a concebeu... – Jack disse com malícia e os olhos brilhantes de satisfação. Sério, perguntou: - O que quer realmente dela?

- Todos os momentos que tive com ele sempre foram muito bons, Capitão Sparrow... – Calypso rebateu cínica. Depois acrescentou sorridente: – E naquela época eu não sabia da traição de Davy... Não tenho dúvidas de que Amira carrega poderes e imortalidade – sorriu para Jack -, mesmo estando sobre a forma humana desde que nasceu. Seus poderes estão apenas restritos... como os meus, quando também estive sobre forma humana...

- Não estou falando disso, minha cara... – Jack a encarou com um sorriso leviano nos lábios. – Falo da traição anterior, do fato dele ter deixado de acatar suas ordens... Claro – manteve o sorriso ao completar -, que você o traiu primeiro...

- Não sei do que está falando – Calypso rebateu, sonsa.

- Não? – ele desdenhou. – Você deveria estar num certo ponto de encontro após os dez anos nos quais Davy cumpriria sua missão de levar as almas dos mortos no mar para o outro lado. Curiosamente, você não apareceu... Isso não lhe cheira a traição? - rebateu com desdém.

Calpyso lançou-lhe um olhar fulminate, mas nada contrapôs e, sem lhe dar atenção, Jack continuou:

- Assim sendo, o pobre homem sentiu-se traído, e como todo homem nessa posição, jurou vingança e deixou de lado seu propósito. O que obviamente foi considerado traição pela deusa em questão – disse com seus trejeitos e sob o olhar atento de Elizabeth. Encarando Calypso com um sorriso cínico, andou até ela, falando-lhe quase num sussurro: – Algum tempo depois, Jones a atraiu para uma armadilha, teve momentos ardentes com você e depois a entregou para Corte da Irmandade. – Jack a olhou triunfante e viu a deusa esmorecer. – Essa é a verdade dos fatos. Você já se sentia traída desde o momento em que ele rompeu o trato e deixou de carregar as pobres almas para o outro lado... Imagino a alegria em seu rosto quando descobriu que essa pequena aventura fugaz com seu príncipe-tentaculoso-traidor lhe rendera uma criança...- Virou-se para Elizabeth, completando afetado: – Amira nunca foi fruto de um amor verdadeiro, minha cara... Ela sempre foi a simples constatação de um erro, por isso ela tentou matá-la.

- Mas Amira não sabe quem é... – protestou Elizabeth. – Não é justo mantê-la na ignorância dos fatos agora que você já teve sua vingança. Talvez seja isso a impeça de manipular seus poderes.

- Não é o suficiente – retrucou Calypso, impondo um certo controle a sua irritação. – Existe algo mais forte. Algo que ela julga muito importante e para o qual ela certamente os desvia, impedindo-a de senti-los fluir pelo seu corpo - esbravejou, encarando-os em castanhos cintilantes. - Eu posso afirmar que não estou errada em dizer que ela já os possui e os usa para um fim desconhecido por nós... Ou quase isso...

- O que se esperar do fruto de seu frívolo amor com Davy Jones, não é mesmo? – sugeriu Jack com malícia. – Além de tudo, escolheu o homem errado, querida.

- O que exatamente quer dizer com "quase isso"? – sibilou Elizabeth. – Você tem alguma suspeita de como ela está usando seus poderes?

Dessa vez, foi Calypso quem sorriu maliciosamente na direção de Jack, que a encarou desconfiado. Colocando a garrafa sobre a mesa perto de si, ele disse:

- Excelente pergunta, Elizabeth! – concordou com desdém mal disfarçado na voz, e adotou uma expressão preocupada ao completar: – O que a faria reter esses poderes?

Calypso o olhava com superioridade e um brilho de triunfo cruzou seu olhar. Aproximando-se de Jack, respondeu-o prontamente:

- Nunca se perguntou, Jack Sparrow, por que, em toda sua vida, sempre esteve a um passo do perigo e escapou por um triz? – sibilou, circundando-o enquanto ele a olhava de soslaio e crispava os lábios. – Ou por que, depois de tê-la visto quando retornou a sua casa após 17 anos no mar, não mais pensou em outra mulher com tanto desejo?

- Engana-se, minha caríssima deusa, já me apaixonei inúmeras vezes – regojizou-se, crispando os lábios num sorriso de desdém. – Tive várias mulheres aos meus pés... – completou com seu jeito característico. – Algumas até me propuseram casamento...

- Você certamente as teve aos seus pés, mas nunca ficou aos pés de nenhuma delas, Jack – Calypso sussurrou ao ouvido dele. – Um homem com seu charme deveria amar(...) e ser amado.

Jack sorriu, virando as pontas do bigode para cima, orgulhoso de si mesmo, enquanto Elizabeth revirava os olhos.

- E se é assim, diga-me, por que voltou a Fidji logo depois de Davy morrer? – Ela encarou Sparrow e viu o sorriso jubiloso em seus lábios sumir. – Ela não era sua irmã, sempre soube disso, e havia anos que não a via.

- Uma promessa... – ele respondeu mordaz.

- Isso mesmo Jack, você prometeu a ela que voltaria. Sentiu saudades não foi? – murmurou com um sorriso de triunfo. – Em todos esses anos você sempre quis estar nos braços de uma só mulher. Assim como ela nunca deixou seus pensamentos, mesmo que você os tentasse mantê-los longe. Não acha isso estranho?

Os olhos dele escureceram diante dessa afirmação, e Elizabeth tomou a palavra:

- Você está dizendo que Amira não apresenta nenhum poder por usá-los para proteger Jack? É para isso que ela os está usando? Por que o ama? – E fitou Calypso.

- Não é tão simples, nem me parece tão fácil... – explicou a deusa. – Vocês esquecem que ela desconhece não ser irmã de Jack? – Os olhos de Calypso correram de um para outro ao dizer: - Imaginem, descobrir-se apaixonada por um homem, quando tudo que lhe é permitido é possuir por ele um simples e inofensivo amor fraternal. - As palavras dela ecoaram na cabine, como doce veneno, fazendo Elizabeth arrepiar e Jack fitá-la atentamente sob um olhar de falso desprezo. – Sim, Jack, eu afirmo que durante esse tempo todo ela sentiu por você a mesma coisa, na mesma intensidade, que sente por ela. Entretanto, por motivos diferentes que os seus, ela também os escondeu de todos. – Sorriu maliciosa ao encarar Jack. – Não acha romântico? Ela o protege por não poder amá-lo... Que doce – disse sonsa. - E você se manteve obstinado em ser o grande Capitão Jack Sparrow... Tentou até ser eterno! – gracejou. – Tudo para mantê-la a salvo de seus sentimentos, de quem ela realmente era. Como o destino pode ser cruel, não é?

Um sorriso brincava faceiro em seu rosto, enquanto Jack adotava uma expressão impassível, e Elizabeth, incrédula. Calypso, no entanto não se importou, e completou maliciosa:

– No momento, ficou arriscado para ela ainda não saber quem é, pois já devia dominar seus poderes completamente, mesmo sendo precários em sua forma humana. Apesar disso não causar nenhum mal a você, Jack – encarou-o, enquanto Jack a fitava indiferente -, a não ser o fato de estar preso a ela por este amor feiticeiro, a ela custará um alto preço...

As palavras atingiram Jack em cheio e mais uma vez ele ouviu a voz de Amira dizendo que o amava. Um silêncio encheu a cabine, as duas mulheres esperavam uma posição dele, e como se estivesse sem alternativa, falou:

- Acredite, eu não pedi para ser amado por uma deusa. – Sorriu indiferente para ambas, e continuou, virando-se para a deusa: – E ao contrário do que você afirma, não a amo. Aliás, como poderia, não é mesmo? Acabou de dizer que ela me manipula. Então, se a amasse seria por um capricho dela, e não meu... Obviamente, isso me exime de qualquer culpa. – Fez um de seus trejeitos, sorrindo cínico para Calypso – O que não impede esta história ser uma insanidade completa! Ou seja, ela coloca um feitiço em mim, me protege, não me deixa ser feliz, e eu ainda sou o carrasco? – disse, enquanto se levantava e andava trôpego pelo aposento gesticulando com as mãos.

As duas o fitaram, surpresas.

– Não me olhem assim... O que querem que eu faça? Peça desculpas por ser tão irresistível? - esbravejou de uma forma tão absurda, que arrancou um sorriso de Elizabeth. E gesticulando com suas mãos, completou: – Querem que eu pegue um escaler, vá atrás do maldito barco e diga que a amo só para deixá-la livre desse fardo? É isso?

As duas ficaram em silêncio, encarando-o atentamente, e ele bufou.

- Suas palavras de nada adiantarão, Jack. Ela tem que se sentir amada. – Calypso o encarou com um sorriso de triunfo. – Não basta apenas dizer que a ama, ou que simplesmente não é irmão dela. Você tem que ser verdadeiro, o que não é o caso, já que estou enganada em relação ao que sente por Amira. - E, murmurando ao ouvido dele, completou: – Você está certo em achar que ela pode estar manipulando seus sentimentos, afinal, Amira pode não saber de seus poderes, mas a intensidade do desejo de uma deusa não deve ser subjugada...

- Isso não quer dizer, querida, que eu não me preocupo com ela, essa sempre foi minha obrigação como irmão, e não seria diferente agora – cortou-a secamente, evitando que ela prosseguisse em sua conversa ardilosa e que aquelas palavras o afetassem como ela queria. Num tom debochado, acrescentou:– Entretanto, acho que você é quem deveria ir até lá, minha cara, colocar-se em sua forma humana, contar toda a triste verdade de sua vida e resgatá-la – completou com um gesto de mão.

- Também não adiantaria, não depois de anos de descaso de minha parte – explicou calma, vendo um traço lívido de dúvida cruzar o olhar dele –, mas ainda há um agravante... Amira foi chamada para me substituir.

- Alto lá! – Jack protestou. – Isso não estava no nosso acordo. Esse não era um cargo eterno? - zombou. Andando até ela, sussurrou: – O que você aprontou?

- Ela só tem até a próxima lua cheia para reaver seus poderes – completou, sem dar atenção às palavras de Jack. E depois, virando-se para Jack, respondeu com altivez: - O Rei dos mares não precisa de justificar.

- Vejo que acata ordens superiores com bastante facilidade - zombou dela. - Agora, diga-me, o que exatamente isso significa? – inquiriu-a.

O olhar que a deusa lhe dirigiu fez seu tom zombeteiro desaparecer por completo.

- Significa que se Amira não estiver de posse de seus poderes daqui a um mês, não permanecerá viva por muito tempo, se bem que, mesmo com eles, não a perdoarão facilmente pela sua traição... Amira entregou seu coração a um humano – explicou com escárnio. – É uma pena que ela seja igual à mãe. E acredite, desta vez eles não serão indulgentes, Jack.

- Eles ou você? – rebateu Jack. Encarando-a, completou sério: – Seu papel nessa trama é tão leviano, ou pior que o deles. Você é que deveria ser punida no lugar dela por ser uma péssima mãe, mas eu não me lembro de uma história em que os deuses fossem dignos... - As palavras dele morreram e seus olhos brilharam. Sabia que o motivo de Calypso estar ali era muito mais sério do que ela estava disposta a revelar, e ardilosamente perguntou: - Não há outro meio de salvá-la? Sem falsas promessas?

- Você já sabia disso, não é mesmo? Quando aceitou a barganha de Jack, há uma semana... Já havia planejado tudo! – Elizabeth interrompeu, encarando Calypso. – Sempre soube que haveria uma convocação dos deuses, que haveria uma hora em que Amira teria que tomar o seu lugar... - Seus olhos brilharam intensos. – Você só está se aproveitando de uma situação...

Jack e Elizabeth encaram-na sérios, e Calypso respondeu friamente:

- Eu não seria uma deusa se não previsse as coisas, Capitã Turner. – Um sorriso esmaecido apareceu em seus lábios. - Ela tem um convite para esse dia desde que nasceu. Só que ele chegou mais cedo do que deveria...

- E isso se deve a um triste acaso do destino, não é mesmo? - ironizou Jack. – Você não me engana. O que acontece se ela não puder aceitar o seu brilhante papel? O mar fica sem guardiã?

- Não, as coisas continuam como estão – respondeu indiferente. - O mar permanece sob a minha proteção.

- Ah, sim... Então, pode não ser um inconveniente Amira não ter seus poderes, afinal você perderia o controle dos mares... E não me parece que esteja fazendo isso pelo singelo senso de sucessão familiar – retrucou Jack maliciosamente sob o olhar atento das duas mulheres. – Já que tentou matá-la uma vez, por motivos menos nobres, por que não o faria novamente tendo tanto a perder?

- Você é mãe dela, não seu algoz! - retrucou Elizabeth. – Não pode condená-la sem lhe dar uma chance. Como conviverá com isso?

- Como eu já lhe disse, essa é minha natureza – sorriu cínica. – Entretanto, ela seria infeliz de qualquer maneira em sua forma humana – afirmou vitoriosa, olhando para Jack. – Talvez eu a esteja livrando de um destino mais cruel... Já pensou nisso?

- Você não tem coração – murmurou Elizabeth.

- Eu tentei segui-lo um dia, como vocês humanos fazem, mas ele não me levou a lugar nenhum. Só me trouxe dor, tristeza e decepção - rebateu fria. Virando-se para Jack, acrescentou: - Está na hora de você fazer sua escolha, meu caro capitão... O que lhe é mais caro agora? A liberdade ou Amira? – acrescentou Calypso com desdém. - Mas lembre-se que você prometeu entregá-la a mim! Com ou sem poderes!

- Eu preciso de rum! – Jack disse repentinamente, andando de um lado para outro da cabine a procura do líquido

- Não há tempo para isso, lembra? – retrucou Elizabeth.

Ele a fitou intensamente, sabia que era um jogo e que Calypso apostaria sua própria alma nele, se tivesse uma. Não estava preparado para jogar tão seriamente assim, mas havia Amira... e tudo do que se escondeu durante anos, tornando-se uma realidade cruel. De certa forma, ele já havia feito sua escolha quando voltou a Fiji e descobriu que seu coração estaria eternamente aprisionada a ela, havia escolhido definitivamente a liberdade de vagar pelos mares, e seu único motivo para querer fazer isso por toda sua eternidade é saber que, de certa forma, estariam seguros e próximos. Fosse onde fosse, Amira sempre seria sua melhor lembrança, mas ele agora temia não conhecê-la tão bem quanto julgava...

Jack se aproximou de Calypso, e entre os dentes, sussurrou:

- Você ainda não conseguiu seu intento. Não se julgue tão esperta, eu vou trazê-la de volta... E com seus poderes. – Manteve um sorriso cínico nos lábios enquanto continuava, em voz alta: - E o que pretende fazer pelo resto de sua imortalidade, se conseguir o que quer? - Encarou-a com um olhar fulminate.

- Nada tão ruim quanto pensa. Eu ainda tenho um reino para cuidar, um homem para amar, você se esqueceu? – rebateu maliciosa.

- Conseguiu interceder por ele? - sorriu Elizabeth. – Agora sei por que querem substituí-la...

Calypso encarou-a com um olhar frio, mas Jack intercedeu e continuou sua bravata:

- Isso explica muita coisa, não é? – disse ao abrir outra garrafa de rum e sorver uma boa quantidade da bebida. – Uma doce vida aquática ao lado de Jones... Ou será que não? - Estreitou os olhos sobre ela. – Não me parece que esse seu plano seja tão bom, nem tão simples assim, ou sua revolta com Amira não seria tão avassaladora. Está novamente tentando se livrar de sua filha em benefício próprio... Deveria se envergonhar por isso.

- Não brinque comigo, Jack. – Calypso o fitou em escuros cintilantes, e disse maliciosamente: – Você também não me parece tão satisfeito com sua posição, agora que está certo de que o que sente por ela não é tão verdadeiro quanto julgava! Desígnios do destino, meu caro! - Houve um momento de hesitação por parte dele, Elizabeth pode sentir, assim como Calypso, que completou ardilmente: - Lembre-se da nossa natureza...

- Eu sabia que usaria isso a seu favor em algum momento. – Jack sorriu num falso desdém; o pensamento travado nas palavras dela. – Particularmente nunca dei a mínima para o destino. – Manteve o sorriso ao encará-la desafiadoramente. - Por enquanto, vai me dar licença, mas preciso salvar uma donzela em apuros e cumprir uma promessa.

– Você deveria ter ficado com o mar, Capitão Sparrow. Não deveria ter deixado se enganar pelo sorriso de uma deusa... Você cometeu um erro, Jack, e eu agora posso sentir seu coração bater, uma doce batida descompassada... enquanto a dúvida corrói cada pedaço de sua alma – sussurrou com escárnio ao se aproximar dele. Dando um leve beijo no rosto dele, prosseguiu: - A vida é um jogo, Jack. Vença-me se puder... - Sorrindo, completou: - Vou lhe dar uma vantagem de dois dias. Só dois dias...

- Adeus – ele rebateu mordaz, deslizando para longe dela. Com os olhos cintilantes, acrescentou, antes que ela desaparecesse: – Espere notícias minhas, amor...

Elizabeth fitou-o atentamente depois que Calypso os deixou. Jack depositara o rum sobre a mesa e se dirigia até o armário. Ele o abriu, pegando uma outra pistola e meteu-a na algibeira. Sem conseguir se conter mais, ela quebrou o silêncio:

- Amira não precisa apenas saber quem ela é. Para poder enfrentá-la, ela tem que saber que não há necessidade de usar seus poderes para mantê-lo perto dela.

Seu tom era sério, e Jack virou-se para fitá-la atentamente. Ela sorriu, seus olhos implorando que ele tomasse uma atitude diferente da esperada pela deusa. Prosseguiu com cautela:

– Jack... Será que não percebe que a única maneira de mantê-la viva é admitir o quanto está envolvido? O quanto sempre esteve?

Ele pareceu não dar atenção as palavras dela, estava entretido em seus pensamentos, vasculhando cada palavra que Calypso dissera. Depois de alguns instantes de silêncio, disse:

- Você segue no Pérola para Port Royal, e eu tento tirá-la de Silver. Se formos todos resgatá-la estaremos em maus lençóis. Eu encontro vocês em Tortuga. – Com seu gracejo costumeiro, completou: - Caso eu não chegue dois dias depois de vocês, partam sem mim. – Os olhos dele encontraram os de Elizabeth com um brilho diferente. – Você tem a chance de salvar Will, não a perca...

Jack fechou o armário e tomou a direção da porta, mas antes que saísse por ela, Elizabeth colocou a mão sobre seu braço, impedindo-o de prosseguir.

- Não se deixe levar pelas palavras de Calypso. – Sorriu para ele com carinho. – Você sabe que ela está planejando algo, e não vai abrir mão de Amira enquanto não atingir os fins que deseja. Apesar de fingir indiferença muito bem, Jack Sparrow –continuou suavemente -, o fato dela amá-lo e não ser sua irmã muda muita coisa...

Ele sorriu de volta, e com uma leve nota de escárnio, murmurou:

- Nada mudou, Elizabeth. O mundo continua o mesmo, e nossos destinos correm para lados diferentes. - Passou a mão cheia de anéis sobre o rosto da amiga, e completou: - Mesmo que eu lhe conte a verdade, Calypso tem razão; não sei até que ponto ela é minha ou de Amira. – Deu-lhe mais um sorriso. – É um jogo arriscado, Elizabeth, mesmo sabendo quem é, ou que supostamente a amo, Amira ainda pode morrer... – rebateu sério. – Não é um fardo que estou pronto a carregar pelo resto da vida. Eu sei que posso convencê-la de que estou disposto a abrir mão de tudo por esse amor, pelo menos até ter certeza de que estaremos a salvo da mamãe deusa e sabe lá o que mais. – Debochando, completou: - Não seria uma tarefa difícil... - Revirou as pontas do bigode mais uma vez num gesto irônico. – Sou bom nisso... Serei suficientemente convincente em tudo para devolver-lhe os poderes até a data marcada. Entretanto, receio que há mais por trás disso do que sabemos, e que mesmo assim, ela não esteja a salvo dos caprichos da mãe. Como você enfatizou, Calypso não vai abrir mão do domínio dos mares. Talvez a ignorância do fato ainda fosse a melhor solução para o caso, mas precisamos salvar Will e sabemos agora que ela tem motivos de sobra para não nos deixar alcançar nosso destino em paz. Não até colocar suas mãos sobre Amira - disse acrescentando as palavras, seus gestos . E com um falso sorriso, completou no seu tom cínico costumeiro: - Quando acho um amor, algo totalmente inesperado para alguém como eu, descubro que é falso e tenho que abrir mão dele... Não é justo, não é?

- Tome muito cuidado para não se arrepender por suas conclusões preciptadas e pelo que está querendo fazer... – alertou-o Elizabeth, dando-lhe um sorriso complacente ao ver o amigo troçar de si mesmo e adotar sua postura caricata.

- Vou superar - desdenhou - Afinal, sou o Capitão Jack Sparrow, amor...

Sem dizer mais nada, Lizzie se afastou, deixando a cabine antes dele.

Jack ainda ficou entregue aos seus pensamentos durante algum tempo, mas num gesto eloqüente, colocou seu chapéu e saiu da cabine. Tomou a direção do convés, esbravejando:

- Sr. Gibbs!

_**888888888888888888888888888**_

_**N/A: Oh my, caps intenso... OMGOMGOMG Autora roendo as unhas por Jack **_

_**Bom, minhas amadas, eu agradeço de coração cada vírgula, cada linha, cada carinho de todas que vem me enchendo de alegria ao seguir comigo nessa história. Muito Obrigada de coração!**_

_**Eu bebo a vcs! Levanta a garrafa num brinde YO-HO!**_

_**P.s: Eu gostaria de explicar uma pequena coisa, que não sei se é de conhecimentos de muitos, mas na dúvida, o autor está aqui para isso. Calypso é uma ninfa do mar, filha de Poseidon na mitologia grega.**_

_**Bjos imensos e ateh sábado!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI**

O pequeno escaler se aproximou devagar da grande embarcação que flutuava placidamente sobre as águas. A noite cobria por completo o céu, e algumas poucas estrelas emprestavam seu brilho ao manto negro. Jack apontou mais uma vez sua luneta na direção do Raio, tinha que ter certeza que todos já estavam deitados depois de todo aquele rum utilizado no divertimento da tripulação. Jack acompanhou tudo de longe, e agora, somente a pobre alma do vigia vagava solitária pela proa. Sorriu ao se deparar com a cena: o pobre marujo estava debruçado sobre a amurada, aparentemente fitando as ondas que quebravam contra o casco do navio. Jack colocou os remos para fora do escaler, já que a vela fora recolhida há muito tempo, e se dirigiu lentamente para a parte oposta do Raio.

Revisava mentalmente o que devia fazer: resgatar Amira, tomar o navio e navegar em direção a Tortuga... Simples e fácil de guardar! Tirou a bússola da algibeira e abriu-a. Deu um longo suspiro e fitou-a fazendo um leve muxoxo; como pensava, ela apontava para o navio. Num gesto loquaz meteu-a de volta no lugar de onde a tirara e se preparou para abordar o Raio. Sorriu, ele estava abordando o navio de Long Silver, e isso era uma recompensa memorável! Subiu rapidamente por uma amarra que estava dependurada para fora da embarcação, afinal, Jack Sparrow sempre tem a sorte ao seu lado.

Com uma habilidade bem comum a um pirata, ele alcançou o convés do navio. O marujo continuava debruçado sobre amurada do lado oposto e não se mexera um centímetro do lugar de onde Jack o vira. Olhou para os lados certificando-se de que não havia mais ninguém por ali e deslizou na direção da ponte de comando. Abaixo da escada que o levaria à popa da embarcação havia uma porta encardida que Jack transpôs com facilidade. O compartimento onde se encontrava era estreito e só possuía duas opções: uma outra porta a frente e uma escada que descia para o porão. Escolheu primeiramente a porta e abriu-a com cuidado. A um canto da cabine Long Silver roncava sonoramente, vasculhou com os olhos escuros o interior do aposento, mas não havia nenhum sinal de presença feminina. Entretanto, uma coisa foi capaz de chamar sua atenção: a ponta de uma chave entre uma pilha de papéis. Sorrateiramente se apossou do objeto e, assim como entrou, Jack deixou a cabine do capitão. A escada oleosa era sua segunda alternativa; ela o levaria até o porão, e ele não hesitou em descê-la..

Os marujos dormiam pesadamente no pequeno compartimento destinado como dormitório para a tripulação, alguns estavam amontoados pelas poucas redes e beliches. Jack escorregou para longe, saltando sobre outros tantos corpos dobrados sobre si mesmos no chão._Doce rum_ – pensou, e seguiu em frente até alcançar uma porta que parecia que iria se dissolver a qualquer momento. Abriu-a devagar, fazendo-a ranger um pouco, mas não a ponto de fazê-los acordar, e entrou. Como esperava, estava definitivamente no porão da embarcação e, com a pequena luminosidade vinda da grade acima de sua cabeça, pôde distinguir uma cela onde Amira dormia sobre um monte de sacos de estopa e trapos velhos. Sorriu, puxando a chave do bolso, colocou-a na fechadura, girando-a. Esse barulho foi suficiente para despertar a moça, mas não para fazê-la gritar; um sorriso aflorou em seus lábios ao ver a figura de Jack parar a sua frente e perguntar:

- Pronta para sair daqui?

- Está atrasado como sempre. – Sorriu-lhe marota.

- Contratempos acontecem – devolveu-lhe o cinismo.

- Não ouvi o Pérola se aproximar... – disse, desconfiada.

- Eu não vim com o Pérola. – Sorriu. – Ele ruma para Tortuga sobre o comando de Elizabeth.

- Você deu o comando de seu navio a uma mulher? – perguntou, incrédula.

- Forças maiores me obrigaram a fazê-lo – rebateu, girando a mão sobre o pulso.

- Bom, acho que não teremos muita chance de escapar de Long Silver sem ele... – ela zombou.

Jack a fitou com desprezo e murmurou perto do rosto de Amira:

- Você pode ficar aqui, se quiser, enquanto eu me aposso desse navio. Ou pode fazer companhia a Silver em meu escaler, quando mandá-lo de volta para Singapura.

- E como pretende tomar o Raio? - Amira o fitou curiosa.

- Todos estão bêbados. – Sorriu enquanto circundava Amira e contava-lhe o plano. – Long Silver está apagado em sua cabine. Nós subiremos até lá e o amordaçaremos. Simples!

- Está me dizendo que vai precisar da minha ajuda, Jack? - disse com malícia.

- Ma Chére, digamos que seja um preço justo a pagar pelo seu resgate – devolveu-lhe a bravata. – Você é boa na espada, na pistola... - disse isso passando as mãos dela uma garrucha, que foi devidamente inspecionada por Amira.

- E no leme – Amira completou ao esconder a pistola sobre o vestido. Sorriu e encarou-o completando mordazmente: - Sabemos disso, mas não será o suficiente para enfrentar todos esses marujos se eles não concordarem com nossa atitude...

- A tripulação a qual se refere é formada por uma bando de mandriões, piratas – rebateu Jack. – Lobos em pele de cordeiro que se apresentam como corsários, mas a alma de um pirata não muda. – Piscou um olho para ela. – Eles ficarão do lado de quem lhes oferecer mais vantagens, savvy?

- E provavelmente, será o nosso – Amira enfatizou com ironia. – Eu devia saber que seu poder de barganha não deve ser subestimado nunca...

- Velhos hábitos não mudam, caríssima – respondeu com desdém. – Agora devemos nos apressar se queremos agarrar nosso capitão sem sua oposição.

- Diga-me, por que acabo seguindo seus planos? - argumentou ao passar por ele e deixar a cela.

- Porque você também tem sangue pirata nas veias. – Jack sorriu ao segui-la.

Silenciosamente, os dois refizeram os passos de Jack até a cabine de Long Silver e o encontraram roncando enormemente, entregue ao sono profundo provocado pela bebida. Com certa agilidade, eles o prenderam e amordaçaram, fazendo com que ele apenas despertasse no último estágio de sua captura e tentasse, inutilmente, se soltar, grunhindo. Jack sorriu ao vê-lo daquela forma, sem sua petulância costumeira, mas foi arrancado de seus pensamentos pelo som de passos arrastados que vinham em direção à cabine. Ele indicou o lugar ao lado da porta que seria encoberto quando esta fosse aberta, e Amira se posicionou lá com o primeiro objeto que sua mão viu pela frente. Jack se colocou num canto mais escuro da cabine, a espada em punho.

O leve barulho do girar da maçaneta anunciou a entrada iminente de alguém, e assim que aporta se abriu, Amira acertou-lhe um golpe na cabeça, fazendo-o tombar ao chão num baque seco. Jack soltou um longo assovio e veio em sua direção, dizendo:

- Ainda bem que estou do seu lado... - Mas seu sorriso se fechou ao ver o homem banhado por rum.

Jack lançou um olhar fuzilante para Amira, que se abaixara naquele exato momento e conferia a respiração do marujo, sem prestar-lhe atenção.

- Está vivo – confirmou, levantando-se de um salto, e completou feliz: –, e tivemos muita sorte, é o imediato.

- Sim, ele teve muita sorte... - ironizou Jack, fazendo seus trejeitos. – Você o atacou com o rum... Rum!

- Jack, era uma questão de defesa... – ponderou Amira.

- Eu sei. - Aproximando-se de Amira, sussurrou: - Mas da próxima vez, faça isso com a coronha da pistola. Causa o mesmo estrago, acredite.

Amira revirou os olhos e perguntou, mudando de assunto:

- O que fazemos agora?

- Esperamos até que o nosso amigo aqui – respondeu, cutucando o rosto do imediato com a ponta da bota – recobre sua consciência. Mas até lá, podemos nos servir da hospitalidade do capitão e de seu rum.

Long Silver os olhou ferozmente e esbravejou algo inaudível. Amira se aproximou dele; com um sorriso cínico nos lábios, deu-lhe uma coronhada.

- Você está tomando gosto por isso – desdenhou Jack ao se sentar na cadeira do capitão e destampar uma garrafa de rum. – Não é um hábito distinto para uma moça – completou, e sorveu um grande gole de bebida.

- Não sou uma moça qualquer - retrucou Amira, que deslizou na direção da mesa a frente de onde Jack estava e sentou-se sobre ela, displicentemente.

Os olhos de Jack instintivamente cravaram na figura de Amira, arregalando-se, e só naquele momento ele percebeu que ela estava de vestido. A saia subira até as coxas, deixando a pele clara a mostra e fazendo a garrafa na mão de Jack travar a meio caminho de seus lábios.

_Só pode ser feitiço! Por que você me perturba tanto? Mulher infernal! Linda e deliciosamente tentadora... _

_Esqueça Jack! Não é uma qualquer, é Amira, sua irmã... -_ uma voz contrapunha-se mentalmente aos seus pensamentos -_ Não! Ela não é minha irmã... Maldição!_- esbravejou de volta, enquanto posava seu olhar sobre o decote avantajado do vestido e as formas femininas perfeitas que ele escondia. Na realidade, esses pensamentos eram constantes em sua mente quando estava perto dela, mas ele sempre os afastava a qualquer custo.

Curiosamente, naquele momento sua tática para afastá-los não estava dando certo; suas veias queimavam numa volúpia incontrolável, de uma forma tão intensa que o impedia de pensar de forma racional, apenas impregnando-o desejo. _Desejo por uma deusa!__Uma mulher cujo destino é passar a eternidade no mar_ - sua mente bradou numa última tentativa de lutar contra seus instintos. Dominando-os e sorvendo mais um gole de bebida, murmurou para si mesmo:

- E seria o seu também se tivesse podido apunhalar o coração de Jones... Mas iria querer ficar igual a ele, cheio de tentáculos? - Arrepiou-se.

Os olhos dele encontraram os de Amira. Ela acabara de acender uma vela, iluminando apenas um pouco mais a cabine banhada pelo luar que vinha da janela. Aquela chama fulgurante emprestava-lhe um ar sedutor quase surreal, os cabelos pretos caindo como cascatas sobre seu colo, os lábios sensuais...

Jack se pôs de pé abruptamente, quase derrubando o rum em si mesmo. Colocou a garrafa sobre a mesa e se afastou sob o olhar atento dela. Olhando pela vidraça, respirou fundo ao pensar o quanto seus sentimentos em relação à irmã haviam mudado e estavam extremamente confusos em sua cabeça. Fitou longamente o infinito, a voz de Elizabeth chegando ao seus ouvidos seguida pela de Calypso:

_- Você tem que contar à ela, Jack... Ela não é sua irmã... Tem certeza de que o sente por ela é verdadeiro, Jack?_

Ele fechou os olhos fortemente, tentando afastar aquilo tudo, mas a vida dela dependia da verdade que estava preste a contar. Talvez assim ficasse provado que tudo o que sentia era fruto de um feitiço. Jack virou-se para encará-la e lá estavam os castanhos brilhantes, esperando-o. Sem ponderar mais, começou:

- Princesa... - murmurou carinhosamente.

O momento não pedia que usasse seu estilo convencionalmente mordaz, mas sentiu-se estranho ao chamá-la assim. Não era uma coisa que fazia comumente, muito pelo contrário, era um jeito carinhoso de tratá-la quando eram crianças, e quando sabia que a conversa que teriam a magoaria. Dessa forma, ele a compensava por qualquer palavra mais dura que dissesse. Entretanto, não havia mais crianças ali, e tudo o que tinha para dizer a magoaria de uma forma ou de outra. Hesitou.

- Você só me chamava assim quando queria falar alguma coisa muito séria comigo – Amira o interrompeu enquanto se levantava e se aproximava dele. Sorriu – Era uma forma de me compensar por suas palavras e, também, porque nunca aceitou que em nossas brincadeiras de piratas houvesse uma princesa... - Ela o fitou atentamente. – Você sempre disse que piratas e princesas não combinavam.

- Escute – ele a cortou secamente. – Eu não vim aqui simplesmente para salvá-la.

- Não? - disse surpresa, arqueando a sobrancelha. – Achei que precisava de mim. Foram essas as suas palavras.

- Sim – assentiu, encarando-a e vendo os olhos castanhos brilharem. – Ainda preciso que me ajude a chegar ao lugar onde está a Fonte da Vida.

- E o que é isso, afinal? - perguntou desconfiada.

- Uma espécie de fonte da juventude – explicou.

- Você não desiste, não é? – ela retrucou. – Por que deseja tanto a imortalidade?

As palavras dela o acertaram em cheio. Há dez anos que todos os seus motivos se voltavam somente para sua satisfação pessoal. No entanto, naquele momento, seus dois únicos motivos eram ela e o Will. E ao contrário do que sempre o acusavam de não fazer, ele disse a verdade sem rodeios, apesar de achar que ela não acreditaria de imediato.

- Eu pretendo ajudar o Will a se safar da maldição do Holandês Voador.

- Está querendo me dizer que uma vez na vida não está pensando em si? - rebateu mordaz.

- Eu não costumo mentir – ele retrucou. – O que me leva ao ponto inicial dessa conversa. Eu preciso contar-lhe uma história que vai parecer um tanto quanto extraordinária, e que teve início há pouco mais de trinta anos...

- Isso é algum tipo de brincadeira, Jack? – Ela riu nervosa.

- Adoraria dizer que sim, anjo – sorriu, tentando quebrar a tensão entre eles -, mas temo que seja real demais para nós dois...

Ela o fitou longamente, e sua expressão se tornou séria ao ver o cenho de Jack endurecido. Pouca vezes ela o vira daquela forma, e isso não era um bom sinal. Seu coração agora pulava dentro do peito, apreensivo pelo que estava por vir.

- Há pouco mais de trinta anos você foi levada para minha casa... - Jack começara sua narrativa sem saber ao certo aonde isso o levaria e qual seria sua posição perante Amira depois de revelar tudo sobre seu passado.

Os olhos da moça o acompanharam por toda a narrativa, ora brilhando, ora escurecendo. Cada movimento dela era assimilado pelo cérebro de Jack, que se sentia de certa forma responsável pela situação dela. Amira, no entanto, procurava em suas lembranças algum vestígio que lhe mostrasse que aquilo era real, mas para sua angústia não havia nada. Sua mãe era uma deusa impiedosa, e seu pai não ficara atrás nem um milímetro, ao menos, no meio de tantas coisas ruins. Ela não era irmã de Jack. No entanto, a julgar pela postura dele, que não mudara nada em todos esses anos, mesmo sabendo da verdade, ela continuaria sendo sua querida irmã. Seu coração apertou contra o peito, se Jack fora algo proibido até aquele momento, agora se tornara inatingível. Ela era uma deusa, e ele, um mortal. _Que raios a vida queria dela?_ - se perguntou. – _Que se__tornasse igual a sua mãe? Nunca!_ - esbravejou para si mesma. Sentiu um líquido quente escorrer sobre sua face enquanto fechava os olhos tentando absorver seu novo destino, mas um toque suave sobre a sua pele a fez despertar de seus pensamentos.

Jack estava parado a sua frente, tão próximo ao corpo dela que podia sentir o hálito quente dele. Ele enxugou as lágrimas dela com a ponta dos dedos, enquanto animava-a ao seu jeito.

- Por que nunca me contou nada? – ela balbuciou.

- Porque sua segurança dependia disso. - Sorriu-lhe com desfaçatez. – Você não imagina como sua mãe é. Tem um gênio terrível. - Ele fitou-a de canto de olho, sentia-se desconfortável com aquela situação. Vendo-a completamente aturdida, completou, emprestando uma certa nota de felicidade as suas palavras: - Veja o lado bom, você é uma princesa de fato...

- Uma princesa... – murmurou em resposta, e prosseguiu, baixando os olhos – Uma deusa sem poderes você quer dizer... Por que me contar isso agora?

- Porque você foi chamada para substituir sua mãe – disse Jack com a voz baixa.

- Sem poderes? – perguntou, atônita. – Se sou uma deusa, eu deveria tê-los, não? Ou herdei integralmente a parte humana do meu pai?

- Sua mãe tem uma explicação bastante razoável para esse fato – falou com calma, analisando atentamente a reação de Amira. – Ela afirma que você já os tem, mas os concentra em algo que julga muito importante.

- Como assim? – ela retrucou em castanhos preocupados.

- Faz alguma idéia de por que, nos últimos treze anos, eu não desejei outra mulher em minha vida? - Jack a fitou intensamente. Não era para ser tão intenso, mas não conseguia emprestar as palavras a sua irreverência costumeira. Não naquela situação delicada para ambos.

- N-não... – ela balbuciou, surpresa. As lágrimas escorreram em pares, enquanto escondia seu rosto sob as mãos, envergonhada de si mesma, de seus sentimentos. – Não era minha intenção... Eu não podia imaginar que isso aconteceria. Eram sentimentos tão impróprios... Não podia controlá-los. Cada vez que eu o via... - Ela o fitou com os olhos vermelhos e inchados, a ternura brotava de cada palavra, mas por defesa, Jack desviou seus olhos do dela. Apenas a ouviu completar: - Desculpe-me...

Jack ficou incomodado com o efeito que as palavras de Amira obtiveram sobre ele; era tão forte quanto o das dele sobre Amira, mas algo o impedia de abraçá-la, mesmo sabendo que talvez isso fosse necessário para que se livrasse de uma vez por todas de seus receios. Entretanto, ele tinha medo de sua reação ao tocá-la, depois de tudo revelado, jamais o faira novamente como um irmão. Deixou seus olhos escuros sobre ela, vendo os soluços cruzarem seu corpo. E num gesto contido, afagou-lhe os cabelos pretos procurando acalmá-la, parecia o mais sensato a fazer, mesmo estando tão confuso por tê-la tão indefesa ao seu lado. Aos poucos ela cedeu ao aconchego das mãos dele, e Jack a fez encará-lo.

- Desculpe-me, eu não pretendia acusá-la de nada, doçura – disse no seu jeito irreverente.

- Eu nunca faria isso conscientemente – balbuciou. – Não sou igual a ela, Jack. Eu jamais faria as coisas terríveis que ela fez... - Os olhos dela procuraram por aceitação nos deles.

- Sempre a achei melhor que os dois juntos – rebateu, sorrindo para ela. E deixando-se escorregar para longe, encorajou-a: - Mas precisamos fazê-la reaver seus poderes. Caso contrário, não sobreviverá a essa reunião de família.

- Se eu conseguir reavê-los, estaremos separados para sempre, não é? – Ela o fitou.

- O mar é minha vida, amor – Ele sorriu para ela com desfaçatez. – Sempre foi, Amira, mas talvez isso nos mantenha mais próximos do que estivemos nos últimos anos. - Tentou parecer confiante, mas foi em vão. - E poderá fazer uso de sua forma humana quando bem entender. Não estaremos tão longe um do outro.

- Você estava certo, Jack. - disse, desviando seu olhar para a janela e fitando o horizonte. – Piratas e princesas não combinam.

Os olhos de Jack se tornaram profundos, novamente as palavras dela o acertavam com uma força absurda, fazendo-o pela primeira vez sentir falta de ar diante de uma mulher. A dor que ela sentia o corroia por dentro com a mesma intensidade, porque, por mais que não estivesse preparado para admitir, tinha o mesmo medo de perdê-la. Deixando-se guiar por seus instintos, ele se aproximou de Amira, levando a mão ao rosto dela, fazendo-a a virar e encará-lo em castanhos úmidos.

- Eu estava errado... Devia ter levado em conta que o pirata era eu, e a princesa, você. - Foi tudo que se permitiu dizer na tentativa de fazê-la acreditar nele, e acariciou seu rosto ternamente. Precisava deixar que seus sentimentos fluíssem intensos e verdadeiros, pelo menos para devolver os poderes a ela.

- Aonde eu vou, você não poderia ir. – Ela esboçou um sorriso, colocando sua mão sobre a dele, e depois de alguns segundos entretidos naquele gesto, afastou-se. Encarou-o ao secar as lágrimas que ainda corriam sobre o rosto, e completou: - Tem alguma idéia de como faço para libertá-lo dessa maldição?

Jack inclinou seu rosto sobre o dela, deslizando uma mão até a nuca, enquanto a outra enlaçava a cintura dela, mantendo-a colada a ele. Sentiu a respiração dela acelerar junto com a sua, e tentando manter a calma, sussurrou com os lábios roçando a pele da orelha dela:

- Talvez, seja como nos contos de fadas – explicou –, apenas um beijo quebrará o feitiço. Nada mais justo para uma história de pirata e sereia.

Amira fechou os olhos ao sentir o hálito dele sobre seu rosto. A mão dele deslizou suave sobre sua pele, acariciando-a até tocar seus lábios. Sentiu-o hesitar, assim como sentia os olhos escuros de Jack atentos sobre ela, e partiu-os num convite velado. Os lábios crisparam numa linha fina de sorriso, deslizou o polegar sobre veludo rosado que se entregava a ele, sentindo todo o desejo de beijá-la pela primeira vez queimar-lhe as veias. Sem querer saber o que realmente o arrastava para Amira, ou o que poderia acontecer de fato depois daquele beijo, deixou sua sanidade de lado e deitou seus lábios sobre os dela, sorvendo-os ardorosamente...

_**Diga lá, meu coração  
Conte as estórias das pessoas,  
Nas estradas dessa vida.  
Chore esta saudade estrangulada  
Fale, sem você não há mais nada  
Olhe bem nos olhos da morena e veja lá no fundo  
A luz daquela primavera.**_

_**88888888888888**_

_**N/A: Ai... Ai, caps mais ou menos fofo... Vai ter muita gente chateada porque o Jack não ficou com a Amira, mas: - Deixem que siga a corrente... - como diria nosso bom Capitão Barbossa! **_

_**Nhya**_

_**Agradeço de coração as minhas fofas: Ety, Aline, JacKeline, Cap"n Lara, Mah, Ieda, Dora e Lady Morgan; ao meu lindinho, Lucas, que veio me ver (um beijo em especial), que tiveram a enorme paciência de chegar até aqui... \o/\o/\o/ ( autora fazendo OLA).**_

_**Obrigada pelas reviews MARAVILHOSAS que deixaram essa autora muito, mas muito, FELIZ! Amo vcs! Bjos no cuore!**_

_**Em tempo: Essa música é de Gonzaguinha e se chama: " Diga lá meu coração".**_

_**Até terça, com mais um caps, e até lá...**_

_**- Bebei amigos, yo-ho! Savvy?**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo VII**

O dia não tardaria a raiar, e sua mente não parara um minuto de trabalhar num plano que os livrasse definitivamente das garras de Calypso. No entanto, nada que seu cérebro sugeria o impediria de ir até o fim do jogo proposto pela deusa, sabia que ela não abriria mão de seus artifícios - e da filha - tão facilmente. Jack se aproximou da mesa onde Amira estava debruçada e adormecida, afastou alguns fios de cabelo do rosto dela e sorriu. Seria tão bom se os tempos fossem outros e ele não tivesse a difícil tarefa que tinha nas mãos.

Perdeu-se na imagem dela, lembrando-se da menina que corria atrás dele com a espada de madeira em punho e um sorriso nos lábios. Naquela época, tudo que lhe importava era ser um pirata famoso, capitão de uma navio veloz e desbravador de oceanos, e talvez por isso, não dava muita importância ao fato de quem ela realmente era. Amira era sua irmã e ponto final. Sua infância a partir dos sete anos foi modificada totalmente pela presença da pequena menina de cabelos pretos, que conforme crescia, tentava convencê-lo de que princesas podiam navegar ao lado de piratas. Amira tentava persuadi-lo a aceitar a idéia com seus olhos doces e seu biquinho de criança, mas Jack insistia que não, mulheres em barcos sempre davam azar. Crispou os lábios ao lembrar da ruga que se formava em sua testa quando ele a contradizia em relação a isso. Demorou algum tempo, e uma boa dose persuasão de irmão mais velho, para fazê-la concordar com seu ponto de vista, e é claro uma barganha, em troca tinha que ensiná-la a manejar a espada. Era engraçado admitir que com seis anos, Amira se tornara uma oponente de respeito, manuseava habilmente a arma. Entretanto, nada dura para sempre, e apesar de adorar Amira, ele foi atrás de seu destino, deixando-a com a promessa de que voltaria em breve, mas só retornou dezesseis anos depois.

Quando retornou a Fiji, depois de reaver o Pérola das mãos de Barbossa, a primeira visão que teve foi a de Amira. Mesmo depois dos anos passados, ainda estava fresca e bem guardada em sua memória; ela estava em pé sobre a areia fofa da praia, os cabelos negros tremulavam com o vento e o olhar fixo no horizonte. Não percebera sua aproximação, mas Jack percebeu que não a reconhecia mais como irmã. Nem sua alma, nem seu corpo aceitavam mais chamá-la assim, e esse pensamento o deixou assustado. Enquanto ele se decidia se falava ou não, Amira se virou, fitando-o carinhosamente com um sorriso, caminhando até ele. Jack não conseguia se mexer, estava estático diante da morena que se aproximava rapidamente e que, sem lhe dizer nada, atirou-se em seus braços, beijando-o no rosto.

Se alguma vez sentira por outra mulher, nos seus trinta anos de vida, o que sentiu ao tê-la nos braços, Jack não se lembrava. O perfume dela misturado à quentura do corpo junto ao seu tornou aquele momento eterno e digno de ser guardado a sete chaves. Longe de olhos curiosos e de sua insensatez, que teimava em fazê-lo ver Amira com outros olhos. Dias depois ele retornou ao mar com uma nova promessa, ainda mais idiota que a primeira: a de voltar a cada um ano para Fiji para ver a irmã. Mas descobriu após alguns meses no mar e longe daqueles olhos feiticeiros que, enquanto fizesse dele seu amante e companheiro, sua única obsessão, as lembranças de Amira não o atingiriam. Afinal, ele amava o mar, e a volta à terra, para perder a sanidade ao lado da morena por alguns poucos dias, parecia uma desculpa muito atraente, mas talvez ele pudesse adiá-la em alguns anos. O Pérola estava novamente sobre seu comando, poderia dedicar seu tempo a viver todas as aventuras que quisesse, e afinal, ele era o mordaz Capitão Jack Sparrow.

Esses foram os anos mais longos e mais difíceis que viveu, com Lorde Beckett e a Companhia das Índias Orientais fechando o cerco sobre os piratas. Mesmo assim, Jack Sparrow pilhou, saqueou e deitou-se com inúmeras mulheres, evitando voltar a Fiji, ou qualquer lugar mais próximo de Amira. Fez do desejo de conhecer os mares em liberdade no seu próprio navio, o único no qual era incapaz de poupar esforços, essa era sua sanidade. E por mais duas vezes esteve prestes a ligar sua alma ao Holandês Voador. A primeira vez, para pagar a dívida de anos atrás, por Jones ter trazido o Pérola de volta das profundezas do mar; o que lhe rendeu meses trancado num baú, e onde nem mesmo os poderes de Amira poderiam alcançá-lo, se esse fosse o caso. Na outra vez, usando-a como barganha pela imortalidade, ao tentar furar o coração do Capitão. Uma doce condição de viver navegando os mares pela eternidade, e que o atraía imensamente. Mas quis o destino arrancar-lhe desse final inesperado, tramando contra ele, fazendo com que o Capitão Jack Sparrow voltasse a navegar em águas calmas e pensasse mais uma vez em Amira. Precisava da insanidade por três dias, e afinal que mal poderia haver em cumprir a promessa feita a irmã, já que para ela o sentimento entre eles sempre fora o fraternal? Amira não lhe retribuía o afeto, não havia perigo, ou talvez houvesse apenas um, o dele perder completamente o controle sobre seu coração. Entretanto, o que é a vida sem riscos? E um ano depois ele voltou a Fiji, deixando-se levar por aquela insensatez. Mas o acaso colocou o Pérola de volta em seu caminho, e com ele a chance de obter a "Aqua da Vida", mais uma aventura que o manteria a salvo da morena. O mar o chama Jack! E ele partiu atrás de sua aventura e de seu navio.

Entretanto, apesar de tudo o que passou e do que sabia, não estava preparado para ouvir o que ouviu, quando Calypso revelou suas intenções a bordo do Pérola. Causou-lhe surpresa descobrir, naquele momento, que Amira o amava, que sua suposta irmã tinha tais sentimentos por ele. Os seus sempre ficaram seguros no mar, longe de tudo e todos, para mantê-la a salvo. A verdade possível era uma só: ela era sua irmã, e ele não podia despertar nenhum sentimento diferente disso nela. Por isso se afastou, trancando-os em algum lugar de sua mente. Em outros tempos, essa notícia seria um bálsamo para sua alma, um alento para seu coração. Talvez até tivesse sido mais firme e furado o coração de Jones só para permanecer ao lado de Amira pela eternidade. Entretanto, agora era ele quem não tinha certeza se seus sentimentos eram genuínos ou fruto de um feitiço qualquer. Calypso o jogara ao mesmo tempo na luz e nas trevas.

Seus olhos estavam fechados, a mão travada sobre os cabelos de Amira, quando um resmungo abafado chegou até seus ouvidos. Abriu-os e, afastando por completo esses pensamentos, murmurou para si mesmo:

- Hora de barganhar, Jack. – Crispou os lábios num sorriso mordaz.

O homem de pouco mais de quarenta anos o fitou atentamente, como se buscasse focalizar sua figura. Assim que fixou seu alvo, falou:

- Eu o conheço... - Ainda o fitava desconfiado.

- Ora, isso é uma boa notícia – disse Jack, com seus modos afetados. – Vai nos poupar tempo.

- Jack Sparrow? - interpelou-o.

- Capitão Jack Sparrow – corrigiu pausadamente.

- O que faz aqui? - perguntou o homem, ainda confuso.

- Bom, eu tenho uma proposta para lhe fazer, já que sou seu novo Capitão. – E, olhando de soslaio para Long Silver, que permanecia imóvel, completou: - O antigo, como pode ver, pediu as contas. – Indicou o ex-capitão com a cabeça.

O imediato desviou seu olhar para o farnel de roupas a um canto da cama e depois voltou a se concentrar em Jack.

- Sendo assim - sorriu entre a barba espessa –, o que tem a me propor?

- Gostei de você – disse, gesticulando com as mãos. Então sussurrou: - Eternidade?

- Como corsário ou como pirata? - inquiriu.

- Pirata – respondeu Jack prontamente e o olhou desconfiado.

- Feito – assentiu o homem. Completou num tom mais baixo que o de Jack: - Sabe, os homens estavam descontentes com Silver. Pilhar sobre a bandeira de corso não é nada vantajoso.

- Entendo. – Jack sorriu mordaz. – Bom, se é assim, prometo que serão livres para saquear, pilhar e gastar o que conseguirem a vontade, mas primeiro, vamos precisar da eternidade, savvy?

- Sim, capitão, como quiser. Mas o que faremos com o outro? – disse, lançando um olhar furtivo para Silver.

- Colocaremos ele num escaler a deriva? - sugeriu Jack.

- Boa idéia, senhor. – Sorriu. – Vou acordar o restante da tripulação e despachamos o maldito cão sarnento – completou, virando-se para sair da cabine.

- Perfeito – disse Jack. Mas antes que o homem deixasse a cabine, perguntou: - A propósito, seu nome é...?

- Craven – respondeu. – Thomas Craven.

- Obrigado Sr. Craven, pela ajuda – disse enquanto revirava as pontas do bigode. – Encontro todos em meia hora no convés.

- Perfeitamente, capitão – disse firme e saiu.

Jack fitou a porta e sorriu consigo mesmo.

- Nada como um bando de mandriões descontentes...

Foi tirado de seus pensamentos pela voz feminina atrás de si.

- Vejo que se saiu bem com o imediato – Amira disse maliciosamente. - Meus parabéns...

- Aprenda, minha querida – crispou os lábios ao virar-se para ela –, não há nada que Jack Sparrow não consiga.

- Tem certeza? – ela desdenhou.

- Tenho – rebateu firme. – No que diz respeito a uma tripulação e um navio, tenho.

Amira não disse nada, tinha esbarrado num terreno ao qual não queria voltar tão cedo, e preferiu deixar as coisas como estavam.

- Para onde vamos, mesmo? - perguntou.

- Tortuga – sorriu. – Encontrar velhos amigos.

- Está bem, capitão – murmurou. – Você manda – completou, passando por ele e indo em direção a porta.

Num gesto rápido, Jack segurou o braço dela, puxando-a para perto. Amira se desequilibrou, batendo seu corpo de encontro ao dele, e seus olhos o fitaram preocupados. Ele se limitou a crispar os lábios e sussurrar no ouvido dela:

- Lembre-se desse dia, quando o capitão Jack Sparrow tomou um navio sozinho e sem derramar uma gota de sangue...

- Sozinho? – Ela sorriu maliciosa, arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Digamos que tive sorte... - Ele riu dela.

- Sorte não, meu caro... – ela rebateu pretensiosa. – Ajuda divina.

Ele manteve o sorriso cínico nos lábios, fitando-a com carinho. Levou as costas da mão ao rosto dela, acariciando-o. Amira não se esquivou ao toque dele, pelo contrário, fechou seus olhos e deixou-se sorver cada gota daquele momento, guardando-o em sua memória. Jack deslizou o polegar pelos lábios dela, vendo-a parti-los mais uma vez num convite tentador, mas com uma impetuosidade assustadora, afastou-a. Amira abriu os olhos aturdida, mas ele desviou os dele e ordenou:

- Ao timão, Srta. Sparrow.

Vinte minutos depois, Jack surgiu no convés do navio e vários pares de olhos o fitaram. Um murmurinho correu as fileiras de marujos parados a sua frente, mas logo depois foi silenciado pela voz autoritária do Sr. Craven. Jack assentiu levemente com a cabeça na direção do imediato e adotou uma postura firme para enfrentá-los.

- Senhores – pigarreou -, como devem ter notado, o cão sarnento que comandava esse navio foi destituído de seu posto. – Encarando-os nos olhos, andou de um lado para o outro do convés, enquanto explicava: - E com isso tenho o prazer de dizer que este navio não está mais sob as ordens da Companhia das Índias. E como seu novo capitão, eu o restituo ao desejo do coração de sua tripulação: a pirataria. – Sorriu. – Prometo também que nosso primeiro destino será muito vantajoso para todos. - Houve um minuto de silêncio, que foi cortado por uma saudação calorosa de "viva" e seguida pela ordem: - Senhores aos seus postos! - Completou com satisfação: - Icem o Traquete! Velas a todo pano! Toda a velocidade a bombordo!

A tripulação corria de um lado para o outro do convés, cumprindo as ordens do novo capitão enquanto este se dirigia à ponte de comando. Os olhos escuros pararam sobre Amira, que alterava o rumo seguindo as ordens dadas. Suavemente o Raio começou a inclinar para bombordo. Jack se aproximou sorrateiramente por trás dela e sussurrou ao seu ouvido de leve:

- Dispensada, Srta. Sparrow...

Amira deslizou rapidamente para longe dele, deixando o leme solto, mas Jack também foi hábil e o deteve como uma das mãos. Ao olhar novamente para o lugar ocupado por Amira, não havia mais nenhum sinal de sua presença. Deu-lhe um olhar desamparado e murmurou:

- Mulheres.

_**8888888888888888888**_

**N/A:** **Bjokas nas minhas flores fofas que deixaram reviews: Ety, Mah, Cap"n Lara, Dora, Lady Morgan, Carlinha Turner e Aline ( Q tah sempre deixando mreviews no meu Orkut! )**

**Agradeço de coração todo o carinho de vcs comigo! Uma ótima semana para todas!**

**Bebei amigos, yo-ho!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo VIII**

O vento soprava favorável à viagem do Raio, e ele cortava o oceano rapidamente. O imediato se aproximou de Jack e perguntou:

- Não está na hora de nos livrarmos da carga extra, Capitão?

- Tem razão, Sr. Craven – disse firme. – Prepare o escaler, ou melhor, um bote qualquer. – Sorriu.

- Sim, senhor – respondeu Craven.

- Depois, encontre-me lá embaixo, savvy?

- Sim, Capitão!

Craven se retirou da ponte e Jack travou o leme no curso para Tortuga, imitando-o.

Entrou em seu aposento e encontrou Amira debruçada sobre os mapas de navegação. Ela marcava alguns pontos sobre o documento e não lhe deu atenção. Jack se aproximou, deu a volta na mesa e olhou por sobre o ombro dela. Estreitou os olhos sobre as marcações feitas e perguntou quase num sussurro.

- Vejo que aprendeu sobre cartografia também...

Amira interrompeu seu trabalho e mordeu o lábio inferior antes de respondê-lo num tom baixo:

- O que acha que fiquei fazendo esses anos todos numa ilha? - rebateu mordazmente. – Costurando, cozinhando e aprendendo lições de como ser uma deusa?

Jack fez uma careta ao ouvir a resposta afiada dela e, calmamente, voltou para frente da mesa.

- Achou alguma rota que nos leve ao nosso propósito e desvie dos caprichos de sua mãe? - murmurou.

- Não há muito que possa ser feito - respondeu seca, fitando Silver, que se mantinha imóvel sobre a cama. Debruçou-se sobre a mesa, ficando próximo ao rosto de Jack e completou: - Não creio que o mar seja o lugar mais adequado para ficar a salvo de uma deusa marinha, não acha?

- Eu lhe ensinei a ser assim? - interpelou-a mordaz.

- Talvez – sorriu com desdém -, ou essa pode ser minha natureza... - Os olhos castanhos caíram sobre ele, cintilantes.

- Nunca mais diga isso - sibilou entre os dentes, enquanto a mantinha segura pelo pulso -, ou eu vou começar a achar que estava errado, e você é mais parecida com ela do que imaginava. - Soltou-a bruscamente, indo na direção do armário a procura de rum.

- E se importa? - desafiou.

- Se não me importasse, não estaria aqui – rebateu frio, arrancando a tampa da garrafa e sorvendo um longo gole.

Amira ia protestar, mas a porta se abriu e o imediato entrou junto com mais dois marujos, um atarracado e outro corpulento, anunciando:

- Tudo pronto, Capitão!

- Certo, Sr. Craven. – Tomou mais um gole e olhou para Long Silver, ordenando: - Levem o maldito cão sarnento-traidor-vil para o bote!

Os três homens assentiram, e num gesto rápido, o corpulento jogou Silver sobre seus ombros como um saco de batatas e o tirou dali. O imediato e o marujo atarracado saíram logo em seguida. Jack levou mais uma vez a garrafa aos lábios e sorveu o rum. Foi na direção da porta, mas antes parou em frente a mesa onde Amira estava e posou a garrafa sobre ela com um forte estalido. Amira o encarou. Jack retribuiu o olhar, enquanto levava as costas da mão aos lábios, secando-os, e murmurou:

- Mais tarde conversamos sobre isso...

Amira se limitou a segui-lo com o olhar e voltou aos mapas.

O bote estava preparado com os remos colocados para dentro dele, já que, muito provavelmente, Long Silver não teria como movê-los tão cedo. Jack inspecionou tudo antes de mandar colocá-lo lá dentro, e com um aceno de cabeça para o corpulento, autorizou o embarque de Silver. Ele foi colocado no meio do bote, bem amarrado e amordaçado como estava na cabine. Todos se afastaram, e o bote começou a deslizar paralelo ao casco do Raio em direção à água, enquanto Jack retirava o chapéu da cabeça, com se aquela fosse uma cerimônia solene.

Pouco tempo depois, o Raio se afastava do bote sobre o olhar cintilante e os vários impropérios de Silver. Jack ficou debruçado sobre a amurada um bom tempo, pensando no que Amira dissera e no que ainda estava por vir, e decidiu que precisava de rum. Desceu até sua cabine, o interior começava a ficar escuro com o pôr-do-sol, mas ele pôde destingir Amira deitada sobre os lençóis da cama, adormecida. Sorriu. Foi até a mesa, pegou a garrafa de rum e dirigiu-se para a cama. Sentou-se na beirada vazia e esticou as pernas.

Levou a garrafa aos lábios, sorvendo uma enorme quantidade de rum e posou-a sobre seu colo. Voltou seus olhos para fitar a imagem da mulher deitada ao seu lado e deu um grande suspiro. _É, Jack..._ - pensou – _Uma bela mulher, bons lençóis e você condenado a ficar com o__rum!_ Levou a garrafa a altura dos olhos, fitando desconfiado seu conteúdo, e deu mais uma talagada.

- Melhor a companhia dele - murmurou embolado – que os braços de uma sereia! - Levantou um brinde e bebeu mais rum.

Os sentidos começavam a ficar entorpecidos quando sentiu o corpo de Amira colar ao seu. Tentou resistir aquele contato, mas ela se aconchegou ao calor que o corpo dele proporcionava, e as defesas de Jack caíram. Os olhos fixaram a imagem dela com um pouco de dificuldade, mas Jack podia sentir o calor, o cheiro... Talvez não estivesse bastante bêbado ainda. Talvez não devesse fazer isso... mas era homem, raios!, ele pensava enquanto deslizava o corpo, colocando-se quase por cima do dela, fitando-a atentamente. Era uma visão dos infernos! Uma insanidade!. Colocou a mão suavemente por sobre a renda do decote, com medo que ela sentisse o toque, e hesitou em desamarrar o laço de fita do corpete. Era só um puxão, e teria a visão de seus sonhos, rosada e graciosa, revelada. Sorriu.

_Não, Jack! _- protestou alguém.

Ele olhou desconfiado para os lados, não havia ninguém. Debruçou-se sobre o rosto dela, os lábios próximos aos seus, a vontade de beijá-los aumentando. Baixou os seus mais alguns centímetros... A respiração dela em seu rosto, o desejo acelerando seu coração, a mão começando a puxar a fita, mas a voz o chamou de novo:

– _Jack, seja sincero, acha certo o que vai fazer sem saber se realmente a ama?_

Ele hesitou por segundos, retirou a mão do laço, acenando negativamente com a cabeça, e se afastou. Deitou-se ao lado de Amira, fitando o teto, tentando controlar seus instintos, controlar todos aqueles sentimentos que não podiam vir à tona... Não agora, não enquanto não tivesse certeza que eram seus e não dela. Todos sabiam que Jack Sparrow não era um homem de romances, um pirata destinado a amarrar seu coração em um porto. Não, ele era um homem do mar, sua maior ambição sempre foi ser um grande e conhecido pirata! No entanto, o mar é traiçoeiro, e entregou seu destino na mão de uma mulher, mas não podia ser uma qualquer... – sorriu de si mesmo – tinha que ser uma deusa. Tinha que ser Amira!

xxxxxxx

O bote com Silver deslizava suavemente a favor das ondas do mar dentro da escuridão que a noite fez cair sobre ele. Aos poucos ele conseguira afrouxar a corda envolta de seu corpo, mas não o suficiente para lhe permitir que conseguisse alcançar a pequena faca escondia sob a calça na perna direita. Perdeu mais uma hora se mexendo para que a corda continuasse cedendo, e enfim, inclinou o rosto, retirando o pedaço de pano em sua boca. Como era bom poder mover o maxilar!, pensava enquanto continuava seus movimentos.

Uma névoa envolveu o bote, fazendo Silver se sobressaltar, mas logo seu medo foi trocado pela curiosidade. Uma voz feminina chegou até seu ouvido:

- Long Silver – disse, suavemente. – Já ouvi falar muito de você... Talvez seja o homem que procuro.

- Quem é você? - perguntou Silver, tentando ver algo através da névoa.

- Eu sou alguém que pode lhe dar a cabeça de Jack Sparrow – a voz rebateu. – Alguém em quem você pode confiar. Sou a dona destes mares!

- Calypso! - murmurou.

- Bem, vejo que não preciso me apresentar - continuou suavemente. – Está interessado em minha proposta?

- Por que me daria Jack de bandeja? – retrucou. – Soube que já fez acordos com ele.

- Isso é passado – ela disse gargalhando. – Está querendo barganhar comigo, Capitão?

- Talvez – rebateu Silver.

- Não me parece que esteja em condições de fazê-lo - ponderou Calypso.

- Também não me parece que você tenha opção – ele retrucou. - Ou não procuraria um Capitão sem navio, a deriva.

- Esperto... – ela riu - mas nem tanto assim. O motivo de sua escolha foi outro. Qual seu interesse pela irmã de Jack?

- O que tem Amira? – rosnou.

- Ora, ora... – a deusa desdenhou. – Acalme-se Capitão, ou vai ficar preso a esse bote por um bom tempo.

- Não vou machucá-la! - bradou.

- Oh, não... – ela disse maliciosa. – Nada de violência. O que eu preciso é justamente desse seu rompante amoroso!

- Onde quer chegar? – ele perguntou, desconfiado.

- A um navio, uma tripulação e à "Aqua de Vida" - respondeu prontamente. – E, é claro, sua amada como prêmio!

- E o Jack? – ele inquiriu.

- O mordaz Jack? – Ela riu. – Faça o que quiser com ele. Não me importo.

- Fechado – disse firme. – Qual é o próximo passo?

A névoa se desfez, a corda foi retirada, e Long Silver pegou os remos, colocando-os para fora. Nesse instante, a voz de Calypso sussurrou-lhe uma última vez:

- Achará seu navio e tripulação no porto de Madagascar. Boa viagem! – Ela gargalhou.

Silver sorriu e se pôs a remar febrilmente.

xxxxxxxx

Ainda era noite quando Amira acordou e, preguiçosamente, virou-se de lado ao sentir o calor de um corpo próximo ao seu. Sorriu ao ver Jack adormecido e, mordendo os lábios, aproximou seu rosto do dele. Apesar do cheiro de rum, ela era capaz de sentir o perfume que exalava da pele dele e, delicadamente, posou seus lábios sobre os de Jack. Sem medo ou hesitação, precisava saber o quanto seus encantos de mulher o afetariam, a intensidade da natureza humana que tinha dentro de si. Sem pensar duas vezes, deslizou a língua quente entre os lábios dele.

Jack abriu os olhos ao perceber o toque dela. Impediu-a de prosseguir segurando o rosto de Amira próximo ao seu e fitou os olhos castanhos brilhantes. O corpo dela arfava suavemente sobre o dele, os cabelos caíam em cascatas pelo colo claro, os lábios estavam partidos, apenas esperando que ele os tomasse. Ele acariciou ternamente o rosto dela, fazendo-a fechar os olhos, e murmurou:

- Esqueça... – A vontade de dizer o contrário pulsando em suas veias.

- Por quê? – Ela o encarou em castanhos cintilantes e completou seca: – Não pareço suficientemente mulher para o grande Jack?

- Não é nada disso! – ele resmungou, rolando-a para o lado e deixando a cama. – Adoraria nunca ter percebido a mulher em que você se tornou. Evitaria muitos problemas, acredite.

Jack esboçou um meio sorriso e, desviando seu olhar para um ponto distante, continuou:

- Se você fosse uma daquelas mulheres salgadas com as quais sempre me envolvi, eu não me oporia em fazer nada do que me pede – rebateu mordaz, evitando encará-la -, mas você não é, Amira...

- Também não sou sua irmã, Jack... – ela arriscou irritada.

- Não, não é – ele assentiu, indo até o armário e procurando por rum. – Mas isso não faz muita diferença agora. – Gesticulou enquanto revirava cada prateleira - Esse pequeno detalhe chegou tarde para nós dois.

- Eu o amo... – ela disse pausadamente. – Isso nunca mudou.

Jack parou a mão no ar e, deixando o armário, encarou-a.

- Aí está o problema – disse mordaz, enquanto se aproximava com os olhos brilhantes. – Quem me garante que o que senti esse tempo todo não é fruto de um feitiço seu?

- Jack! – ela protestou – Eu...

- Eu sei, eu sei – ele rebateu com desdém. – Você não faria isso, e eu concordo... Não conscientemente é claro, mas como saber se sua porção deusa não é realmente tão leviana quanto a de sua mãe?

A mão de Amira foi ao ar e acertou o rosto de Jack em cheio. Os olhos dela cintilavam, enquanto saía da cama furiosa e tomava a direção da porta. Jack ainda segurava o maxilar entre os dedos, quando percebeu o movimento dela e a deteve. Amira parou em frente a ele, os olhos vermelhos e rosnou:

- Você é desprezível! - O ódio percorria ferozmente suas veias. – Toda aquela história de que eu não parecia com ela, seu carinho, sua atenção...

- Artifícios, amor – disse cínico. – Você precisa reaver seus poderes, eu preciso cumprir minha palavra e ainda salvar a todos de um fim trágico. Savvy?

- Eu achei que se importasse comigo... – ela balbuciou incrédula.

- E me importo. – Sorriu, gesticulando. – Com você e comigo. Não quero passar minha eternidade sem poder amar realmente alguém.

- Ora, seu... - A mão dela foi ao ar mais uma vez, mas Jack foi mais rápido e a segurou no ar, torcendo seu pulso e fazendo o corpo dela colar ao seu.

Crispou os lábios numa linha fina de sorriso ao vê-la tão próxima e irritada, e murmurou:

- Dessa vez não. – Pressionou mais um pouco os dedos sobre o pulso dela, e Amira gemeu. – Quer saber? Adoraria que me provasse que estou errado, princesa.

Os olhos escuros encontraram os castanhos, fitando-os intensamente. Jack tocou o rosto dela com a mão que estava livre. Amira não se moveu, ele desceu a mão até sua nuca, trazendo o rosto dela próximo ao dele. Aproximou os lábios dos dela, vendo-a entregue as suas carícias, mas parou a centímetros deles, murmurando:

- Feiticeira. – Sorriu mordaz antes de tocar os lábios dela, impetuosamente.

Um instante depois ela conseguia se desvencilhar da mão dele e saía furiosa pela porta, fechando-a num estrondo. Jack sorriu e virou-se para o armário, levantou o dedo indicador e foi até ele. Enquanto procurava por uma garrafa, murmurava:

- Um dia ela vai me agradecer...

Achou a garrafa e soltou um suspiro ao fechar os dedos dobre ela. Sentando-se no chão, escorado na parede atrás de si, destampou a garrafa e, antes de levá-la aos lábios, completou:

– Pelo visto, seremos só eu e você pelo resta da vida, meu bom rum! Jack Sparrow acabou de perder seu coração... - Sorriu.

_**88888888888888 **_

_**N/A: Madagascar, naquela época, era um dos principais portos piratas juntamente com Port Royal, que não era nenhuma sombra da apresentada no filme. A cidade de Port Royal era conhecida como a Sodoma do Novo Mundo, e era habitada principalmente por piratas, prostitutas e promotores de jogos de azar. Ou seja, estava mais para a Tortuga do filme xD**_

_**Gostaria de agradecer de coração TODAS as reviews MARAVILHOSAS que recebi! Um beijo enorme a Ety, Aline, Lucas, Cap"Lara, Mah, Dora, Lady Morgan, Ieda e Taty Black, que fizeram essa autora mais feliz! Muitos beijos no coração de cada uma, Amo vcs!!!! Obrigada !!! Bom fim-de-semana!   
**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo IX**

O Pérola mantinha seu curso para Port Royal, e o fazia numa velocidade admirável, como era de se esperar para aquela embarcação em especial. Afinal, o Pérola Negra era uma lenda nos mares que singrava rapidamente. Não pegaram tempestade ou nenhum problema sequer até aquele momento. Elizabeth estava em sua cabine, analisando mais uma vez os mapas que Jack deixara sob seus cuidados. Olhava atentamente o trajeto assinalado por ele entre as ilhas do caribe até chegar à costa da Flórida, onde pairava um ponto sob o qual havia escrito: "Aqua de Vida".

Ela suspirou, recostando-se na cadeira e fixando o olhar num ponto vazio do quarto, perguntando-se em voz alta:

- Será que conseguiremos livrar Will do maldito Holandês Voador?

Fechou os olhos, deixando que as lágrimas escorressem pelos cantos, traçando finos rios sobre seu rosto. Há dez anos convivia com aquela ausência, mantendo acesa a chama que ardia em seu peito desde a última vez que o vira. As imagens de seu último encontro com ele gravadas a fogo em sua mente, em sua pele. Bastava pensar em Will para que voltassem tão reais e intensas quanto foram naquele dia.

Logo depois que ele partiu, Elizabeth voltou ao mar, e se entregou à pirataria, mas uma dúvida sempre pairava em seus pensamentos: seria esse seu destino até reencontrá-lo? Vagar no mar na esperança de vê-lo, mesmo que ao longe?

A resposta a sua pergunta veio em forma de um novo ser que crescia dentro dela, e por alguns meses viu-se obrigada a interromper suas viagens. Desfrutando imensamente do fato de que seria mãe. Will não podia tê-la deixado com uma lembrança melhor daquele dia, nem entregue a mãos mais carinhosas e protetoras. O pequeno William trouxera uma nova razão para Elizabeth ansiar mais ainda pelo próximo encontro a nove anos, e a passagem deles não foi menos feliz. Conforme o menino crescia, Elizabeth o levava com ela em suas aventuras. Eram cúmplices, amigos e piratas.

Um sorriso aflorou em seu rosto ao pensar no filho. Como sentia falta dele nos últimos dois meses, e como foi difícil se separar do menino. Mas aquela não era uma viagem para um jovem da idade dele. Apesar dos protestos de Jack, ela resolveu deixá-lo em mãos seguras, na cidade de Port Royal. Afinal, não se sabe o que se pode encontrar quando se lida com piratas; ela sabia disso muito bem. O que Jack oferecera era de fato um alento para seu coração, mas não sabia o preço que teria que pagar por isso. Antes de viajar, no entanto, tomou a decisão de deixar com o filho a localização do baú onde estava o coração de Will. Caso ela não voltasse, ao menos ele saberia que ela o havia esperado, e lutado pela felicidade de ambos, até o último momento.

Nada importava mais para ela do que aqueles dois homens, nada lhe era mais caro; e em nenhum momento ela hesitaria em arriscar sua vida para mantê-los inteiros e resguardados. A falta de Will agora era substituída pela frágil alegria de poder vê-lo uma vez mais, de poder apresentá-lo ao filho. Elizabeth deixou-se levar pela imaginação, a vontade de tocá-lo, beijar seus lábios, senti-lo... A emoção de tê-lo mais uma vez em seus braços. Sem perceber, ela crispou as mãos sobre os próprios braços, num abraço acolhedor dos braços que não estavam ali. Deixou-se acalentar pelo calor do corpo que não estava junto ao seu, e beijou a brisa que entrava pela janela, num desespero cego de torná-lo real.

Deitou a cabeça sobre os mapas, encobrindo-a com os braços, enquanto vários soluços atravessavam seu corpo e os lábios murmuravam:

- Will...

Ela não percebeu o dia amanhecer e o sol resplandecer no horizonte, só acordou com a batida insistente na sua porta, que não parecia ter sido a primeira.

- Entre – ordenou, a voz ainda meio rouca.

Gibbs entrou com o que parecia ser o dejejum, e Elizabeth saudou-o preguiçosamente:

- Bom dia, Sr. Gibbs.

- Bom dia, Capitã. – Sorriu. – Estamos perto do porto de Ponta Negra. Não seria bom tentarmos negociar algumas provisões?

Elizabeth se levantou, indo até a janela da cabine e fitando o céu azulado durante alguns minutos.

- As condições para a viagem se mantém favoráveis, e nós estamos três dias adiantados. – Manteve um sorriso nos lábios ao virar-se e encarar o imediato do Pérola. – Diga aos marujos que essa noite dormirão em braços macios.

- Sim, Elizabeth... – respondeu, confuso, e se corrigiu: – Quero dizer, capitã.

- Mas não se esqueça, quero-os embarcados amanhã nos primeiros raios de sol – completou, séria.

- Não faltará um! - Sorriu e, fitando-a com atenção, perguntou:- Você não vai à terra?

- Não – disse simplesmente, tomando o líquido da caneca a sua frente, enquanto repassava algumas de suas anotações.

- Eu não gosto de me intrometer, mas... - Usou um tom ameno, mas foi interrompido por ela.

- Eu fico. – Ela o encarou, firme. – Arranje as provisões necessárias e uma bela e fogosa morena, sr. Gibbs... - E, levantando o dedo indicador, completou: - Rum, não se esqueça do rum.

Um leve sorriso aflorou em seus lábios, não conseguia deixar de pensar em Jack quando a conversa girava em torno do rum.

- Não quer mesmo descer e ver outras paisagens? - insistiu o imediato.

- Outras paisagens, você diz? – ela gracejou. – Não gosto de mulheres, Sr. Gibbs. Nem tampouco de rum... O que faria em Ponta Negra?

- Se é assim... Vou avisá-los e repassar suas ordens, capitã – anuiu, e virou-se para sair.

Elizabeth levou novamente a caneca aos lábios enquanto voltava sua atenção para as anotações sobre a mesa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Porto de Mahajanga – Canal de Moçambique

Um homem maltrapilho andava pelo cais, seus olhos vagueavam estreitos por cada embarcação ancorada ali. Os passos eram meio trôpegos, não por bebida ou nada parecido, mas simplesmente por estar há dias no mar. A exaustão e a fome serviam-lhe de companhia, quando um homem de idade avançada e estatura mediana, roupas encardidas e mau cheirosas com um lenço amarrado sobre os cabelos castanhos, saiu de trás de alguns caixotes, impedindo-lhe a passagem. O homem roto fixou sua atenção no rosto sulcado e queimado de sol a sua frente, e num tom firme exigiu:

- Saia da frente!

O marujo sorriu-lhe, mostrando a falta de alguns dentes na boca, e rebateu sério:

- Capitão Long Silver?

- Isso depende de quem o procura – retrucou com malícia.

- Meu nome é Bill Trevis, sou o imediato do Storm – disse, analisando-o atentamente.

- Está certo – retrucou irritado. - Mas a que devo a honra de ser reconhecido por um pirata?

- Talvez ao fato de já ter sido um, não concorda? – Bill disse mordaz. – Não temos muito tempo, capitão, se quisermos seguir o Raio. Sugiro que as apresentações parem por aqui e subamos a bordo. – Com os olhos brilhantes, completou: - Lá dentro também encontrará algo para saciar sua sede e fome. – Sem esperar uma resposta afirmativa, o imediato seguiu por entres os barris, conduzindo-o até o navio.

- E que tipo de embarcação é o Storm? – Long Silver perguntou, seguindo apressadamente o homem a sua frente. Tudo parecia ainda muito surreal para, e ele se perguntava como Calypso conseguia aquelas coisas com tanta facilidade.

O Sr. Trevis parou em frente a um imponente navio de quatro mastros e, num gesto eloqüente demais para o gosto de Silver, respondeu:

- Um galeão!

- Não era para ser uma caçada? - replicou Silver, analisando o calado do navio. A análise continuou pelas velas púrpuras que tremulavam ao vento e sobre o costado, onde se via duas fileiras de canhões. – Essa belezura vai demorar décadas para chegar a algum lugar. O Raio nos deixará para trás facilmente.

- Não duvide da velocidade desse navio! - rosnou o homem, e completou: - Suba logo!

- Como queira! - respondeu rude e tomou a direção da rampa.

O navio era de fato grande, mas naquele momento, Long Silver precisava saciar sua sede e sua fome. Um jantar digno de um bom capitão lhe foi trazido em sua cabine, a qual o imediato de pronto lhe mostrara quando subiram a bordo. A tripulação do Storm ainda se divertia pela cidade, mas em pouco tempo estariam de volta ao navio e sob suas ordens. Long Silver se serviu de vinho e arrancou um pedaço grande da coxa de uma galinha.

Revigorado, ele resolveu inspecionar o Storm, e junto com Trevis, reviraram cada parte do navio. Tudo parecia em ordem, inclusive as provisões para a viagem. Só faltava a tripulação para que zarpassem rumo ao Caribe, e já que teriam que esperá-la por ainda algum tempo, abriram uma garrafa de rum. Depois de alguns goles, estavam debruçados sobre a amurada da popa e o Sr. Trevis comentou:

- Parece menos arredio agora, capitão. – Sorriu e tomou mais um gole. – Como vê, o Storm está bem equipado para nossa viagem e fará dentro do prazo.

- Não duvido – respondeu, enquanto fitava o horizonte e levava a garrafa aos lábios. – Diga-me, tem muitos assuntos pendentes com ela, também?

- Não muitos – gracejou -, mas sou um pirata, e qual de nós alguma vez não fez um pedido para Calypso, ou não aceitou um acordo em troca de algo?

- Então, isso é um pagamento? - Silver sorriu ao encará-lo.

- Talvez. – O imediato o olhou mordaz. – Entretanto, espero tirar proveito de alguma forma dessa longa viagem.

- Como todo bom pirata – concordou Silver.

- Justamente – assentiu.

Alguns marujos começavam a retornar para o navio, ou seja, a aurora não tardaria acontecer. Trevis devolveu a garrafa para Long Silver e, antes de deixar a ponte de comando, disse:

- Rumo ao Caribe, capitão?

- Sim, Sr. Trevis. – Com um sorriso mordaz completou: - Sabe exatamente o que fazer. Quero esse navio a toda velocidade atrás do Raio!

- Sim, senhor – anuiu, descendo as escadas em direção a proa.

Um leve brilho cintilante passou por seus olhos, enquanto os primeiros raios pálidos de sol começavam a surgir no horizonte.

- Eu vou atrás de você, Sparrow... – murmurou. – Nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça em minha vida!

Ao longe ele podia ouvir as palavras do imediato:

- Abrir as velas, levantar âncora! – bradava o homem. – Andem com isso seus molengas!

Silver foi até o leme e virou-o a bombordo. O Storm começava sua viagem deslizando suavemente pelo canal de Moçambique.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Havia duas semanas que tinham deixado o sul da África, rumando para o porto de Ponta Negra. Jack estava em sua cabine calculando a distância a ser percorrida e o tempo que ainda levariam até chegar em Tortuga. Os mapas de navegação que Silver possuía não chegavam nem perto dos que estavam com Elizabeth a bordo do Pérola, e ele bufou, largando o compasso displicentemente sobre a mesa.

Voltou sua atenção para a garrafa de rum sobre a mesma e bebeu um longo gole. Correu o olhar pelo aposento, deixando-o cair sobre a cama ao canto e deu um leve riso de desdém, lembrando-se de Amira. Desde aquela fatídica noite, ela não lhe dirigia uma palavra sequer, preferira até dormir com a tripulação, exatamente na cela onde Jack a achara. _É incrível o que uma mulher faz num __navio_ – pensou sorrindo. Dias antes inspecionara, por "curiosidade", o porão do Raio. Não que ele temesse que Amira fosse atacada por algum daqueles homens, mas intimamente, ansiava por ver como ela estava se virando lá embaixo. Descobriu que ela havia improvisado um pequeno cômodo dentro da cela e que quaisquer olhos curiosos não a invadiriam sem permissão, alguns pedaços de madeira formavam uma parede ao redor da pequena estrutura. Não voltou de todo satisfeito com o que vira, preferia que ela tivesse se rendido ao conforto de ficar em sua cabine, mas não estava surpreso, conhecendo-a como a conhecia, ela dificilmente o perdoaria pelo que fez.

Levou mais uma vez o rum aos lábios e murmurou:

- Como pode ser tão turrona? - Fez uma cara de desprezo que depois se transformou num leve sorriso.

O dia amanheceu como todos os outros, o vento continuava favorável e o Raio cortava rapidamente as águas do Atlântico. Jack subiu até o convés e encontrou o Sr. Craven debruçado sobre a amurada. Perguntou desconfiado:

- Algum problema, Sr. Craven?

- Não, senhor – o homem respondeu, assustado. – Estava apenas apreciando as águas calmas que estamos navegando. – E acrescentou rapidamente, antes que Jack o deixasse sozinho sem respostas: – Nunca fiz uma viagem em tão boas condições, Capitão.

- Vá se acostumando, meu caro. – Sorriu mordaz. – Não creio que haverá muitas mudanças no tempo durante nosso caminho até Tortuga. – E completou, satisfeito consigo mesmo: - Os deuses estão do nosso lado...

Entretanto, essa pequena observação o fez olhar para ponte de comando, e seus olhos se fixaram na figura feminina ao leme, os cabelos negros ao vento. O Sr. Craven percebeu o olhar estreito de Jack sobre Amira, e arriscou um gracejo:

- Parece que já temos uma a bordo, não, Capitão?

- Sr. Craven... - Jack o fitou com os olhos escuros, mas usou um tom suave ao falar. – Não se deixe enganar pela aparência das mulheres, todas têm seus ardis. – Sorriu-lhe complacente. – Eu não arriscaria meu pescoço para dizer isso a ela, e aconselho que ninguém o tente fazer. Entenda, o último que tentou tocá-la acabou com uma cicatriz no rosto. – E sussurrou com seus modos afetados: – Foi criada no mar, age praticamente como eu ou você. Não vale a pena.

- O senhor está me dizendo que foi ela quem fez aquela cicatriz no capitão Long Silver? - devolveu-lhe no mesmo tom a pergunta.

- Exato! – rebateu Jack. – Acredite em mim, mon ami, só o rosto é de anjo.

Craven olhou para Amira estupefato, enquanto Jack sorria vitorioso, sem que ele percebesse. Quando Craven voltou seu rosto para onde Jack estava, ele já havia deixado o convés. Como Jack dissera, não houve alteração nenhuma nas condições de viagem, e na noite do dia seguinte, atracaram em Ponta Negra. Os marujos desceram para terra, e Craven foi até a cabine falar com Jack.

- Capitão? - disse ao entrar.

- Sim, Sr. Craven? - Jack estava debruçado sobre uma pilha de papéis.

- Os homens já foram à terra, senhor.

- Sim – assentiu sem levantar seu olhar para o imediato. – Pode fazer o mesmo, mas não se esqueça das provisões e do rum, meu bom homem.

- O senhor não vem conosco? - indagou preocupado.

- Não, alguém precisa ficar e cuidar do navio – disse indiferente. - Em qualquer outra ocasião eu me sentiria tentado a descer, compartilhar a bebida e arrumar uma bela rapariga, mas hoje não...

- Se é assim... – anuiu, desconcertado.

- A senhorita deixou o navio? - A voz dele tinha uma leve nota de preocupação.

- Não, senhor – o imediato respondeu, firme.

- É tudo – disse. – Pode ir...

O Sr. Craven fez mais um meneio com a cabeça e deixou a cabine. Só nesse instante foi que Jack interrompeu o que fazia, os olhos brilhando em direção à porta. Dois quartos de hora depois, ele se levantou, deixando o aposento.

_**888888888888888888888888**_

_**N/A: Primeiramente, eu gostaria de informar que Long Silver pode parecer um nome deveras familiar a alguns, e de fato o é. Eu não fiz propositalmente, mas acabei esbarrando no fato de que no livro "A Ilha do Tesouro" de autoria de Robert Louis Stervenson, existe um Long John Silver, em nada o meu Long Silver tem haver com este, mas fica aqui minha homenagem ao autor e sua obra. Há também no livro referências a "Marca Negra" e as peças de oito, não com o mesmo intuito do filme, mas acredito que haja uma tênue ligação entre os nomes. Bom, para aquelas que adoram consumir um livro como eu, fica aí a dica. O porto de Ponta Negra descrito na fic se situa na República do Congo, África.  
**_

_**"Segundamente e reverencialmente"... Eu gostaria muito de agradecer todas as reviews deixadas por vcs, em especial: Ety, Aline, Mah, Cap"Lara, Lady Morgan e Dora... Vcs naum sabem como fico feliz com cada palavrinha que me deixam, com todo o carinho que recebo de vcs! Muito obrigada! **_


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo X**

Amira fitava o céu estrelado sobre sua cabeça. Há duas semanas que sua vida e sua mente rodavam num turbilhão de sentimentos confusos. Não havia nada, nem ninguém para conversar num raio de quilômetros; tudo o que via era água, e suas esperanças se desmanchando ao encontro delas. Uma vida inteira jogada no lixo, e outra pronta para irromper dali alguns dias. Uma vida da qual nada sabia e que já odiava desde o início; um destino que não queria. Mas como mudá-lo?

Aparentemente não havia escolha, estava prestes a deixar tudo o que lhe era mais caro para trás, e isso a aterrorizava. Em que momento de sua vida ela se tornara um deusa? Deveria haver um indício em algum lugar que lhe passara desapercebido... Ela pensava avidamente atrás de respostas, de algum detalhe que tivesse deixado passar ao longo desses anos todos, mas não encontrou nada além das palavras de Jack... Jack, seu amado, Jack... O homem ao qual se ligara sem perceber e do qual estava se afastando ainda mais, escondendo tudo que sentia em algum canto remoto do seu coração. O irmão há muito não visto sob esses olhos, mas não menos amado e admirado por causa disso... E a quem ela simplesmente não podia exigir nada em troca, além de um sentimento fraternal. Entretanto, nem mesmo isso a impediu de odiá-lo quando se atrasou em sua volta, quando ao lavar suas roupas sentiu o cheiro de mulher em suas camisas, ou ainda, quando ele partiu novamente para longe dela. De onde viera aquele sentimento todo? Nem mesmo ela sabia, mas estava dentro do seu peito, consumindo-a, desde quando Jack retornara, treze anos atrás, transformado num homem maduro. Os olhos escuros a fitando atônitos, e seu coração se aprisionando dentro deles.

As lágrimas vieram aos seus olhos ao lembrar de todas as esperanças reavivadas ao simplesmente ouvi-lo dizer que não era seu irmão. Não precisava ter escondido nada daquilo. Sua mente rodopiava, e todos os sentimentos em relação a Jack afloraram novamente numa rapidez impressionante. Um momento tão efêmero, e logo sua felicidade foi substituída pelo medo, tudo se perdeu ao notar a profundidade da história em que estava metida. E percebeu, que mesmo depois de tudo, mesmo sabendo o quanto o amava, Jack em nada mudara seu comportamento com ela. Ao contrário, ainda foi vítima de descrédito e escárnio por parte dele. Ele, logo ele, que a conhecia tão bem, que sempre soubera lidar com ela, o único que deixara penetrar suas defesas, a julgara mal. Estava sozinha, envolta num destino que não escolhera e sem armas para lutar contra ele. Se ao menos o beijo realmente tivesse lhe restituído os tais poderes, mandaria tudo às favas na hora certa, na maldita data marcada para sua apresentação. Mas, pelo visto estaria sem eles, e isso também pouco importava. Não os queria. Tudo o que lhe era realmente caro estava a essa hora nos braços de uma qualquer, numa taverna decrépita de Ponta Negra. O coração dela se comprimiu, apesar de ter se afastado de toda a mágoa que Jack lhe causara da última vez que falara com ela, Amira não o esqueceria tão facilmente... Nunca.

Debruçou-se sobre a amurada do navio, vendo seu reflexo na água e com o rosto ainda úmido pelas lágrimas, murmurou:

- Maldito seja você, Jack!

- É o que realmente pensa de mim? - A voz masculina soou atrás dela fazendo-a arrepiar.

Ela demorou alguns segundos até se virar e responder ao homem sorrindo cinicamente a sua frente.

- Achei que tivesse descido... – disse, mudando o assunto.

- Não. – Manteve o sorriso maroto e, encostando-se na amurada ao lado dela, completou: – A noite está boa para um passeio pelo convés vazio...

- Pensei que preferisse a companhia feminina dos portos à solidão do navio... – alfinetou.

- Em algumas ocasiões, sim – Jack rebateu com malícia, o olhar cintilante sobre ela. – Em outras, como essa, prefiro a companhia do mar...

- Você sempre foi um homem do mar, não é Jack? – Ela o encarou.

- Sim, eu sempre quis ter meu navio e navegar livre pelos sete mares...

- E conseguiu – ela disse mordaz. – Tornou-se o grande Capitão Jack Sparrow.

Ele sorriu complacente, e continuou:

- Ser um grande capitão também estava nos meus planos, mas não da forma como aconteceu.

- O que quer dizer? – ela indagou, surpresa.

- Eu não tive tanto tempo navegando por aí para obter a fama que tenho. – respondeu, vendo Amira se aproximar dele e fitá-lo curiosa. – Devo minha fama de pirata a Lord Becket, que jaz em águas profundas...

- Aquele da Companhia das Índias?

- Precisamente – assentiu. E, encarando-a maliciosamente, perguntou: - Quer ouvir o resto da história?

- Claro. – Sorriu para ele da mesma forma.

- Então venha – disse, gesticulando e tomando a direção de sua cabine. – Vamos pegar algo que nos deixe mais leve e solte minha língua.

Eles entraram na cabine do capitão e ele saiu a procura do rum, enquanto Amira se ajeitava confortavelmente na cadeira atrás da mesa. Pouco depois, Jack voltava até ela com a garrafa entre os dedos. Destampou-a, bebeu um gole e ofereceu-a a Amira. Sem esperar um novo convite, ela a tomou em suas mãos e deu um longo gole, devolvendo-a para Jack. Ele a fitou maroto e disse com um sorriso nos lábios:

– Ainda cultiva velhos hábitos...

- Quando se convive com piratas, é impossível não fazê-lo – rebateu firme e completou: - Conte-me o resto, Jack. O que fez para que ele fizesse isso a você?

- O que eu não fiz você que dizer. – Bebeu mais um gole antes de prosseguir. - Eu comandava o Wicked Wench, uma embarcação mercante da Companhia das Índias Orientais, executando trabalhos ímpares para o Cutler Beckett. Entretanto, quando me recusei a transportar escravos e os libertei na África, Beckett ordenou que o Wicked Wench fosse queimado e afundado em alto mar e, juntamente com isso, me deu a honra desta marca. – Mostrou-a o "P" que luzia em seu braço direito.

Amira não pode deixar de estremecer diante daquela visão e da forma como a marca havia ido para ali, mas muitas coisas das histórias que ouvira sobre Jack começavam a fazer sentido. Jack manteve seu olhar sobre ela e continuou:

– E com ela, uma grande reputação a zelar, já que agora possuía a alcunha de pirata. O Capitão Jack Sparrow incorporou seu status de fora-da-lei, transformando-se num pirata bem sucedido com nenhum desejo em retornar à vida sob o comando de outro. – Interrompeu sua história para beber mais um gole de rum, e prosseguiu: - Um ano depois, eu pedi a seu pai que emergisse meu navio do fundo do oceano, e o batizei de Pérola Negra.

Ele deu-lhe um meio sorriso, enquanto a fitava atentamente e lhe oferecia mais um gole. Amira aceitou, atordoada com tudo o que ouvira e, ao lhe devolver mais uma vez a garrafa, perguntou:

- O que ele exigiu em troca, Jack? – Ela estava assustada.

- O que ele sempre pede em troca, nesses casos, querida. - Fez uma pausa, bebendo mais um gole, e completou com um sorriso: - Minha alma.

- Como? - perguntou perplexa. – Você fez o quê?

- Exatamente o que ouviu, meu anjo – desdenhou. – Cem anos de servidão a bordo do Holandês em troca do meu Pérola. - Gesticulou com as mãos e continuou: - É lógico que sua mãe me ensinou o caminho das pedras para eu fazer isso. – E, murmurando para si mesmo, completou: - E depois cobrou o pequeno favor...

- Cobrou?

- Sim – respondeu, sem jeito. – Quem você acha que manipulou essa história até agora? Ela é uma mulher astuta, sedutora. Não posso negar que seus encantos são muito convincentes.

Ele percebeu o que dissera e fitou Amira, que imediatamente perguntou:

- Alguma vez você e ela... – parou, com medo dos seus pensamentos e do que ouviria em resposta.

- Não – Jack respondeu rapidamente.

Mentiu com cuidado, não se ganha favores de uma deusa em troca de simples beijos. Mas dizer a verdade a Amira neste momento não traria nada de bom. Sorrindo, continuou:

- Nunca. Tia Dalma tem lá seus predicados, mas não tão bons assim... - desdenhou, fitando-a intensamente. – Depois, ela soube me convencer a ir atrás do baú onde estava o coração de seu pai, tirando vantagem do fato que eu almejava a imortalidade. Assim como manipulou o Will, e depois os Lordes Piratas para libertá-la. – Agora ele encarava Amira com um certo carinho. – Não posso negar que a história da Companhia das Índias e o Lorde Beckett também contribuiriam fortemente para o que ocorreu, mas não tira o mérito dela ter conseguido o que queria.

- Isso é tão sórdido...

- Não, princesa, isso é a vida – rebateu, enquanto desviava seu olhar do dela.

- Jack... - ela chamou baixo. – Por que sempre se arriscou tanto?

Ele tornou a fitá-la, tomou mais uma dose de rum vendo seus sentidos falsearem, sua determinação em contar-lhe a verdade se tornar latente, mas prosseguiu com cuidado:

- Na primeira vez? – desdenhou. Então andou na direção dela com passos languidos, explicando: – Eu era jovem demais e queria meu navio de volta. Nunca dei a mínima para as regras, achava que depois conseguiria uma maneira de barganhar com Davy Jones..

- E na segunda? – perguntou, receosa. Colocou-se de pé e, tomando a direção dele, completou: - Por duas vezes você quase se uniu ao Holandês, não foi? Desejava tanto a eternidade assim para se colocar sob uma maldição? - Tentou esboçar um sorriso em vão, e completou triste: - Você esteve no baú de Davy Jones e voltou... Sabe com é o outro lado. Preza tão pouco sua vida a ponto de uni-la ao Holandês?

Jack avaliava o que deveria dizer encarando os castanhos cada vez mais próximos, o rosto delicado, e mais uma vez, tudo o que queria era beijá-la, deixar aqueles sentimentos fluírem, mesmo que fosse um feitiço, mesmo que só durasse alguns dias... Adoraria tê-la em seus braços e sussurrar que seu único motivo daquela vez era arrancar de seu coração a paixão por ela.

- Correção, amor – corrigiu-a, ao ver Amira parar a centímetros dele. E se controlando ao máximo, continuou com seu jeito sonso: - Eu ia lhe dar meu coração em troca da liberdade de vagar pelos mares eternamente, como sempre quis, mas forças maiores me impediram.

- É uma bela história, Jack. Digna de um homem como você... Um homem que faz tudo pela eternidade – sorriu-lhe desdenhosa, e completou: - Qual sua intenção, capitão, em me contar isso agora? - Ela o fitava atentamente.

- Eu poderia ter contado antes, mas quando voltei para casa, depois de tantos anos no mar, não encontrei uma irmã a espera – retrucou com um leve tom de escárnio. Houve uma pausa antes dele prosseguir, onde o olhar de Jack mergulhou no dela e sua expressão se tornou séria - , ao invés disso, havia uma linda mulher em seu lugar... Uma maldita deusa de vinte e um anos. Alguém a quem eu nunca poderia tocar – Os olhos continuavam nos dela, toda sua petulância se esvaindo em cada palavra que seus lábios pronunciavam, e sem saber exatamente de onde elas vinham, completou mordaz: - Depois disso, amor, a eternidade no mar pareceu-me uma idéia bem atrativa...

Ela sorriu ao perceber que ele dera um passo em falso, e pediu:

- Repita.

- O quê? - Olhou-a desconfiado.

– Diga de novo... – murmurou. - Amor...

Jack sorriu-lhe devolta, deixando sua espressão séria de lado e passou a mão sobre o rosto dela, sussurrando:

- Amor...

Amira fechou os olhos; sentia o hálito quente dele sobre seu rosto e desejava imensamente que ele a beijasse. Seu coração se acalentou com a as palavras dele, talvez Jack ainda a amasse. Sabia que ele a fitava atentamente e instigou-o mais um pouco. Abriu os olhos encarando-o decidida a obter o que queria, a confissão.

- Achou que o coração não lhe faria falta, Jack? Que poderia vagar impunemente pelos mares? - perguntou sonsa. Depois, séria, afirmou: – É um preço muito alto a pagar...

- Não – ele respondeu num murmúrio.

A mão que estava livre enlaçou-a pela cintura, afastando-a da mesa e trazendo-a junto a si. Encarou-a, vendo-a sorrir. Era impressão sua ou ela estava testando-o, tentando seduzi-lo para dizer o que ela queria ouvir? Sorriu mentalmente com seus pensamentos, mas tinha que admitir que era um bom jogo, uma ótima chance de conseguirem o que queriam. Então, completou:

- Achei que seria a forma mais rápida de conseguir manter-me definitivamente a salvo da insanidade que há treze anos se instalou nele, querer quem não deveria... - aproximou os labios dos dela, quase tocando-os. A mão deslizou por suas bochechas, parando a milímetros deles, e sorriu-lhe cínico: - Eu navegaria eternamente pelos mares, e ele estaria dentro de um baú, enterrado a léguas de distância onde sequer eu o ouviria pulsar. Longe dos caprichos de uma deusa...

Por mais que quisesse ouvir que ele a amava, o jeito como o fizera, num tom desdenhoso e cruel, a fez recuar. Ela fora longe demais na sua tentativa de arrancar a verdade sobre os sentimentos de Jack. Não havia contado que ele pudesse estar tão determinado em não amá-la, e se sentiu intimamente culpada por ter ido tão fundo, fazendo a ferida se abrir. Amira desviou seu olhar, deslizando para longe dele. Jack não a impediu, apesar de querê-la perto, contrariando sua razão; sabia que a tinha afastado com suas palavras frias. Na realidade, ele não mentira, não jogara com ela, mesmo querendo fazer isso ardentemente, mas não conseguira enganar a si próprio. Livrando ambos do constrangimento da cena, ela murmurou:

- Eu prometo que vou me manter longe. - Castanhos encontraram os escuros dele, esmaecidos.

Os olhos dele baixaram e ela se virou para deixar a cabine, mas o simples fato do braço dela roçar o seu foi o suficiente para demovê-lo de sua atitude indiferente, e Jack esticou-o, detendo-a pelo pulso e puxando-a para si. Amira estacou na frente dele, os olhos marejados, a respiração ruidosa e entrecortada pelos batimentos acelerados de seu coração. Ele a encarou, passando o dedo sobre o lábio inferior dela, acariciando-o, testando sua sanidade. Amira fechou os olhos, entregando-se ao calor do toque dele, sentiu os lábios dele se aproximarem, a sensação quente de roçá-los sobre os seus suavemente e depois envolvê-los num longo e apaixonado beijo.

As mãos desceram pelos cabelos dela, afagando-os. A boca deslizou pelo pescoço, alcançando-lhe o colo e demorando-se em carícias sobre ele. A urgência imensa em senti-la entregue aos seus carinhos sobrepondo-se a vontade de tocá-la com cuidado, fazendo-a sentir todo seu amor em cada toque dos seus dedos sobre a pele alva dela. O desejo sufocado durante anos, queimando-lhe as veias a cada investida dela sobre seus lábios, tentando-o, respondendo as suas carícias. _Insanidade_– dizia para si mesmo, enquanto deslizava a mão até sua nuca, voltando aos seus lábios, mantendo-a presa a eles, devorando-os. As mãos dela percorriam trêmulas suas costas, pescoço e nuca, em toques inexperientes, mas dominadas pela mesma insensatez e desejo. Por mais que fosse uma deusa e que usasse seus poderes com ele, era impossível negar a resposta que emanava do corpo da mulher em suas mãos.

Ele a afastou por segundos, os corações descompassados, as respirações ainda mais ruidosas, e o controle de ambos por um fio. Fitou-lhe o rosto, a expressão de receio que ele ostentava, e sorriu.

- Quer mesmo prosseguir? - Ele a encarou, vendo-a desfazer a ruga na testa e sorrir também.

- Você já perguntou isso para alguma mulher antes?

- Não – disse, admirando-a com um novo sorriso. Completou com os olhos fixos nos dela, os dedos acariciando-lhe as bochechas: – Nunca encontrei nenhuma a quem valesse a pena questionar.

- Então – sorriu maliciosa para ele -, você tem direito a uma resposta...

Amira beijou-lhe os lábios ardorosamente, enquanto sentia os braços dele fecharem envolta do seu corpo, numa possessão sem limites, seduzindo-a com beijos e carícias cada vez mais ousadas e profundas. Em passos trôpegos e atropelados, conduziam um ao outro até a cama. As peças de roupas cedendo as mãos ávidas de ambos, caindo pelo chão, enquanto pele tocava pele, e bocas se devoravam. Deitou-a ternamente sobre os lençóis, deliciando-se com a visão de tê-la só para si, e fechando os olhos, deixou-a explorar cada parte de seu corpo com a curiosidade de uma criança pronta a se entregar a uma aventura. O delicioso toque dela sobre sua pele, tão carinhoso e febril, o enlouquecia. O último resquício de sanidade que tentou manter caiu quando experimentou o prazer de ser o primeiro a possuí-la, o único a quem ela permitira tocá-la daquela forma, e descobrir que esse sentimento o deixava mais do que nunca preso a aquela mulher. _Doce preço a se pagar por algo tão lindo e maravilhoso... Que o mar me cobre o que quiser!_ - pensou sorrindo para ela. Os rostos suados, os lábios inchados por beijos e as almas de ambos flutuavam em nuvens salgadas. Jack afastou uns poucos fios de cabelo preto do rosto dela, e a fitou atentamente.

- Princesa - murmurou, fazendo-a sorrir e levantar o rosto até tomar os lábios dele acima dos seus num beijo apaixonado. Num gesto rápido Jack, rolou para o lado fazendo-a deitar-se sobre ele, sem interromper a união de seus lábios, e se entregou, mais uma vez à loucura de tê-la nos braços.

Quando mais tarde sentiu-a repousando serenamente em seus braços, adormecida, Jack não se deixou pensar em nada. Queria apenas guardar na memória, o gosto, o cheiro e o toque dela, tão inebriantes. Há tanto tempo sonhava com eles... Exatamente assim, quentes, fortes e possessivos sobre sua pele, provando que nem mesmo o tempo conseguira apagar a paixão que pulsava em suas veias...

_**Durma qual criança no seu colo  
Sinta o cheiro forte do teu solo  
Passe a mão nos seus cabelos negros  
Diga um verso bem bonito e de novo vá embora**_

_**88888888888888888888888888**_

_**N/A: Caps inteirinho de Jack para quem pediu. Jack parece que se envolveu de vez com a Amira, mas a gente nunca sabe, neh? Ele é um pirata... \o/\o/**_

_**Eu antecipei esse caps porque vou estar viajando amanhã e naum queria deixá-las sem entreterimento no sábado (auhauhauh). Bom eu espero que gostem da cena de amor deles, eu quis fazer algo fofo e que para o Jack fosse inesquecível... Espero ter conseguido. **_

_**Agradeço a todas as reviews fofas que ganhei, como sempre vcs são tão complacentes com essa autora, que me deixam sem jeito, mas eu amo cada letrinha!!! Bjos as minhas amadas Ety, Aline, Mah, Cap"lara, Morgan, Dorinha, Ieda e Carlinha. Um agradecimento especial a Lara que me citou nos créditos da fic dela " Mistério no Caribe", muito boa! Tem a fic da Mah tb que tah linda, " O amor de um Pirata". A da Iedinha, "Novas Jornadas"que tah deslanchando. E uma que nem precisa de confete, porque faz um sucesso tremendo, a da Ety, "A Ilha da Sepultura". Quem passar por aqui e quiser conferir, eh soh pegar o link pelo Pen Name, ok? **_

_**Desejo um ótimo findis a todas e muitos beijos no coração! Amo vcs! Obrigaduuuuuu, savvy? Ah, sim, bjo a minha filha Shey que fez a capa essa semana e ficou simplesmente divina! E outro grande a minha filha, Fefa, que ajudou na capa e tentou deixar review, mas naum conseguiu. Amo vcs duas demais! Bebei amigas, yo-ho!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo XI**

Ela calçou as botas enquanto fitava o rosto do homem deitado ao seu lado; ele dormia serenamente, e ela se permitiu um pequeno sorriso ao vê-lo resmungar, aninhando-se no travesseiro junto ao dele. Desviou o olhar para a janela; a lua ainda derramava sua luz prateada sobre as águas do oceano, e Amira deixou escapar um longo suspiro, colocando-se de pé. Recolheu sua camisa do chão, abotoou-a sobre o corpo, prendendo o cinturão por cima, e se aproximou da cama. Deitou os olhos carinhosamente sobre a figura masculina, mas o brilho que eles emanavam era de uma tristeza profunda.

Amira levantou a mão até tocar suavemente o rosto de Jack, sentiu a pele sobre a sua se tornar quente, e os pensamentos que estavam em sua mente já não eram mais os seus. Recuou assustada; sua expressão se tornou tensa. Tentava assimilar o que acontecia; controlando-se ao máximo, tornou a tocá-lo com as mãos trêmulas e mais intensamente que da primeira vez. Percebeu que podia sentir tudo o que passava na alma de Jack. Entretanto, seu coração se comprimiu no peito ao esbarrar nos sentimentos dele, suas dúvidas e descobrir o quanto ainda relutava em aceitá-los. Tudo que acontecera naquela noite estava tão distante da realidade de ambos que os olhos dela escureceram. Como podia achar que uma noite bastaria para por fim há anos de angústia?, pensou. _Tola! _

Nesse momento sentiu o quanto esse doce e venenoso dom fluía em suas veias. O chamado do mar vinha no cantar das ondas contra o casco do navio, num tilintar de sinos em seu ouvido. Ela fechou os olhos deixando que aquela sensação quente e fugaz tomasse cada parte de seu corpo, dominado-o e afastando-a mais ainda do homem que amava. Amargo era o preço que pagaria por ver seus poderes despertados. Seus olhos turvaram.

Controlando o que ainda lhe restava de sanidade, Amira aproximou seus lábios do ouvido de Jack, e sussurrou:

- Você estará mais seguro longe de mim. – A voz embargou, mas ela prosseguiu: - Não podemos ficar juntos, não daria certo... Você tinha razão, mas meu coração sempre estará aqui.

Amira se inclinou sobre ele e beijou seus lábios delicadamente. Dessa vez ele não se mexeu, mas seu rosto assumiu uma expressão extasiada enquanto Amira deslizava para longe dali. Sem olhar para trás, alcançou a porta da cabine, abrindo-a com cuidado, e saiu em direção ao convés do navio.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amira não encontrou muita dificuldade em cruzar as ruelas da pequena cidade, a maioria das tavernas estavam abarrotadas de marujos bêbados e maltrapilhos, e ela, vestida como estava, se misturou rapidamente aos trôpegos que vagavam por ali. Seus passos iam firmes e rápidos, enquanto seus olhos procuravam por um lugar para passar o que ainda restava de uma noite maravilhosa. Afastou esses pensamentos e se concentrou em seu propósito.

No fim da rua onde estava, havia uma construção mal acabada que passava desapercebida a muitos olhares. Ela sorriu; achara o lugar perfeito. Aproximou-se de uma janela encardida, estreitando seu olhar para dentro. Era um lugar pequeno, composto por um balcão e umas poucas cadeiras em volta dele, mas estava cheio. Notou também que havia somente umas três mesas espalhadas pelo salão, onde vários homens faziam apostas, se embriagavam de rum e se atracavam com algumas meretrizes. Não era uma visão que lhe agradasse muito, mas era exatamente o que esperava encontrar. Resolveu dar a volta na esquina e verificar se havia uma outra saída caso precisasse usá-la.

O beco era escuro e pestilento. Ela se apressou em verificar sua rota de fuga, mas foi interrompida pela abertura estrondosa da porta dando passagem a um homenzarrão que trazia preso às suas mãos um outro de constituição bem inferior. Amira se colocou ao lado da mesma, deixando o caminho livre, e o viu arremessar a pobre alma ao chão. Não demorou, entretanto, para perceber que o homem corpulento, com uma barba enorme e desgrenhada, fitava-a atentamente. Ela o encarou, vendo um sorriso sujo e mordaz surgir em seus lábios. Um segundo depois, as mãos dele a seguravam pelo pulso. Amira nada fez para impedi-lo, apenas sustentou seu olhar firme e cintilante dentro do dele enquanto o ouvia sibilar:

- O que temos aqui? – Ele estalou os lábios. – Uma lebre assustada pronta para ser abatida...

Amira não respondeu, e ele aproximou o rosto do dela. Os olhos pequenos e azuis a analisavam; não havia nenhum traço na expressão da garota que demonstrasse o medo de sua aparência ou de sua atitude, muito pelo contrário, a altivez de seu olhar o desconcertava. Num gesto rápido, livrou-a do chapéu, fazendo os cabelos longos e pretos caírem sobre os ombros. Os olhos castanhos mantinham-se impassíveis sobre ele, as sobrancelhas eram finas e bem feitas, a pele clara, porém castigada pelo sol, um nariz empinado que só não sobressaía mais porque os lábios logo abaixo eram rubros e delicados como cerejas. O homem não percebeu, mas seus olhos demoraram-se ali por muitos minutos, e um sorriso aflorou neles fazendo-o finalmente sair do transe.

- Não me sinto assustada – ela rebateu –, e tampouco acredito que haja um caçador suficientemente bom para me abater...

- Você brinca com o fogo, menina – ele rosnou. – Não pense que vestida como um de nós não chama a atenção de alguém mais experiente nesse tipo de ardis. Vai arrumar encrencas.

- Não é o que pretendo, mas garanto que minha espada fere mais fundo que a dos mandriões que estão aí dentro. - Os olhos dela cintilaram. – Entretanto, como já disse, não vim aqui em busca de aventuras. - Sorriu e retirou os pulsos das mãos do homem.

- O que quer? – ele a inquiriu, desconfiado.

- Um lugar para passar o resto da noite e seu silêncio sobre isso – disse baixo. Puxando uma pequena saquinho das vestes, completou mordaz: – Pago bem...

Um novo sorriso iluminou o rosto do homenzarrão, só que agora havia um brilho de satisfação em seu olhar. Ele levou a mão até o saquinho, mas Amira foi mais rápida e retirou-o de seu alcance, acrescentando:

- Se temos um acordo, quero primeiro ter certeza de que serve para meu propósito. – E, maliciosa, completou: - Aí sim, eu lhe dou metade do valor como prova de minha boas intenções.

- Mulheres – grunhiu o homem, fazendo um gesto para que o seguisse.

Ele atravessou o que devia ser a cozinha. Amira o seguiu, evitando dar atenção ao estado geral do lugar, até que chegaram a uma porta de aparência oleosa. O homem puxou um molho de chaves preso em sua cintura, pegou a mais comprida entre os dedos e meteu-a na fechadura, girando-a. Amira arqueou a sobrancelha ao ver a porta se abrir e dar lugar a uma escada de aparência duvidosa. Seu anfitrião pegou o lampião preso à parede, acendeu-o e começou a descê-la. Em silêncio, ela o imitou.

O final da escada dava num cômodo um pouco menor que o que servia de cozinha, contudo, era mais frio e escuro. A um canto, ela pode ver uma pilha de barris amontoados, e em frente a ela, uma cama com um colchão bolorento. Não era o melhor moquifo para se hospedar, mas não tinha muita escolha, pelo menos até o Raio deixar aquelas águas. Tinha medo que Jack a procurasse, e esse pensamento fez seu coração acelerar. _Jack... _– O nome ecoou em sua mente, mas a voz de seu senhorio chamou-lhe de volta a realidade.

- E então? Serve? – perguntou, firme e impaciente.

- Perfeito – respondeu Amira, sem demonstrar qualquer emoção. Retirando algumas moedas do saquinho, deu-as para o homem.

Ele as contou, passando o dedo sobre elas, e virou-se para sair, mas Amira ainda teve tempo de interpelá-lo:

- Lembre-se – sorriu –, você não me viu, e nunca estive aqui...

Sem falar nada, ele apenas assentiu com a cabeça e deixou-a sozinha.

Amira ainda relutou um pouco em sentar-se sobre a cama, mas aos poucos sucumbiu a tensão que seu corpo experimentara desde que deixara o Raio. Não teve como impedir que seus pensamentos flutuassem até Jack, e numa última tentativa de negá-los, fechou os olhos e adormeceu.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A aurora começava a surgir no horizonte, quando o último membro da tripulação subiu a bordo. O Sr. Craven andava pelo convés distribuindo algumas ordens:

- Inflar velas! – rosnava. – Levantar âncora! Vamos, seus cães sarnentos dos infernos!

Os marujos resmungavam, mas acatavam cada ordem em movimentos cadenciados. Pouco tempo depois, o Raio flutuava rumo a águas mais profundas, e com um destino certo: Tortuga.

Jack abriu preguiçosamente um olho, espiando a sua volta. As palavras chegavam aos seus ouvidos emboladas e com baixa rotação, e fez uma careta antes de levar a mão cheia de anéis ao lugar vazio ao seu lado. Apalpou o lençol, o travesseiro e, só depois de constatar que não havia ninguém ali, é que se virou para verdadeiramente fitá-lo. Uma expressão séria tomou seu rosto e, a muito custo, jogou suas pernas para fora da cama, obrigando-se a levantar.

Finalmente colocou-se de pé e lançou um olhar furtivo por toda a cabine. Sua primeira reação foi se espantar por Amira não estar ali, mas depois um sorriso malicioso aflorou em seus lábios: _Ela deve ter saído antes que os__marujos chegassem para não levantar suspeitas... Boa menina_ – pensou. E languidamente se arrastou até a janela, constatando que o Raio já estava em movimento, e o porto de Ponta Negra era apenas um ponto escuro e disforme no horizonte.

Sorriu para si mesmo e foi até sua mesa; precisava se certificar quanto à latitude a manter. Mas ao olhar os mapas, descobriu que sua mente só conseguia pensar na noite anterior. A visão de Amira em seus braços, tão fresca e macia, atormentava sua alma. Tão pura... Sim, pura. E a lembrança de que fora o primeiro a tê-la não lhe deixara mais confortável no momento do que o fato de fazê-lo sem ter certeza de seus sentimentos.

- Rum. – Olhou para os lados, murmurando. – Preciso de rum!

Achou uma garrafa inacabada e a levou aos lábios. Era cedo demais para beber, mas insanidade mesmo seria passar o resto do dia desejando que ela estivesse ali dentro. Novo gole, novos pensamentos... _Vamos, Jack, esqueça-a_ – murmurava para si mesmo. – _Você já fez o que tinha que fazer..._

- Será mesmo? - contra argumentou, olhando para os lados, desconfiado. E continuou com uma leve nota de repúdio: – Você foi cruel e ardiloso.

Outro gole, desta vez mais longo, e os olhos se fixaram no infinito. Os lábios crisparam num sorriso verdadeiro, movendo-se ao balbuciar:

- Mas foi maravilhoso...

Seu corpo se projetou para frente, esbarrando em algo, e sua atenção foi desviada para o fato. Uma das gavetas da sua mesa estava entreaberta. Com um simples gesto, abriu-a de vez e verificou que faltava uma pequena sacolinha de moedas. O dedo indicador rodou no ar, e antes que pensasse em mais alguma coisa, saiu pela porta em passos rápidos na direção do convés.

O Sr. Craven verificava alguns cabos de amura quando Jack se aproximou sorrateiramente por trás dele, sussurrando ao seu ouvido:

- Bom dia, Sr. Craven. – Viu o homem sobressaltar diante de suas palavras, e completou: - Uma linda manhã, não é mesmo?

- Sim, senhor – respondeu, encarando-o sério. Analisando sua expressão, e acrescentou com cuidado: - Aconteceu algo, Capitão?

- Eu é que lhe pergunto... - rebateu com um leve muxoxo – Aconteceu algo sobre o qual eu deveria ser informado?

- Não, senhor – completou surpreso – , que eu saiba nada.

Jack estreitou seu olhar sobre ele, fez um movimento para deixar a proa, mas girou nos calcanhares e voltou a encará-lo, dizendo:

- Sr. Craven... - sussurrou para o imediato – Por acaso, deixamos de embarcar alguém em Ponta Negra?

- Não que tenha dado por falta, senhor – disse prontamente – Estão todos aqui... Só não tinha visto ainda o Senhor e Srta. Sparrow.

A expressão de Jack se tornou surpresa, enquanto balbuciava para si mesmo:

- A Srta. Sparrow...

Num movimento hábil e rápido de seus pés deixou o convés seguido pelo imediato. Não demoraram muito para chegar até o porão e abrir a porta do pequeno cômodo que servia de quarto para Amira, e constatá-lo vazio. O imediato parecia surpreso, como Jack há poucos instantes, mas o Capitão agora, adquirira uma expressão dura, o olhar escuro. Com cuidado, Craven perguntou:

- O que fazemos, Capitão?

Jack não respondeu de imediato, seus pensamentos borbulhavam em sua cabeça, mas quando o fez, disse firme:

- Nada. – Olhos presos naquilo que não via, um desapontamento alfinetando seu coração, e ele completou impassível: - Mantenha o curso, não podemos voltar para buscá-la.

- Como queira, senhor – o outro respondeu curto.

- E Sr. Craven – interpelou-o antes que ele deixasse o compartimento. – Prepare-se para enfrentar tempestades.

O imediato assentiu levemente, tentando entender o que havia por trás das últimas palavras do capitão, e deixou-o a sós com seus pensamentos. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, Jack não estava tão certo do que estava fazendo...

**_888888888888888888_**

_**N/A: Não tentem me jogar um AVADA, porque eu sou bruxa e sei um contra-feitiço esplêndido para ele. Afinal, não passei esse tempo todo com o Sevie a toa! Auhauhauhauh...**_

_**Infelizmente, flores do meu jardim, nem tudo é calmaria no mar da paixão do nosso amado Capitão e da Amie ( como Jack a chama carinhosamente, quando falamos sobre ela... . ) . Contra tempos surgem, permanecem e terão que ser superados, savvy?**_

_**Espero que mesmo com esse toque de "comensal" meu vcs tenham gostado do caps, foi de coração, e ele estava apertadinho no meu peito ao escrevê-lo. Acreditem, calçar aquela bota e sair da cabine não foi fácil, enfim...**_

_**suspiros**_

_**Eu agradeço ao carinho que tenho recebido por parte de todas, sem exceção, até o pessoal dos bastidores ( minha betinha fofa e minha filhota amada! ). Um beijo ENORME para Mah, Cap"Lara, Ieda, Dora, Lady Morgan, Aline e Ety... Uma ótima semana para vcs, e meu coração fica aqui com cada uma. Vcs são maravilhosas, e nada disso seria possível sem a paciência e o afeto que vcs sempre estão dispostas a me dar... OBRIGADA!!!!!!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo XII**

Uma voz forte ecoou em sua cabeça, e ela se apressou em abrir os olhos, encarando com certa dificuldade o homem a sua frente.

- Você disse somente algumas horas... – ele reclamava. – E já passamos da hora do almoço. Arrume suas coisas e vá embora.

- Ainda tem que receber a outra metade do pagamento – respondeu, balançando o saquinho. – Não está interessado?

- Escute, aqui... – o homem rosnou na direção dela. – Não quero confusão, e você cheira a encrenca a distância. Pode ficar com o dinheiro, se isso a fizer sumir da minha frente mais depressa. Agora, ande!

Os olhos de Amira cintilaram, mas conformada, vestiu seu cinturão e deixou seu esconderijo seguida pelo grandalhão. A taverna parecia estar fechada, e uma moça de cabelos loiros e olhos claros, de aparência encardida, esfregava freneticamente o chão do salão. Amira passou por ela, pulando algumas poças, e se esgueirou pela porta principal. Chegou à rua principal sem maiores complicações e procurou algum lugar disponível que lhe servisse uma quente e gostosa refeição.

As casas pareciam encolhidas diante das embarcações que se aglomeravam no cais. Era uma cidade pequena, praticamente erguida para servir somente aos marinheiros e seus navios. A rua empoeirada se tornava triste durante o dia, quando deixava à mostra a pobreza do lugar. Amira deslizou até uma pequena casa espremida entre duas edificações um pouco maiores e, colocando a aba do chapéu sobre os olhos, entrou.

O lugar não era maior do que onde passara a noite, e estava igualmente cheio. Os navios não paravam de atracar, sucedendo uns aos outros, e Ponta Negra não dormia. Ela achou um banco vazio à esquerda do balcão, de onde um menino franzino tentava atender a todos. Ele se aproximou, e Amira balbuciou algumas palavras numa voz baixa e rouca; cinco minutos depois, ele voltava com uma tigela fumegante entre os dedos. Ela olhou o que parecia ser um ensopado e, sem maiores contestações, devorou-o. Não era o que podia se chamar de excelente, mas já comera coisas piores, principalmente aos cinco anos, quando Jack resolvia cozinhar algo na ausência da mãe. Geralmente era péssimo para o estômago.

As imagens de sua infância com ele bailaram na sua frente. Eles haviam se divertido tanto juntos. Depois, vieram as da noite anterior; as mãos fortes tocando seu corpo. Ela recuou. Nada daquilo devia ser tomado como verdadeiro, e nem poderia se tornar importante para ela, em qualquer momento. Tinha contas a acertar e precisava, apesar de tudo, impedir que Jack agisse imprudentemente, como era seu hábito. Não conhecia profundamente sua mãe, nem gostaria; mas apostaria sua eternidade que ela estava planejando algo contra todos, e se havia uma coisa que tinha aprendido bem com Jack, era barganhar. Um leve sorriso crispou seus lábios e um pensamento cruzou sua mente como um raio: Não a queriam? Pois então, que assim fosse, mas tudo na vida tem seu preço... Os olhos Amira brilharam de satisfação, enquanto seus pensamentos continuavam fluindo: _Eu também tenho o meu, e não aceitarei menos do que estou disposta a pagar..._

Contudo, para por em prática seu plano, precisava arrumar um navio. Ela levantou um pouco a aba do chapéu e espreitou pelo canto do olho os marujos ali dentro. Seu olhar foi atraído pela figura de um homem de cinqüenta anos e cabelos grisalhos na mesa próxima ao seu banco, e que falava aos tropeções com o jovem sentado a sua frente. Tudo o que precisava saber da conversa, ela ouviu em poucas palavras:

- Preciso de um cozinheiro o mais rápido possível – disse, levando o copo à boca. Depois de soltar um grunhido, completou: - Não posso mais atrasar minha partida, Eddie.

Os dois homens se levantaram, e num gesto rápido, ela atirou algumas moedas no balcão e saiu ao encalço deles.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Um estalido seco chegou ao ouvido de Long Silver, apesar da penumbra em sua cabine, ele pode distinguir as formas femininas contra a luz da vela bruxuleante. Ele não pareceu ter pressa em se mover e começar um diálogo, mas sentiu-se impelido a fazê-lo depois de alguns minutos de silêncio.

- Devo crer que tem notícias de Amira – resmungou, colocando-se de pé e caminhando até a mesa dela, em passos pausados. Pegando a garrafa de rum sobre ela, serviu-se de um pouco da bebida antes de completar: - Ou seria de Jack?

- Ambos – ela respondeu, curta. O rosto moreno tomando traços delicados diante do olhar do Capitão do Storm e um sorriso aflorando nos lábios carnudos. – Amira está numa embarcação a poucas milhas daqui. Quanto ao Jack... - fez uma pausa antes de prosseguir com escárnio –, este está mais longe... No entanto, eu confio na sua habilidade a frente desta embarcação e no seu desejo de alcançá-lo.

- Eu deveria lhe agradecer por isso, não?

Silver se virou para fitá-la. Os olhos azuis encaravam os dela, castanhos capciosos. Ela não recuou, nem desfez o sorriso que brincava em seus lábios, apenas deixou que ele se aproximasse o suficiente para tê-lo em seus domínios. Ele tocou a pele dela, e Calypso fechou os olhos, sorvendo o toque ao mesmo tempo que o ouvia dizer:

- Sempre trata seus protegidos assim? - Crispou os lábios num sorriso malicioso.

- E você? – Ela o encarou, dissimulada. – Não amava Amira? Não faria tudo para tê-la?

- Sim... – respondeu, com leve tom de desdém. – Mas confesso que estou tentado a descobrir os mistérios que possui uma deusa marinha. - Aproximou os lábios do dela, mas Calypso se esquivou do beijo.

- Eu cobro caro, meu bom Capitão. - Sorriu marota para ele, enquanto seu dedo escorregava pelo rosto de Silver, num toque sensual. – Não são muitos os que se dispõe a pagar o preço...

- E qual seria? – perguntou, detendo a mão dela entre a sua, encarando-a em azuis escuros.

Ela sustentou seu olhar no dele, mas em castanhos suaves tão ternos e sedutores que não deixariam sanidade a nenhum bom marujo. E com a voz aveludada, sussurrou:

- Seu coração. - A mão dela espalmou sobre o peito de Silver, enquanto os olhos dele a fitavam por entre os fios de cabelos loiros que caíam sobre seu rosto. – Entregaria seu coração a mim? - Seus olhos brilhavam como brasas dentro dos dele.

- É uma oferta tentadora. – Ele sorriu, cínico. – Mas ele já não me pertence mais. Foi entregue a um par de olhos castanhos tão feiticeiros quanto os seus. Posso lhe oferecer outra coisa em troca?

Os olhos da deusa ardiam numa fúria velada. _Então ela se interpõe de novo__entre mim e o que desejo... Garota idiota!_ Seus pensamentos se tornavam cada vez mais perigosos. _Não pode contra mim! _Um sorriso brincou em seus lábios, enquanto respondia dissimulada:

- Sua alma. - O corpo dela, agora perto do dele. As mãos ainda continuavam espalmadas sobre seu peito, emanando um calor inebriante. – Não acha justo? Se ela tem seu coração, eu fico com sua alma. É uma boa barganha.

- Não sou Jack Sparrow para barganhar com você – rosnou baixo entre os dentes. Os olhos presos ao dela, sem desviar um milímetro, entregues.

- Tem razão, meu adorável Capitão. – A voz doce ressonava em sua alma como um vinho, deixando-o tonto. – Jack não chegou tão longe.

- Conte-me... - murmurou ao ouvido dela, sem ter exatamente noção de como fazia aquelas coisas, mas sendo arrastado a tocar de leve o rosto a sua frente, a desejar o corpo que roçava no seu. – O que há entre você e Amira?

- Não tão rápido, meu querido. – E, com uma autoridade assustadora, avisou: – Quem dá as cartas aqui sou eu. – Encarou sorridente o homem a sua frente, entregue aos seus caprichos.

Long Silver a fitou atordoado, observando-a devolver o olhar carinhosamente. Ele era um homem alto e loiro, os olhos azuis como duas contas, o corpo bem talhado pela vida no mar e uma barba rente sob a pele, que lhe dava um certo ar de desleixo. _Um homem bonito_ – sorria Calypso – _e esperto. Esperto demais para também ficar aos pés de Amira._

Levou seus lábios até os dele, beijando-os ardorosamente, deixando que a mão dele escorregasse para sua nuca e a prendesse. _Está feito!_ - pensou ao sentir os lábios dele deslizarem vorazes sobre seu pescoço, em direção ao colo moreno. A mão feminina foi enterrada nos cabelos loiros com tal volúpia que arrancou um grunhido rouco e abafado de sua presa. Ela estava no controle. Sorriu satisfeita ao receber novamente os lábios dele nos seus e tirar-lhe toda a sanidade.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Uma figura solitária vagava pelo convés do Storm. O som das batidas das ondas contra o casco do navio o fez interromper sua marcha, lenta e arrastada, e fitar águas do mar com um olhar profundamente triste. O reflexo de um homem de cinqüenta anos e longos cabelos castanhos platinados surgiu diante de si, e ele abanou levemente a cabeça, negando a imagem. Há muito tempo que deixara de ser ele mesmo, que abrira mão de existir para viver um amor impossível e perdera tudo, até mesmo a vida. Respirou fundo, sentindo a brisa do mar bater no seu rosto, e fechou os olhos, murmurando:

- Calypso...

As lembranças dela enchiam sua mente. Tudo o que fizera foi por ela. Anos no mar, tornando-se parte de um navio, amarrado a uma obrigação que só tivera propósito nos dez primeiros anos, até que voltasse ao lugar combinado e ela não estivesse lá, não lhe fosse fiel! A dor retesou seus músculos, fazendo uma ruga surgir em sua face, mas nem isso o impedia de lembrar. Ela o deixara para trás, abandonara-o a sua própria sorte, a uma desgraça da qual ela era a única culpada. Em nenhum momento ela pensara nele, ou no amor que ele lhe devotara. Então, ele jurou vingança pelo coração ferido e arrancado, pelo amor nunca realizado, pela falseta!

Abriu os olhos, estavam mais escuros do que antes, e uma tempestade se erguia por trás dos azuis intensos. Um sorriso crispou seus lábios ao lembrar do dia em que sua traição teve lugar. Ela entregue em seus braços, tão tola e disposta acreditar que ele a perdoara. Sim... Ele podia lembrar do corpo dela junto ao seu, do gosto venenoso de sua pele, mas podia lembrar também da felicidade que sentiu ao vê-la subjugada pela Corte da Irmandade, trancafiada na forma humana que ela sempre adquiria quando o visitava.

Longos anos se passaram até que ele conseguisse se livrar totalmente da maldição do Holandês Voador. Chegara até acreditar nas últimas palavras dela dentro da cela do Pérola:

- Eu lhe darei meu coração quando sair daqui.

Mas uma deusa não tem palavra, tem caprichos. Foi exatamente isso que a fez invadir um reino que não lhe pertencia atrás de sua alma. Uma alma que ela julgava ser sua por direito e que ele lhe dera com carinho, mas que se tornara tão cruel e amarga que já não mais pertencia a nenhum dos dois; fora reclamada por Hades.

Infeliz era seu destino, que nem mesmo morto podia ficar em paz e, uma vez mais, voltou à vida. Uma vida de retratação pelo que fizera, uma vida recebida em troca para escravizá-la novamente, só que agora nos mares, dentro de seu próprio domínio. Tudo o que Jones precisava fazer era salvar sua filha, alguém que ele nem mesmo sabia que existia até ser chamado à presença de Poseidon e ser informado de que estava envolvido numa nova barganha. Davy sorriu... _Sempre há uma, quando de trata de piratas e deuses._ Hades exigira punição para Calypso, pela ninfa do mar ultrapassar seus domínios, e Poseidon estava disposto a dá-la, mas dentro do que julgava certo fazer a uma de suas filhas. Ele oferecera a Calypso duas alternativas: abdicar de seus poderes e do mar em troca de uma vida ao lado de quem ela fora tentar resgatar, ou ficar presa ao mar, longe dos olhos humanos, uma eternidade de reclusão marinha, enquanto sua filha, Amira, tomaria seu lugar.

Uma lágrima rolou no rosto castigado pelo sol do homem que um dia fora Davy Jones. Sua expressão se tornou cansada e dura, parecia mais velho e abatido que nunca. Amargo era o gosto da escolha feita por ela, e fria, a lâmina que feriu seu coração pela última vez. Calypso escolhera ficar reclusa no mar e mais uma vez o traíra. Desígnios de deusa! Entretanto, nada é perfeito, ou feito para realmente punir um deus. Havia uma brecha para barganha nas punições destinadas a Calypso. Caso a filha não aparecesse ou não tivesse poderes divinos, ela não poderia ser aceita pelos deuses, e isso a manteria com domínio suficiente do mar para manipular os homens como quisesse.

- Insubstituível – murmurou Jones para si mesmo.

Havia coisas que só uma ninfa de sua estirpe pode fazer, e se sua filha não tivesse herdado esse dom, ninguém seria capaz de acabar com o poder dela sobre o mar...

Assim, Trevis, ou Jones, se viu preso novamente à vida terrena, confrontando-se com Calypso, e por uma boa causa: manter sua filha viva e longe das garras da mãe. Jones era um homem novamente, na pele de Trevis; com um coração novo, mas ainda assim castigado pelas amarguras de sua vida anterior. Ao menos, ele lhe avisava de que a hora de confrontar Amira se aproximava, fazendo-o desejar que houvesse alguma parte humana na menina, algum sentimento nobre, como um dia houvera em si mesmo. A brisa marinha novamente bateu em seu rosto, agora forte e fria. O céu se fechou diante de seus olhos, denso e negro. O tempo corria contra eles. Calypso fechava o cerco sobre Amira, ela dobrara Silver... Ele baixou os olhos úmidos e rosnou baixo, os lábios trêmulos:

- Eu vou por um fim aos seus desmandos, Calypso. Com minha filha você não vai se meter!

A chuva fina começou a cair sobre ele, e numa passada lenta, virou-se deixando o convés.

_**888888888888888888888888888**_

_**N/A: Olha só quem veio nos visitar... Davy estah de volta! IoI  
Amira agora com papis e mamis do lado, não sei se isso é bom ou ruim, mas vamos descobrir juntas. **_

_**Flores da minha manhã, obrigada pelo carinho que vcs tem dedicado a essa fic, e a essa autora chata... EU AMO VCS DE PAIXÃO!**_

_**Bjokas super gostosas para Mah, Cap"Lara, Ieda, Carlinha ( Que bom te ter de volta! ), Paula ( Flor, adorei cada palavrinha sua! Muito grata! ), Ety, Aline, Dora e Bia ( Agora sei seu nome, My Lady! ). Vou deixar vcs ateh terça, mas meu coração fica aqui... Um bom final de semana para todas! Bjos no coração!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo XIII**

O Independence avançava serenamente sobre as águas do Atlântico em direção a Cuba. Amira conseguira embarcar com certa facilidade, ocupando o posto de cozinheiro. Não que essa fosse uma das funções que desempenhasse melhor no navio, mas era sua chance de uma travessia segura e, no momento, o único posto que estava vago. Contudo, tinha certeza que cozinhava melhor que a maioria dos marujos que ocupavam essa vaga em outros navios e, após a primeira refeição, felicitou-se de que conseguira alcançar uma nota sete entre os bucaneiros. Ao menos, eles teriam uma comida decente até que ela desembarcasse em Cuba.

O Capitão West era um homem astuto e bem aprumado para sua idade, conduzia sua embarcação como poucos que Amira já vira. A nau chamada de Independence era um pouco maior que as que ela estava acostumada a ver atracadas nos portos ao redor da Baía Naufrágio, e também navegava numa velocidade inferior a do Raio, que dirá a do Pérola, mas não obstante disso, serviria a seu propósito.

Já fazia cinco dias que estava embarcada, e Ponta Negra se transformara apenas numa lembrança. Nenhuma sensação nova advinda de seus poderes suscitara naquele espaço de tempo. Amira começava a especular em sua mente se eles foram realmente despertados da forma adequada, e se os teria no momento em que mais precisasse deles. Por enquanto, cozinhar não lhe havia exigido nenhum dom especial que sua porção humana não dominasse bem. No entanto, a ausência do mínimo sinal deles começava a fazê-la pensar se não tomara uma atitude precipitada ao deixar o Raio, mas a presença de Jack ao seu lado, debaixo do mesmo teto durante duas semanas inteiras, seria insuportável, principalmente depois da noite que passaram juntos. Afastou esses pensamentos, talvez fosse melhor não mantê-los ao alcance agora, e saiu para a cozinha.

A lua ia alta no céu, e Amira já estava de volta ao seu alojamento; um pequeno compartimento onde mal cabia uma cama, adjacente à galé (cozinha), na proa do navio. Não era, e nem mesmo que quisesse seria, um lugar aprazível e confortável, mas havia o fato de que ao menos ali dentro tinha privacidade. O que sem dúvida era uma dádiva e ajudaria muito a manter seu disfarce a salvo. Estava entregue aos seus pensamentos quando percebeu que já havia algum tempo que não sentia o movimento oscilatório do Independence. Não que o barco jogasse muito, afinal as águas do Atlântico eram bem mais calmas que as do Pacífico, mas a falta de uma aragem para que o navio seguisse seu rumo era de se estranhar, levando-se em consideração que há menos de uma hora ele mantinha-se em movimento. Um arrepio frio percorreu-lhe o corpo, e seu coração disparou. Havia alguma coisa errada por trás dessa súbita falta de vento. Em passadas rápidas, ela deixou o alojamento, tomando a direção do convés.

O Capitão West estava no tombadilho junto com alguns membros da tripulação e seu imediato. Os olhos pretos do capitão procuravam por qualquer motivo no céu, acima de sua cabeça, que pudesse explicar aquela situação. As velas do Independence não enfurnavam, nem a brisa úmida e salgada do mar soprava-lhes no rosto. Amira debruçou-se sobre a amurada, as águas continuavam calmas, mas havia algo inexplicavelmente escuro e nebuloso que os envolvia; ela podia senti-lo se aproximar. Fechou os olhos deixando a vibração que chegava até sua alma fluir, como fez com Jack, e a imagem que se formou em sua mente foi a de um imponente galeão cortando as águas, com uma velocidade surpreendente para um navio daquele porte. Ela abriu os olhos, fitando o infinito. A julgar pela quantidade de nós que o navio fazia, e a falta de brisa para inflar as velas do Independence, não demoraria muito para ele se erguer diante dos olhos de cada marujo parado no convés.

Para sua angústia e frustração, ela não podia dar o alarme de que em breve seriam abordados. Simplesmente não acreditariam nela, não sem apresentar provas; que no momento era impossível. O capitão, no entanto, estava impaciente. Andava de um lado para o outro do convés procurando por uma explicação decente para o vento ter parado de soprar; talvez viesse uma tempestade muito forte em poucas horas, mas o céu nem escuro estava... Mistério. Um mistério que foi prontamente solucionado algum tempo depois. Como Amira previra, o contorno de uma grande embarcação com velas púrpuras surgiu a poucas milhas de distância do navio. No mesmo instante em que o Storm se fez visível, as previsões do Capitão também se realizaram, e uma forte tempestade desabou sobre eles em segundos.

O capitão levou sua luneta aos olhos, percebendo que o Storm preparava os canhões de proa e a abordagem. O Independence ainda não tinha alcançado velocidade suficiente para tentar uma manobra evasiva, mesmo tendo o vento ao seu favor. Sem ter como fugir daquele ataque iminente, ele ordenou:

- Preparar canhões!

Um corre-corre movimentou o navio, e Amira se juntou ao resto da tripulação. O Independence estava preparado para receber seu oponente com todo o poder de fogo que dispunha, mas o Storm não era um galeão qualquer, possuía duas linhas de canhões.

No convés do Storm, o Sr. Trevis dava as ordens passando por entre os marujos, enquanto Silver manejava o timão habilmente, alinhando o navio com o Independence. Os raios cruzavam o céu com uma intensidade assustadora, tanto quanto a proximidade que os navios mantinham um do outro. Sem ter o que esperar mais, as ordens partiram de ambos os capitães:

- Fogo!

As balas cortavam o ar como navalhas, num rugir seco do ferro, e despedaçavam as amuradas e costados dos navios. O Capitão West tentava a todo custo retirar seu navio da linha de fogo, mas não havia como, apesar de toda sua experiência. Novamente foi ordenado o abrir fogo, e uma bala acertou o mastro central do Independence, fazendo-o oscilar sobre as cabeças dos marujos. O vento forte parecia rugir mais alto na esperança de tombá-lo de vez. Amira foi até a ponte de comando, enquanto West ordenava a abordagem. Um clarão iluminou o tombadilho do outro navio, e ela pode ver o rosto molhado de Silver e seus olhos brilhantes no comando do navio. _Então é isso?_ – pensou. Era ela que eles queriam. Não vieram atrás de pilhagem.

Num desenlace rápido, ela soltou o cabo de amura e lançou-se à popa do Storm, caindo na frente de Silver. Os olhos castanhos encaram os azuis em tons escuros, e viu um sorriso se desenhar nos lábios do homem a sua frente antes que ele falasse:

- Ora - desdenhou –, então resolveu aparecer?

- Pare o que está fazendo agora, Silver – ela ordenou, irritada. – Já tem o que veio buscar.

- Não sei se devo - retrucou com malícia. – Eu devia dar aos meus homens um motivo para comemorar. Alguns trocados para se alegrarem – disse, travando o leme e dando um passo em direção a ela, colocando-se mais próximo. A mão foi de encontro ao rosto de Amira, imobilizando-a pelo queixo para que o fitasse, e completou com escárnio: – Eu gastei muita munição para fazer a ratinha sair do porão.

- Alegre-se pela ratinha não fazer sua mão cair agora mesmo no chão junto com toda sua empáfia de capitão – rosnou entre os dentes, fuzilando-o com o olhar.

- Sabe – sorriu, colando seu rosto ao dela –, eu adoro domar mulheres selvagens como você.

- Pena eu não ter nenhum elogio a altura do seu – ela desdenhou dele -, mas dedos encardidos e cheiro de podre não me agradam.

- Cuidado com o que diz, Amira – ele a alertou num silvo. – Eu posso não ter tanta paciência assim...

- Você terá quanta paciência for necessária para fazer o que foi incumbido de fazer. – Os olhos de Silver cintilaram ao ouvi-la, e ele a soltou. Mas Amira não recuou, ao contrário, deslizou os lábios até o ouvido dele e sussurrou: – Não pense que eu não sei que ela está no comando. – E, num tom mais alto sugeriu: - Dê a ordem para que parem a abordagem e suspendam fogo.

Silver a olhou, enfurecido. Seu rosto avermelhara e emanava calor. Com uma resignação ruidosa, ordenou:

- Cessar fogo! Interromper a abordagem! - E completou, aos berros: – Vamos, seus ratos, voltem ao navio!

Amira se aproximou dele e, com um sorriso nos lábios, murmurou:

- Você escolheu o lado errado, Silver... - E virou-se para deixar a popa.

- Isso depende do ponto de vista, minha cara. – Ele sorriu mordaz ao detê-la pelo braço, puxando-a contra si. – Eu digo que você não está em posição de querer nada, eu apenas fui condescendente com seu desejo por uma questão de cavalheirismo. - Os olhos cintilaram ao encontrar os dela, impertinentes. – Mas da próxima vez, quando eu abordar minha próxima vítima – Silver dizia isso pausadamente, sibilando entre os dentes como uma sentença velada –, não aceitarei sua intervenção. Fui claro?

- Extremamente – respondeu, encarando-o em castanhos desafiadores. - Mas eu sugiro que não me subjugue. Pode ser um preço alto a se pagar.

- Eu pago – rebateu firme, e completou rude: – Agora seja uma boa menina... Desça e espere na minha cabine.

Ela não lhe devolveu o olhar malicioso que ele lhe dirigira, apenas desceu a escada do tombadilho, indo na direção do convés. Entretanto, seus olhos esbarraram na figura do imediato, o Sr. Trevis. Amira interrompeu os passos, fitando-o atentamente. O homem de cabelos longos estava ocupado apertando os nós das amarras, mas isso não o impediu de sentir que um par de olhos castanhos se encontravam sobre ele. Apesar do desejo intenso de encará-la, e poder olhar pela primeira vez a filha, ele não o fez, controlou-se, atendo-se mais ainda ao seu trabalho. Ela ainda deixou-se ficar analisando a figura dele por algum tempo, algo naquele homem lhe parecia familiar, mas aos poucos a sensação desconfortável de estar a bordo do navio de Silver voltou a atormentar sua mente. Virou-se para o castelo da popa e transpôs a porta a sua frente, entrando na cabine de Silver... Nenhum movimento dela passou desapercebido pelo imediato do navio.

A cabine de Silver era confortável, um pouco maior que a do Raio, mas mantinha o mesmo padrão. Ela retirou o chapéu da cabeça e colocou-o sobre a mesa, fazendo a cascata de cabelos pretos caírem sobre os ombros. A lua brilhava no céu, jogando sua pálida luz sobre o mar, e Amira se aproximou das vidraças embaçadas na tentativa de vê-la melhor. Sua mente flutuou até o Raio, seu coração se aqueceu com as lembranças de Jack, talvez fosse mais fácil enfrentar Silver com a certeza de que ele estava a salvo. Pelo menos por enquanto sabia que aquela ameaça velada de Silver na ponte de comando se referia a Jack, mas ela tinha um elemento surpresa e não hesitaria em usá-lo. Fechou os olhos deixando que as sensações boas daquelas lembranças lhe inundassem a alma, sentindo as mãos de Jack posarem sobre seus ombros, mas uma sacolejada brusca de seu corpo a fez sair de seu delírio e encarar um par de olhos azuis cintilantes.

- Em que pensava? – Silver sorriu malicioso.

- Em nada... – ela retrucou, fria.

- Não quer me contar o que a atormenta? – ele disse baixo, passando a mão pelo rosto dela. – Eu posso ser um bom ouvinte... Quem sabe posso ajudá-la?

- Eu não tenho nada para dividir com você, Silver – ela respondeu firme, desviando do toque dele. – E não preciso de sua ajuda em absolutamente nada!

- É uma pena que não confie em mim e prefira ser tão intransigente – crispou os lábios com escárnio –, ficaremos juntos por um bom tempo. Talvez isso a faça mudar de idéia.

- Dividiremos o espaço estritamente necessário para um convívio suportável – rebateu Amira, com raiva.

- Eu diria que isso quem decide sou eu - rosnou em direção a ela, fechando os dedos sobre seu braço e comprimindo-o com força. – Você não está em posição de barganhar, Amira.

Os olhos dela encararam os dele, desafiadores. O ódio daquelas mãos imundas tocando sua pele percorria cada centímetro de seu corpo, queimando-o como brasas. Silver pareceu perceber, e manteve um sorriso mordaz nos lábios enquanto se inclinava sobre ela. A boca próxima da sua, a mão subindo até a nuca, e o corpo que se impunha ao seu, imobilizando-a, tudo a deixava enojada de estar na presença daquele homem. As mãos ávidas desceram até os botões da camisa, Amira pensou em gritar, mas quem viria em seu socorro? Uma ponta de desespero cruzou sua mente, e sem se dar conta, chutou-o com a bota, arrancando um grunhido abafado do Capitão e fazendo com que ele a soltasse. Aproveitando a distração causada pelo seu golpe, Amira avançou em direção a porta, mas Silver foi mais rápido e prendeu-a contra a parede, num baque seco. Segurou o rosto dela entre os dedos, apertando suas bochechas, impedindo-a de falar e mantendo o olhar dela no seu. Os primeiros botões da camisa cederam aos dedos sedentos dele, e aos poucos, deslizou-os para dentro do tecido claro. Amira tentou se esquivar daquele toque, debateu-se, mas dessa vez não conseguiu resultado algum. Ele continuava acariciando-a por sob a camisa.

Os dedos descreviam o desenho da borda de sua peça íntima, e um sorriso vitorioso se formava nos lábios de Silver. Amira fechou os olhos tentando não pensar em nada daquilo, mas o barulho da porta abrindo num estrondo alertou-a de que alguém vinha em seu socorro, e antes que pudesse ver o rosto de seu salvador, a voz firme e autoritária chegou até seu ouvido:

- Tire as mãos dela, Silver – Trevis o fitava em azuis cintilantes. – Tenho certeza que isso não faz parte do acordo que fez.

Silver dirigiu um olhar fuzilante para Trevis, que manteve o seu firme dentro do dele. Suas mãos se afastaram, e Amira abriu os olhos devagar, fitando Trevis com curiosidade. Os olhos de pai e filha se prenderam por segundos, mas num tom seco, ele ordenou para ela:

- Venha! – Virou-se para sair sem dar mais qualquer atenção ao capitão. Amira aquiesceu ao pedido, e Silver não esboçou a mínima reação de impedi-la.

Ela o seguiu até um pequeno alojamento, e num gesto rápido, ele o abriu.

- Você fica aqui. – Ele evitava fitá-la, a primeira experiência ainda atormentava-lhe a alma, e completou: - Eu durmo com os outros. Descanse, está segura aqui embaixo.

Amira assentiu de leve, seus pensamentos rodopiavam em sua cabeça, mas algo naquele homem lhe chamava a atenção, e ela o acompanhou com o olhar até vê-lo sumir na escuridão a sua frente. Fechou a porta, trancando-a e, cansada, adormeceu sobre a pequena cama.

_** 8888888888888888**_

_**N/A: Quero agradecer o carinho e as reviews fofas que tenho recebido de minhas leitoras, minhas florzinhas. Como eu já disse, eu não seria nada sem vcs! Bjokas no coração da Mah, Cap"Lara, Aline, Ieda, Dora e Bia pelas palavrinhas doces que me enchem de alegria a cada caps!**_

_**Amira tah de novo nas mãos de Silver, porém há alguém a bordo do Storm disposto a ajudá-la a enfrentar seu destino... Vcs temem a escuridão do abismo?**_

_**Auhauhauhauh**_

_**Bjos, flores, inté sábado. Amo vcs!!!!  
**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo XIV**

O Pérola se aproximava rapidamente da cidade de Port Royal, conforme fora combinado. Elizabeth estava no convés e olhava através da luneta para a costa. O porto estava repleto de embarcações, havia inclusive algumas com a flâmula da Companhia das Índias. O melhor e mais seguro a fazer, então, era baixar as velas e diminuir a velocidade do navio. Afinal, ela não queria chamar a atenção sobre eles, uma vez que sua cabeça estava a prêmio. Fechou a luneta, guardando-a no cinto, e deu as ordens para que fosse interrompida a aproximação do porto, fazendo com que o Pérola se colocasse a uma distância segura do forte e dos olhos curiosos de quem quer fosse.

A noite não tardaria a cair sobre eles, e a enseada escolhida como esconderijo os abrigaria até que o manto negro descesse completamente sobre suas cabeças. O plano era ir até a terra num pequeno bote e chegar até a casa de Soledad, a antiga aia e amiga de Elizabeth, sem chamar nenhuma atenção. Deslizariam suavemente como sombras por entre a vegetação costeira e espessa da ilha, e entrariam na cidade como vultos negros, invisíveis aos olhos da população. Podia-se dizer que era um plano arriscado, mas o único capaz de levá-los ao seu destino.

Elizabeth colocou a tripulação de prontidão, todos os canhões do Pérola estavam preparados para uso, necessitando apenas de uma ordem de comando. O Sr. Gibbs ficaria a bordo, e ela levaria consigo Ragetti e Pintello. Assim sendo, quando as estrelas começaram a salpicar o céu e o Pérola se tornou apenas uma mancha sobre as águas escuras do Caribe, Elizabeth e seus dois acompanhantes desceram até o bote e rumaram para a praia. Em pouco tempo, os facões eram erguidos e açoitados contra a vegetação, abrindo caminho pelo mangue até a cidade.

Não foi difícil vencer a distância que os separavam do centro de Port Royal, e com as botas cobertas de lama, fincaram os pés nas proximidades da rua principal. A rua não possuía muito movimento àquela hora, havia apenas um pequeno regimento numa esquina mais adiante, e todos os guardas pareciam entretidos num jogo de cartas sobre um barril imundo. A casa de Soledade ficava para o lado oposto, e habilmente, os três deslizaram pelas paredes das construções próximas sem que nenhum par de olhos cruzasse seu caminho.

Dobraram mais duas esquinas e uma casa de proporções modestas surgiu diante deles. O rosto de Elizabeth se iluminou, enquanto os dois marujos se colocavam de guarda, e ela levou a mão à porta numa batida seca. Alguns minutos se passaram até um leve farfalhar de vestes vindo de encontro à porta se fazer ouvir, e a mesma se abrir num estalido, deixando um rosto rosado a mostra. Os olhos de Elizabeth brilharam ao encontrar os de Soledad, e com um sorriso amável, sua antiga aia os conduziu para dentro.

O interior da construção era tão modesto quanto aparentava por fora. Soledad indicou-lhes uma pequena mesa ao canto e saiu em direção a cozinha. Voltou segundos depois com duas canecas nas mãos e uma garrafa de rum, e depositou-as sobre a mesa. Os dois marujos sorriram um para o outro diante da bebida, encheram seus copos, e depois de um rápido brinde, os levaram aos lábios. Elizabeth se aproximou de Soledad e perguntou:

- Onde está William? - A ansiedade em sua voz era palpável.

- Ele está bem, Lizzie. – A moça sorriu. – Dorme confortavelmente lá em cima... Deseja vê-lo?

- Que pergunta mais sem propósito, Soledad. – Ela devolveu-lhe o sorriso franco e acrescentou: – Claro que sim! Imediatamente!

- Então venha comigo - disse. Fitando os dois homens com o canto do olho, completou divertida: – Acho que estão em boas mãos...

A moça pegou um pequeno castiçal onde um toco de vela lançava sua luz trêmula sobre as paredes e desceu pelo corredor com Elizabeth ao seu encalço. Uma escada de aparência duvidosa surgiu diante delas, e Soledad se apressou em subi-la, seguida pela a amiga. Um estreito corredor, menor que o anterior, conduziu-as até uma porta oleosa, onde Soledad interrompeu sua marcha. Levou a mão até a maçaneta e girou-a, a porta se abriu e ela deu passagem para Elizabeth.

O coração da Capitã Turner se comprimiu no peito, enquanto a chama da vela iluminava o rosto do menino adormecido sobre a pequena cama. Não teve como evitar que seus olhos se enchessem de lágrimas, a vontade de apertá-lo nos braços e sentir a quentura do pequeno corpo contra o seu, era intensa, mas ela apenas levou sua mão ao rosto dele, acarinhando-o. Elizabeth poderia jurar que William crescera nos últimos meses mais do que em todos os anos que passara ao seu lado. Como sentira saudades do filho...

Ela enxugou o líquido quente e salgado que começara a embaçar a vista com as pontas dos dedos e, depois, fitou mais uma vez o rosto do menino. Lembrava-lhe tanto o pai... O coração de Elizabeth se comprimiu mais ainda de encontro ao estômago, enquanto a mão trêmula tocava levemente o braço do filho na tentativa de acordá-lo. O menino se aninhou no toque quente de suas mãos, e ela sorriu diante daquele gesto. Aproximou seus lábios do rosto dele e o beijou. Com uma certa nota de preguiça, os olhos do menino buscaram a imagem dela, e um sorriso aflorou em seus lábios ao reconhecê-la. Prontamente, ele sentou na cama e a abraçou, exclamando:

- Mamãe!

- William! - respondeu Elizabeth, enquanto o abrigava nos braços. – Estava com tantas saudades, meu amor.

- Eu também, mamãe. – Ele a fitou com seus olhos brilhantes. – Tia Soledad jurou que em breve você estaria de volta, mas eu achei que estava demorando muito.

- Eu lhe disse que demoraria, William - retrucou a mãe, com um sorriso. – Não menti, nem eu, nem Soledad. Mas, eis me aqui, estou de volta!

Soledad lançou-lhes um sorriso complacente e deixou-os a sós. Assim que se viu sozinha com filho, Elizabeth perguntou-lhe:

- William, você guardou o que lhe dei, não foi?

- Claro – respondeu, desvencilhando-se do abraço dela. Foi em direção à escrivaninha num canto. Num gesto rápido, arrancou a gaveta do lugar e, deslizando a mão pelo buraco deixado a mostra, voltou com a chave entre os dedos e sorriu para Elizabeth. – Aqui está mamãe, fiz exatamente como me pediu.

- Você é um excelente menino. – Ela beijou a testa do filho. – Eu o amo muito.

O rosto de William se iluminou com um novo sorriso, enquanto Elizabeth escondia a chave dentro de sua roupa e acrescentava:

- Agora, vista-se – ordenou, afagando o rosto dele carinhosamente. – Temos que sair daqui e se encontrar com o seu pai.

Os olhos de William piscaram algumas vezes, e ele hesitou um pouco diante daquelas palavras. Não que temesse o pai, ou tivesse qualquer receio por ele ser quem era, mas a figura paterna em sua mente era muito frágil e distante. Por muitas vezes a associara com Jack, e outras tantas ela parecia meio nebulosa e disforme, mas não tinha como negar que ansiara por aquele encontro durante parte de sua vida. Finalmente conheceria o pai, o abraçaria, mas não tinha certeza de como seria sua reação ao vê-lo em carne, osso e possível assombração na sua frente. Seu coração se alarmava cada vez que pensava que esse encontro estava próximo. Elizabeth percebeu a expressão do filho enquanto ele se arrumava, e com um sorriso amável, completou:

- Não se preocupe, William – disse, ajudando-o a abotoar a blusa. – Seu pai irá amá-lo tanto, ou mais, quanto eu...

William fitou-a intensamente e deixaram o quarto. De volta à sala de Soledad, Elizabeth descobriu que seus marujos haviam esvaziado a garrafa de rum, e por mais que já não quisesse protelar sua estadia ali, decididamente aquele fato tornava urgente sua saída de Port Royal, antes que os dois estivessem completamente bêbados. Despediu-se de Soledad num abraço afetuoso, porém rápido. William fez o mesmo, e com a voz imponente, Elizabeth ordenou que Ragetti e Pintello a seguissem.

As ruas pareciam mais desertas que antes, e a não ser pelo mesmo grupo de sentinelas a espreita na rua principal, não encontraram outro obstáculo. Tudo até iria bem, se por acaso Ragetti não tivesse pisado em falso e com isso praguejado em bom tom. No silêncio da noite, as poucas palavras dele ecoaram convenientemente rápidas até os ouvidos dos guardas, e não bastou algumas frações de minutos para que identificassem de onde vinham as vozes. O olhar de Elizabeth caiu fuzilante sobre o marujo, que estreitou os ombros. Virando-se para William, ordenou:

- Corra, William! – Seus olhos brilhavam dentro dos dele. – Há um bote na pequena enseada onde o mangue termina. Vá e leve isso com você. – Passou às mãos do filho a chave do baú de Jones. – Mantenha-se escondido pela vegetação e, caso nós não o encontremos em meia hora, pegue o bote e reme até o Pérola, entendeu?

- Mas mamãe - retrucou o menino.

- É uma ordem marujo!

Ela sorriu para ele e o empurrou para dentro do mato, enquanto desembainhava a espada juntamente com os outros dois bucaneiros.

– Não me pegarão sem luta!

- É assim que se fala, bebê! – disse Pintello, sorrindo.

Quatro homens se aproximaram com as armas em punho. Elizabeth sorriu e, num galanteio irônico, disse:

- Que tal nos apressarmos? - Viu os homens retornarem seu sorriso. – Tenho compromissos inadiáveis.

As espadas foram ao ar, cortando-o em todas as direções, e um leve tilintar de metal encheu o silêncio da noite. Elizabeth lutava contra dois, desferindo golpes certeiros, mas sem conseguir escapar de alguns que vinham em sua direção. No entanto, com uma certa facilidade, conseguiu se livrar do mais fraco num rodopio do pulso e uma estocada profunda perto do ombro esquerdo. O outro continuava golpeando-a sem cessar, e a atingiu na coxa, fazendo-a recuar alguns passos. Nesse momento, Pintello desferia um golpe mortal no homem com o qual lutava, e Ragetti se preparava para fazer o mesmo com seu oponente.

Felizmente o barulho da luta não fora suficiente para despertar o resto da guarda, e não trouxera reforços ao grupo. O homem que atacava Elizabeth se adiantou ao vê-la recuar, achando que a atingira seriamente. Ela mantinha os olhos fechados e arfava. Ele sorriu, baixando a guarda, e num gesto rápido, ela cravou a espada no peito dele, fazendo-o rolar ao chão. O sangue vertia de sua perna num filete vermelho, empapando-lhe as calças e, antes que a perda de sangue lhe afetasse os sentidos, ordenou:

- Vamos!

Os dois homens assentiram e, junto com ela, tomaram o mesmo caminho que William. Não demorou muito para que vislumbrassem o bote oscilando sobre as ondas na beira da praia e, com um determinado assobio, Elizabeth chamou o filho. O menino surgiu sorridente de dentro da vegetação próxima e todos entraram no bote rumo ao Pérola. Assim que subiu a bordo, o mundo rodou a sua volta e ela desmaiou nos braços do Sr. Gibbs.

**_8888888888888888888888888_**

**_N/A: Bom dia, flores! Caps só da Lizzie, com a participação do William Swann Turner, espero que vcs tenham gostado! Carlinha (Turner), tenho certeza de que vc está mais feliz hj! Acho que agora me redimi cum vc, naum? Rsrsrsrs... Mas acredite ainda teremos momentos muitos fofos dela com o Will ( Pai, é claro )._**

**_Queria agradecer de coração as reviews maravilhosas que tenho recebido, o carinho e a amizade._** _**Não tenho palavras para agradecer a cada uma, muito obrigada mesmo! **_

_**Bjokas fofas para Mah, Aline, Ieda, Bia, Cap"Lara, Taty Black, Carlinha e Dora! Amo vcs flores minhas! Vcs fazem minha vida mais feliz!**_

_**Brigaduuuuuuu**_

_**Taty - Que bom que vc voltou!!! Tava com xaudades!**_

_**Meninas, por hj é só, quarta tem caps com Jack... Acho que a Lizzie merecia uma cena só dela, e nada melhor do que o filho para estar ao seu lado nesse momento. Ele é um fofo que nem o Will, então ela tá muito bem na fita! Tô brincando, ela só vai estar bem quando o Will estiver ao lado dela, isso sim. Amo esse casal, já disse isso para vcs, e vou fazer de tudo para que tenham um final feliz!**_

_**Enfim ( parafraseando a Aline) , por onde andará o Capitão Jack Sparrow?**_

_**Bjokas no coração! Bom findis! Yo-ho!  
**_

_**  
**_

_**  
**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo XV**

A viagem transcorria dentro do esperado por Craven, não que ele tivesse abandonado as palavras do capitão há dez dias, mas por não ver motivo para que fossem levadas tão a sério. O vento continuava a favor, as condições de navegação eram excelentes, não havia nada que suscitasse problemas para chegarem antes do determinado à Ilha de Tortuga. Olhou o céu, pequenas nuvens esparsas salpicavam de branco o azul, ele suspirou e voltou a inspecionar a embarcação.

Jack estava em sua cabine. A garrafa de rum pairava sobre a mesa ao lado dos mapas, mas ele se deixava entreter apenas pelos seus pensamentos. Parecia-lhe evidente que aquela calmaria por parte de Calypso não significava boa coisa, apesar de que isso só podia indicar que ela estava com Amira, ou algo parecido. De qualquer forma, esse tipo de pensamento o incomodava. Ele sabia que tinha ido longe demais com a irmã.

_Mas que raios!_ - esbravejou sua mente. - _Ela não é sua irmã!_

Esse fato atormentava ainda mais sua mente como uma realidade assustadora e latente desde aquela maldita noite. Sentia-se mais responsável sobre Amira do que em qualquer outro momento de sua vida. Já havia alegado vários álibis em sua defesa, mas sua alma não os aceitavam com a facilidade anterior. O que estava acontecendo com Jack Sparrow? Antigamente, o simples fato de voltar ao mar, ou não sair dele, era o suficiente para manter-se a salvo de toda aquela insanidade. Amira era apenas uma doce lembrança, na qual ele se apegava algumas vezes, e que sempre lhe trazia conforto...

Pensando bem, de uma certa forma, ela nunca deixara seus pensamento, tinha que admitir. De uma forma ou de outra, ela sempre estava lá. Entretanto, ele a controlava, controlava o fluxo do ir e vir dela em sua mente, o que agora se tornara impossível! A maneira com a qual ela adentrava seus pensamentos era obscena, que não dirá de sua frequência, e ainda havia aquela inquietação em seu coração. Uma coisa que ele, Jack Sparrow, não precisava no momento. Malditas eram as mulheres, deusas e salgadas que não lhe davam paz!

Uma impressão mais forte o tirou de seus pensamentos e Jack se levantou, saindo de sua cabine e tomando a direção do convés. Uma brisa forte soprava envolta do navio, nada que assustasse os marujos de prontidão no tombadilho, mas Jack notara algo na estranha aglomeração de nuvens sobre sua cabeça. Algo que ele não via há algum tempo. Foi até a ponte de comando, e colocando-se ao lado de seu imediato, ergueu a luneta para o centro das nuvens. Seu rosto adquiriu traços mais duros e, fechando a luneta, devolveu-a ao cinturão, ordenando:

- Colocar as velas a contra-vento! – Empurrou o Sr. Craven para o lado e disse suavemente: – Eu assumo. Prepare-se para uma tempestade.

O Sr. Craven lançou-lhe um olhar preocupado, mas sem contestar suas ordens, tomou o caminho da proa.

Jack começava a manobrar o Raio, numa tentativa de retirá-lo dali o mais rápido possível, mas foi em vão. As nuvens ao redor escureceram numa velocidade absurda, raios cruzavam seu centro, lançando sons sibilantes aos ouvidos da tripulação. O Sr. Craven fitava estupefato o centro do redemoinho surgir mais adiante e gritava com seus comandados a plenos pulmões. Do alto do tombadilho da popa, Jack estreitava seus olhos sobre a estranha força da natureza. Não era, nem de longe, um fato comum. Onde estava a chuva fina e o repuxo do mar? Não precisou esperar muito para ter suas respostas.

As águas a sua frente pararam de rodar, e uma grande massa vinda de seu interior se ergueu diante dos olhos de todos no Raio. Um murmúrio assustado escapou dos lábios dos marujos, enquanto o Sr. Craven chegava até Jack e ambos fitavam preocupados o desenrolar daquilo. A água translúcida adquiriu a forma, para surpresa dos homens a bordo, do rosto de uma mulher. Jack crispou os lábios ao reconhecê-lo, enquanto Craven ainda mantinha seu semblante preocupado. O rosto virou-se para Jack, e no que podia ser identificado como um leve sorriso, saudou-o:

- Ora, ora... - A voz era suave, e os marujos se renderam de vez. – Se não é o Capitão Jack Sparrow...

- Em carne, osso e respingos salgados - respondeu-lhe com escárnio e uma leve reverência. Mantendo o olhar maroto sobre a figura a sua frente, perguntou: - O que a traz aqui, Calypso? Não acredito que tenha vindo cobrar nosso acordo, não é mesmo?

Um olhar astuto do rosto aquoso caiu sobre Jack, mas ele não lhe deu atenção e prosseguiu:

- Me parece que você já está de posse do que queria. Que apesar de ser um fato aborrecido, não impede que o restante de nosso acordo se mantenha intacto.

- Não vim aqui falar sobre nossos assuntos particulares – ela sibilou, sorrindo

- Não? - retrucou surpreso. – Então, a que devo a honra dessa visita?

- Não sou eu quem exige sua presença, meu caro...

- Outro velho amigo, talvez? – Jack disse desdenhosamente.

- O Rei dos mares o aguarda, Capitão – ela respondeu ríspida. Num sussurro, acrescentou: - E ele não aceita barganhas, Jack...

- Todos aceitam, minha cara – rebateu Jack, sorrindo. – Só cobram mais caro... Mas, voilá, vamos ver o que o peixão quer.

Calypso lançou-lhe um olhar reprovador, fazendo a tripulação recuar, mas o semblante de Jack não se alterou e ordenou ao imediato:

- Mantenha posição, Sr. Craven. – O imediato assentiu firme, e Jack continuou: - E principalmente, não tente entender o que se passa aqui.

O Sr. Craven parecia realmente confuso, mas Jack não pronunciou mas nenhuma palavra, apenas se virou para Calypso e perguntou:

- Diga-me, como devo comparecer a esse encontro?

Ela sorriu-lhe e levando o rosto bem próximo onde ele estava, concluiu, antes de desaparecer no oceano abaixo deles:

- Apenas mergulhe na água, Jack...

O Sr. Craven se aproximou da amurada assim que ela desapareceu. Fitando o oceano, não viu a mínima presença de deusa ou peixe. Jack, por sua vez, se livrava do cinturão e da algibeira, e se içava até a amurada.

- Tome conta disso, Sr. Craven – disse, entregando seus pertences ao imediato. Acrescentou rapidamente, retirando o chapéu da cabeça: – E disso também. Volto o mais rápido possível.

Num gesto eloqüente, se lançou ao mar e desapareceu como a deusa, na escuridão do oceano.

Jack nadou para profundeza sem divisar a presença da deusa, e murmurava mentalmente para si mesmo, num tom debochado: _Apenas mergulhe na água, Jack!_ Alguns metros a frente, seus olhos notaram uma luz brilhante, algo refletia de encontro aos raios de luz vindos da superfície. Ao chegar mais próximo, pode ver inúmeros rostos familiares, cobertos de escamas, assim como o resto do corpo, que terminavam em grandes nadadeiras e cauda douradas. A não ser pela cor, ele poderia jurar que se tratavam das mesmas sereias de sua juventude: As Timoneiras. O pensamento lhe causou certo desconforto, afinal, quase tivera que passar a eternidade ao lado de seres escamosos como aqueles, numa certa ilha chamada Sirena ... _Melhor não pensar nisso, Jack_ – retrucou para si mesmo.

Aparentemente, aquelas sereias não estavam a par de suas aventuras nos domínios de Davy Jones, como era chamado naqueles tempos, e era melhor assim, concluiu. Calypso surgiu do meio delas, afastando completamente esses pensamentos da mente de Jack. A deusa estava sobre sua forma de ninfa, não era o que Jack chamaria de atraente, mas ao menos seu rosto continuava perfeito e belo. Ela se adiantou até ele, e sem que Jack pudesse esboçar qualquer reação, soprou-lhe algo no rosto. Segundos depois, ele conseguia respirar com mais facilidade e articular palavras, sorriu. Calypso fez um gesto para que ele a seguisse, e o séquito de sereias o cercou. Sem ter como fugir, Jack se deixou levar cada vez mais para o interior do oceano.

Depois de cruzarem um grande espaço de água, onde inúmeras criaturas marinhas lhes faziam companhia, chegaram até a costa do que parecia uma ilha submersa. Uma cadeia de grandes montanhas se erguia ao redor de toda ilha, não deixando que olhos comuns avistassem alguma passagem para seu interior. Calypso se adiantou ao grupo, aproximando-se de uma rocha em particular e fez sinal para Jack, que a imitou. A deusa sorriu com desdém, e murmurou ao seu ouvido:

- Papai o aguarda. - Olhou intensamente para Jack e completou com seu tom malicioso: - No centro da ilha. Assim que cruzar o rochedo não precisará mais nadar. Siga pelo corredor até o palácio, não há como errar... Boa sorte, Jack.

Ela se virou de volta para o grupo de sereias, enquanto Jack atravessava a fenda no rochedo.

Exatamente como ela indicara, um corredor ladeado por colunas jônicas surgiu diante dos olhos de Jack. O lugar todo ao seu redor remetia seu visitante até as costas da Grécia. O manto claro de areia, salpicado de conchinhas, ia em direção aos rochedos, ou se perdia no horizonte. Ele colocou os pés sobre a areia fofa e tomou o caminho indicado pelas colunas. Jack fitava, oscilando entre a admiração e a preocupação, o lindo tapete que se estendia até a luxuosa construção, no mesmo estilo, ao fundo da paisagem. O palácio que se destacava ao encontro do céu azul era ornamentado pelo mesmo estilo de colunas em toda sua extensão. Havia uma escada que conduzia até os portões com decoração em alto relevo, e parado a sua frente encontrava-se Jack, que examinava com cuidado todo o esplendor e imponência do lugar, antes de transpôr definitivamente o portal.

A imponência de dentro do palácio não deixava a desejar em nada o que se imaginava quando era admirado por fora. O salão principal era ovalado e bem amplo, possuindo inúmeras imagens de deuses a sua volta, assim bem como, vários jarros pintados em ouro. A abóboda sobre sua cabeça exibia uma reprodução do Olimpo, com seus deuses mais proeminentes, alguns Jack reconheceu, outros não. Com um leve suspiro e um ar de entediado, ele caminhou até perto da escadaria que terminava num trono não menos opulento do que os outros objetos no salão. Jack admirava a grandeza de tudo a sua volta, mas também tinha a exata noção de que eram tesouros inatingíveis para os humanos como ele. Afastou esses pensamentos, afinal não fôra esse o motivo de sua vinda até ali, não tinha vindo pilhar ou saquear Atlântida. Suas reflexões pararam nesse ponto, quando uma voz forte o chamou a realidade:

- Bem vindo a minha casa, Jack Sparrow

- Capitão Jack Sparrow – corrigiu-o fitando atentamente a figura do homem de quase dois metros e meio a sua frente, com cabelos e barbas brancas, olhos de um azul intenso e um físico invejável para sua idade. Em sua mão direita, repousava placidamente um grande tridente. Sem ter mais dúvidas de a quem se dirigia, Jack completou sem, no entanto, demonstrar qualquer surpresa diante de tudo o que o cercava: - E sim, sua casa é magnífica... Aconchegante, eu diria – sorriu, fazendo um de seus trejeitos.

- Creio que você está tendo a oportunidade de satisfazer um desejo há muito despertado em sua raça. – Ele sorriu, complacente, e acrescentou no mesmo tom: – Conhecer Atlântida...

Jack olhou desconfiado para os lados e voltou a encará-lo, sorrindo.

- Não me leve a mal, majestade – fez um leve movimento com as mãos –, o desejo de uns não pode ser imposto a maioria. Eu particularmente me sinto lisonjeado, mas achei que veria um povo avançado, que possuiria máquinas voadoras. Nada parecido com esta majestosa ostentação de poder. - Sorriu, fazendo seus gestos característicos com as mãos – Conhece a lenda, não? - estreitou os olhos escuros sobre Poseidon, e debochado completou: - Não se pode acreditar em tudo que se ouve, entretanto, eu adoraria voltar a superfície e respirar ar puro.

- Tanto faz - respondeu Poseidon. – Não o chamei aqui com o propósito de mostrar-lhe minha morada ou esclarecer lendas, Sparrow – acrescentou com um sorriso o deus - Ouvi falar muito de você ultimamente.

- Isso está acontecendo com uma freqüência cada vez mais assustadora – acrescentou Jack, mantendo seu sorriso afetado. E continuou, sem se deixar coagir pela presença austera do deus dos mares: - Mas não creio que tampouco tenha me chamado aqui porque minha fama o incomoda, não é?

- Não, certamente, não - gargalhou o deus. – Vejo que é um homem espirituoso Capitão, além de astuto, é claro.

- Faço o que posso – respondeu, sem falsa modéstia.

- Gosta de uma barganha, não é mesmo, Capitão? - disse Poseidon, fitando-o atentamente.

- Bom... - Jack analisava sua situação mentalmente. – Isso depende muito da vantagem que posso obter com ela.

- Pelo o que ouvir dizer, nem sempre você leva vantagem. - Sorriu o deus.

- Ás vezes, um homem tem que abrir mão de certos sortilégios para manter sua alma intacta. – Jack o fitou com malícia.

- Entendo - retrucou complacente o deus. – Eu não o julgo o tipo de homem que fugiria de uma barganha por uma boa causa.

- Isso depende do que julga uma boa causa - impôs Jack, astutamente.

- Duas vidas. – Poseidon sorriu maroto para ele. – Ou até mesmo, três...

Fez-se um silêncio no qual Jack esmiuçava mentalmente as palavras do deus, e respondeu de pronto:

- Acontece, meu bondoso Rei, que ando sem tempo para aceitar uma nova barganha.

- Mesmo que isso lhe custe a vida? - retrucou Poseidon.

- Pretende me matar? – Jack o fitou, incrédulo. – Se assim o queria, por que não o fez quando cheguei?

- Está julgando mal minhas palavras, Jack – ele respondeu com a voz séria. – Não sou eu quem vai matar você. Um homem não pode se manter insano por muito tempo... Começa a ver coisas, ter idéias... – completou astutamente, e fitou Jack com azuis intensos. – O que sabe sobre insanidade, Capitão?

- Insanidade? - Jack repetiu hesitante. – Não me julgo um louco, se é isso que quer saber.

- Não era a isso que me referia - explicou o deus. – Falava sobre minha neta, Amira.

- Sua neta - balbuciou, sua impertinência desaparecendo por completo.

- Eu preciso de ajuda para mantê-la sã e salva – disse Poseidon.

- Quer me convencer de que se preocupa com ela? – rebateu, mordaz.

- E por que não o deveria? - replicou o deus. – É minha neta, mesmo que carregue uma parte humana.

- Por que quer trazê-la a salvo até aqui? – Jack perguntou num tom sério. – Também deseja matá-la como a sua filha?

- Vejo que se preocupa com a moça - respondeu o deus, deixando seus olhos dentro dos de Jack, que habilmente os desviou.

- Por que seria diferente? - retrucou cínico. – Durante anos fui irmão dela, não seria justo ser indiferente agora. Esse tipo de atitude não faz parte da minha natureza. Não de todo - completou com um sorriso.

- Sábias falas, meu bom Capitão. – O deus riu. – Mas não totalmente verdadeiras. Admita que há mais coisas envolvidas que apenas um sentimento fraternal.

- O que sabe sobre sentimentos amorosos, Sr. Rei? – Jack o interpelou, mordaz. – Não me parece que deuses sejam os mais aptos a falar sobre eles. Apenas se servem dessas fraquezas humanas como um joguete, brincando conosco, meros mortais.

- Vejo que isso o incomoda, e de fato estás certo - rebateu Poseidon –, mas não nesse caso em particular. Não vou tentar agir como um defensor fervoroso de minha espécie, já que não posso dizer que sou idôneo diante de suas acusações. Contudo, eu esperava mais de vocês... Sempre tão passionais... Invejo a maneira como, quando apaixonados, se dedicam completamente de corpo e alma a pessoa amada. Na maioria das vezes, chegam a optar pela monogamia até o final de suas vidas.

Jack lançou-lhe um olhar furtivo e se aproximou do deus com um leve sorriso maroto nos lábios.

- Vejo que andou estudando nossos costumes, amigo. – Fez um de seus trejeitos e, adotando uma postura mais firme a fim de impor respeito, continuou: - Não vou negar que já há algum tempo eu desejava ouvir o que sua filha me revelou ao barganhar a posse de Amira – Jack fitava o deus com um olhar pouco peculiar a sua pessoa, era sério e profundo –, e por anos na escuridão desses fatos, mantive todos esses ardentes sentimentos de que tanto fala bem distante de minha alma.

Poseidon o olhava com atenção e viu o semblante de Jack endurecer gradativamente, conforme se aprofundava em sua explicação.

- Me dediquei ainda mais ao mar, a fuçar cada recanto de água, buscando aventuras, tesouros... E deixei Amira em um lugar seguro, longe de mim. – Olhando os azuis intensamente, concluiu num tom mordaz: - Não posso agora simplesmente fazê-los voltar à tona, como se nada os houvesse afetado, de uma hora para outra. Tão limpos e singelos como eram antes.

- Há muita amargura em sua voz, meu jovem – replicou o deus, com um sorriso suave. – Você ainda tem uma vida inteira pela frente, é saudável, e em nenhum momento na avaliação que fiz de você, me pareceu tão pré-disposto a sentimentalismos, Sparrow.

- Então, como já deve saber, minha vida sempre foi o mar... Até rever sua neta.

- Eu sei que sempre se dedicou com afinco a isso... E nunca poupou esforços para conseguir o que queria. – Poseidon sorriu-lhe bondosamente. – Admiro essa sua determinação. Talvez por isso, eu me surpreenda com o fato de desistir facilmente de uma coisa que tanto deseja.

- Não estou certo de que realmente a desejo tanto assim – ele rebateu frio.

- Vejo que minha filha conseguiu envenenar seus sentimentos – ponderou Poseidon. – Ela é boa nisso, tenho que admitir.

- Sim, ela é ardilosa como só – Jack anuiu sarcasticamente. – Vocês deuses sabem se valer de ardis muitíssimo bem.

- Amira tem sentimentos humanos, Jack – ele alegou, sério. – Devia acreditar neles, e não em Calypso.

- E nos meus? – Jack o fitou em castanhos escuros.

- Bom, se acha mesmo que o que sente por ela é fruto de um feitiço - sorriu franco –, talvez eu possa dissuadi-lo disso.

O tridente girou no ar, fazendo com que Amira aparecesse no meio do arco descrito. Aos poucos Jack viu a cena dele com ela na cabine do Raio passar em detalhes diante de seus olhos, como uma realidade assombrosa. A cena foi interrompida com um gesto do deus.

- O que me diz?

- Não quero imaginar como consegue isso – disse, fazendo um de seus trejeitos –, mas não prova absolutamente nada. A natureza humana, por muitas vezes, nos impele a cometer esse tipo de deslizes. - Sorriu afetado.

- Natureza humana? - repetiu o deus, sorrindo. – E o que me diz do restante da cena?

Jack o fitou sério, enquanto via a cena em que Amira se despedia dele antes de deixar o Raio.

- E então? - Encarou-o. – Pronto para admitir seus sentimentos?

Jack não respondeu. Sua mente borbulhava enquanto o rosto de Amira tremulava a sua frente.

- Se havia algum tipo de feitiço, o que eu duvido, sobre seus sentimentos – disse sério – ela o liberou nesse momento. Não há nada, nem ninguém, manipulando-o a sentir o que sente, Jack.

Havia uma confusão expressa em seu rosto, Jack mal conseguia disfarçá-la. Não era um homem sentimental, nunca fora, mas aquilo estava mexendo seriamente com ele. Talvez fosse a idade, talvez não.

- Isso aqui encerrará o caso – o deus rebateu, firme. E mais uma vez o tridente foi apontado para a cena de Amira, substituindo-a por outra, onde claramente se via-se o rosto de Silver colado ao dela. Jack se sentiu mortalmente inquieto, odiou cada toque dos dedos masculinos sobre a pele dela, e quase aplaudiu a súbita entrada do homem de cabelos castanhos na cabine. Algo nele lhe pareceu familiar. Poseidon baixou o tridente e a imagem desapareceu.

- O que ela faz com o Silver? - retrucou Jack.

- Não adivinha? Desígnios de Calypso – Poseidon disse calmamente. – Por isso o chamei aqui, preciso que intervenha e a tire de lá.

- Por que não intervem você mesmo? - Jack rebateu cinicamente. – Coloque-a de castigo. Não é o pai dela?

- As coisas aqui não funcionam bem assim. – Ele sorriu. – Eu já lhe dei sua punição.

- Uma vida ao lado de Jones. - Riu Jack. – Não parece o tipo de coisa que impressiona.

- Isso nunca! - disse o deus, ríspido. – Ela nunca pretendeu se prender realmente ao mortal! É como nós. Diferente de Amira!

- Se Amira herdou a parte humana de Jones, não creio que devo esperar algo muito diferente - retrucou com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

- Você teve suas desavenças com Davy, mas estão ligados pelo mesmo destino. – concluiu Poseidon. – Eu concordei com a proposta de Hades, e o mandei proteger Amira. Dei-lhe uma nova chance de viver, e foi graças a sua presença no Storm que Silver não ousou fazer o pior.

- Sabia que conhecia aquele homem de algum lugar... - Gesticulou o dedo no ar.

- Eu só não contava que a ligação sua com ela se fortalecesse tanto, em tão pouco tempo - explicou, sem dar atenção as últimas palavras de Jack. – Preciso que a livre de Calypso e de Silver.

- E por que deveria? – perguntou, sarcástico.

- Por amor, Jack - o deus disse, impassível. Depois completou: - E por isso... - O tridente foi ao ar e refez a nuvem de imagens.

A imagem de um menino de pouco mais de oito anos manejando o timão de um navio surgiu. Tinha cabelos compridos e castanhos, e trazia uma bandana amarrada a eles, por sob um chapéu muito familiar. Jack sorriu ao ver a imagem de sua infância, e disse:

- Sou eu! O Craca... Bons tempos!

Poseidon pareceu indiferente às suas palavras, e Jack continuou atento as imagens. De repente uma mão cheia de anéis posou suavemente sobre os ombros do garoto. Jack olhou para os lados, como se procurasse por algo e voltou os olhos estreitamente para a cena. Ao lado do menino estava ele, com seu chapéu, uma aparência um pouco mais esmaecida... E um sorriso, um sorriso que ele classificaria de satisfação.

_Pai?_ – Jack repetiu mentalmente para si mesmo, tentando se acercar da realidade. Não... Ele não seria um bom pai..._ Mas o menino_ – ponderou, olhando o semblante do garoto; era bonito, forte. Sorriu, aprumando-se, e parecia estar feliz...

Foi tirado de seus pensamentos pela voz imponente do deus, mas não o via mais, só havia a sua frente um trono vazio.

- Você já tem suas respostas, Jack Sparrow. – A voz se tornava cada vez mais abafada e distante. – Eu não posso intervir em certos tipos de assuntos humanos. O que podia fazer, eu fiz, abri mão de minha neta. Agora resta a você decidir o que mais deseja na sua vida.

Jack agora estava sozinho no imenso salão, e num gesto lânguido mas decidido, voltou-se para trilhar o grande tapete de conchinhas até a fenda do rochedo. Antes de atravessá-lo, no entanto, lembrou-se do menino. Ajeitou as pontas do bigode, e crispou os lábios num sorriso maroto.

**_D__iga lá, meu coração  
Que ela está dentro de meu peito e bem guardada  
E que é preciso  
Mais que nunca  
Prosseguir,  
Prosseguir._**

**_888888888888888888888888_**

**_N/A: Olas, minhas flores da manhã!!! Bom, como o prometido um caps inteirinho de Jack só para vcs! Entretanto, aqui vão as ressalvas da autora:_**

**_1 - O prazo de chegada de uma Nau naquela época, tendo como partida a África do Sul e destino Cuba, seria de mais ou menos 28 dias. Há de se saber que uma Nau fazia em condições favoráveis, 12 nós de velocidade, estou aqui levando em conta que não é uma Nau qualquer, e sim , o Pérola Negra. Talvez, muitas de vcs se perguntem se o Pérola seria uma Nau, aqui vale ressaltar que naquela época era comum os piratas se apossarem de navios vencidos em batalhas e proceder neles modificações pra uso. O que nos leva a ter vários modelos de embarcações e as quais não conseguimos classificar direito, mas devesse levar em conta que esse ainda era o tipo de embarcação mais utilizado naquele tempo ( Eu sugeri um exemplo desse tipo de modificação ao criar o Storm. Ele é um galeão aperfeiçoado. Além possuir quatro mastros e ser bem armado, como é de fato um galeão comum, ele é mais leve do que essas embarcações, porque sua função não era transitar pelos mares levando carga, o que nos leva de volta a daptação que ele sofreu para se tornar um barco mais veloz.)_**

**_2 - Em relação "As Timoneiras", elas são sereias que Jack encontra numa ilha chamada Sirena no livro "Jack Sparrow - O Canto das Sereias " da coleção Piratas do Caribe do Rob Kidd. Eu não vou explicar mais para que fique no ar o desejo de vcs de ler as aventuras de nosso amado Capitão. Para quem já leu, sabe exatamente do que estou falando._**

**_3 - E não menos importante, eu gostaria de dizer que existem várias teorias a respeito de Atlântida. Em alguns textos aparece com uma ilha submersa, onde haveria um povo avançado para sua época ( teoria essa descrita do desenho da Disney, Atlantis, e provavelmente, a que será aproveitada no futuro filme de Piratas do Caribe, como sugere o roteirista do mesmo), em outras ela é descrita como um continente inteiro, ou até mesmo a própria Terra ( vide Eric Von Daniken ), e há menos provável, mas tentadoramente perfeita para minha fic, que seja a morada de Poseidon. Particularmente, não consigo ver Jack Sparrow ao lado de máquinas voadoras, por isso, fiz apenas uma alusão a elas no texto pela fala do próprio Jack. _**

**_No mais, essa autora chata que prendeu vcs por essas linhas tortuosas, só tem a agradecer mais uma vez, e sempre, pelo carinho de TODAS. Obrigada de coração por deixarem suas reviews e sua amizade aqui comigo._**

**_Bjokas no coração da Aline, Ety, Mah, Ieda, Cap"Lara, Dorinha, Dora, e Bia... O q seria de mim sem vcs??? NADAAA!!!! Obrigada por tudo, amo vcs!!!_**

**_Próximo caps: ... "Era a segunda vez que o Capitão Barbossa fora forçado a fazer uma manobra arriscada para sair da linha de tiro d'A Vingança da Rainha Anne..." Onde será que nosso estimado Hector foi se meter? _**

**_Mais emoções aguardam nossos marujos em sua jornada até La Fontaine! Inteh sábado! BJOSSSSSSSS  
_**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo XVI**

As velas vermelhas tremulavam no ar, enquanto o Imperatriz virava a bombordo, escapando por um triz das balas que cruzaram por sobre as cabeças dos marujos. Era a segunda vez que o Capitão Barbossa fora forçado a fazer uma manobra arriscada para sair da linha de tiro d' A Vingança da Rainha Anne. O famoso barco temido pelos piratas e negociantes do mar do Caribe, e que era comandado pelo cruel e sanguinário, Edward Teach. Também conhecido como Barba Negra.

Durante muito tempo, o pirata saqueou e pilhou inúmeras embarcações espanholas com uma certa condescendência da coroa britânica, mas com a criação da Companhia das Índias e a intenção clara de se criar um armistício para os piratas, o que nada mais significava do que o fim de todos que se serviam dessa prática, Teach simplesmente escolheu seu próprio lado e se tornou o memorável Barba Negra. Nem mesmo sua tripulação ousava ir contra ele, apesar de sempre bem favorecida em suas pilhagens, o que de certa forma a mantinha dentro dos limites de obediência. O mesmo já não podia se dizer dos seus prisioneiros, eram poucos o que conseguiam certa benevolência por parte do impetuoso pirata, que não adquirira a alcunha de sanguinário por mero acaso.

Das costas da Carolina até os mares do Caribe, sua fama era assustadora, mas Barbossa não imaginava topar com o cruel pirata nos seus últimos anos de vida no mar. O timão correu entre seus dedos, mais uma manobra arriscada para bombordo. O Vingança rasgava as águas rapidamente e nenhuma manobra evasiva parecia ter o efeito de tirá-los daquela situação. As balas continuavam raspando por suas cabeças ou atingiam o costado do navio, explicitando um pedido de rendição incondicional, como era de praxe o Vingança fazer. Barbossa fingiu não perceber a intenção do inimigo. Cair nas mãos de Barba Negra não estava em seus planos. Tinha um certo compromisso inadiável na ilha de Tortuga, um encontro com um velho amigo, um homem tão obstinado quanto aquele que estava ao seu encalço, Jack Sparrow.

Um sorriso crispou seus lábios, sua experiência de anos a frente de uma embarcação como o Pérola serviriam para alguma coisa. Num gesto rápido e imprevisível pelo oponente, ele mandou que inflasse a mezena, fazendo com que o Imperatriz diminuísse rapidamente a velocidade e, virando timão totalmente a estibordo lançou um ataque ao costado do Vingança pelos canhões de proa. A ordem seguinte foi aliviar o navio de qualquer peso desnecessário, bradada a plenos pulmões, enquanto Tay Hueng a seguia ao pé da letra.

O castelo de popa do Vingança sofreu um ataque massivo, levando Barba Negra a abandonar seu posto e se lançar sobre o tombadilho da proa. O casco do Imperatriz passou com seus canhões luzindo por trás do imponente navio de Teach e numa velocidade surpreendente. Com o timão inutilizado, nada mais podia o temido Capitão fazer a não ser dar ordens para o conserto, o que não seria resolvido de pronto, e na velocidade que o Imperatriz se afastava, seria difícil interceptá-lo com a mesma facilidade que conseguira da primeira vez. Empurrando meia dúzia de marinheiros a sua frente, Teach se aproximou da amurada, cravando seus intensos olhos no navio que rumava para o horizonte. Os homens a sua volta prenderam o fôlego, temendo a fúria do seu Capitão, mas Barba Negra apenas crispou os lábios num pequeno sorriso e tomou o rumo de sua cabine. Ao menos aquela pequena perseguição lhe causara uma felicidade, encontrara um oponente a sua altura..._ Um homem astuto e audaz! _- pensou ao entrar em sua cabine e pegar uma garrafa de rum. _Talvez um dia eu ainda tenha a oportunidade de reencontrá-lo, e aí sim, travar uma grande batalha... _- sorriu para si mesmo antes de dar mais uma talagada.

Há algumas milhas dali, o Imperatriz deslizava suavemente sobre as águas escuras do Caribe em direção a Tortuga. Tai Hueng entrou na cabine do Capitão a fim de avisar-lhe que estavam quase sem provisões, visto que tudo o que era dispensável no momento do combate fora lançado ao mar como ordenado, rendendo mais velocidade ao navio. Barbossa respondeu com leve assentimento de cabeça, enquanto alimentava Jack, seu macaquinho morto-vivo, e completou com um sorriso nos lábios:

- Sr. Hueng, isso não é nada que nos comprometa a viagem. – Jack avançara até seus dedos e pegara mais um pedaço de amendoim, ele gracejou para o macaco e olhou seriamente para seu imediato. – Estamos a poucas milhas de nosso destino, e garanto que a falta ocasional de comida será bem compreendida por uma tripulação que escapou de um destino pior, não acha?

- Certamente, Capitão – o imediato respondeu insatisfeito, e saiu batendo a porta atrás de si.

O macaco pulou sobre alguns móveis da cabine e alcançou a janela, por onde escapuliu, deixando Barbossa entregue aos seus pensamentos. O velho Capitão se recostou na cadeira, levando uma maçã aos lábios e arrancando um grande naco de sua polpa. Seus pensamentos voaram até o motivo que deram início àquela aventura. Um lindo par de pernas bem torneadas e de um tom jambo irresistível, que servia aos piratas num bordel da Jamaica. Estava ficando velho para esse tipo de situação, mas elas valiam a pena, pensou sorrindo. A dama em questão, de uma condição por assim dizer duvidosa, era um dos mais belos exemplares de mulher sobre os quais Barbossa já pousara os olhos. Não se julgava um homem exigente, e de fato não o era nesse tipo de assunto, bastava que tivesse as curvas necessárias e uma sedução nata.

Constance, no entanto, assim se chamava a bela mulata, era o tipo de rapariga que tem a exata noção de seus atrativos e da influência deles sobre os homens. Assim sendo, não era de se admirar que os usasse com tal destreza que um homem, mesmo em idade avançada - o que não era de todo o caso, ele interveio seus pensamentos - não resistiria por muito tempo aos encantos naturais que emanavam de seu corpo. Barbossa não era o tipo de homem que deixa uma oportunidade como essa escapar por entre os dedos, e vendo a fogosa morena destinar-lhe tamanha atenção, deixou-se levar pelas mãos do desejo até sua alcova.

Seus olhos estreitaram na direção do vazio e mais uma vez ele arrancou um pedaço da suculenta maçã. _Doce gosto de canela que aquela mulher dos__diabos tinha!_ - sua mente enfatizou, fazendo-o deleitar-se ainda mais com as cenas ardentes de sua diversão, que vagavam acolchoadas em seu consciente. Mesmo não querendo envolver-se, de certa forma foi por ela que se encrencou daquele jeito.

Pode o leitor pensar, e talvez até se surpreender, que nossos lobos-do-mar já estariam acostumados a deitar-se com mulheres salgadas de vários tipos, o que em termos gerais é a mais pura verdade. Entretanto, ouso dizer, que a promiscuidade desse tipo de lazer, muitas vezes impede que vejamos a diferença sutil que há entre uma e outra. A não ser, é claro, quando deitavam-se com uma chinesa ou uma espanhola, onde a diferença é clara e notória.

Assim, no que tange o coração de nossos obstinados marujos, deve-se ressaltar que o que pode captar de vez a atenção deles e, por fim, fazer a diferença, é a atitude de uma mulher. Lasciva ou não, ela pode ser bem aventurada em conquistar o coração de um deles.

Mas voltemos ao nosso bom Barbossa, ao qual abandonamos, em suas doces lembranças, nos braços da feiticeira da Jamaica: Constance.

Acordar nos lençóis de tal prazerosa mulher e ser coberto mais uma vez de carinhos o deixou plenamente satisfeito e recomposto para o restante da viagem. Os olhos verdes trigueiros que o espreitavam por trás dos cachos pretos de cabelo e a boca carnuda onde se delineava um sorriso maroto formava um quadro tão tentador que Barbossa ponderava se fora prudente deitar-se com uma mulher tão encantadora. Os dedos dela ainda brincavam com os pêlos grisalhos esparsos de seu tórax, e ele deixou escapar um longo suspiro. _Tenho que me livrar logo desta tentação antes que eu perca a cabeça de vez, e__a leve comigo_! - pensou, mas logo contrapôs um pensamento a este: _Mas__o que acha que está fazendo?_ Bufou, revirando os olhos e saindo da cama. Não passara tanto tempo no mar para se entregar a uma bela morena num porto da Jamaica! Idiotice! A voz aveludada, no entanto, chegou até seu ouvido, fazendo-o ponderar novamente sobre a situação.

- Meu bom Capitão - ela havia se levantado, enquanto Barbossa vestia sua camisa e o enlaçara por trás, deslizando a mão sobre o peito dele e colando os lábios ao seu ouvido –, não me deixe esperando muito tempo, ou não poderei garantir que outro tome seu lugar. - Os lábios estalaram, enquanto o capitão fechava seus olhos, sorvendo aquela doce promessa.

Tão doce quanto venenosa, num estalido seco e bruto, a porta do quarto foi aberta, e diante dos olhos dos dois, surgiu a figura imponente de Edward Teach. Num movimento rápido, Barbossa, empunhou a espada, encostando-a no pescoço de seu oponente, que fora pego em tamanha surpresa que não esboçara nenhuma reação. O que era deveras intrigante para alguém com sua fama, entretanto, não devemos esquecer da mulata trigueira. Astuta como só, e dando um sorriso sedutor ao homem parado a sua frente, Constance deslizou até ele, envolvendo-o com os braços e cercando-o de carinhos, de forma que Barbossa teve sua chance de escapulir. Entretanto, tal ardil por parte da jovem não foi o suficiente para prender o cruel Capitão em seus braços, e pouco depois, os bucaneiros das duas embarcações corriam pelas ruas da pequena cidade, trocando tiros e estocadas, até que embarcassem.

Os dois Capitães deram ordem de desatracar os navios para suas respectivas tripulações, fazendo com que a perseguição continuasse em alto mar, com o Imperatriz deixando o Vingança para trás, depois de uma grandiosa manobra de seu habilidoso Capitão. Barbossa alisou a barba, sorrindo mais uma vez ao pensar em Constance e em sua aventura com o Barba Negra. E antes de voltar ao convés, pensou:_ Quando Jack souber, eu não terei paz._ Deu um sorriso maroto e ajeitou o chapéu sobre a cabeça, deixando a cabine.

**_888888888888888888 _**

**_N/A: Aqui está, como prometido, e idealizado desde o início dessa fic pela autora, um capítulo inteirinho do fofo do Capitão Barbossa! Uma homenagem humilde minha ao ator que compôs tão bem. _**

**_1 - Para quem não sabia de quem era o barco "A Vingança da Rainha Anne" , o mistério já foi elucidado, era de Edward Teach, o tão renomado Barba Negra. A história descrita nesse caps sobre esse implacável pirata do Caribe é verdadeira, por isso fiz questão de prestar o esclarecimento sobre ela na própria narrativa. Barba Negra é morto durante uma emboscada da marinha inglesa, o que também será dito mais adiante nessa história..._**

**_2 - Mezena, em termos nauticos, é a vela que impulsiona o navio para ré._**

**_Agora sim, presto minha homenagem as minhas leitoras fofas e amadas que seguem nessa viagem comigo, parando em cada proto, deixando que a imaginação as guie por "mares nunca dantes navegados"! Fico muito feliz por cada palavrinha deixada por vcs e que alimenta de contentamento essa autora chata. _**

**_Obrigada pelo carinho, minhas eternas flores! Meu jardim anda bem florido... rsrsrsrsrs... Beijos imensos e com gosto de rum para Aline, Taty, Ety, Mah, Cap'Lara, Bia, Dora, Dorinha e Ieda. Espero que tenham gostado desse caps tanto quanto eu gostei de escrevê-lo, sei que não teve Jack, mas o Barbosa merecia uma atenção especial... Conto com a compreensão de todas!_**

**_E no próximo: _**

**_"- A fama dele é maior que seu cérebro - rebateu frio - Não há motivo para ser temido. Entretanto, eu prezo a justiça srta. Sparrow._**

**_- Você sabe o meu nome - ela o interrompeu, fitando-o curiosa. "_**

**_Será que algo mais será revelado sobre pai e filha? O.O E o nosso maravilhoso Capitão Jack Sparrow? Mudará o rumo do Pérola para salvar a moça-talvez-quem-sabe-futura-sra. Sparrow em apuros... Savvy?_**

**_Bom, deixarei vcs na companhia de Barbossa e da mulata trigueira até terça-feira... Bebei, amigas, yo-ho! Amo vcs! Bjos no coração!  
_**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo XVII**

Jack foi acompanhado até o Raio pela esquife de Calypso: as escamosas de caudas douradas; mas a deusa em si não se fez presente. Aquilo, de certa forma, inquietou Jack. Não era o que esperava por parte da deusa, muito pelo contrário, tinha certeza que Calypso estaria ansiosa para saber das novidades, ou algo que ele estivesse disposto a revelar. Afinal, Jack duvidava que Poseidon tivesse revelado à filha suas reais intenções ao chamá-lo ali. Havia alguma coisa errada por trás da súbita ausência da ninfa.

Contudo, não havia muito o que fazer em relação a isso. Não adiantaria simplesmente perguntar às escamosas, elas dificilmente diriam a verdade. Assim, deixou-se conduzir de volta ao seu navio. O Sr. Craven, como ordenado, manteve o navio preparado para qualquer eventualidade, não abandonando sua posição em alto-mar. Jack subiu a bordo e, assim que pôs os pés no convés e teve um cobertor sobre os ombros, ordenou:

- Inflem as velas! A todo pano! - Depois resmungou para o imediato: - Quero esse barco em movimento o mais rápido possível! Mexam-se!

- Mantemos o curso, Capitão? - perguntou o Sr. Craven.

- Deveríamos alterá-lo? - Jack interpelou-o mordazmente.

- Não, senhor – ele respondeu prontamente.

- Então... – Jack arqueou a sobrancelha. – O que está esperando?

Craven balançou a cabeça negativamente e saiu para ponte. Jack sorriu e tomou a direção de sua cabine. Abriu uma garrafa de rum, sentou-se a mesa e, colocando as botas sobre ela, mergulhou em seus pensamentos.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Não muito longe dali, o Storm cortava as águas na mesma direção que o Raio. Amira aproveitara que o tempo se mantinha bom e saíra da cabine para dar uma volta no convés. Nos últimos dois dias havia dirigido poucas palavras ao Capitão, somente as necessárias. Long Silver por sua vez, depois da defesa adotada por seu imediato em relação a ela, parecia-lhe muito arredio.

Havia algo em seu benfeitor que a atormentava, identificara isso na primeira vez que pusera os olhos sobre ele. Entretanto, a postura de Silver perante suas palavras, e principalmente, a maneira altiva como o Sr. Trevis se dirigia ao Capitão, eram no mínimo estranhas. Silver não era, pelo que ela sabia, um homem que se assustava com ameaças, principalmente vindas de um subalterno. Nem mesmo Jack acreditaria no que acontecera se ela lhe contasse, pois ouvira o relato sobre as aventuras de Jack com Fitzwilliam atentamente, e apesar de suas atitudes cavalheirescas, sabia que ele se tornara um pirata intrépido, não aceitando ser comandado por outros. Pelo menos até se curvar à Companhia das Índias, mas ele próprio não considerava-a como um patrão. Então, por que acatara as palavras de um imediato rapidamente? Havia algo suspeito ali, e ela iria descobrir o que era.

Amira achou o Sr. Trevis entregue aos seus afazeres no castelo da proa, atando alguns cabos de amura, e aproveitou para se aproximar um pouco mais. O homem de cabelos castanhos não pareceu perceber sua presença, mas ela podia jurar que sentia um conflito de sentimentos que emanava dele. Sem entretanto mudar de tática, deixou-se ficar ali, debruçada sobre a amurada. Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio, e percebendo que se não fosse ela a rompê-lo não chegaria à conclusão nenhuma, falou-lhe calmamente:

- Não tive oportunidade de agradecer pelo que fez aquela noite por mim, Sr. Trevis. - Ele não esboçou reação alguma, e ela insistiu: - Você teve coragem de enfrentar Silver daquela forma.

Os olhos azuis dele se viraram na direção dela, e um brilho diferente os cruzou, mas os fios de cabelos castanhos encobriram-nos, afastando-os de Amira.

- A fama dele é maior que seu cérebro – rebateu frio. – Não há motivo para ser temido. Entretanto, eu prezo a justiça, Srta. Sparrow.

- Você sabe o meu nome – ela o interrompeu, fitando-o curiosa.

- Acha que a insanidade dele já não afetou a todos aqui no navio? – ele rebateu mordaz.

- Eu não creio que saiba, Sr. Trevis, mas ele me persegue há muito tempo. – Amira enlaçou uma mecha de cabelo no dedo numa atitude infantil e fitou o horizonte ao completar: - Meu pai teve que me levar para junto dele por causa disso.

- Seu pai agiu acertadamente, senhorita – ele respondeu, um tanto confuso. A maneira com ela se dirigiu a Teague o afetou de uma forma que Jones não esperava. Mantendo o controle, completou: - Não é difícil saber o porquê de Silver a cobiçar tanto, não é só uma mulher bonita, há muita coragem e determinação em você. – Ele a fitou com admiração, acrescentando: - Eu não agiria diferente se fosse seu pai. – As últimas palavras machucaram sua alma ao saírem dos lábios. – E jamais seria conivente com certas atitudes de um Capitão.

- É um homem bom, Sr. Trevis. – Ela sorriu para ele. – Não pensava encontrar uma pessoa assim sob as ordens de Silver. – Cuidadosamente, ela completou: - Se bem que o senhor não me parece tão suscetível a elas.

- E você não me parece o tipo de mulher que precise de proteção – ele rebateu, firme. – Ainda mais sendo irmã de Jack Sparrow...

Ele a fitou demoradamente, enquanto a via desviar os olhos para a água. Era impressão sua, ou tinha detectado um certo brilho nos olhos dela?Seus olhos escureceram. _Não é possível! Há alguma coisa errada... _Sim, o maldito sentimento que o levara para os braços da mãe dela, e o fizera sofrer ano após ano! Seria uma sina de família? Jones teve vontade de tocar nela, mas afastou a idéia. Sua mente borbulhava com aquela revelação: Amira amava Sparrow! _Não poderia ser qualquer outro? _- questionava-se aflito. Não! Não podia! Ele tinha que pagar sua volta como humano até nisso! O homem que ele quase aprisionara no Holandês, que quase furara seu coração, agora não apenas quase, mas totalmente pelo que percebera nos olhos da filha, ganhara o coração dela. Maldito Sparrow!

Entretanto, um pensamento atravessou sua mente, deixando-o mais preocupado. Aparentemente, ela parecia saber que ele não era seu irmão, ou não externaria tão facilmente seus sentimentos. Então, não seria injusto pensar que não soubesse quem eram seus pais verdadeiros. Mas até que ponto não saberia da verdade? E como ele abordaria isso?

Foi tirado de seus devaneios pela voz dela, que uma vez mais se dirigiu a ele:

- Conhece meu irmão, Sr. Trevis? – Ela estava refeita do choque do nome de Sparrow.

- Não pessoalmente, senhorita – ele anuiu, contrafeito. – Apenas de nome, como muitos.

- Ele também é um bom homem como o senhor. – Ela sorriu, desviando os olhos para a ponte de comando, vendo o olhar atento de Silver sobre eles.

- Fico lisonjeado com seu elogio – ele resmungou, tentando esboçar um sorriso que parecia preso em algum lugar distante de seus lábios. Não queria assustá-la, mas aquele não era o tipo de elogio que esperava ouvir. Seguindo o olhar dela, completou: – Acho melhor a senhorita continuar seu passeio pelo navio, estamos atraindo olhares curiosos.

- Percebeu também? – ela disse entre os dentes, mantendo o sorriso no rosto. – Não me importo com o que ele pense, eu queria agradecê-lo pelo que fez. Se não fosse o senhor, eu provavelmente estaria em apuros. Decididamente, não sou como Jack.

- Escute-me Srta. Sparrow – ele murmurou, estreitando seu olhar sobre ela -, existe uma pessoa a quem deve temer mais que Silver. Não se deixe iludir por ela, ou por qualquer barganha que lhe ofereça. Não é confiável.

Amira o fitou surpresa, por segundos pode ver o brilho diferente no fundo daqueles olhos azuis. Ele conhecia sua história, e o aviso foi para quando encontrasse sua mãe, tinha certeza disso. Entretanto, até que ponto aquele homem estava envolvido nela? Seus pensamentos formaram um turbilhão em sua mente e, quando buscou falar com o imediato novamente, estava sozinha no castelo da proa. Uma suave melodia chegou aos seus ouvidos, era metálica como a de uma caixinha de música. Ela estranhou, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia-lhe tão familiar... Havia tristeza em cada nota tocada.

Trevis viu a moça vidrar os olhos, refletindo sobre suas palavras, e caiu em si. Havia dado um passo em falso, deixou o convés rapidamente antes que ela o interpelasse. Estava apreensivo, colocara sua posição em risco ao desejar alertá-la dos perigos que a cercavam. Não duvidava que o Capitão Teague a tivesse ensinado bem, o homem fora astuto em formar a Corte da Irmandade e prender Calypso em sua forma humana, mas o plano de manter Amira a salvo do mar e de suas influências não dera de todo certo. Talvez se ela tivesse sabido da verdade antes fosse mais fácil para todos. Talvez ele nem precisasse estar ali. Bufou, contrapondo-se ao próprio pensamento: _Não, eu agora quero estar ao lado dela! _

Naquele exato momento, Davy Jones, ou o Sr. Trevis, pensava no quanto havia perdido depois de tantos anos longe de Amira, sem saber de sua existência. Todos os momentos que o Capitão Teague viveu ao lado dela lhe pertenciam! Apesar de saber, intimamente, que o Capitão agira da forma que mais lhe parecera correta e que ele não poderia ter feito muito mais se soubesse. Talvez, pudesse ter evitado esse desenrolar cruel que o destino preparava para a filha, e fosse, de alguma forma, uma pessoa melhor. Os ombros baixaram com o peso de seus erros, e ele se deixou ficar parado, olhando através da escotilha

- Uma filha– balbuciou, voltando a si, sentado sobre um barril no porão do navio. Tudo que lhe restara de seu infortúnio era Amira, e não iria entregá-la de bandeja para Calypso. Poseidon estava certo ao confiar nele e lhe dar essa oportunidade, ainda havia uma parte humana em Davy Jones e ela clamava por justiça. Os olhos azuis turvaram ao sentir seu coração pulsar num ritmo diferente, e as lágrimas rolaram em sua face. Salgadas águas que limpavam sua alma de qualquer dúvida de que conseguiria amar demais a mulher que estava na proa daquele navio. Ele faria tudo ao seu alcance para vê-la feliz... Com um muxoxo, completou seu pensamento: _Mesmo que isso signifique aturar Jack Sparrow._

Lá fora os raios de sol se tornavam pálidos, anunciando o crepúsculo. Os tons alaranjados do pôr-do-sol tingiam as águas, e Amira fitava as estranhas formas desenhadas por ele no espelho d'água. Não se admirou ao ver o rosto de mulher refletido nele, mas aos poucos percebeu que não era o seu; possuía os mesmos cabelos negros, os olhos castanhos profundos e lhe dirigia um sorriso. Seus olhos se arregalaram, e ela debruçou-se na amurada, chamando-a:

- Mamãe?

As mãos fortes de Silver a trouxeram pela cintura de volta para o navio. E sua voz soou firme e preocupada:

- O que pensa que estava fazendo?

- Eu vi um rosto - ela balbuciou assustada. – Era uma mulher...

- Eu sei. – Ele sorriu com desdém, e completou: - Parecida com você.

_- _Sim - concordou Amira. Seu rosto trazia uma expressão preocupada e Silver percebeu, mantendo seu olhar atento sobre ela enquanto a ouvia dizer: – Havia uma certa semelhança... Não de todo... - ela interrompeu a fala e fitou as águas mais uma vez, completando: - Devo estar cansada, vou me deitar. Com sua licença, Capitão.

Silver assentiu de leve e acompanhou-a com os olhos, enquanto Amira se virava para deixar o convés. Ao passar por ele, murmurou:

- Obrigada.

Ele não respondeu, estava preso à figura dela. Um sorriso crispou-lhe os lábios ao vê-la sumir do tombadilho, e admirado, pensou: _Como eu não havia percebido antes?_

Lembrou-se da sensação que tivera ao ver Calypso pela primeira vez, e depois ao possuí-la. Não sabia identificar o que era, não eram semelhanças tão aparentes, mas agora com Amira lhe falando sobre o rosto na água, ele podia vê-las... Havia os cabelos e os olhos, que não passariam desapercebido para quem os tivesse procurando. O primeiro era brilhante como se fosse formado por vários cordões de pérolas negras, e o outro, profundo, como se o mar inteiro coubesse dentro dele com seus mistérios e armadilhas. Entretanto, para qualquer marujo que só as olhasse puramente pela beleza, não passariam de artifícios fugazes de uma mulher, mas para Silver significava mais. Significava que ele poderia conquistar o direito de barganhar com Calypso. Uma inquietação se apoderou dele, ainda havia Jack, e ele duvidava muito que o antigo amigo de aventuras não houvesse percebido a semelhança entre uma e outra. S_ó que ele estava um passo a frente de Jack, tinha Calypso em sua cama_ – sorriu ao pensar nisso, mas para tudo sair perfeito, tinha que descobrir o tipo de ligação que havia entre elas.

O vento soprou forte, mudando de direção.

**_888888888888888888888888 _**

**_N/A: Bom dia, flores!!! Eu acho q não tenho muito o que dizer nesse caps, a não ser pedir desculpas pelo pouco Jack nele!!! UHU!_**

**_Eu queria fazer uma pergunta á todas que acompanham a fic, tipo uma enquete, ok? Visto que a fic se encontra completa e possui 34 capítulos, além do que, em outubro terei que passar uns dez dias fora do ar. Gostaria de saber se vc topariam a publicação de 3 caps por semana, ou seja, quinta agora jah colocaria o 18... O que vcs acham? Vai ficar difícil para vc acompanharem? Não vai? Por favor quando deixarem reviews, deixem tb sua opinião, ela é muito importante para mim xD _**

**_Espero que compreendam-me._**

**_ Bjos cheios de rum para Aline, Mah, Cap"Lara, Taty, Ieda, Bia, Dora e Carlinha. Obrigada de todo o meu coração!!!! Amo vcs muito!!!_**

**_Próximo caps:_**

**_A respiração se tornou entrecortada e ruidosa, enquanto via os lábios dele se aproximarem dos dela. Entreabriu-os esperando pelo toque aveludado dos dele..._**

**_- A não ser pelos cabelos e a cor dos olhos, não temos muito em comum, não é mesmo? - ela ponderou com um sorriso irônico..  
_**

**_Eu seguirei a corrente que vcs decidirem... Savvy?_**

**_  
_**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo XVIII**

No horizonte, a pequena montanha coberta por uma vegetação densa, e o imenso manto branco que se estendia abaixo dela para dentro do mar começava a ganhar contornos mais definidos. Elizabeth fitou o menino ao seu lado, esboçando um pequeno sorriso. Ela se sentia bem melhor depois do ferimento cicatrizado, ou quase e, num gesto carinhoso, enlaçou os ombros dele, trazendo-o para junto de si enquanto sentia as mãos de William fazerem o mesmo envolta de sua cintura.

O Pérola se aproximou mais um pouco do recife que se estendia a frente da praia, formando uma piscina de águas azuis cristalinas. Elizabeth lembrava-se muito bem por que escolhera aquela ilhota. Parecia um paraíso esquecido pelos homens em meio a vasta imensidão azul que se agitava a sua volta. Ela sorriu diante da imagem de Will que invadiu sua mente. A brisa forte açoitou os cabelos contra seu rosto e a voz do Sr. Gibbs chegou potente ao seus ouvidos:

- Capitã, o bote está pronto. Os remos e a pá que solicitou estão dentro – anunciou, fitando-a atentamente.

- Obrigada, Sr. Gibbs – ela assentiu, enquanto acariciava de leve o cabelo do filho. E virando-se para o imediato com um leve sorriso, completou: - Mantenha o navio preparado para partir assim que eu retornar. – Fitou o menino ao seu lado: - Seria capaz de cuidar do Pérola para mim, Capitão Turner? – perguntou, alargando o sorriso.

William não conseguiu evitar que um enorme sorriso se abrisse em seus lábios, empertigando-se. O Sr. Gibbs conteve o sorriso que teimou em aflorar nos seus lábios e deslizou para longe, orientando os marujos. Elizabeth se adiantou para descer ao bote, William a seguiu e, numa última tentativa, dirigiu-se a mãe:

- Eu gostaria de ir à terra com a senhora... - murmurou, baixando os olhos.

- Querido - ela o fez encará-la, e sorriu-lhe maternalmente -, sei o quanto está ansioso e apreensivo, mas isso é uma coisa que eu tenho que fazer sozinha, entende?

Elizabeth analisou atentamente a reação do filho. William estreitou os ombros e anuiu levemente com a cabeça, enquanto fitava as mãos que se entrelaçavam uma a outra num ballet nervoso. Ela o abraçou mais uma vez e passou para o outro lado da amurada, descendo pela escada de corda até o bote que flutuava calmamente sobre as águas.

Elizabeth entrou no bote, tomando os remos nas mão, e se dirigiu a praia. Há dez anos que estivera ali, apreciando aquelas mesmas areias fofas, e nada mudara. Colocara a salvo o coração de Will onde ninguém pudesse tocá-lo, ou mesmo senti-lo pulsar, e deixara o seu enterrado no mesmo lugar. As lágrimas turvaram seus olhos, o coração acelerou; faltavam apenas algumas braçada para atingir a praia. As botas pisaram nos grãos brancos de areia, ela se debruçou para dentro do bote pegando a pá e tomou a direção da vegetação nativa e densa que se erguia poucos metros a frente.

Os cabelos loiros iam presos no alto da cabeça, num coque mal alinhado, deixando fios, que ocasionalmente, oscilavam sobre seu rosto. A caminhada até o ponto onde estava enterrado o baú era um pouco longa, e o calor intenso do Caribe, fazia com que o suor empapasse sua camisa. Ela sorriu ao reconhecer a frondosa árvore no interior da ilha, onde, aos seus pés, estava o seu tesouro mais precioso e a justificativa para tanto anos de espera e esperança. O riacho que margeava o pequeno vale parecia murmurar uma canção lamuriosa, com os pássaros nativos voando a sua volta. Elizabeth fitou o sol entre as copas das árvores que a cercavam e se encantou com o brilho dourado que ele jogava sobre os tons esverdeados do espelho d'água. Ela não se enganara, aquele lugar era mágico, sentia a presença de Will em cada pedra, cada musgo. Abaixou-se na borda do riacho, levando as mãos até a água, e refrescou-se um pouco.

As gotas frescas deslizaram suavemente por sua pele, descendo até o decote feito pelos botões abertos da camisa. Elizabeth fechou os olhos, o rosto de Will se desenhou tão vivo a sua frente que chegou a estremecer. A respiração tornou-se entrecortada e ruidosa, enquanto via os lábios dele se aproximarem dos dela. Entreabriu-os, esperando pelo toque aveludado dos dele... Mas a brisa vinda do mar com seu gosto salgado trouxe-a de volta a realidade, deixando que as lágrimas escorressem livremente: - Deus permita que essa loucura tenha um fim... - murmurou ao se colocar de pé e tomar a direção da árvore. A vegetação aonde enterrara o baú havia crescido, mas isso não a impediu de encontrar o lugar correto para cavar. Num gesto rápido e preciso, Elizabeth cravou a pá perto das raízes da árvore. Algum tempo depois, e com o rosto já em brasa, a pá tocou algo metálico. Um sorriso aflorou em seu lábios, enquanto atirava a pá ao chão, ajoelhando-se e cavando com as próprias mãos. O baú surgiu intacto diante de seus olhos.

Elizabeth tomou-o nas mãos, limpando-o do resto de terra e contornando com os dedos finos os desenhos em sua superfície. Sim, podia sentir o pulsar dele lá dentro, a batida cadenciada que juntava-se a dela. Recolheu a pá e tomou a direção da praia. Seus pensamentos vagavam. Se tudo corresse como Jack dissera, em breve ele estaria de volta ao peito de Will, e ela se abrigaria em seus braços, deixando para trás aqueles dias sombrios... Os lábios balbuciaram:

- Will...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O tempo escureceu repentinamente. O vento batia forte e sibilava contra as velas do Storm. Os marujos corriam de um lado para o outro, baixando as velas. Silver estava no timão, administrando a velocidade e mantendo o navio em seu rumo, vencendo as ondas ocasionais que começavam a se formar no mar. Amira se aproximou de Trevis, o imediato não lhe deu muita atenção, continuava distribuindo sua ordens pelo convés. Ela manteve-se por perto, junto a amurada, e na primeira oportunidade que teve, falou-lhe:

- Essa não será uma tempestade comum. - Fitava o céu atentamente.

- Não – ele respondeu seco, ao estreitar um nó de amura. – Já viu alguma parecida?

- Uma vez. – Ela mirou a água. – Eu era muito pequena. Estava na praia e de repente o céu se tornou tão negro quanto a noite.

- E você? O que fez? - Ele analisava cada reação de Amira.

- Nada – ela respondeu com o olhar escuro e perdido no horizonte. Depois completou, fitando-o com um olhar decidido: - Não corri para casa, se é o que quer saber. – Ela sorriu para ele. – Eu apreciei o pequeno espetáculo da natureza de um abrigo próximo a praia.

- Não foi uma atitude sensata – ponderou Trevis.

- Não. – Ela o fitou, marota. – Entretanto, não é sempre que vemos algo assim, e o mar me fascina desde pequena... - Ela deixou as palavras no ar, enquanto voltava seus olhos para o mar revolto.

- O mar é arisco, senhorita - rebateu Trevis, num tom mais frio.

- Não comigo – ela retrucou firme. – Nunca tive medo dele, respeito sim...

Trevis a fitou durante algum tempo, os olhos azuis atentos à figura dela. Os cabelos pretos soltos ao vento lembravam vagamente os da mãe, na forma como Jones a conhecera, e a não ser pelo que acabara de dizer - a paixão pelo mar - ele não detectava mais nenhum indício da maternidade da deusa. Deixou um longo suspiro escapar pelos lábios, seria cruel achar que ela puxara somente a ele, afinal se assim fosse, Calypso não viria atrás da menina.

- Sabe - ela disse de supetão, arrancando-o de seus devaneios –, ontem eu vi um rosto na água.

- Um rosto? – Ele a olhou intrigado, e acrescentou: – Como ele era?

- Semelhante ao meu, mas não de todo. – Ela o encarou em castanhos brilhantes. - Apenas em alguns detalhes. Os cabelos, os olhos talvez.

Azuis se tornaram intensos sobre ela, e Amira sentiu um frio penetrar sua alma. A chuva começou a cair intensamente sobre eles, enquanto o Storm jogava cada vez mais para os lados, e Trevis esbravejou:

- Melhor descer, Srta. Sparrow! – ele sibilou entre os dentes. – No meio dessa tempestade será difícil divisar até mesmo seu próprio rosto.

Ela assentiu e se retirou para o interior do navio. Entrou pela porta do castelo da popa, procurando abrigo, e se deparou com a porta da cabine de Silver entreaberta. Não era costume dele deixar seus aposentos expostos aos olhares da tripulação ou de curiosos. Amira pode ver que uma luz bruxuleava em seu interior, e afastou a porta, abrindo passagem. A não ser pelo canto onde a vela iluminava, o resto da cabine permanecia imerso na escuridão. A porta fechou-se num estalido atrás dela, sobressaltando-a, e uma voz suave chegou aos seus ouvidos:

- Enfim eu a conheço.

Amira havia se virado na direção da voz, e tentava em vão divisar sua interlocutora.

- Eu a conheço? – ela perguntou receosa.

- Talvez... - A voz era calma e pausada. - Mas não da forma que deveria.

- Então eu a conheço – ela rebateu firme.

- Já ouviu falar de mim muitas vezes, por diferentes pessoas, e da maneira como lhes convinha fazê-lo.

- Vejo que coloca sob suspeita a imagem que eu possa ter formado ao seu respeito... Calypso. – Amira sorriu. – E já que é assim, por que não tenta me mostrar a sua versão dos fatos?

- Quem disse que tenciono desfazer sua impressão? – a deusa murmurou cínica. Os olhos cravaram em Amira. – No momento certo, você vai descobrir por si mesma como é a natureza de um deus, estamos acima dos julgamentos humanos.

Houve um momento de silêncio. Amira continuava fitando a escuridão diante de seus olhos, até que uma mulher com os cabelos tão pretos como os dela, de corpo esguio e pele morena. Diferente da pele de Amira, que era queimada do sol, a de Calypso era de um tom acobreado brilhante.

Os olhos castanhos cintilaram na direção dela. Uma expressão de surpresa tomou seu rosto, era o rosto que Amira vira na água na noite anterior. A deusa a fitou, enquanto se dirigia até a mesa e sentava-se sobre ela, languidamente.

- A não ser pelos cabelos e a cor dos olhos, não temos muito em comum, não é mesmo? - ela ponderou com um sorriso irônico, e sem dar chances de resposta para Amira, continuou seu discurso: - Não que eu esperasse muita coisa de você, tendo sido criada como humana. Mas, sendo mulher... - lançou-lhe um olhar reprovador – pensei que herdaria naturalmente meus encantos.

- Gosto de como sou – Amira rebateu firme, devolvendo-lhe o olhar. – E fico feliz em ver que há mais de meu pai em mim que de você.

Calypso gargalhou antes de prosseguir:

- Não seja tola e impertinente. – Seu semblante endureceu. – Acha mesmo que gostaria de se parecer com Davy? Nem ao menos o conhece!

- Assim mesmo, não tenho dúvidas – ela retrucou. ríspida. Amira fitava a figura de sua mãe como um olhar desafiador e um sentimento de raiva pungente. – E pelo que vejo, meus amigos não erraram em nada ao descrevê-la.

- Amigos? – Calypso sibilou maliciosamente, traçando um linha fina nos lábios carnudos. – Vejo que Jack conseguiu um progresso. De irmão passou para amigo. Não foi grande coisa.

- Ele ainda é meu irmão – Amira a corrigiu, firme.

- Devo crer então, que o doce sentimento do amor não foi capaz de derrubar as barreiras de dúvidas erguidas em volta do coração do bom Capitão. – Seu tom de escárnio era latente. Amira se controlou para não respondê-la a altura, não podia se arriscar a revelar mais do que deveria: - É, você está encrencada...

- Encrencada, você diz? – ela lhe devolveu o escárnio. – Me pareceu que você precisava de mim, não o contrário.

- Não me desafie, menina – rosnou a deusa. – Você não conhece nada sobre sua natureza, ou a minha. Nem ao menos conseguiu conquistar o homem que ama. – Riu. – Patético! Como um protótipo de deusa acha que pode me enfrentar se nem parcos poderes tem?

- Esperava que você fosse um pouco mais maternal. Não há um traço de sentimento em você - interviu Amira, encarando-a com surpresa. Ao que parecia, Calypso também ignorava que seus poderes foram despertados, ou pelo menos, parte deles. O porquê disso, nem imaginava, mas no momento sentia-se extremamente aliviada com sua posição. Olhou para sua mãe em castanhos desafiadores.

- Por que deveria eu tê-los ? – ela sorriu em bravata. Colocando-se de pé foi até ela. – Nem eu, nem você lucraríamos nada com isso. – Calypso estava de frente para Amira, e ergueu a mão até tocar-lhe o rosto por breves momentos. – Percebe? - retirou bruscamente a mão, como se o toque a queimasse, e desviando seu olhar, completou: - Não somos dados a sentimentos passionais. Temos uma eternidade pela frente, isso torna nosso relacionamento com o mundo, ou qualquer pessoa, fugaz...

- Não sou qualquer uma – Amira protestou. – Sou sua filha, mesmo que esse fato não lhe traga satisfação alguma.

- Língua afiada a sua – Calypso rebateu ríspida. Os olhos dela estavam presos a escuridão. – Tanto faz. Eu não vim aqui tratar disso, nem me desculpar pelo passado.

- Não achei que o faria. Não é sua natureza, como você mesma diz – Amira desdenhou. Num tom firme, exigiu: – Apenas diga o que quer de mim.

- No momento? – ela perguntou cínica. Concluiu sem esperar a resposta: - Saber se estava bem...

- Estou – Amira disse ríspida -, mas não creio que essa seja uma pergunta que a faria vir até aqui e me conhecer.

Calypso demorou um tempo analisando aquelas palavras, e por fim, virando-se para ela, respondeu com um sorriso nos lábios:

- Tem razão. - Antes de sumir nas sombras de onde viera, completou astutamente: - Eu só queria ler nos seus olhos que perdeu Jack para mim.

- O que quer dizer com isso? - a voz de Amira hesitou, enquanto seu coração disparava dentro do peito.

- O que mais poderia ser? – Calypso rebateu cínica. – Ele não cumpriu sua parte no nosso acordo. - Virou-se para encarar Amira por breves minutos, e sorriu ao dizer: - Ele não lhe contou que barganhou comigo uma viagem segura até a "Aqua da Vida", e que em troca disso me daria você?

Amira a fitou preocupada. Não pela exposição clara e simples das intenções de Jack; em termos gerais, sempre soubera que ele precisava dela para atravessar o mar até o Caribe, mas nunca se imaginou como uma moeda de troca. Será que tudo não passara de um ardil para entregá-la à mãe? Não... Havia algo mais por trás disso, e ela não daria o gostinho de triunfo para Calypso. Lembrou-se do aviso do Sr. Trevis e sorriu. Ela não poria em dúvidas seus sentimentos.

- Ele não precisou. – Sorriu para a mãe. – Eu adivinhei sozinha. Não sou tão ingênua quanto pareço.

- Talvez eu não devesse subestimar você. – Calypso riu com desdém. – Entretanto, suas conclusões pouco importam. Ele é meu, já que rompeu o acordo.

- Eu estou aqui, não estou? – Amira rebateu, firme. - Acho que ele cumpriu o que prometeu.

- Não vou levar sua fuga em consideração. Trato é trato, você o fez rompê-lo. – Calypso sorriu cínica para a filha. – E eu sei cobrar o preço muito bem...

- Então, não há nada mais aqui para você – Amira retrucou, seca. - Adeus...

A deusa crispou os lábios num assentimento mudo e virou-se na direção da penumbra, desaparecendo. Os olhos de Amira fecharam, enquanto sorvia o ar com dificuldade, e tentava impor controle a todas suas emoções.

**_888888888888888888888888888_**

**_N/A: Flores, eu vim pedir desculpas por não ter postado ontem, mas a minha internet está surtada, por favor me desculpem de coração, não é meu feitio cometer atrasos. Até domingo ela deve voltar a normalidade. Ou seja, não se assustem se algumas reviews atrasarem até essa data, ok? Eu vou respondê-las TODAS!!!! PROMETO!!!_**

**_O próximo capítulo irá ao ar DOMINGO, tendo em vista esses problemas que fogem ao meu controle. Conto com a compreensão de todas, e semana que vem volta a terça, quinta e sábado, ok?_**

**_Obrigada pela reviews fifas de terça, amei todas!!! Bjo muito especiais para Aline, Carlinha Turner (Flor, acho que vc vai gostar desse caps! Will e Lizzie!), Mah, Dora, Dorinha, Gabrielly ( Bem vinda flor, a minha humilde casinha! Sinta-se em casa!),Bia, Ieda e Cap'Lara. Amo vcs de coração!!!! Obrigada por tudo!!!! _**

**_Próximo caps:_**

**_- Carregar canhões! - gritou. - Preparar os ganchos de abordagem! _**

**_Ele fitou o céu, as nuvens negras começavam a escurecê-lo, e então murmurou com um sorriso desdenhoso:_**

**_- Se você quer assim, querida... Que assim seja! _**

**_Mais uma vez peço desculpas por esse infortúnio... Savvy? _**

****

****


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo XIX**

Amira não conseguia dormir, as palavras de Calypso ecoavam em sua mente. Ela sentia-se cada vez mais distante de tudo, confusa e completamente sozinha. Fugira de Jack para não envolvê-lo mais ainda naquela história toda, e no entanto, ao que tudo indicava, ele já estava envolvido nela o suficiente para não poder abandoná-la. Ao mesmo tempo que praguejava o fato dele ter escondido sua barganha com a deusa, temia o que ela poderia fazer por não estar ao lado dele, por Jack não poder cumprir seu acordo. Ela se levantou da pequena cama e andou de um lado para o outro da cabine. A tempestade havia cessado, e ela resolveu dar uma volta pelo convés. Talvez um pouco de ar puro a fizesse pensar melhor, e assim, deslizou para fora de seu alojamento.

Seu cabelo esvoaçava sob o vento da noite, e a lua que surgia entre as nuvens no céu, emprestava uma luz triste às águas do oceano. As lembranças de Jack vieram tão vivas a sua mente que ela não teve como evitar que as lágrimas rolassem por seu rosto. E se perdesse Jack? O que faria?, pensava aturdida. Não havia nada mais que a prendesse a terra, nem tampouco ao mar. A quem iria enganar com sua momentânea raiva? Amava-o por ser assim, por barganhar sempre, por cheirar a rum e maresia com seu jeito afetado, seu olhar profundo e um sorriso desdenhoso nos lábios. Amava-o de todas as formas, e nada a faria desistir dele, nem mesmo a morte.

O rosto estava banhado em lágrimas, a dor contraía cada músculo de seu corpo e corria por suas veias. Ela fitou as mãos, virando-as de um lado para o outro e murmurou:

- Malditos são todos estes poderes! – Então, seu grito cortou o ar: - Eu não os quero!

Um clarão iluminou a noite.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack estava em sua cabine no Raio, os olhos fixavam a garrafa de rum entre os dedos, e ele a levou aos lábios dando um longo gole. Tinha que tomar uma decisão: resgatar ou não Amira. Seus olhos estreitaram sobre a lua refletida através das vidraças a sua frente, e ele bufou. Fitou atentamente a caixinha preta sobre a mesa. Com um sorriso malicioso, trouxe-a até sua frente e abriu-a. A bússola apontava para algum ponto a sua volta, distante no mar, o lugar onde provavelmente Amira estava. Ele sorriu, atirando-a de volta à mesa e, colocando o chapéu sobre a cabeça, saiu de sua cabine.

Por mais que quisesse ajudar Will, por mais que desejasse a eternidade como Capitão, havia uma coisa que ele descobrira ser mais cara que tudo: Amira. Um sorriso ainda brincava em seus lábios, quando ele desceu trôpego, mas agilmente, até o alojamento dos seus marujos e ordenou:

- Levantem seus molengas! – disse, agitando as mãos como se os enxotasse da cama. – Eu quero as velas a todo pano, e o Raio a máxima velocidade na posição contrária a que estamos. - Fez um sinal com os dedos indicando as posições contrárias, e completou: - E sem perguntas! Rápido!

Os homens se puseram de pé e correram para o convés, acatando as ordens que lhes foram dadas. Jack os seguiu acompanhado por seu imediato, o Sr. Craven. Este, por sua vez, não se conteve em perguntar:

- Por que mudamos o curso, Capitão?

- Porque há mais de um motivo para se viver eternamente além da fugaz alegria de pilhar e saquear, Sr. Craven – respondeu Jack, subindo ao tombadilho de popa, e tomando o timão entre as mãos para virá-lo totalmente a bombordo.

- E por acaso ele veste saias e tem um lindo par de pernas? - zombou o contra-mestre.

- Eu diria que é um motivo muito forte e que me cega para quaisquer outros propósitos, momentaneamente. – Jack deu um sorriso debochado.

- Compreendo, senhor – O contra-mestre lhe devolveu o sorriso. – A propósito, eu achava que deveríamos ter ido atrás dela assim que demos por sua falta, se me permite dizer...

Jack o fitou de soslaio, e Craven percebeu que dera um passo em falso. Adotando uma expressão séria, perguntou:

- Já que vamos resgatar sua irmã-deusa, seria prudente que o fizéssemos com uma abordagem direta, não?

- Estou plenamente de acordo com a forma de abordagem, do navio, é claro – respondeu Jack, enquanto manejava com habilidade o timão, fazendo o Raio, como o seu nome sugere, cortar as águas rapidamente. Com um sorriso cínico nos lábios, alertou-o: - Mas eu não ousaria tomar a liberdade de abordá-la assim, nesse caso, a dama – sorriu-lhe afetado, enquanto pretos cintilavam e Jack meneava a cabeça, acrescentando sério: - Creio já ter lhe alertado mais de uma vez sobre o perigo do uso desse ardil, seria melhor ponderar mais as palavras, se preza a vida e possui um desejo ardente de continuar a ver a luz do dia. - completou com um novo sorriso maroto nos lábios. – Entenda meu bom homem, eu vou atrás da mulher com a qual eu possuo um compromisso de nascença. – Depois de fazer uma pausa, completou: - E sem a qual, não chegaremos à Aqua da Vida... Savvy?

- Se o senhor diz, Capitão – respondeu o imediato, sorrindo de volta. – Creio que a crença de que uma mulher a bordo traz azar está totalmente banida desse navio de hoje em diante. Acertei?

- Em cada ponto e vírgula, mon ami – Jack assentiu, deslizando a mão sobre o timão. – A não ser que pretendam seguir outro Capitão...

O sr. Craven balançou negativamente a cabeça e Jack lançou-lhe um olhar furtivo ao vê-lo deixar a ponte de comando.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- O que faz aqui? - perguntou Silver, com a voz embolada, a garrafa de rum vazia ao seu lado.

- Eu vim apenas avisá-lo de que o Raio se aproxima rapidamente – ela rebateu, fria. – E que você não parece estar em condições de oferecer resistência a uma mosca.

- É o que pensa? – ele retrucou malicioso, colocando-se de pé. – Talvez eu não me importe que ele leve Amira embora.

- Talvez eu não me importe em afundar seu navio nesse momento! - esbravejou a deusa.

- Está bem. Faça como quiser. – Ele sorriu cínico. – Vai começar por onde?

Ela o encarou em castanhos cintilantes, e depois os suavizou, murmurando:

- O que quer em troca? - perguntou ao se aproximar dele e acariciar seu rosto.

- Nada de encantos, minha cara – Silver rebateu frio, afastando-se do toque dela. – Quero saber qual é sua ligação com Amira.

- Sabe que isso não servirá de moeda de barganha entre nós, não sabe? – Ela o fitou intensamente.

- Sei, mas quero ter a exata noção de onde estou me metendo. – Silver respondeu, em pé e de frente para ela, com azuis luzindo em sua direção.

- Ela é minha filha, Capitão – Calypso disse baixa e pausadamente. – E por motivos alheios a minha vontade, foi chamada a me substituir como guardiã dos mares.

- O que andou aprontando? – Silver a interpelou.

- Sabe, estou cansada dessa ladainha – ela respondeu, ríspida. – Você quer Amira para si e Jack morto, e eu tenho um encontro inadiável com o destino daqui dois dias. Então, tome a postura de um capitão e vá para o convés assumir o timão desse navio!

- Você resume as coisas muito facilmente. – Ele sorriu.

- Sou prática, meu caro. – A deusa lhe devolveu o sorriso. Antes de deixá-lo, ainda acrescentou: - Prepare-se para enfrentar uma tempestade. É um aviso.

- Espere – Silver disse antes que Calypso sumisse. – O que faço com Amira?

- Prenda-a no porão – ela respondeu sem se virar. – Ela está na sua forma humana, não oferecerá resistência.

Ele murmurou algo em assentimento e a viu desaparecer na sua frente. Num gesto rápido, colocou o cinturão e deixou a cabine em direção à ponte de comando.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Poseidon? - A voz sepulcral retumbou no grande salão de mármore branco.

Alguns segundos depois, o homem de barbas brancas e olhar intenso surgiu sentado no trono à frente de Hades. Hades não era menos imponente que o irmão, possuía quase a mesma altura e a mesma altivez, mas seus cabelos e barba eram ruivos, sua pele macilenta e seu olhar escuro como a noite. Ambos se encararam por segundos, e Poseidon rompeu o silêncio:

- O que o traz aqui?

- Não se faça de desentendido – Hades rebateu frio. – Soube que está tentando impedir que sua neta assuma o lugar de Calypso, e assim lhe dar uma segunda chance.

- Não imagino o que vou lucrar com isso, Hades – Poseodon retrucou calmamente. – Mas posso dizer que andei observando a moça, e talvez ela não tenha os poderes necessários para assumir tal posto.

- O que está tramando, Poseidon? – perguntou-lhe o irmão, já irritado.

- Nada –o Rei dos Mares respondeu suavemente. – Estou apenas lhe deixando a par de todas as circunstâncias que cercam o caso.

- Então, como manda as leis... - Hades começou.

- Você terá que encontrar outro castigo para Calypso – Poseidon o interrompeu com sua voz pausada.

- Eu exijo que ela pague com por sua petulância! - esbravejou o Rei dos Infernos. - Não se entra nos meus domínios e faz o que ela fez!

- Eu o compreendo, meu caro irmão – o Rei dos Mares ponderou. – Não foi a toa que concordei com sua punição, mas você veio aqui envenenado por palavras e supostos atos que não me dizem respeito, nem fazem jus a realidade do fatos.

- Eu soube por fontes seguras... - hesitou Hades.

- Você soube por fontes manipuladas – corrigiu Poseidon, e completou: - Estou de olho em minha cria, sei exatamente do que ela é capaz. E se me deixar conduzir a história até que chegue o momento de aplicar o castigo, eu garanto que todas as partes, exceto a de Calypso, sairão ganhando.

- Parece ter andado pensando muito sobre isso, irmão. – Hades sorriu satisfeito.

- Eu sou um deus, não um humano qualquer! - replicou Poseidon. – Ajo dentro dos princípios básicos de justiça que considero corretos, independente de quem sofra suas conseqüências, e não vou tolerar que questionem minha autoridade dentro dos meus domínios.

- Está certo – o irmão concordou complacente. – Eu lhe deixarei a frente das coisas até o momento adequado.

- E eu lhe manterei informado por fontes oficiais do que acontece. – O Rei dos Mares sorriu. – Assim, fica mais difícil quaisquer novas interferências.

Hades assentiu e, numa nuvem de fumaça escura, sumiu da frente de Poseidon. O Rei dos Mares recostou-se no trono e fechou os olhos. Calypso estava indo longe demais...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Os olhos de Jack se estreitaram ao ver um ponto no horizonte, depois de um dia de viagem navegando a toda velocidade que o navio permitia. Estendeu a luneta naquela direção e viu as velas do Storm tremulando contra o vento. Colocou-a de volta ao cinturão e abriu sua bússola, com um sorriso nos lábios, viu-a apontar diretamente para o navio. Não havia dúvidas que Amira estava a bordo, e apesar de ser um galeão, Jack sabia que Silver contava com a ajuda de Calypso. Não seria uma luta fácil. Sem esperar mais um segundo, ordenou:

- Carregar os canhões! – gritou. – Preparar os ganchos de abordagem!

Ele fitou o céu, as nuvens negras começaram a escurecê-lo, e então murmurou com um sorriso desdenhoso:

- Se você quer assim, querida... Que assim seja!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Silver viu Amira surgir no convés e fitar o horizonte. Parecia mais abatida que na noite anterior, entretanto, não foi difícil divisar o brilho de felicidade no olhar dela ao reconhecer o navio que se aproximava do Storm. Se havia alguma dúvida em seguir as ordens de Calypso, elas se dissiparam no ar ao vê-la olhar daquela forma para o Raio. Num movimento rápido, ele desceu para a proa e fechou seus dedos em volta do braço dela.

Amira o fitou surpresa, há dias deixara de se preocupar com as atitudes de Silver, mas cometera um erro ao fazê-lo. Os marujos corriam de uma lado para outro da embarcação, sem prestar-lhes muita atenção, entretidos em aprontar-se para a batalha. Sem demorar mais nenhum segundo, Silver arrastou-a para o castelo da popa. Abriu a porta que conduzia ao porão e desceu com ela pelas escadas. Amira protestava e se debatia, mas ele a mantinha segura entre os dedos e, pouco tempo depois, arremessou-a dentro de uma das celas mal cheirosas do Storm. Passou a chave, trancando-a, e antes de sair, falou:

- Não tenha medo, querida. – Sorriu maliciosamente. – Faço isso para seu bem, ou melhor, o nosso. - Colocou a mão entre as grades na intenção de tocá-la, mas Amira se esquivou.

- Não sou sua, Silver – murmurou, afastando-se da porta.

- Ainda não – ele rebateu com olhos brilhantes.

- Nunca – corrigiu Amira.

- Nunca é muito tempo, e não se passa a eternidade sozinha, minha cara. – Ele a fitou atentamente, vendo o efeito de suas palavras atingirem-na em cheio. – Sim, eu conheço o seu segredo... e particularmente, não me importo.

- Eu não o amo, Silver – ela ponderou.

- Terá tempo para aprender. – Ele sorriu mais uma vez. – Sabe, eu estive pensando... Ouvi vocês falarem sobre o Holandês Voador e o Capitão dele. Uma triste história, se me permite dizer, e eu posso por um fim a ela. Ajudar a sua amiga...

- Como? – Amira perguntou aturdida.

- Eu vou lá e furo o coração, ligando-me ao mar definitivamente. – Ele a encarou em azuis intensos. – E ficamos juntos para sempre.

- Você não sabe o que está falando – Amira retrucou. Assustada, completou: - Não deixe que ela o cegue com suas palavras, Silver. Ela está manipulando você, e quando perceber será tarde demais.

- Não pense que vou deixar seu protegido fazer isso e tomar o lugar ao seu lado – ele disse, ríspido.

- Do que está falando? – ela o interpelou.

- Jack não vai furar o coração – Silver retrucou com ódio.

- Ele não faria isso – replicou Amira, suavemente. – Não há glória ou felicidade em se ligar àquele navio.

- Está enganada – ele disse, os olhos cintilando na direção de Amira. – É única forma de ficarem juntos. Eu sei - e entre os dentes rosnou baixinho – Afinal, ele nunca foi seu irmão de verdade, não é mesmo? Tudo não passou de um fatídico embuste para preservá-la... Mas o feitiço virou contra o feiticeiro!

- Não, Silver – ela balbuciou. – Ele não é meu irmão, e acho que meu coração sempre soube disso, assim como o dele. Nós sempre estivemos juntos, independente dessa verdade que você tanto prega. E não há nada que mude isso.

- Tola! – Ele riu dela. – Você está aqui, e eu vou afundar aquele navio com Jack dentro! E você será minha.

- Nunca! – ela rebateu, firme. – Se fizer mal a ele, eu o mato!

- Quanta agressividade, ratinha – ele debochou -, mas sua mãe vai me ajudar. Diga adeus a Jack Sparrow, Savvy?

E sem lhe dar mais atenção, retirou-se para o convés enquanto Amira se deixava escorregar até o chão. O que faria agora?, ela pensava, enquanto ouvia passos ecoarem ao longe.

_**Espere por mim, morena  
Espere que eu chego já  
O amor por você, morena, faz a saudade me apressar...**_

_**88888888888888888888888888888888**_

_**N/A: Como prometido, minhas flores, um caps cheio de Jack!!!!!!**_

_**1- Hades, para quem ainda não conhece, é o deus dos Infernos, savvy?**_

_**Obrigada de coração a todas as minhas flores MARAVILHOSAS que emprestam seu colorido a esse meu cantinho no fftion! Amo vcs de coração! Bjokas super especiasi e cheia se rum com um chamego bem grande para: Dora, Taty ( Obrigada pela reply. Amei!), Mah, Aline, Cap"Lara, Bia, Paula ( Obrigada por vir! Will e Julia! \o/) e Dorinha ( Obrigada pela reviews fofa, viu? Amei!!! Vou ler seu caps a noite, ok?).**_

_**E no próximo caps: **_

_**- Jack está realmente aqui? - ela balbuciou surpresa, sem conseguir impedir a emoção na palavras. **_

_**- Dê-me a espingarda, rápido. Prepare o navio para partir - disse, enquanto se dirigia ao convés. Então, gritou para o Storm: - Voltar a bordo, marujos! **_

_**- Mas e o Capitão? - perguntou Craven.**_

_**Emoções, savvy? Bjos no coração de cada uma. Bom domingo! **_


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo XX**

As ondas se ergueram na frente do Raio como paredes de águas. Jack virou o timão completamente a estibordo, fazendo com que o navio flutuasse em direção à crista da onda e deslizasse sobre ela até vencê-la. A água da chuva e do mar entravam para dentro do Raio por todos os lados, varrendo o convés com uma fúria absurda. Os marujos se apegavam às cordas e pedaços da amurada na tentativa de se segurar e não serem atirados ao mar. O mastro central rangia sobre suas cabeças, enquanto o Raio continuava atravessando as ondas impetuosamente.

Os olhos de Jack estavam fixo no Storm, os cabelos estavam empapados por debaixo do chapéu enquanto a água escorria pelo rosto, traçando pequenos rios em sua expressão decidida. O Sr. Craven o fitava do convés, e tudo o que tinha certeza era que a determinação daquele homem não seria dobrada pela tempestade. Ele só pararia quando alcançasse seu objetivo. Os gestos de Jack eram rápidos e precisos, conduzindo o Raio cada vez mais para perto do Storm. Aos poucos já se divisava o costado do inimigo, os canhões luzindo em direção à proa deles, preparados para abrir fogo a qualquer instante.

Os olhos de Silver cintilaram ao ver o Raio, e tomando a direção de estibordo, ele foi em direção ao seu oponente. Os dois capitães conduziam seus navios habilmente para um embate. A tripulação de cada um estava em seus postos só aguardando uma palavra, enquanto o Raio e o Storm se emparelhavam. O grito partiu de ambos os lados:

- Fogo!

As balas cruzavam o ar por suas cabeças, acertando os costados dos navios, as amuradas e os tombadilhos. Os homens não desistiam, carregavam novamente os canhões e a uma nova ordem de seus capitães, tornaram abrir fogo.

Jack gritou a todo pulmão:

- Preparar a abordagem!

Saiu da ponte deixando o timão nas mãos de seu imediato, e desceu pela escada na direção do convés, com as balas ainda cruzando o ar.

– Vamos seus velhacos, andem!

Os ganchos foram lançados de ambos os lados, prendendo uma embarcação na outra. Jack e mais alguns homens subiram na amurada, lançando-se de encontro ao convés do outro navio. Ele o fez empunhando a pistola, atirando nos homens de Silver que se lançavam ao Raio, fazendo-os cair na água, ou ir de encontro ao chão do Storm. Desceu no tombadilho da proa e, sacando sua espada, lutou com o marujo que veio em sua direção, enquanto procurava Silver e Amira com os olhos.

Silver por sua vez, travava um duelo com um marujo mais corpulento que ele, e tentava inutilmente se livrar do homem. Um pouco abaixo dali, no porão do Storm, passos novamente ecoavam pelo corredor. Amira os ouviu, vinham em sua direção, e ela permaneceu agachado aonde estava, perto das grades da cela, sem se mover. Havia um buraco no casco do navio, não muito longe dali, por onde vertia água em quantidade suficiente para encharcar o chão do porão. Assim, ela pôde perceber que os passos agora eram dados dentro d'água, ou seja, seu visitante estava próximo. Colocou-se de pé, pegando um pedaço de pau num canto da cela e ficou de sobreaviso. Seu coração pulava cada vez que sentia que o estranho se aproximava, poderia ser amigo ou não. Poderia ser Jack, ou alguém da tripulação do Raio, então estaria segura. Por segundos sentiu-se reconfortada, e foi com um sorriso de alívio que percebeu que seu visitante era ninguém menos que o Sr. Trevis.

- Vamos, menina – ele disse-lhe firme enquanto a via sorrir, jogando o pedaço de pau ao chão. Só aquilo já valia como recompensa por salvá-la. Então, concluiu: – Vou tirá-la daqui.

Ele olhou ao seu redor, vasculhando ao lado da cela, buscando algo que servisse de alavanca. Achou o que estava procurando coberto de lodo e craca debaixo de uma viga. Voltou até a cela e ordenou:

- Afaste-se...

Amira obedeceu. Trevis apoiou o pedaço de madeira entre as dobradiças da porta e forçou-as. Houve um estrondo grande, e um buraco enorme surgiu no casco na cela ao lado. Vertia água em abundância, o que significava que se não saíssem logo dali estariam em apuros. Trevis forçou as dobradiças mais uma vez, e num ranger seco elas cederam, deixando a porta tombada para o lado.

- Venha! - murmurou.

Ela o seguiu, pulando por cima da porta caída. A passos largos, ambos deixavam o porão, que já se enchia de água.

- O que está acontecendo?

- Seu irmão abordou o Storm – rosnou Trevis

- Jack está realmente aqui? – ela balbuciou surpresa, sem conseguir impedir a emoção nas palavras.

- Está. – Ele interrompeu a marcha, fitando-a com atenção. – Escute, Srta. Jones, eu vou deixá-la em segurança no Raio, mas é tudo o que posso fazer, está me entendendo?

- Como me chamou? – ela o interpelou em castanhos brilhantes, parando abruptamente.

- Não há tempo para explicações – ele rebateu ríspido.

Virando-se para seguir o caminho, a mão dela o deteve.

- Eu não dou mais um passo sem saber por que me chamou assim. – Ela o encarou. – Ou por que sempre me salva de meus infortúnios. Não me parece ser uma coisa que esteja disposto a fazer por qualquer um.

- Não pareço um homem bom não é mesmo? - Ele a fitou, inquieto. Não tinha como fugir das perguntas dela, mas também não o queria. Poderia ir ao fundo junto com o Storm a qualquer momento, e não pretendia fazê-lo sem que lhe revelasse a verdade e a olhasse uma única vez como pai. – Talvez já tenha ouvido falar de mim, talvez não... E com certeza, não é com essa aparência que imaginaria Davy Jones.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram, enquanto levava as mãos aos lábios, assombrada com a revelação. Trevis baixou os olhos, sentia-se terrivelmente abalado com a situação, mas Amira se refez do susto e falou suave:

- Você é Davy Jones?

- Sou.

- Não devia estar em outro lugar? – ela perguntou incerta.

- Eu tive a chance de reparar um erro – ele balbuciou.

- Que tipo de erro?

- O de me apaixonar por sua mãe – ele rebateu seco.

- E isso me inclui? - ela disse suave, fitando-o.

- Sim – ele respondeu curto.

- É isso o que faz aqui?

- Eu tenho que salvá-la das mãos de Calypso – ele explicou.

- Parece que não é uma coisa muito fácil, não é mesmo? – Ela sorriu, cínica. – O erro que você quer tanto reparar no seu passado tomou forma e vida, e não será tão fácil de apagar... – completou, hesitante.

- Você não está me entendendo. Eu vou tentar lhe explicar – disse, num tom cansado. – Sua mãe tentou me resgatar do reino de Hades, queria que minha alma lhe pertencesse, mas o tio não gostou muito disso. Procurou seu avô e exigiu uma punição para ela, por invadir um reino que não lhe pertencia e pegar uma alma que não era sua. Seu avô concordou com Hades e interpelou sua mãe a respeito, dando-lhe duas alternativas: ou ela ficaria comigo em terra, ou viveria trancafiada em algum recanto do mar.

Amira o olhava surpresa. Jones, no entanto, continuou sua história:

- Sua mãe nunca amou de ninguém, além de si mesma, é claro. Então, contrariando o louvável motivo que a teria levado ao Reino de Hades, escolheu ficar no mar. O que nada mais foi, se não provar que o tio estava certo em pedir uma punição para seus caprichos. Mas para que ela fique reclusa, tem que haver alguém capaz de assumir seu lugar. Por isso você foi chamada. Só você é capaz de se tornar guardiã dos mares, porque carrega a genética dela. Infelizmente eu não sabia de sua existência até ser chamado por seu avô para protegê-la de Calypso.

- É a história mais absurda que eu já ouvi – retrucou Amira. – Se eu não a conhecesse antes, diria que é uma maldita história de Piratas.

- Eu imagino como se sinta, tendo os pais que tem... - Ele levantou os olhos, fitando-a atentamente. – Não podendo amar quem queremos...

- E você? Sabe o que é amor? - Seus olhos o fitaram brilhantes.

- Se não soubesse, você provavelmente não existiria, Amira... – Os azuis estavam intensos nos dela. – Eu amei sua mãe com todo o meu coração, eu fui capaz de me unir ao Holandês por causa dela, mas ela me traiu. Não estava lá quando eu voltei, e por ódio e rancor, eu a traí também. Esqueci quem eu era e o que realmente importava. – Sua voz falseou, e Amira sentiu um aperto no peito ao ver o olhar triste dele sobre si. - Eu a teria amado se soubesse que existia. Não duvido que o Capitão Teague tenha lhe dado amor, mas eu gostaria de tê-lo feito eu mesmo.

Os olhos de Amira nublaram, a intensidade dos sentimentos dele era tão palpável, que não restava dúvidas sobre seu arrependimento. E ela não pode deixar de se emocionar com o homem a sua frente.

- Eu o imaginava diferente...

- Eu sei – assentiu Trevis. – E eu era... Até ser envolvido nisso tudo e vê-la a primeira vez. Naquele momento eu soube que havia algo de bom pelo que lutar novamente: você.

Amira sorriu e, curvando-se para frente, beijou-o na face. Trevis se surpreendeu com o gesto dela, tentou esboçar um sorriso em agradecimento, mas tudo o que conseguiu fazer foi adquirir sua postura costumeira, e dizer:

- É melhor irmos. – Virou-se para a porta. – Você estará mais segura a bordo do Raio, e ao lado de Jack. Eu nunca pensei que diria isso...

- Não gosta dele, não é? – ela perguntou enquanto se esgueirava pela escada ao seu encalço. – Não o culpo.

- Tenho meus motivos. – Ele chegou ao fim da escada junto com ela - Vive barganhando com todos.

- Tem razão. – Ela colocou a mão sobre a dele - Mas é um bom homem, assim como você.

- Bahh... – ele resmungou de volta.

Trevis entreabriu a porta, olhando para fora, e pode ver que os marujos dos dois barcos ainda lutavam pela extensão do convés. Não havia, entretanto, sinal de Silver ou Jack. Pai e filha se esgueiraram pela proa, saltando por sobre alguns corpos caídos, duelando com outros. Amira abaixou-se ao lado de um deles pegando uma pistola. Trevis acabava de acertar um homem com sua espada e tomou-lhe a corda de abordagem. Amira subiu na amurada, a pistola em punho, enquanto o pai a enlaçava pela cintura e se lançava ao convés do Raio. Ao atravessar a distância entre os dois navios, seus olhos caíram sobre a figura de Jack que lutava arduamente com um homem no passadiço do Storm.

Os dois soltaram as cordas, caindo sobre o convés. Havia poucos homens ali, a luta maior tinha se dado no Storm. O Sr. Craven, no entanto, surgiu diante de Amira.

- Srta. Sparrow – ele a saudou. – Vejo que veio pelas próprias pernas. Mas, e o Capitão?

- Não, Sr. Craven. Eu tive ajuda – ela rebateu firme. Sem deixar margens a mais perguntas, disse: - Quantos homens tem aqui ?

- Apenas uns quinze, senhorita.

- Está ótimo. – Ela se virou para encarar o rosto do pai. – Vem conosco?

- Não – ele murmurou. – Eu fico. Sua mãe não sabe da minha volta. Eu atrasarei Silver. Mas tome cuidado, ela não vai desistir.

- Eu sei – ela sussurrou ao seu ouvido ao abraçá-lo. - Obrigada. E tome cuidado também.

Ele desvencilhou-se dos braços dela, pegou a corda e voltou ao Storm. O vento começou a soprar forte, a tempestade iria aumentar novamente, e ela sabia o porquê. Virou-se para Carven e ordenou:

- Dê-me uma espingarda, rápido. Prepare o navio para partir – disse, enquanto se dirigia ao convés. Então, gritou para o Storm: - Voltar a bordo, marujos!

- Mas e o Capitão? - perguntou Craven.

- Vou salvá-lo! – Ela sorriu marota. Dirigindo para popa do navio, exigiu: – Tragam-me a maldita espingarda...

Jack alcançara Silver na popa e começava a duelar com ele, quando ouviu a voz conhecida e olhou para o Raio. Os cabelos de Amira tremulavam na ponte de comando, e ele sorriu. Silver continuava atacando-o ferozmente e lançou um rápido olhar para Amira, constatando que sua presa havia escapado. O vento uivava, e o navio jogava para os lados enquanto eles duelavam. Jack se aproximou da amurada a fim de voltar para o Raio, mas Silver o atacava ferozmente.

No Raio, os homens aprontavam a partida, como ordenado por Amira, cortando os cabos de abordagem e se livrando de inimigos inconvenientes. O Sr. Craven chegou ao tombadilho da popa com a espingarda, e Amira retirou-a bruscamente das mãos dele. A chuva começou a cair intensa sobre eles. Jack esgrimava agora com Silver sobre a amurada. Amira colocou a espingarda em posição, mirou em Silver e apertou o gatilho, acertando-o de raspão. A bala pegou no ombro esquerdo do Capitão do Storm, fazendo-o perder o equilíbrio erolar para o chão.

Jack enrolou o braço na corda de abordagem e se lançou para o Raio, enquanto os homens gritavam:

- Cordas cortadas!

- Acertar o rumo! - ordenou Amira, agarrando-se ao timão, enquanto o Raio jogava para os lados. – Velas a todo pano!

O Sr. Craven a fitava atordoado, e perguntou:

- Não seria melhor baixá-las com esse vento todo?

- Não – respondeu Amira – , elas vão aguentar.

O imediato ia protestar, mas a voz firme de Jack o impediu:

- Precisa de mais alguma ordem, Sr. Craven?

- Não, senhor – ele assentiu, e desceu ao convés.

Jack estava em pé ao lado de Amira e, num gesto habilidoso, tomou o timão das mãos dela. Ela o fitou, e ele sorriu com o canto da boca, dizendo:

- Bem vinda a bordo, Srta. Sparrow.

- Obrigada, Capitão. – Ela lhe devolveu o sorriso e, baixando a cabeça, completou: - É bom estar de volta. – Tornou a fitá-lo, agora intensamente.

O mar continuava batendo forte contra o costado do Raio, o vento uivava entre as velas, enfurnando-as. Amira mantinha-se segura aos cabos de amura na ponte de comando, e olhando o céu, falou:

- É melhor não nos demorarmos muito, Jack. Temos que sair daqui. – Ela o encarou em castanhos brilhantes. – Ela ainda está revoltada.

- Pode sentir isso? - Ele a fitou de esguelha.

- Sim.

- Bom, eu ainda tenho um acordo com ela – ele disse com desdém. – E estou com o que ela mais deseja. – Encarou Amira e, falando um pouco mais alto para que alguém mais o ouvisse, completou: - Acho melhor pensar duas vezes antes de virar esse barco, Calypso.

Amira olhou para os lados esperando uma resposta do oceano, e uma onda veio em direção ao Raio pela popa. Num gesto rápido ela ergueu a mão e, com um simples movimento, jogou-a para o lado, impedindo que acertasse o navio. Foi até amurada e, encarando o escuro a sua frente, rosnou:

- Aí está sua resposta! - Com os olhos cintilantes, completou: – Quer mesmo me enfrentar agora?

No mesmo instante o vento parou de sibilar; nenhuma brisa soprava, nenhuma aragem. Jack mantinha o timão seguro entre os dedos, enquanto fitava a expressão desafiadora de Amira com sua mão erguida no ar. O mar pareceu se acalmar, e o vento recomeçou a soprar mais calmo. Amira voltou até Jack, e ele a fitou com um olhar satisfeito.

- Desde quando faz isso? - perguntou com um sorriso enquanto corria o timão.

- Desde aquela noite – ela respondeu, desviando seu olhar do dele.

Amira tomou a direção da escada, mas a meio caminho seu passo falseou e ela se agarrou a amurada evitando a queda. Jack travou o leme e foi na direção dela.

- O que foi? – disse, fitando-a preocupado.

- Nada, me senti fraca, só isso – ela respondeu enquanto respirava rapidamente, tentando se controlar. – Eu nunca os usei antes.

- Sempre há uma primeira vez para tudo, amor.

Ele sorriu ao se aproximar e passar os dedos sobre o rosto dela. Amira tentou esquivar, mas foi inútil, seu corpo não lhe obedecia. O toque suave dele sobre sua pele era inebriante, e num murmúrio, Jack completou:

- Eu acabei de lembrar que não tive oportunidade de lhe agradecer por aquela noite.

Jack inclinou-se sobre ela, deixando-os mais próximos. Amira tentou não fitá-lo, mas o hálito morno acariciando seu rosto a fez se arrepiar. Num gesto súbito, ela levantou os olhos, perdendo-se nos dele. Jack sorriu maroto, enquanto deslizava uma das mãos para sua nuca, entrelaçando nos dedos alguns fios de cabelos. Com a outra mão, ele enlaçou-a pela cintura, trazendo-a colada ao seu corpo. Amira fechou os olhos, deixando-se levar pelo modo ardente e carinhoso com que os lábios dele tomavam os seus.

**_8888888888888888888888888_**

**_N/A: \o/\o/\o/ - Amira e Jack forever!!! Para quem pediu romance, esse caps terminou adocicado por beijos com um leve teor de álcool._**

**_Flores da minha manhã, eu gostaria de avisar que a fic vai voltar a ser postada somente duas vezes por semana, ok? Teve gente com dificuldade em acompanhar os capítulos, então, eu peço a compreensão de todas. Por outro lado, a notícia boa, é que, minha filha Shey (a fofa-maravilhosa-apoteótica-salve-salve-mega-salvadora de mamis e rosa de meu jardim) postará os caps na minha ausência, savvy? Só me perdoem, nesse período pela ausência de notas de agradecimento pelas reviews nos caps seguintes. Elas serão compensadas qdo eu voltar, ou nos replys, que eu vou responder pela LAN. Aquelas que não tem cadastro no FFtion, eu vou tentar mexer no caps e acrescentar qdo a Shey postar, vai ser uma paura, mas vou tentar, ok? Prometo de coração! As notas elucidativas de alguma coisa no caps, virá de fábrica... Acho que era só... UFA! _**

**_rsrsrsrsrs _**

**_Tava preocupada com isso, vcs nem imaginam o quanto! _**

**_Eu queria dizer, também, que me emocionei com muitas de vcs nessas últimas reviews, no carinho explícito em cada palavrinha que me deixaram, e como a maioria é escritora aqui, sabe do que eu tô falando... FOI SIMPLESMENTE LINDOOOOOOO! OBRIGADA! Eu gostaria de poder abraçar e beijar cada uma, de coração._**

**_Bjokas com muito amor para: Aline, Mah, Dorinha, Cap"Lara, Taty, Ieda, Bia e Dora. Amo vcs!_**

**_Paulinha, flor, obrigada pela review fofa e amei o caps com Will e Júlia! Apareça mais, bjos._**

**_Gaby... Flor, quem vai aparecer ainda, é a Arabella, é só esperar o próximo caps. Obrigada pelo carinho, e quando quiser pode entrar, bagunçar, que a casa é de vcs!_**

**_Próximo caps:_**

**_- Não sabia que tinha uma filha, Bella - observou Gibbs._**

**_- Eu não gosto que ela fique por aqui - ela disse rapidamente, limpando o balcão com a ponta do avental - Ela é muito nova para ficar no meio desses bêbados._**

**_UHU! Duas personagens novas entram na trama para nos fazer companhia, Bella e sua filha, Inês... Imaginei que vcs adorariam saber o nome da menina antes de ler o caps, mas por favor, nada de pensar que ela vai ter um caso com o Jack, savvy? Isso é pedofilia, ou coisa pior... auhauhauh _**

**_O que vcs tem que se perguntar é: Who's her father? O O_**

**_Beijos e... Bebei , amigas, yo-ho!  
_**


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo XXI**

- Fique perto de mim – Elizabeth ordenou a William. – Você sabe o quanto esses lugares são horrorosos – completou, empurrando a porta encardida a sua frente, onde um tabuleta de madeira, pendurada por grossas correntes, indicava em letras mal feitas: Noiva Fiel.

- Vocês marcaram de se encontrar aqui? - ele perguntou, fitando o lugar a sua volta com um olhar de preocupação. – É uma das piores tavernas que já entramos.

- É um lugar seguro – disse Gibbs. – A proprietária é uma velha amiga de Jack.

- Amiga? - inquiriu William, com um sorriso malicioso.

- Não interprete as palavras erradamente, Wiiliam – ponderou Elizabeth. – Leve ao pé da letra. A única paixão do seu tio Jack sempre foi o mar.

- Até ver Amira com vinte e um anos - murmurou Gibbs, seguindo os dois até o balcão.

Elizabeth interrompeu seus passos e, virando-se, encarou o imediato, dizendo:

- Não deveria dizer isso, Sr. Gibbs – ela o alertou.

- Eu conheço o Jack, Sra. Turner – retrucou o imediato -, há bastante tempo, e sei o que digo. Ela o enfeitiçou!

- Cale-se, Sr. Gibbs! - rosnou Elizabeth. - Essa conversa não vai nos levar a lugar algum, e não temos nada com isso. – O imediato olhou-a contrafeito, mas sem se importar com isso, ela completou: - Jack sabe se cuidar, e se ele resolveu se apaixonar, tanto melhor para ele. Não será um pirata rabugento.

- Se apaixonar por uma... - ele evitou completar a frase.

Elizabeth entendeu muito bem onde ele queria chegar, e não lhe deu muita atenção, continuando seu caminho até o balcão.

– Não é um bom agouro esse tipo de envolvimento... É só pensar no que aconteceu ao Jones.

Haviam chegado ao balcão. Elizabeth lançou um olhar fulminante na direção de Gibbs, que se calou no mesmo instante. William, que vinha o lado da mãe e não prestara muita atenção na conversa dos dois, encostou-se no balcão, imitando-os, e lançou um olhar de reconhecimento a sua volta.

A mulher de cabelos castanhos desalinhados, que saíam em profusão de um coque mal preso sobre a cabeça, limpava os copos atrás do balcão encardido e não notou a presença deles. Elizabeth debruçou-se sobre o tampo manchado de madeira e a chamou:

- Arabella!

- Elizabeth! - respondeu a mulher, levantando os olhos e sorrindo. – Há quanto tempo! - Virando-se para o imediato, acrescentou: - Gibbs!

- Olá, Bella – disse o sr. Gibbs.

- Que bons ventos os trazem aqui? – perguntou, dando um olhar furtivo para a porta. – E aonde está Jack?

- Chegará em poucos dias – respondeu Elizabeth.

- Entendo – ela disse, limpando um último copo no avental encardido. – O que vão beber?

- Rum – respondeu Gibbs.

Ela assentiu, retirando-se por uma porta e voltando pouco tempo depois com uma garrafa e dois copos. Colocou-os em frente aos dois e se dirigiu a William:

- Novo grumete, Lizzie?

- Não, Bella – riu Elizabeth. Afagando os cabelos do menino, completou: - Este é o William, meu filho.

- Um belo rapaz – disse Arabela.

William desviou seu olhar para Arabella, fitando-a atentamente. Os cabelos castanhos vinham presos num coque desalinhado no topo da cabeça, os olhos traziam um brilho intenso. Na realidade, não dava para saber se ela fora bonita na juventude, mas definitivamente possuía traços suaves e um sorriso agradável. William respondeu a ela com uma leve reverência.

- Prazer, Srta. Arabella.

Ela sorriu novamente, acrescentando:

- Você me fez lembrar seu tio Jack... Sempre galanteador. – Encarou-o em castanhos intensos. – Imagino que tenha muito de seu pai, William, mas tem os olhos e o sorriso de Lizzie. A propósito, Jack já lhe contou sobre nossas aventuras?

- Aventuras? - disse William, intrigado.

- Sim – assentiu Arabella. – Eu, Jack e Fitz, um amigo aristocrata, nos aventuramos pelos mares do Caribe algumas vezes quando tínhamos um pouco mais de treze anos.

- Como conseguiram? - indagou o menino curioso, os olhos brilhando de satisfação.

- Bom, eu arrumei uma pequena embarcação para nossa empreitada – a mulher disse com gosto. A voz suave, clara e vibrante como a de William. – O Craca! E com ele fomos atrás de nossas aventuras.

- Vocês enfrentaram muitos perigos? - William quis saber.

- Já ouviu falar da Espada de Cortês? - Bella perguntou.

- As aventuras de Jack Sparrow – murmurou Elizabeth. Com um olhar curioso, perguntou a Arabella quase num sussurro: - Esse Fitz é o corsário conhecido por Long Silver?

- Sim – ela respondeu, um pouco consternada, e completou apressadamente: -, mas naquela época ele era nosso amigo. - Os olhos dela brilharam cheios de vida, como se as cenas que lhe vinham à cabeça ganhassem vida novamente. – Ele é uma boa pessoa... para quem o conhece bem – concluiu, quase num murmúrio.

- Diga mais, Arabella, eu conheço a lenda que cerca a espada – incentivou William. – Vocês a acharam?

- Sim – ela disse, voltando a sua alegria habitual –, nós a achamos. Mas aprenda uma coisa, meu lindo menino, não se deve menosprezar poderes mágicos e lendas. Todos são verdadeiros – acrescentou. – Eu os vi com meus olhos e os senti na pele: sereias, fantasmas e feitiços.

- Não assuste o menino, Bella - retrucou Gibbs.

- Você sabe que cada letra e vírgula é verdade, meu caro – rebateu Arabella. – Acho que se mentisse, eu o assustaria mais.

- Você não me assusta - disse William, fitando a mãe, que lhe deu um olhar carinhoso. – Eu entendo muito bem de lendas e feitiços.

Nesse momento, uma menina que não devia ter mais de treze anos surgiu atrás de Arabella com seus cachos loiros e os olhos de um azul intenso. Elizabeth estreitou seu olhar sobre a pequena figura; havia traços de Bella em seu rosto, mas todo o resto a fazia lembrar de alguém que ela só vira uma vez, e a distância. O sobressalto de Arabella a fez desviar o olhar para William e sorrir.

- Oh, querida – disse Bella –, você está aí.

A menina limitou-se a sorrir sem jeito, enquanto Bella se virava para William e dizia:

- Essa, William, é minha filha, Inês.

William fez uma leve mesura com a cabeça em direção à menina, que o olhava ruborizada. Ele a ouviu dizer baixo:

- Olá, William.

- Não querem ir brincar lá dentro? - perguntou Elizabeth.

- Você quer? - perguntou Inês.

- Claro – respondeu William, indo rapidamente na direção dela.

Arabella levantou a parte do balcão que servia de passagem e o deixou passar. Com um leve sorriso nos lábios, viu-os sumir na penumbra da porta.

- Não sabia que tinha uma filha, Bella – observou Gibbs.

- Eu não gosto que ela fique por aqui – ela disse rapidamente, limpando o balcão com a ponta do avental. – Ela é muito nova para ficar no meio desses bêbados.

- Você está certa – concordou Elizabeth, vendo a expressão de assombro passar pelo rosto de Arabella. E querendo extrair um pouco mais daquela história, comentou: - Eu pensava que Long Silver estava morto...

Ela viu a mulher a sua frente perder a cor e interromper a respiração, e em frações de segundos se controlar, comentando displicentemente:

- Eu também – anuiu, desviando o olhar para um ponto distante, como se contemplasse o lugar ao seu redor. E numa falsa indiferença, continuou: - E não está?

- Não – respondeu Gibbs prontamente. – Ele nos atacou há cerca de um mês nas costas de Madagascar.

- Atacou? – ela perguntou, intrigada.

- Sim – interveio Elizabeth. – Uma pilhagem, creio eu. Coisas das Índias Orientais. Mas Jack foi muito astuto!

- Jack estava com vocês? - Arabella estava com o semblante contraído ao dizer as palavras, e os dedos amassavam a ponta do avental que estava entre eles.

- Ele foi atrás de Silver para salvar a irmã - completou Gibbs, levando um leve pisão de Elizabeth nos pés, que lhe arrancou um sonoro grunhido.

- A irmã de Jack? - murmurou Bella, procurando algo em suas mãos. – Ela também estava lá?

- Você conhece Amira? - indagou Elizabeth.

- Só de nome – disse a mulher, com a voz baixa. – Eu nunca soube que Jack tinha uma irmã até vê-lo comentar com Fitz sobre isso. – Ela parecia aturdida com suas lembranças, mas prosseguiu firme: - Eles se encontraram aqui uns treze anos atrás. Acho que foi a última vez que se viram.

- Eu me lembro - concordou Gibbs. – Uma conversa calorosa, aquela! Silver já estava com a carta de corso, e Jack o acusou de traidor. – Gibbs deu um grande gole na garrafa e continuou, para desespero de Arabella, que agora procurava algo no chão pára ocultar sua face de Elizabeth. - Então, o maldito do Silver disse algo a respeito de poder fazer o que lhe desse na telha sem sofrer punições. Jack troçou dele, dizendo que esse tipo de vida não lhe atrairia nunca, e Silver respondeu que a única coisa que o demoveria de seu intuito seria Amira.

A cor havia definitivamente deixado os lábios de Arabella, e Elizabeth pensou que a mulher fosse desmaiar, mas a viu se controlar pela segunda vez, e disse consigo mesma: _Que força de vontade! _

- Você imagina como Jack ficou, não é? - disse Gibbs para Elizabeth, que fingiu não entender e deu-lhe outro pisão. Meio sem graça, ele ainda completou: - Eu nunca o vi de tão mau humor.

- Eu também não – confirmou Arabella. – Eles se levantaram e apontaram as pistolas um para o outro. Achei que teria meu bar estilhaçado, mas Gibbs afastou Jack que já estava bêbado, e eu levei Fitz para dentro – encabulada, ela desviou seu olhar de Elizabeth.

- Bom, agora eu sei de onde vem a rixa entre eles. – Elizabeth sorriu, tentando demonstrar que não percebera o desconforto de Arabella em tocar naquele assunto.

- Eles sempre tiveram suas diferenças, Lizzie – explicou Arabella -, mesmo jovens, mas nunca os vi ameaçar um ao outro daquela maneira.

- Nada que uma boa noite nos braços de mulheres carinhosas não curasse – disse Gibbs, piscando o olho para Bella.

- Você pode chamar o William, Bella? – Elizabeth interferiu. – Já estamos de saída.

- Claro, Lizzie. – Arabella sorriu de volta, feliz por se ver livre daquela situação.

Assim que viu a mulher sumir pela porta a sua frente, Elizabeth encarou Gibbs com um olhar fuzilante.

- O que foi? - indagou Gibbs, grogue.

- Sr. Gibbs, o senhor merece uma lição por sua impertinência – Elizabeth o repreendeu.

- Eu só disse a verdade – retrucou o homem.

- A verdade que devia ter sido esquecida em algum lugar nessa sua mente – ela ponderou. – Não notou como Arabella ficou?

- Ela ainda é apaixonada por Silver, não é? – Ele sorriu debilmente.

- Vocês homens! – murmurou. Dizendo mais para si mesma que para Gibbs, completou: – Então Jack sabia que Fitz estava interessado em Amira antes mesmo do capitão Teague chamá-lo?

- Sim – confirmou o imediato -, mas ele não quis voltar. Quis se afastar completamente daquela maldição! - Bebeu o último gole da garrafa antes de concluir: - Principalmente depois que visitamos Tia Dalma, e ela o lembrou de que seu débito com Jones havia de ser requisitado em pouco tempo.

- Isso explica muita coisa...

Elizabeth via seus pensamentos flutuarem até o dia em que seu casamento foi interrompido por Lorde Becker, e ela se viu presa a uma aventura atrás do baú de Davy Jones.

– Então, Tia Dalma sempre jogou com todos desde o princípio?

- Exatamente – murmurou Gibbs. – Jack sabia, mas se deixou levar. Preferiu isso a ter que enfrentar os doces olhos da irmã. Ele nunca quis saber de uma mulher de fato, preenchendo seus dias, ou qualquer coisa assim. Acho que o simples fato dessa possibilidade se tornar verdadeira, e da pior forma possível, o deixou mais louco do que já é normalmente.

- E não adiantou muito, não é? - sorriu Elizabeth.

Gibbs devolveu o sorriso e balançou os ombros levemente em assentimento. William entrou na taverna acompanhado de Arabella e Inês e, com um aceno de cabeça, despediu-se das duas. Elizabeth e Gibbs também se despediram, negociando antes de sair uma quantidade de rum para a viagem, e voltaram para o Pérola.

Na taverna, com a pálida luz da lua entrando pela janela do seu quarto, Arabella deixou finalmente as lágrimas inundarem seu rosto. Como foi difícil ouvir as palavras de Gibbs, por mais verdadeiras que elas fossem. Sempre amara Fitz, e a melhor lembrança que tinha dele estava deitada no quarto ao lado e ia fazer treze anos. Seu coração se comprimiu no peito, aquele nome atormentara sua mente por anos, e agora Amira em pessoa estaria em Tortuga em poucos dias. O que faria?, pensava arduamente, enquanto as lágrimas não paravam de surgir – _E se Fitz também vier? _Jack sabia de quem Inês era filha, sabia que Fitz fora avisado do acontecido, mas sabia também que ele não respondera a nenhuma carta de Arabella. Amira, Jack, Silver... todos aqueles nomes giraram em sua mente, e ela adormeceu cansada de chorar.

_**888888888888888888888888**_

_**N/A: Oi, flores! Estou muito feliz com as reviews que tenho recebido! Obrigada!**_

_**Beijos no coração da Aline, Taty, Ieda, Carlinha, Bia, Dora, Dorinha e Cap"Lara. Amo vcs demais!!!!**_

_**Aí estão a Arabella e a Inês, e todo mundo achando que era o Gibbs o pai! Hahahaha, nada disso! Quem diria, Fitz é papis, e isso ainda vai dar muita dor de cabeça.**_

_**Eu espero que vcs tenham gostado do aparecimento dessas personagens, a trama vai ficar ainda melhor.**_

_**Próximo caps: **_

_**- E que problema seria tão importante para Jack quanto a eternidade, sra. Turner? - Barbossa mordeu mais um pedaço de maçã e azuis luziram em direção a Elizabeth. **_

_**- Familiares, eu diria - Ela sorriu. **_

_**- Sei... - Ele devolveu-lhe o sorriso - Quer me convencer que Jack se importa com a família? **_

_**- Eu diria que muito - Elizabeth sustentou o sorriso.**_

_**Beijos com gosto de rum e até terça! Bom Findis! **_


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo XXII**

Jack estava deitado em sua cama. A luz da lua entrava palidamente pela janela, iluminando a cama improvisada no outro lado da cabine. O contorno do corpo de Amira sob os lençóis o fazia ter idéias cada vez mais mirabolantes, e elas o consumiam há dois dias. Afastou-as de sua mente, atirando as cobertas para o lado e sentando-se na cama. Fechou os olhos e bufou diante da perspectiva de ficar mais uma noite em claro. Abriu-os repentinamente procurando por suas botas, achou-as a um canto da cama e as calçou. _Ao menos_ – pensou - _, já estamos quase chegando a__ Tortuga... _Desviou o olhar de novo para cama ao lado. Amira se mexeu, virando-se para ele; a expressão serena, os lábios rosados, os cabelos espalhados pelo travesseiro e os botões abertos da blusa que revelavam os contornos da pele queimada de sol. _Que quadro tentador_ – pensou, enquanto um sorriso malicioso crispava seus lábios.

_Não, Jack, você fez tudo o que devia ter feito_ – sua mente protestou contra seu impulso. _Mentira! _Há quem estava querendo enganar? Ele havia se arriscado indo atrás dela por outro motivo, não somente pelos laços familiares que supostamente os unia, ou pela promessa feita à Calypso. Ele a salvara porque ela significava muito mais do que esteve disposto a aceitar nos últimos dias, e porque nunca deveria ter duvidado que seus antigos sentimentos fossem verdadeiros. Ele realmente a amava. Do seu modo, com todas as imprecações que uma mulher poderia provocar na vida de um homem como ele. Mas era um fato tão forte quanto o seu amor pelo mar. Todos aqueles sentimentos eram seus, e tudo o que dissera ao seu imediato era verdade, mas como fazê-la acreditar na verdade sem comprometer o destino de ambos? Fitou-a atentamente, com um carinho velado. Como manter a sanidade para o que ainda tinham que enfrentar, se sua vontade de deitar seus lábios sobre os dela aumentava vertiginosamente só com a pequena lembrança do último beijo? Se o desejo de tê-la em seus braços pulsava em suas veias como um maldito veneno?

_**I**__** am thinking of you**_

_**Eu penso em você  
in my sleepless solitude tonight**_

_**em minha insônia solitária esta noite  
If it's wrong to love you**_

_**Se não é errado amar você  
then my heart just won't let me be right **_

_**quando o meu coração não me deixa agir certo  
Cause I've drowned in you **_

_**Porque eu me afoguei em você**_

_**and I won't pull through without you by my side.  
E eu não conseguirei sobreviver sem você ao meu lado**_

_**  
I'd give my all to have**_

_**Eu daria tudo de mim para ter  
just one more night with you**_

_**só mais uma noite com você  
I'd risk my life to feel**_

_**Eu arriscaria minha vida para sentir  
your body next to mine**_

_**seu corpo junto ao meu  
Cause I can't go on**_

_**Porque eu não posso seguir  
living in the memory of our song**_

_**vivendo na lembrança de nossa canção**_  
_**I'd give my all for your love tonight**_

_**Eu daria tudo de mim pelo seu amor esta noite**_

Levantou-se da cama e saiu a procura de rum. Precisava da boa companhia do seu amigo de insanidades! Achou-o no fundo de seu armário e jogou-se na cadeira em frente a mesa, no centro da cabine, colocando seus pés sobre ela. Arrancou com os dentes a rolha e deitou o líquido âmbar pelos lábios. Depois de algum tempo voltou a fitar a cena a sua frente: Amira testava seus nervos! Era praticamente impossível dormir ou se concentrar em qualquer coisa com ela ali ao seu lado. O simples fato de saber que ela estava tão perto, mas que não poderia abraçá-la ou tocá-la como desejava o irritava. Havia concordado em mantê-la por perto devido aos últimos acontecimentos, evitando assim quaisquer outros tipos de aborrecimentos. Mas onde estava com a cabeça para concordar com aquilo? Bebeu mais um gole, fitando-a mais uma vez – _Só mais uma noite, Jack..._ - contrapôs, vendo-a se mexer vagarosamente, aninhando-se no travesseiro como fazia quando criança. Sorriu.

Ele deu uma longa talaga, fechando os olhos e recostando-se na cadeira. Fazia isso todas as noites; entregava-se à bebida para entorpecer seus malditos sentidos de homem. Deixou-se levar pelas lembranças que tinha com ela, e por outras não tão felizes, como o dia em que esteve na cabana de Tia Dalma, levando Will para saber o paradeiro da chave que abriria o baú de Davy Jones. Naquele dia, Jack teve a certeza de que Calypso não ignorava a existência da filha, assim como a deusa não ignorava o que ele sentia por Amira. Lembrou-se das palavras dela precedidas por um sorriso maroto: _Jack Sparrow não sabe o que quer? Ou tem medo de reclamá-lo para si? _

Tão certo quanto sua suspeita se tornara realidade, era o fato de que certamente um dia, ela ainda iria usar isso contra ele. Não enquanto estivesse sob a forma humana, é claro. Nessa condição, Calypso precisava muito mais de sua ajuda para se livrar desse inconveniente imposto pela Corte da Irmandade, do que tentar barganhar algo em relação Amira. Se esse fosse o caso, o que Jack sabia que não era. Calypso desejava se libertar daquela prisão de ossos e faria tudo para consegui-lo. Esse era o seu único objetivo, e não, demonstrar afeto por uma filha indesejada. Isso seria a última coisa que a deusa faria, apesar de parecer péssimo aos olhos de Jack. Deu um longo suspiro, derramando mais rum sobre os lábios, flutuando até Elizabeth, até o dia em quase persuadiu-a a casar-se com ele – sorriu – Se ela aceitasse, ao menos deixaria Amira mais segura, e depois, teria uma vida inteira para transformar aquela fugaz atração entre os dois em amor... Talvez não fosse tão difícil – ponderara na época, ao ouvi-la assumir que estava pronta para casar. Elizabeth era bonita, inteligente e corajosa tanto quanto Amira, e isso o atraía imensamente na loira. Com o tempo poderia vir a amá-la, porém como uma diferença: Jack sabia que por mais que se envolvesse com Lizzie nunca a amaria com mesma intensidade, da mesma forma que amava a irmã, e baixinho praguejou: - Maldição!

Fixou um ponto no infinito, levando a garrafa aos lábios, enquanto se convencia mentalmente a enfrentar o seu destino e fazer o que nunca havia feito em sua vida: contar para uma mulher, sendo que a dama em questão era uma deusa, que a amava. Engoliu em seco, buscando se confortar com a beleza de Amira adormecida entre os lençóis. Tinha que admitir que ela tinha um dom especial para se meter em encrencas, e ele, nenhum, para declarações românticas. Fitou-a desamparado, não havia para onde fugir, mesmo que depois de contar-lhe a verdade tivesse que pagar o preço, e se afastar novamente dela. Essa possibilidade o assustava ainda mais do que o fato de amá-la, mas infelizmente, tempo era o que não possuía para tentar se persuadir de que havia um modo mais fácil de resolver aquele pequeno problema, esquecendo-a. Pela primeira vez na vida iria tomar uma atitude que a mudaria para sempre, e não seria por uma aventura, por um tesouro ou pelo Pérola, mas pela única coisa que realmente importava: Amira. _Já é hora, Jack_ – encorajava-se, repassando as palavras mentalmente. – _Quarenta anos e sozinho... Um dia o marujo deixa seu coração em algum porto. S_orriu._ E eu entreguei o meu ao mar... _

Foi tirado de seus pensamentos pela voz suave que chegou até seus ouvidos:

- Já acordado?

Ele abriu os olhos com dificuldade, ajustando o foco, como se aquela pouca claridade o afetasse. Entretanto, não pôde deixar de se deter nas curvas delineadas sob a camisa e no belo par de pernas que vinha em sua direção. Percebendo o quanto demorara para responder, desviou o olhar, buscando a garrafa entre seus dedos e bebeu mais uma dose. Devolvendo-a bruscamente ao tampo da mesa, sentou-se ereto na cadeira, fixando os olhos nos mapas a sua frente:

- Com tanto a fazer, não posso me permitir mais que umas poucas horas de sono - respondeu curto.

Amira sorriu-lhe complacente, notara o olhar que ele lhe dirigira, mas resolveu fingir que não havia visto. Precisava juntar forças e se concentrar no que estava prestes a dizer para Jack. Não sabia qual seria a reação dele, mas esperava que a compreendesse. Ela se aproximou calmamente da mesa, ele por sua vez não se mexeu, e se quer fez menção de fitá-la. Amira se sentiu desconfortável com a situação, mas sem outra alternativa, o chamou:

- Jack - murmurou com desfaçatez –, eu estive pensando...

- Hum... – Ele fez um gesto com as mãos para que ela falasse. - Alguma idéia de como nos livrarmos de sua mãe? – encorajou-a a prosseguir.

- Não. – Amira mudou seu tom de voz, falando pausadamente: - Eu não pretendo fugir dela.

Jack levantou seus olhos e a fitou surpreso, abandonando completamente sua postura indiferente. Castanhos estavam escuros, e se estreitaram sobre Amira, analisando-a, mas não protestou. Apenas manteve-se atento na conversa, e ela continuou num tom firme:

- Há muito coisa envolvida. – O olhar dela escureceu também, demonstrando a seriedade em suas palavras. – Eu não posso fechar os olhos ao que me rodeia.

Jack deu-lhe um sorriso de canto de boca, bebeu um gole de rum e disse sarcástico:

- Vejo que foi seduzida pela vida eterna. - Ele a fitava em castanhos brilhantes. – Os poderes divinos.

- Não tire conclusões precipitadas, meu caro.

Amira lhe devolveu o sorriso, irritada. Apoiou-se na mesa com as mãos e inclinou-se na direção dele. Jack recuou até o espaldar da cadeira, sorrindo. Amira bufou e continuou a falar:

- Eu conheci meus pais, Jack.

- Por que isso não me surpreende? – ele perguntou com desdém.

- Em relação a minha mãe, eu não posso dizer que estava errado. Ela é ainda pior do que você contou. – Sua voz soava um pouco decepcionada. Jack percebeu e assentiu apenas com um pequeno sorriso - Entretanto, Davy Jones estava sinceramente arrependido.

- Você acredita demais nas pessoas, princesa – ele retrucou firme, sorvendo mais rum.

- Eu sempre acreditei em você - rebateu Amira. – Não foi um erro, foi? - Ela deu um leve sorriso ao ver Jack engasgar, e continuou com seu tom sério: - Eu não posso ignorar o que acontecerá com ele se eu não comparecer ao encontro e ignorar meu poderes.

- Então está disposta a abrir mão de tudo para salvar alguém que nunca se importou com você? - A voz dele saiu rasgada.

- Ele não sabia da minha existência – ela protestou. Encarando-o em castanhos cintilantes, completou: - E não estou abrindo mão de nada...

Ele desviou seu olhar, colocando-se de pé, e com passos arrastados se dirigiu até a janela da cabine, dizendo:

- Está sim, da sua família. – Olhou-a de soslaio e deu de ombros. – Mesmo que seja adotiva.

- Eu não estou abandonado você e papai – ela enfatizou. Baixou os olhos, e com a voz emocionada, acrescentou: - Sou grata por tudo que fizeram, cuidando de mim esses anos todos, e por você me ajudar a recuperar meus poderes.

- É só isso? - Jack disse num tom sério, virando-se para ela e fazendo-a encará-lo. Sem desviar o olhar, foi na direção dela com passos decididos, gesticulando como sempre fazia ao falar irritado. – É tudo o que tem para me dizer?

Seus olhos se tornaram graves e ele parou a centímetros dela. Amira recuou até a mesa, amparando-se sobre o tampo, enquanto o ouvia completar num escárnio de si mesmo:

- Eu vou até lá, a salvo duas vezes do Sr. Silver - fez novamente seus trejeitos com as mãos –, compareço a uma audiência com seu "vovô" Poseidon, me curvo aos meus sentimentos e a vontade de protegê-la, e tudo que você tem a me dizer é: "Obrigada, mas vou embora. Minha vida no mar é melhor, Jack!" - debochou, imitando-a.

- Jack, eu... - Amira estava surpresa com a atitude intempestiva dele, e a força de suas palavras.

- Acha que seria tão leviano a ponto de fazer o que fiz somente porque eu queria que tivesse seus poderes de volta? – ele a cortou rudemente, enquanto castanhos cintilavam.

- Não - ela balbuciou. – Quero dizer, eu achei...

- Achou! - Ele riu dela, fazendo outro gesto no ar com as mãos e adotando um sorriso cínico. – As mulheres sempre acham... Pensar seria mais apropriado!

- Eu estou pensando! – ela rebateu irritada. – E você? Abriria mão de sua busca pela eternidade por sua família?

Jack a fitou em silêncio, talvez ainda não fosse o momento para dizer-lhe que há muito desistira de se importar com isso. Não era mais esse o motivo de sua viagem, mas preferiu deixá-la continuar, sem responder-lhe. E Amira esbravejou:

- Acha mesmo que a sua "Aqua da Vida" vai salvar o Will?

- Sim – ele murmurou contrafeito, afastando-se um pouco dela e desfazendo o sorriso em seus lábios.

- Não vai – ela retrucou, séria. – Precisará de um feitiço mais potente, tão forte quanto o que o ligou ao Holandês. E só há um jeito de se fazer isso, porque "mamãe" não moverá uma palha para ajudar.

Jack ficou em silêncio, encarando-a, observando o semblante dela endurecer. Sabia que ela estava certa em relação à Aqua e ao Will, e que aquela era a única saída para a situação do amigo, e por conseguinte, a que ele se metera. Tão certo era também o que aconteceria se Amira rompesse com tudo, a perderia para sempre e ele não estava mais disposto a abrir mão dela. Entretanto, para sua surpresa, Amira estava decidida a enfrentar seu destino, e contra esse fato, Jack não dispunha de argumentos. Encarou-a preocupado.

- Não vou negar a felicidade a Will e Elizabeth. – Amira o fitou em castanhos esmaecidos. – Ela acreditou em você, confiou no que disse, e há uma chance disso acontecer, Jack. – Depois, completou com a voz mais embargada: - E não posso virar as costas ao meu pai.

- Sempre há um preço a se pagar pelo que mais se deseja, não é?

Ele a fitou, passando a mão em seu rosto. Mas Amira se desvencilhou do toque, saindo para longe.

- Você ainda terá sua eternidade, Jack – ela disse baixo. – Nada se colocará em seu caminho, eu prometo. – Havia uma nota de pesar quando ela completou, fitando-o: - Você vai conseguir o que sempre almejou. Viajará pelos mares em liberdade, vivendo aventuras eternamente sem que ninguém lhe cobre nada por isso.

- Eu poderia fazer isso me ligando ao Holandês – ele murmurou, sem dar ouvido as palavras dela.

- E ser amaldiçoado pela eternidade? – ela rebateu firme, fazendo-o encará-la.

- Se isso me trouxer o que sempre desejei, é um bom preço a se pagar – ele sorriu, cínico.

- Pelo quê? – ela devolveu o sorriso. – Somente para navegar eternamente pelos mares? - Com uma expressão séria, acrescentou: - Já tem sua "Aqua da vida", por que escolheria o Holandês?

- Não – Jack contrapôs, indo até ela e deitando seus olhos dentro dos castanhos. - É o preço que estou disposto a pagar para ficar ao seu lado. Ir a onde você vai. Estar em seus domínios

Amira o fitou surpresa, um brilho escuro cruzou seu olhar e seus lábios se entreabriram para falar, mas não houve nenhum som. Ela sorriu marota, levando sua mão ao rosto de Jack, acariciando-o, enquanto dizia suave:

- E desde quando eu sou o que mais deseja, capitão? - desdenhou dele – Não precisa mais fingir seus sentimentos, Jack – retirou a mão bruscamente daquele contato físico - Ambos já conseguimos o que queríamos: eu tenho meus poderes e você passe livre até sua eternidade. Já pagou o preço, Capitão. Eu irei para o mar... - completou se afastando dele, mas a mão de Jack a deteve, fazendo-a fitá-lo em castanhos cintilantes.

- Desde que a vi numa praia há mais de doze anos... - Devolveu-lhe o o olhar em castanhos intensos, percebendo a amargura por trás das palavras dela. Talvez ainda houvesse uma forma de fazê-la ficar em terra. Crispou os lábios ao declarar: – E daquele dia em diante, fui amaldiçoado por não consegui-la tirar mais de meus pensamentos.

- Eu não o amaldiçoaria por me amar. – Os olhos dela marejaram de encontro aos dele. Jack sorriu-lhe cinicamente, enquanto ela cedia aos carinhos dos dedos deles, que passeavam sobre suas bochechas. Amira encostou a testa na dele, fechando os olhos e sentindo a respiração quente sobre seu rosto. Então, balbuciou: - Eu nunca o manteria ao meu lado sobre feitiço algum, mesmo que soubesse que possuía esse dom.

- Eu sei que não.

- Mas você chegou a acreditar nisso – Amira falava com a voz embargada – Acreditar nas palavras dela.

- Cometi um erro – respondeu curto.

- Por que mudou de idéia? - O coração dela acelerou com a mera possibilidade de enfrentar o que não queria ouvir. De tudo aquilo ainda ser um sonho.

Jack segurou o rosto dela entre as mãos, fazendo-a encará-lo, e sorriu. Um sorriso simples e sincero. Um sorriso que Amira poucas vezes vira brincar em seus lábios. Os olhos dele, no entanto, afogavam-se nos dela ao dizer baixinho, quase num sussurro:

- Eu passei anos sem poder revelar-lhe a verdade sobre quem éramos, sem poder tocar você como queria, achando que seríamos irmãos para o resto de nossas vidas... - O semblante de Jack tornara-se sério como Amira jamais vira, e ela não ousou interrompê-lo. Naquele momento, nem mesmo sua tripulação o reconheceria. Castanhos luziam ao continuar: - Fugi inutilmente desse castigo divino, fazendo do mar, cada vez mais, minha única razão de viver. Esquecendo que Fiji existia. Acreditando, que ao menos assim, eu poderia fazer a única coisa que essa maldição me permitia: protegê-la. Enquanto meus sentimentos estivessem a salvo, escondidos, você também estaria. Não poderia me corresponder, se assim o desejasse.

Ele deu um longo suspiro antes de prosseguir, e sorriu-lhe.

- Amaldiçoado por amar uma deusa. Quem diria? - gracejou, para logo em seguida devolver-lhe um olhar profundo ao completar: - Mas eu deveria saber que a verdade é única e imutável, depois de tudo pelo que já passei. Ela acabaria nos perseguindo e nos atingindo da forma mais dura possível.

Amira o encarou surpresa, havia um Jack despido de qualquer ambição a sua frente, e isso lhe era inteiramente novo e convidativo, deixou-o finalizar com escárnio:

- Nós dois fomos amaldiçoados, amor, e passar a eternidade ao seu lado seria um bálsamo para essas feridas.. Não acha?

As palavras a atingiram em cheio, deixando um sorriso maroto resplandecer em seu rosto, enquanto a mão dela se colocava por cima da dele, aquecendo-a.

- O que me diz? Navegaria ao lado de um pirata?

– Eu adoraria, mas não posso, Jack – as lágrimas por fim escorreram sobre o rosto dela, enquanto desfazia o sorriso. Houve uma longa pausa antes dela retomar: – Eu desejei ouvir essa verdade durante anos, sufocando como você agora sabe, todos os sentimentos que julgava errados. Não vou tentar negar que ser a Sra. Sparrow me deixaria imensamente feliz... Mas eu não posso ficar ao seu lado, e não é justo condená-lo a uma vida assim. É um destino cruel o reservado ao capitão do Holandês: vagar os mares carregando as almas até o outro mundo, sem liberdade.

Jack a encarou em castanhos profundos, sentia-se perturbado com as palavras dela, e sem ter como impedi-la, a deixou prosseguir:

- Você sempre prezou sua liberdade, Jack, e eu não tenho o direito de tirá-la de você. Beba a água e navegue pelos mares, torne-se o legendário Capitão Jack Sparrow, foi o que sempre quis antes de voltar a Fiji... Antes de eu me colocar no seu caminho, envolvendo-o nessa história absurda - a voz embargou e ela completou num murmúrio: - De alguma forma, eu sempre estarei com você.

A mão dele entrelaçou-se a dela, mantendo o rosto de Amira próximo ao seu, segurando-a fortemente. Jack podia ver o brilho que havia em castanhos revelar-lhe toda a profundidade de seus sentimentos. Se havia algum receio de ter se exposto daquela forma tão simples, tão incomum a sua personalidade, ele se esvaiu junto com as lágrimas que rolavam dos olhos dela, copiosamente. Tudo o que sentia era o desejo intenso de abrigá-la do mundo, não deixá-la sofrer, ainda que fosse só por uma noite. Valia a pena qualquer loucura para tê-la somente para si, por algumas horas e esquecer do mundo lá fora, esquecer de quem eram. Saiu de seus pensamentos ao ouvi-la murmurar:

– Eu serei o mar Jack, e você ama o mar, esqueceu?

Ele sorriu e completou ao afagar os cabelos dela, levando sua mão até a nuca:

- Nunca amei tanto o mar como hoje - sorriu.

Os lábios dele encontraram os dela num quente e apaixonado beijo. As mãos deitaram sobre seus corpos, retirando toda a sanidade que pudesse restar em suas mentes. Não havia nada, nem humano, nem deus... nada que os impedisse de unir suas almas. Elas se pertenciam, se desejavam, mais forte que qualquer coisa no mundo. Enquanto houvesse mar e ele o navegasse, seriam um do outro pela eternidade. As bocas se consumiram, as peles se tocaram únicas.

Jack a deitou sobre os lençóis, Amira arfava sob seu corpo, e ele sorriu. Ela olhou para ele maliciosa; sabia que o velho Jack havia voltado, enquanto ele passava os dedos cheios de anéis sobre o rosto dela e a fitava com carinho. Num sussurro ele disse:

- Ninguém precisa saber. - Alargou seu sorriso cinicamente. – Mas entenda, eu sou o capitão desse navio, e...

- E? - Ela o fitou, curiosa, enlaçando-o pela cintura.

- Bom, eu posso fazer um "marriage"... e como você já disse que me aceita... - o canto esquerdo de seus lábios se contraiu num sorriso malicioso - só falta eu lhe responder, savvy?

- Jack - ela protestou. – Eu não posso ficar com você...

- Shhhh... - Ele a fez se calar, posando o dedo sobre seus lábios, e completou sarcástico: - Duas noites a cada semana seria plenamente satisfatório. - Jack riu, vendo castanhos entregue a ele, sabendo que nem mesmo aquilo seria possível. Entretanto, seu coração queria acreditar que era real, que sua esposa estaria ali todos os dias. Porque nunca, nenhuma outra, o fizera agir assim somente por amor.

- E o que fará nas outras noites livres? – ela o interpelou ardilosamente, tentando se agarrar as palavras dele. Envolvendo-se no sonho perfeito.

- Mulheres salgadas... – Jack manteve o sorriso cínico, e completou: – O que me diz?

Ela o olhou furiosa; tentou se mexer, mas as mãos fortes dele a impediram. Tentou protestar então, mas ele tomou os lábios dela nos seus, retirando-lhe o ar, e murmurou:

- Não adianta relutar - soprou-lhe próximo ao rosto, a mão espalmada sobre os lábios dela, impedindo-a de falar. Amira não tentou retirá-la, apenas o fitava atentamente, enquanto via um sorriso maroto aflorar em seus lábios ao completar: - Porque eu a aceito, Srta. Amira Jones, como minha esposa, pela eternidade.

Ele a contemplou, acariciando-lhe a pele do rosto e do pescoço com os dedos. Depois posou gentilmente seus lábios ali, percorrendo com pequenos beijos o caminho de volta aos lábios. Amira estava com os olhos fechados, sentindo toda a delicadeza com que ele a tocava, fazendo-a ceder àquela loucura, e por fim, arrancando-lhe um longo beijo. Quando ela tornou a fitá-lo em castanhos brilhantes, ele completou:

– Mesmo que amanhã não me reste outra alternativa, se não a de vê-la partir, eu ao menos a verei deixar o meu navio como minha esposa. E quando eu conseguir a eternidade, aí mesmo que não me escapas... – Sorriu para ela, ao fitar os lábios rosados e encarar castanhos que lhe sorriram de volta. Mais cínico do que nunca, acrescentou: - Eu prometo que navegarei os mares, Amie, com a esperança e desejo de um dia ainda tê-la em meus braços, só mais uma vez... – Beijou-lhe a testa, e admirando-a, murmurou: - Creio, Sra. Sparrow, que não precise dar mais provas que a amo, pois não? - Ela sorriu-lhe de volta, beijando-o, e Jack sussurrou-lhe: - Eu agora tenho todo o direito de beijá-la inúmeras vezes, da forma que eu quiser, até o amanhecer.

_**Baby can you feel me**_

_**Baby, você pode me sentir  
imagining I'm looking in your eyes**_

_**Imaginando que estou olhando em seus olhos  
I can see you clearly, vividly**_

_**Eu posso ver você claramente, vividamente  
Emblazoned in my mind**_

_**Aceso em minha mente  
and yet you're just so far, **_

_**Você ainda está tão longe,**_

_**like a distant star I'm wishing on tonight  
como uma estrela distante a quem faço um desejo esta noite**_

_**I'd give my all to have**_

_**Eu daria tudo de mim para ter  
just one more night with you**_

_**só mais uma noite com você  
I'd risk my life to feel**_

_**Eu arriscaria minha vida para sentir  
your body next to mine**_

_**seu corpo junto ao meu  
Cause I can't go on**_

_**Porque eu não posso seguir  
living in the memory of our song**_

_**vivendo na lembrança de nossa canção**_  
_**I'd give my all for your love tonight**_

_**Eu daria tudo de mim pelo seu amor esta noite**__**  
**_

Os brilhos intensos de castanhos se cruzaram, varrendo para longe qualquer sanidade que tentasse impedir o desejo expresso em cada centímetro de suas peles. Jack viu-a partir os lábios, convidando-o a prosseguir. Ele sorriu antes de tomá-los com os seus e deitar seu corpo sobre o dela, sentindo as mãos de Amira percorrê-lo ardentemente, marcando-o com a quentura de seu toque. Se era ou não insensatez o que acabara de fazer, ele não queria pensar, tudo o que importava era que ao menos naquela noite ela seria dele de todas as formas possíveis. De corpo e alma. A lua estava alta quando as bocas se tocaram novamente, suaves, procurando por fôlego para, segundos depois, se seduzirem mais uma vez...

_**I'd give my all to have**_

_**Eu daria tudo de mim para ter  
just one more night with you**_

_**só mais uma noite com você  
I'd risk my life to feel**_

_**Eu arriscaria minha vida para sentir  
your body next to mine**_

_**seu corpo junto ao meu  
Cause I can't go on**_

_**Porque eu não posso seguir  
living in the memory of our song**_

_**vivendo na lembrança de nossa canção**_  
_**I'd give my all for your love tonight**_

_**Eu daria tudo de mim pelo seu amor esta noite**__**  
**_

_**( My All – Mariah Carey )**_

_**888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

_**N/A: Meninas, eu peço desculpas, ou não... Mas eu tinha que viajar sabendo se vcs tinham gostado desse caps! Entaum eu adiantei ele! Auahuahuahuahauh**_

_**Caps fofo com Jack & Amie! Eu não resisti ao mel, Aline! Besuntei os dois com ele, mas eu acho que ficou imensamente lindoooooo! E se vcs querem saber, foi o caps mais difícil para essa autora escrever... Mudei ele trocentas vezes ateh ir para a beta, cheguei a ficar sem fala em certas partes e chorar em outras, mas saiu!**_

_**Espero que gostem! E a preview do outro caps fica para o próximo, savvy? **_

_**Bjos imensos para Aline, Dorinha, Ieda, Bia, Carlinha, Dora, Mah e Cap"Lara!!! Amo vcs de coração, viu? Eu vou viajar, mas meu coração vai ficar aqui, junto ao de cada uma! Bjokas doces! Obrigada pelo carinho, flores minhas! Amo vcs!  
**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo XXIII**

O Imperatriz atracou no porto de Tortuga. Tai Hueng deu as ordens à tripulação e foi à terra junto com Barbossa. Ele olhou para toda extensão do porto e reconheceu as velas do Pérola tremulando levemente ao vento. Com um brilho de satisfação nos olhos e sorriso vitorioso nos lábios, dirigiu-se a passos largos até a embarcação. Jack, seu macaquinho, ia pulando de um ombro para outro, no prenúncio da felicidade de seu dono.

Antes de embarcar no Pérola, no entanto, ele fitou longamente o navio e pisou firme na prancha que o conduziria até a proa. Assim que sua bota escura se lançou de encontro ao chão do navio, o Sr. Gibbs o saudou:

- Capitão Barbossa

- Mestre Gibbs – respondeu, com um leve sorriso. – Imagino que a Capitã Turner ou o Jack estejam me esperando.

- A Capitã Turner, senhor – respondeu Gibbs, colocando-se a frente de Barbossa e Tai Hueng.

- Onde está o Jack? - Barbossa o fitou curioso, enquanto o imediato do Pérola o conduzia até onde ele sabia ser a cabine do capitão do navio.

- Bom, ele teve alguns contratempos, mas vai nos encontrar aqui – afirmou Gibbs. Quando chegou até porta da cabine, deu uma batida sobre a madeira escura e anunciou: – Capitã Turner, o Capitão Barbossa está aqui.

- Entre Sr. Gibbs - a voz de mulher soou firme do outro lado da porta.

Barbossa entrou seguido pelo Sr. Gibbs e Tai Hueng. Elizabeth estava debruçada sobre a mesa e analisava os mapas a sua frente. William estava a um canto e se entretinha com um pequeno objeto, que parecia uma moeda, e a rolava entre os dedos. Sem levantar os olhos, ela disse suavemente:

- Capitão, que bom revê-lo.

- Faço minhas as suas palavras, Capitã. – Ele a olhou de soslaio, enquanto o macaquinho pulava para o armário próximo a eles. – Soube que Jack não está no Pérola.

- É verdade, Capitão – Elizabeth assentiu. – Ele teve que resolver um pequeno problema, mas ficou de nos encontrar aqui. – Levantando seu olhar, saudou o imediato do Imperatriz: - Olá, Sr. Hueng. Como foi a viagem na companhia agradável do Capitão Barbossa? - Sorriu ao ver Barbossa fazer um muxoxo.

- Bem, senhora – ele respondeu curto.

- Por que não vai avisar a tripulação do Imperatriz que podem se divertir um pouco pela cidade? – ela sugeriu. Fitou Barbossa, que não se opôs as ordens dela, e completou: – Evite encrencas, Sr. Hueng, é só o que lhe peço.

Os dois imediatos entenderam a deixa e se retiraram juntos. Elizabeth se virou para o menino ao canto, e disse gentilmente:

- William - o menino a fitou com seu olhar intenso, e ela completou: -, faria o favor de me deixar a sós com o Capitão Barbossa?

- Claro, mamãe – ele respondeu, saindo pela porta da cabine.

Barbossa a encarou por breves segundos e disse num tom brando:

- O que aconteceu ao nosso bom Capitão Jack Sparrow? – perguntou, servindo-se de uma maçã sobre a bandeja ao lado dos mapas. Levou-a a boca e arrancou um grande naco.

- Como já lhe disse, ficou para trás para resolver um problema – afirmou Elizabeth.

- E que problema seria tão importante para Jack quanto a eternidade, Sra. Turner? – Barbossa mordeu mais um pedaço da maçã, e azuis luziram em direção a Elizabeth.

- Familiares, eu diria. – Ela sorriu.

- Sei... - Ele devolveu-lhe o sorriso. – Quer me convencer que Jack se importa com sua família?

- Eu diria que muito. – Elizabeth sustentou o sorriso.

- E a tal chave para uma viagem segura até a fonte? - O olhar de Barbossa se iluminou mais uma vez. – Ele por acaso não esqueceu de Calypso devido aos seus problemas familiares, eu suponho?

- Eu acho que isso seria impossível, Capitão – Elizabeth rebateu firme.

- Escute aqui, Capitã Turner – Barbossa protestou. – Eu não sei o que você e Jack estão aprontando, mas eu quero minha parte no acordo e não vou retroceder nele um centímetro.

- Eu lhe asseguro que não há nenhuma intenção de passá-lo para trás, Capitão – rosnou Elizabeth.

- Eu penso que isso é muito bom. - Mordeu a maçã, estreitando os olhos sobre ela. – E penso que dessa vez, eu deveria seguir com o Pérola até o local da fonte.

- Isso quem vai decidir é o Jack – retrucou Elizabeth.

- A propósito, minha cara, recuperou seu valioso tesouro?

Barbossa lançou um olhar furtivo, que fez Elizabeth soltar um leve suspiro antes de responder:

- Sim. Obrigada por sua preocupação.

- Não há de que. – Ele sorriu, mostrando os dentes de ouro. – Eu me sinto um tanto responsável pelo destino do jovem Turner e da senhora. Afinal, fui eu quem realizou o casamento – continuou, piscando o olho.

Elizabeth sentiu um calor inundar sua face. Seu coração já acelerara aquela manhã com a proximidade do reencontro com Will, e as palavras de Barbossa a deixaram mais sensível ainda. Tentou desviar sua mente para outro assunto; Barbossa percebeu sua inquietação e buscou uma saída. Ele realmente tinha uma certa afeição por Elizabeth, e suas palavras foram verdadeiras, mas devia ter imaginado o quanto elas a abalariam naquelas atuais circunstâncias.

- Quando ele chega? – perguntou, fazendo um sinal para que o macaquinho voltasse para seu ombro.

- Amanhã – ela disse, ainda aturdida.

- E onde nos encontraremos? – Ele a fitou uma última vez antes de sair. - Aqui mesmo?

- Não, no Noiva Fiel - ela contrapôs.

- Eu o conheço bem... Até amanhã, então, Capitã Turner – respondeu, fazendo uma elegante reverência com o chapéu.

- Até, Capitão Barbossa.

Assim que o estalido seco da porta anunciou que Barbossa saíra, Elizabeth deixou-se escorregar para a cadeira atrás de si. Seus pensamentos estavam confusos, e iam de Will para Jack._ "Que os deuses permitam que Jack não se atrase"_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O Sr. Trevis olhava a mulher a sua frente. Os mesmos lábios feiticeiros, as mesmas formas graciosas, tudo estava ali conforme ele se lembrava, e a muito custo impediu que aquelas lembranças voltassem a sua mente, tirando-lhe a sanidade. Sem prestar-lhe muita atenção, Calypso por sua vez, movia-se lentamente pela cabine, indo em direção a Silver.

- Vamos, meu caro – disse-lhe num tom áspero –, você a deixou escapar por entre os dedos. Como se descuidou de Amira?

- Ela estava segura no porão – retrucou Silver, irritado. – Fiz exatamente o que me pediu. – Num tom de bravata, acrescentou: - Deveria ter ficado de cão de guarda ao lado da cela?

- Se fosse essa a solução para que ela não tivesse escapado... – Calypso fez um ar pensativo, e virou-se para ele com os olhos cintilantes. – Eu diria que sim!

- Escute aqui – esbravejou Silver para ela. - Por que você mesma não tentou impedi-la, então?

- Não ouse tomar satisfações de mim – ela rosnou entre os dentes. – Eu tentei, mas para seu conhecimento, ela está com seus poderes.

Um brilho passou pelo os olhos azuis do Sr. Trevis, que assistia a cena num canto da cabine. _Ela está com poderes_ – sorriu mentalmente. _Ao menos terá uma chance de se defender. _Calypso, no entanto, parecia se importar com a presença do imediato agora, e ordenou:

- Deixe-nos, Sr. Trevis.

Trevis queria ouvir mais da conversa dos dois, mas não seria prudente fingir que não ouvira a ordem da deusa. Com um leve assentimento de cabeça, ele se retirou. Silver havia se apossado da garrafa de rum ao seu lado, na mesa, e andava com ela entre os dedos pela cabine. Parou de frente para Calypso e deu-lhe um sorriso cínico antes de sugerir:

- E isso quer dizer exatamente o quê? - questionou-a.

- Que não devemos agir até o momento em que ela se apresente. – Calypso sorriu maliciosa, levando os dedos até o rosto dele e acariciando-o. – Talvez Jack ainda seja útil - acrescentou levianamente, vendo os olhos dele escurecerem.

- Como assim? – Silver cuspiu as palavras.

- Amira pode desistir de seu posto por amor, meu caro – ela lhe explicou com um sorriso debochado nos lábios.

- Você está querendo dizer que a solução para o problema é ela optar por ficar com o Jack? – Silver rebateu, incrédulo, bebendo mais um gole e passando as costas da mão sobre os lábios para secá-los. – Não foi esse nosso trato – completou, fitando-a.

- Acalme-se, Capitão. – Ela o olhou, maliciosa. - Eu não disse que eles teriam um final feliz, disse? – a deusa rebateu firme, com um sorriso de desdém.

Silver sorriu satisfeito e passou a mão sobre o rosto da deusa. Calypso devolveu-lhe o sorriso, aproximando-se dele e tocando de leve os lábios dele. Ele deixou-se levar pelo toque, enquanto ela percorria com os lábios a região do pescoço, seduzindo-o. Num gesto rápido, ele largou a garrafa de rum no chão e deteve o rosto dela entre as mãos. Encarou os castanhos dela intensamente, e perguntou:

- Por que não usa seus poderes e a detém de uma vez?

- Porque seria assinar uma confissão, e automaticamente, minha demissão do mar – ela retrucou irritada, tentando se desvencilhar das mãos dele. – Acha que fiz tudo isso para perder o jogo no último lance? – Continuou, encarando-o em castanhos altivos: – Hades e Poseidon estão de olho em nós, e já que Amira controla seus poderes, uma atitude intempestiva de minha parte poria tudo a perder. Nossa chance é o doce e idiota sentimentalismo humano.

- E se falhar? - Ele se inclinou sobre rosto dela. – E se os nobres sentimentos humanos de Jack Sparrow enfim o levarem à razão? - sussurrou as palavras em seu ouvido.

Calypso sorriu ao sentir os lábios dele roçarem sobre sua pele.

- Aí sim, usarei meus poderes - murmurou em resposta, fechando os olhos e absorvendo o calor que o toque dele proporcionava.

- Sem piedade? – ele lhe perguntou, depositando um beijo em seu pescoço.

- Nenhuma – ela retrucou firme, agarrando com força os cabelos loiros de Silver, trazendo os lábios dele até os seus e tomando-os num beijo arrebatador.

Silver deixou suas mãos escorregarem pelas costas dela e a manteve segura junto ao seu corpo. Calypso não se opôs às carícias que se tornaram mais profundas a medida que se entregavam ao calor de seus beijos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Um vulto se esgueirou na noite pelo cais de Tortuga. Vinha envolto numa capa escura e oleosa, e deslizava suavemente entre os barris e caixotes espalhados sobre as docas. Olhou fortuitamente a rampa do Pérola que se estendia a sua frente e, numa cadência mais rápida, porém firme, subiu-a. Assim que colocou os pés nos convés, a voz familiar soou ao seu ouvido, enquanto ouvia um estalido metálico, indicando que seu interlocutor engatilhara a pistola e, provavelmente, apontava para ela.

- Alto! - disse Gibbs, sacando a pistola do cinturão. - Quem vem lá?

Ele viu a figura a sua frente baixar o capuz e virar-se lentamente para ele. Os cabelos castanhos anelados caíam sobre seu colo e um brilho peculiar cruzou seu olhar, antes de responder:

- Sou eu, Gibbs, Arabella.

- Bella? O que faz aqui? - perguntou ao baixar a pistola e fitá-la curioso. – Não devia estar no Noiva?

- Preciso falar com Lizzie – balbuciou. – Ela está acordada?

- Acredito que sim – ele disse, atônito. – Ainda não é tão tarde. Venha – ordenou, passando a frente dela. Depois, completou: – A cabine de Elizabeth é por aqui.

Eles tomaram a direção do castelo da popa. Arabella o seguiu em silêncio, deixando-se conduzir até a porta de madeira escura. A mão de Gibbs girou no ar e desceu sobre a madeira, e anunciou que alguém desejava vê-la. Elizabeth demorou um pouco para responder, apareceu na fresta da porta e, vendo o olhar inquieto de Arabella fez com que ela entrasse, se dirigindo a Gibbs:

- Obrigada, Sr. Gibbs. – Enlaçou Arabella pelos ombros, e completou: - Daqui eu assumo.

Gibbs meneou a cabeça e voltou para sua posição de vigília. Elizabeth acomodou Arabella na cadeira próxima a mesa. A mulher tremia. Enrolou-a no robe que trazia consigo e foi até o armário. Abriu-o, pegando uma garrafa de rum e, voltando à mesa, encheu um copo, posando-o na frente de Arabella.

- Beba – ordenou. – Vai ajudar a acalmá-la.

Arabella concordou com a cabeça e levou o copo com as mãos trêmulas até os lábios, sorvendo uma boa quantidade. Aos poucos a atmosfera acolhedora a sua volta começou a fazer efeito sobre seus sentidos, juntamente com o rum, e ela se sentiu mais tranqüila para falar. Elizabeth percebeu, e a encorajou a prosseguir no que viera fazer.

- Agora que está mais calma, diga-me, o que a trouxe até aqui, Bella? – Elizabeth esboçou um leve sorriso para que ela continuasse a vontade para falar.

- Eu vim lhe pedir um favor, Lizzie – ela murmurou, retorcendo o tecido do vestido entre os dedos finos.

- Se estiver ao meu alcance... – ela respondeu suavemente.

- Antes, entretanto, eu gostaria de saber a verdade – Arabella fitou Elizabeth, que devolveu-lhe o olhar.

- Que verdade? - retrucou Lizzie.

- Fitz. Quero dizer... Silver, está vindo para cá? - Havia um brilho diferente em seu olhar, parecia angustiado.

- Eu imagino que sim, Bella – respondeu Elizabeth, sem encontrar outra saída que não a verdade. – Não acredito que Jack tenha conseguido impedi-lo de vir atrás de Amira...

- Eu entendo – balbuciou a mulher.

- Não – protestou Lizzie –, você não entende...

Elizabeth fitou compadecida a mulher a sua frente, parecia a beira de um ataque de melancolia. Ela se assustou ao vê-la assim; toda a vez que estivera em Tortuga e no Noiva Fiel, Arabella sempre demonstrara força e determinação. Entretanto, toda aquela sua postura costumeira à frente da taverna estava em frangalhos. Elizabeth precisava agir, mas isso significava revelar parte do segredo de Jack. _Será que ele me perdoaria por fazer isso, e trazer um pouco de __alento__ par_a _essa pobre alma?_ - pensava aturdida. – _Ele é tão amigo de Bella... Ele compreenderá_.

- Bella, escute – disse baixo, vendo-a desviar o olhar das para seu rosto. – Eu não vou negar que Silver está atrás de Amira, mas eu posso afirmar para você que ela não o ama. – Olhou atentamente a mulher a sua frente, que lhe lançava um olhar curioso, e continuou: - Amira não é irmã de Jack, Bella.

- Não? – ela perguntou, surpresa.

- Não. Ela é filha de Calypso - disse Elizabeth. categórica.

- A Ninfa? - murmurou Arabella, tentando absorver o mais rapidamente que podia da história toda. – A mesma que prendeu Davy Jones ao Holandês Voador?

- Exatamente. Filha dela e do Davy Jones – anuiu Elizabeth, sentindo uma pontada no peito ao ouvir o nome do navio de Will. – É uma longa história para eu lhe contar no momento, mas o importante é que você saiba que não há o menor interesse de Amira em Silver. Ela ama outro. Quero que tenha certeza disso.

- Jack... - Os olhos dela brilharam. – A moça ama o suposto irmão, é isso?

Elizabeth assentiu num curto gesto de cabeça.

- Que crueldade! – Arabella levou as mãos aos lábios. – Eu posso imaginar mil motivos para Calypso ter abandonado a menina sob forma humana, ainda mais depois de tudo o que ouvi sobre deuses, e nenhum, eu creio, é gentil. Eles simplesmente não são como nós, não tem apego a nada... – Ela tomou fôlego e perguntou para Lizzie: - Ela ainda não sabe da verdade? Não há como lhe contar?

- Acredito, Bella, que a essa altura Jack já tenha lhe revelado toda a verdade – suspirou Elizabeth. – E espero que tenha se rendido a ela também. Sabe, Amira não se parece em nada com a mãe, nem com o pai. Ela merecia ser feliz... - O semblante de Elizabeth se tornou grave, ainda tinha medo do que Calypso pudesse fazer a filha.

- Jack retribui esse sentimento? - interviu Arabella com um sorriso nos lábios, e viu Elizabeth mais uma vez assentir em resposta. Num tom zombeteiro, completou: - Essa eu daria o mundo para ver! Jack Sparrow apaixonado! - sorriu novamente.

- Difícil de acreditar, não? - Elizabeth levou a garrafa aos lábios sorvendo um gole. - Mas é a mais pura verdade. Evidentemente, que ele não aceita o fato.

- Nunca o faria de bom grado. Sendo ela deusa ou não, ele sempre esteve preparado para amar só o mar. - Sua expressão ficou contemplativa, e concluiu: - Bem, mas isso explica a reação dele há treze anos atrás.

- Sim, de fato explica muita coisa – concordou Lizzie. - Entretanto, eu confio no poder de persuasão de Amira. – Sorriu. – Ela a única capaz de dobrar o famoso Capitão Jack Sparrow! - concluiu, lembrando-se de quando tentara seduzir Jack.

Naquela época chegara a duvidar de seus sentimentos em relação a Will, mas seu coração não deixou-se enganar por uma atração passageira, assim como o de Jack também não. Ela agora sabia porque ele se apegara tanto ao desejo dela de seduzi-lo, e isso a reconfortava muito, estava feliz por saber que o amigo amava de verdade alguém, tanto quanto ela à Will.

Elizabeth bebeu mais um gole, e então perguntou:

- Mas o que ia me pedir, Bella?

- Quero que me leve junto com você, se por acaso houver alguma possibilidade de encontrar Fitz ao longo de sua viagem – Arabella respondeu firme.

- Você pretende contar a ele sobre Inês? - Elizabeth a encarou.

- Você percebeu, não é? - a mulher mais velha disse calmamente.

- Só um tolo não o faria, Bella. – Elizabeth sorriu, complacente. – Eu a levo se isso a fizer feliz. Entretanto, amanhã eu sairei após o almoço, preciso encontrar o Will... - Foi a vez dos olhos de Elizabeth brilharem e seu coração acelerar.

- Um dia na terra... Dez anos no mar – murmurou Arabella, e se levantou colocando as mãos sobre os ombros de Elizabeth. – Eu invejo sua coragem, Lizzie.

- E eu a sua – disse Elizabeth.

As duas mulheres se abraçaram, enquanto a escuridão engolia tudo a sua volta.

_**8888888888888888888888888888**_

**N/A:_ Flores!!!! Eu agradeço de coração a todas que vieram deixar seus beijinhos para mim, viu?_**

**_Eu amos vcs demais! Bjokas pelas reviews fofas na: Carlinha, Dorinha, Taty, Aline, Bia, Dora, Cap"Lara, Mah , Ieda e Jéssica... Obrigada por cada palavrinha de apoio ao casal Jack e Amie!_**

**_E no próximo caps:_**

**_- Eu sou o mestre da diversão, amor - desdenhou, com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios - Será uma noite inesquecível._**

**_- Se me dá licença, amigo - colocou-se entre ele e Amira - Esse marujo não vale sua perda de tempo - completou com um gesto de mão - A formosa dama que o acompanhava vai acabar em outros braços, savvy? - piscou-lhe o olho._**

**_UHU! Onde Jack estará? Algum palpite? E em que encrenca Amie se envolveu? _**

**_Amores, até terça com um caps cheinho de Jack e Amie !!!! Bjos no coração e bom feriado!  
_**


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo XXIV**

O sol do meio-dia ainda brilhava no céu quando Elizabeth embainhou a espada no cinturão e se dirigiu para a ponte de comando. Sorriu para o filho, e ele se levantou para segui-la. O Sr. Gibbs já havia colocado toda a tripulação em seus postos, e preparavam-se para partir.

- Tudo pronto, Sr. Gibbs? - perguntou Elizabeth, apossando-se do timão.

- Sim, Capitã – ele respondeu firme.

O som da voz do imediato repercutiu, enquanto ela virava o timão para bombordo.

- Inflar velas!

O Pérola começou a navegar em direção ao mar aberto. Os olhos de Elizabeth brilhavam intensamente, fixando no horizonte. O navio deslizava suavemente sobre as águas, ganhando velocidade rapidamente. O Sr. Gibbs se aproximou de Elizabeth e disse num tom baixo:

- Eu avisei ao Capitão Barbossa, como me pediu, que voltaríamos em breve. – Ele engoliu em seco, olhando para um ponto distante.

- E o que ele disse? – ela o fitou curiosa.

- Bom, Capitã, o problema é que... - ele começou a explicar, mas um a voz mais forte e vibrante o interrompeu.

- O problema é que o Capitão Barbossa quis vir junto – disse o próprio, fazendo Elizabeth fitá-lo sobre os ombros e sorrir.

- Não há nada para esconder do senhor, Capitão – Elizabeth disse calmamente. – Acredito que saiba para onde estamos indo.

- Encontrar Will, suponho? – Barbossa estalou a língua.

- Exatamente – respondeu Elizabeth. – Não haveria, portanto, necessidade de vir atrás de mim, meu caro. – Com leve tom de escárnio, sugeriu: – Deveria ter ficado em Tortuga, Jack deve chegar ainda hoje.

- Não há problema. – Ele sorriu para Elizabeth. – Eu lhe faço companhia e ainda voltamos a tempo de ver Jack atracar.

- Sua presença não me incomoda – Lizzie assentiu suavemente.

Aos primeiros sinais do crepúsculo, as ilhas Swan surgiram à frente do Pérola com seus costados pedregosos. Barbossa estava no castelo da proa, de onde teria uma visão melhor da costa com sua luneta, e com exceção do mar que batia contra as rochas, não havia nada que lhe despertasse receio. O Sr. Gibbs preparou o bote para que ela fosse à terra com William, e sem esperar mais um segundo, Elizabeth deixou seu posto de comando indo em direção a eles.

- O bote está pronto, Capitã – anunciou o imediato.

- Obrigada, Sr. Gibbs. – Virando-se para Barbossa, disse: - Eu confio que tome conta do Pérola na minha ausência.

Ele assentiu com um leve meneio de cabeça, e ofereceu sua mão para que ela entrasse no bote. Elizabeth aceitou-a, colocando a sua sobre a dele, e quando ia retirá-la, Barbossa a deteve, murmurando:

- Eu desejo-lhe boa sorte, Sra. Turner. - Inclinou-se numa reverência e beijou-lhe a mão, acrescentando em seguida: - É de coração que falo.

Elizabeth sorriu e fez um agradecimento com a cabeça. William se ajeitou à frente dela, e o bote desceu até a água. Aos poucos tomou distância do navio, e depois virou um ponto escuro sobre o manto branco da praia.

Os últimos raios de sol começaram a tingir de laranja o azul profundo do mar, quando Elizabeth e William alcançaram o costado rochoso do outro lado da ilha. O menino se colocou à frente da mãe, indo de encontro à beira do penhasco mais à frente. O campo verde que se estendia até o costado foi vencido pelos passos apressados de William, com o coração batendo mais forte do que nunca, o olhar fixo no horizonte e os lábios murmurando uma antiga canção pirata:

- Yo-ho, yo-ho a pirate's life for me...

Ele chegou a ponta do penhasco antes que a mãe. Endireitou o chapéu por cima dos cabelos loiros e deixou-se ficar ali parado, esperando pelo momento mágico que assombrava seus pensamentos desde que tomara consciência dos fatos que envolviam a vida dele e dos seus pais. Muitas vezes chegou a duvidar que chamaria Will Turner de pai, outras, pedia que Jack Sparrow tomasse o lugar dele. Mas agora, com aquele turbilhão de sentimentos invadindo sua alma sem permissão, e com os olhos ansiosos grudados no entardecer, tinha certeza que aquelas palavras presas em sua garganta há tanto tempo eram destinadas a uma só pessoa: o Capitão do Holandês Voador.

Elizabeth deixou seu filho se afastar, precisava de um momento consigo mesma. Os passos lentos foram dados na relva escura, enquanto ela tentava organizar os sentimentos que vinham em profusão a sua mente numa velocidade absurda. Não queria demonstrar para William o quanto estava ansiosa e receosa de tudo. Tantos anos, tantas brisas...

O vento rugiu frio a sua volta, trazendo a certeza de que o crepúsculo se aproximava rapidamente. Elizabeth fechou os olhos, sorvendo o cheiro doce que ele trouxera consigo. Os cabelos chicotearam em seu rosto, as lembranças afloraram, enquanto ela fechava os braços em torno de si própria e sentia o calor dos lábios de Will. Tantos foram os momentos em que se confortara com aquelas lembranças, era tudo o que tinha para encher de alegria os dez anos que ainda restavam, para lhe dar esperança. Nem mesmo a doçura que via nos olhos de seu filho era capaz de aplacar o desejo pelo próximo segundo de sua vida, em que o tempo faria o retorno de Will está mais próximo.

Ela abriu os olhos, sentindo as mãos suarem sobre sua pele, e viu William de pé a beira do costado. Controlando-se o tanto quanto lhe permitia a aceleração de seu pulso e o bambear de suas pernas, aproximou-se do filho, colocando suas mãos sobre os ombros dele. Os olhos de ambos não piscavam, nem desviavam do horizonte, e quando o último raio de sol deitou-se sobre a superfície da água, um brilho esverdeado resplandeceu em seu lugar. O Holandês Voador se elevou das águas profundas, impondo-se aos olhos dos dois, cortando as águas do Caribe.

Os olhos escuros de Will vasculhavam avidamente o horizonte atrás de algum sinal da mulher que tão intensamente coloria seus pensamentos e o mantinha aquecido por todos os longos dez anos de solidão. Uma escuridão de sentimentos, onde suas únicas companhias, além do pai, eram as almas que tinha que carregar de um mundo para o outro. O vazio de uma existência imortal, onde se quer ouvia seu coração pulsar pela mulher que o beijava sofregamente em seus sonhos, pelas mãos que afagavam seus cabelos, acarinhando-o, mantendo-o vivo. Enchendo seus dias de esperanças de tê-la nos braços por um dia que fosse e recuperar todos os outros perdidos, recuperar a sanidade que aquela falta de Elizabeth lhe sugava. Por vezes se perguntara como alguém poderia ser louco o suficiente de abraçar aquela condição, gratuitamente. Ele trocaria toda a eternidade pelo simples toque de Elizabeth sobre sua pele.

Quanto mais se aproximavam da ilha, mais sentia o gosto dela em seus lábios. Foi em passadas rápidas, que Will pisou a areia fofa da praia com a bota escura, a procura de Elizabeth. A camisa preta aberta, os cabelos castanhos revoltos com o vento e o olhar astuto, acostumado a vasculhar a escuridão. O sol se poria completamente em pouco tempo, ele se inquietou, mas um leve farfalhar de vestes as suas costas o fez virar e estacar. O vento forte fazia os cabelos de ambos revoarem, enquanto se fitavam atentamente e os olhos marejavam. Os passos se tornaram lentos, como se o tempo não importasse. Os minutos pareciam infinitos até que a mão trêmula de Elizabeth tocou o rosto dele, sentindo-o real. As mãos de Will enlaçaram a cintura da esposa, trazendo-a próxima, levando os lábios ressequidos de um sopro de vida ao encontro dos dela, desesperadamente.

Os beijos se tornaram intensos, percorrendo cada parte do rosto, pescoço e cabelos. Queriam se sentir vivos, completos, e a muito custo Elizabeth conseguiu separar seu corpo do dele. Sem saber exatamente como dizer, ou como falar, ela balbuciou:

- Will... - Os olhos estavam intensos dentro dos dele, que agora sorriam para ela. – Eu preciso lhe apresentar alguém...

Por um segundo sua mente turvou e o ar faltou em seus pulmões, mas vendo um pequeno sorriso tímido brincar nos lábios da esposa, afastou seus receios olhando na mesma direção que ela. Um menino de cabelos loiros estava parado a certa distância deles, e os fitava com uma apreensão palpável. Will a encarou por um breve momento, lendo toda a verdade nos olhos verdes a sua frente, esperando apenas a confirmação sair dos lábios de Lizzie.

- Este é William – a voz dela falseou, assim como suas pernas. As mãos fortes de Will a mantiveram de pé, e ela procurou no calor dos braços dele a força para completar: - Ele é nosso filho...

O menino não ousava se aproximar, o medo e apreensão não o deixavam mover as pernas. Apenas mantinha seus olhos presos a figura do homem em pé a poucos passos dele. Num gesto rápido Will venceu a distância entre ambos e parou a frente William, e como se procurassem um pela aceitação do outro, não se tocaram de imediato. Olhavam-se, estudavam-se, analisando um ao outro nos minutos seguintes. Foi quando o brilho de seus olhos se intensificou, minando suas resistências e rompendo com o medo que sentiam de serem rejeitados, que se entregaram a um longo e carinhoso abraço. William o enlaçou pela cintura, enquanto Will afagava-lhe os cabelos loiros. Num murmúrio quase inexistente, ele ouviu o menino pronunciar:

- Pai...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O Raio atracou em Tortuga com as luzes da cidade começando a brilhar conforme os raios de sol esmaeciam. Jack saiu de sua cabine, pronto para descer em terra firme e foi até o convés distribuindo ordens ao Sr. Craven e a tripulação. Quando tomou o caminho da prancha, foi surpreendido pela presença de Amira ao seu lado, vestida como um marujo. Ela analisou a pistola em sua mão, verificando se estava carregada e devolveu-lhe ao cinturão. Jack olhou-a de soslaio e aproximou-se mais dela, dando-lhe um sorriso cínico de canto de boca, e perguntou num sussurro:

- A onde pensa que vai, Srta. Sparrow?

- Conhecer Tortuga e algumas mulheres salgadas. – Ela o encarou, marota. Vendo Jack manter o sorriso cínico nos lábios, completou num tom mais baixo e zombeteiro: - E para você, é _Senhora_ Sparrow, savvy?

Amira passou a frente dele e desceu a prancha, desembarcando. Sem perder seu jeito irreverente, nem se ofender com as palavras dela, Jack desceu logo atrás, seguindo-a pelas ruas da cidade. A certa altura do caminho, no entanto, ele voltou a se aproximar dela e interveio no passeio, chamando-a:

- Quer um conselho, meu bom amigo?

Amira o fitou curiosa, vendo-o adquirir seu jeito insolente, e esperou que ele completasse sua frase. Jack caminhou até ela com seus passos arrastados, e disse em alto e bom som:

- Já que não conhece a cidade, eu poderia lhe fazer as honras da casa. Apresentarei a você o que há de melhor em Tortuga. – Com um gesto de mãos completou: - Em todos os sentidos.

Amira arqueou a sobrancelha enquanto ele se empertigava em sinal de triunfo, mas o olhar dela era dirigido para um grupo de duas mulheres que se aproximavam sorrateiramente por trás de Jack. Uma delas, loira com intensos olhos azuis, dirigiu-se a ele:

- Ora, ora... se não é o Capitão Jack Sparrow. - Sorriu ao completar a frase.

Amira não se moveu, encarou-o em castanhos maliciosos e viu Jack desfazer seu sorriso, crispando os lábios, contrariado. Ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito e esperou o desenrolar da cena. Ele, no entanto, virou-se para sua interlocutora, dando-lhe seu melhor sorriso ao falar:

- Marie... - Aproximou-se da moça sob o olhar atento de Amira, e completou com seus trejeitos: - É um prazer revê-la. – Olhando para a ruiva que estava ao seu lado, acrescentou: - Esmeralda...

Não teve tempo de completar a frase dessa vez, um sonoro tapa acertou seu rosto do lado direito, enquanto outro atingia o esquerdo, com uma diferença de segundos. Amira fez uma cara de nojo enquanto se aproximava de Jack, vendo-o segurar o maxilar entre os dedos.

- Risque as duas das suas noites de segunda, meu bem. – desdenhou ao se aproximar dele o suficiente para que as palavras ficassem entre eles.

Jack sorriu de volta para ela e respondeu malicioso:

- Não eram uma possibilidade.

- Assim mesmo – retrucou Amira, encarando-o, satisfeita –, agora são apenas nuvens no céu. – E pôs-se a caminho da taverna a alguns metros deles.

- Está com ciúmes – ele troçou dela, seguindo-a apressado.

- Não. Eu apenas desejo me divertir em meu último dia como humana.

Ela havia parado e o encarava séria. Jack recuou, sentindo todo o peso do que ela dissera. Ambos ficaram em silêncio, até que ele se recuperasse primeiro do efeito das palavras, e acrescentou maroto:

- Eu sou o mestre da diversão, amor – desenhou, com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. – Será uma noite inesquecível.

Amira revirou os olhos e recomeçou a andar em direção à taverna. Duvidava muito que o senso de diversão de Jack incluísse alguma coisa sadia além de rum e mulheres, e já que estava vestida de marujo, aproveitaria para conhecer esse universo tão admirado pelos homens. Jack primeiro a acompanhou apenas com os olhos, parecia intrigado, mas depois voltou a caminhar com seu passo arrastado, mantendo certa distância entre ambos. Ela fez menção de entrar no estabelecimento, mas a porta foi aberta abruptamente, deixando uma bela mulata passar ao lado de Amira. Jack estacou ao vê-la acompanhar a mulher desconhecida com um olhar de cobiça. Olhou para os lados, querendo ter certeza de que ninguém mais presenciara aquela cena medonha, mas um homem alto e corpulento surgiu em seguida, no lugar ocupado antes pela mulata, e encarou Amira furioso.

Jack bufou, adiantando-se em direção a ela com seu jeito afetado e murmurando para si mesmo:

- Tinha que se meter em encrencas... O que ela acha que está fazendo?

Chegou ao lado do homem que erguera Amira do chão e vociferava palavras indecifráveis. Jack bateu com o dedo nos ombros dele e sorriu:

- Se me dá licença, amigo... – colocou-se entre ele e Amira – esse marujo não vale sua perda de tempo - completou com um gesto de mão. – A formosa dama que o acompanhava vai acabar em outros braços se não se apressar, savvy? – E piscou um olho para ele.

O homem estreitou seus olhos sobre Jack, assimilando com dificuldade o que lhe fora dito. Jack fitou Amira ainda suspensa no ar pela gola da camisa, debatendo-se ferozmente. O grandalhão grunhiu qualquer coisa em resposta para Jack, mas não pareceu ceder às suas palavras. Ainda com um sorriso nos lábios, Jack sacou sua pistola e apontou-a para o homem, engatilhando-a:

- Eu vou dizer só mais uma vez, filho - encarou-o, cínico. – Baixe o moleque ao chão, ou não vai ter mais olhos para escolher uma mulher decente para se deitar, savvy?

O grandalhão ia atacá-lo, mas Jack foi mais rápido e puxou o gatilho, mirando e acertando a orelha do homem. Ele largou Amira, que caiu no chão num baque seco. O grandalhão sacou sua pistola, mirando-a em Jack, mas não conseguiu fixar o alvo por causa do sangue que escorria em profusão do buraco onde um dia estivera sua orelha. Baixou a arma e passou a mão pelo buraco, trazendo-a suja de sangue até os olhos. Mais que depressa, Jack aproveitou-se da distração e puxou Amira pela mão, sumindo com ela pela viela escura e paralela à taverna.

Depois de percorrida uma boa distância, quando os gritos e tiros provocados pela confusão já estavam fora do alcance de seus ouvidos, Jack interpelou Amira, prensando-a contra a parede.

- O que pensa que estava fazendo? – Ele a encarou em castanhos escuros. – Ficou louca?

- Tentava garantir-lhe companhia para suas noites solitárias, capitão – ela desdenhou.

- O dia que eu precisar que uma mulher faça isso por mim - devolveu-lhe a bravata – eu me aposento, amor.

- Você é um canalha, Jack – ela murmurou, sentindo a respiração dele próxima.

- Posso até ser – ele sorriu, os lábios próximos aos dela, encarando-a em castanhos brilhantes -, mas eu ainda me lembro que estou casado, querida. – Deslizou as costas da mão sobre o rosto dela, mantendo o sorriso ardiloso nos lábios - Não fico flertando por aí com uma mulher qualquer.

- Eu te odeio, Jack Sparrow. – Ela devolveu-lhe o sorriso, sentindo o leve roçar dos lábios dele sobre os dela.

- Mentira e calúnia – ele zombou dela. – E é tarde demais para voltar atrás, princesa. – Dessa vez os olhos deles mergulharam nos dela, intensos, mas depois Jack se afastou passando o dedo pelo lábio inferior de Amira, e murmurou cínico: - O que você sentiu foi curiosidade...

- Perdão? - Amira retrucou, deixando a imensidão escura na qual estava envolvida e o fitando atônita. A proximidade do corpo dele fazendo-a tremer.

- Curiosidade – ele repetiu, soprando as palavras em seu ouvido. – Queria saber como são e o que me atrai nelas. – Ele sorriu novamente ao vê-la enrubescer.

- Não estou curiosa – ela rebateu firme, sustentando seu olhar no dele.

- Está.

Ele pressionou o corpo dela com o seu, sentindo-a esmorecer. Retirou cuidadosamente o chapéu dela, fazendo os cabelos caírem em cascatas sobre os ombros. Fitou-a por segundos, colocando sua mão na nuca dela, e completou baixo:

- Mas eu vou satisfazer sua curiosidade passo a passo. - Manteve-a próxima ao seu rosto e sussurrou no seu ouvido: - Quando formos para a minha cabine a bordo do Pérola e estivermos a sós. – Sério, completou: - Vai descobrir que eu não me importo com elas tanto assim, que na realidade não dou a mínima se são salgadas ou agridoces, e terá a certeza que só uma mulher foi capaz de ouvir destes lábios aquele pedido.

Voltou até o rosto dela, fitando-a intensamente. Os dedos escorregando pelas suas bochechas, pescoço e voltando aos lábios, aquecendo-a com o calor que emanava de seus olhos. Amira se entregou ao toque dele, incapaz de reagir à força daquele sentimento que os ligava, e Jack finalmente tomou seus lábios com os dele, ardorosamente. Soltou-a momentos depois, os corpos arfando e murmurou, sorrindo:

- Você sempre vai ser a minha perdição...

Amira devolveu-lhe o sorriso ao ouvir aquelas palavras tão sinceramente, mas não teve tempo de dizer nada em troca, porque Jack já a puxava de volta para rua principal. Seu único gesto foi prender rapidamente os cabelos sob o chapéu, adotando uma postura firme ao segui-lo.


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo XXV **

Eles andaram por algum tempo lado a lado, Jack com a mão pousada sobre a pistola e Amira sobre a espada, deslizando rapidamente em direção ao fim da rua. Amira achou por bem não trocar nenhuma palavra com ele durante o caminho e, ao ver Jack se aproximar do estabelecimento de aparência encardida no fim do beco, resolveu manter uma distância maior. A taberna era de fato o destino deles, entretanto, para sua surpresa, Jack não entrou pela porta principal, ao invés disso, contornou a casa, parando em frente a uma porta oleosa nos fundos. Amira o imitou, mantendo a distância entre eles, como geralmente faziam os subalternos. Olhou para os lados, certificando-se que não havia ninguém no beco além deles, e inclinou o chapéu sobre os olhos, ocultando mais ainda suas feições. Jack girou a mão no ar e bateu-a secamente de encontro a madeira da porta.

Alguns minutos depois, ouviu-se passos do lado dentro dirigindo-se até eles, e a porta se abriu, revelando uma menina de cabelos loiros cacheados e olhos azuis que não passava dos treze anos e, para Amira, parecia-lhe estranhamente familiar. Jack sorriu para a menina, e ela devolveu-lhe o sorriso ao ouvi-lo:

- Olá, Inês. Está maior que da última vez! - Baixando-se até a altura dos olhos dela, perguntou baixo: - Sua mãe está?

A menina assentiu, dando-lhe passagem. Jack fez um gesto com a mão para que Amira o seguisse, e ela entrou logo atrás dele, vendo a menina fechar a porta e passar a frente de Jack. Seguiram por um corredor estreito até chegarem a um aposento pequeno e escuro, mas que possuía uma mesa com um par de cadeiras a sua volta e um sofá puído ao canto. O outro lado do cômodo era ornado apenas por um tapete em frente à janela, por onde entrava a única luz do lugar: os pálidos raios da lua. Inês indicou-lhes as cadeiras, Amira se aproximou de uma e se sentou, mas Jack foi até a janela e disse para a menina:

- Poderia avisar Arabella que estamos aqui?

- Sim, tio Jack – respondeu Inês, fazendo Amira ouvir pela primeira vez sua voz. E sem se demorar mais, sumiu pela porta ao lado da mesa.

Jack fitava a escuridão da noite que começava a se formar lá fora, enquanto Amira esperava que ele lhe dirigisse a palavra.

- Essa casa me traz muitas recordações – disse calmamente sem fitá-la.

- Você conhece Arabella há muito tempo, não é mesmo? – perguntou, hesitante pela resposta.

- Eu e Bella somos amigos de longa data. – Virou-se, encarando-a finalmente. – Foi aqui que comecei minhas aventuras com uma tripulação e navio próprios. Silver fazia parte dela. Naquele tempo, ele era conhecido apenas por Fitzwilliam.

- Ah... então era ela. - Os olhos de Amira arregalaram, mas ela fez questão de não se aprofundar no assunto. - Você me contou muitas coisas sobre isso.

- Sim – ele murmurou de volta, enquanto a porta ao lado de Amira soltava um estalido, e Inês entrava de volta no cômodo.

- Mamãe disse que virá vê-los assim que o movimento diminuir um pouco, está bem? – ela os avisou.

Jack assentiu, ainda absorto em seus pensamentos, e Inês os deixou a sós novamente. Um silêncio se seguiu à saída da menina, mas foi quebrado por uma suave melodia que entrava no cômodo vindo da rua próxima.

- Eu não devia tê-la deixado vir – ele disse inquieto, pegando a bússola em seu cinto e abrindo-a. Seus olhos escuros a fitavam atentamente.

- Por quê? – ela perguntou surpresa, vendo o semblante dele suavizar aos poucos.

- Porque Silver já pode está na ilha, e seríamos um alvo fácil para ele – rebateu, fechando a bússola entre seus dedos.

- Preferia ter vindo visitar sua amiga sozinho? - Os olhos dela brilharam ao fitá-lo.

- Eu e Bella nunca tivemos nada, posso lhe assegurar, amor. – Seu tom voltara ao normal; a nuvem em volta de seus pensamentos se dissipou por completo ao olhar a bússola. Guardando-a no cinto, foi na direção de Amira com um brilho intenso no olhar e os lábios travados num sorriso cínico.

- Sei – debochou Amira, desviando o olhar do dele. - Assim como Esmeralda e Marie.

- Sua curiosidade está pregando peças outra vez, minha cara.

Jack agora estava em pé ao lado de Amira, a melodia vinda da rua os envolvendo aos poucos. Ele colocou a mão sobre a dela, tomando-a entre seus dedos e murmurou:

- Venha. - Puxou-a, fazendo-a levantar.

- Como? - disse confusa ao se ver de pé na frente dele, encarando castanhos intensamente e sentindo os braços dele fecharem ao redor de sua cintura.

- Vamos dançar. – Ele sorriu maroto, puxando-a mais para perto, prendendo-a junto a si.

- Jack – ela balbuciou. – Eu pareço um marujo. Se alguém entrar...

- Ninguém irá nos interromper – ele retrucou firme, olhando-a carinhosamente.

Levou a costa da mão até o rosto dela e acariciou-o. Amira sorriu duvidosa, e ele completou:

- Entenda, amor, eu sou o Capitão Jack Sparrow...

- Eu sei – ela assentiu, encostando seu rosto ao dele e sussurrando-lhe ao ouvido –, só não sabia que gostava de dançar... Principalmente com marujos, Capitão.

Jack sorriu malicioso, devolvendo-lhe o escárnio:

- Eu sou surpreendente, não é mesmo?

- A cada minuto - Amira rebateu, quando ele deu um volteio. Admirada, ela completou: - Dança bem, Capitão.

- Estou fazendo o meu melhor, querida, essa é uma ocasião especial – ele sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido, valsando com ela sobre o tapete a luz da lua.

Jack estava sério e ela captou o brilho diferente que cruzou o olhar dele, enquanto seus corpos deslizavam envolvidos pelo ritmo doce da melodia. Instintivamente ele a puxou para mais perto, colando-a sob seu corpo, os olhos presos aos dela. Jack baixou o rosto, enterrando-o nos cabelos pretos de Amira, e suavemente roçou os lábios sobre o pescoço dela com os olhos fechados, sorvendo seu perfume. Ela o manteve preso pela nuca, os pés ainda valsando a música que não mais tocava, e ouviu-o murmurar:

- Eu lhe devia uma valsa de casamento. Gostaria que tivesse sido melhor...

Ela fechou os olhos sem conseguir conter as lágrimas, apertando-o de encontro a si, enquanto Jack afagava-lhe os cabelos.

Um barulho seco vindo do cômodo ao lado arrancou-os daquele momento tão íntimo, afastando seus corpos com o susto. Amira o fitou intensamente, sentindo o coração disparado pelo medo de que aquele momento nunca mais se repetisse, e as lágrimas voltaram aos seus olhos. Jack sorriu, tentando manter seu jeito irreverente, mas também sentia o mesmo receio, e se aproximou uma vez mais dela. Com as pontas dos dedos, secou as lágrimas, movendo-os depois para sua nuca, enquanto deitava carinhosamente seus lábios sobre os dela.

_**Espere por mim, morena  
Espere que eu chego já  
O amor por você, morena, faz a saudade me apressar...**_

_**Tire um sono na rede  
Deixa a porta encostada  
Que o vento da madrugada  
Já me leva pra você.**_

_**E antes de acontecer o Sol  
A barra vir quebrar  
Estarei nos teus braços  
Para nunca mais voar.**_

_**E nas noites de frio  
Serei o teu cobertor,  
Quentarei o teu corpo  
Com meu calor**_

_**Ah, minha santa, te juro  
Por Deus Nosso Senhor,  
Nunca mais, minha morena,  
Vou fugir do teu amor.**_

_**Espere por mim, morena  
Espere que eu chego já  
O amor por você, morena, faz a saudade me apressar...**_

_  
__**( Espere por mim, morena – Gonzaguinha ) **__  
_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Will – disse Elizabeth, fitando carinhosamente os dois homens a sua frente, enquanto se aproximava deles. Sem conseguir esconder sua pertubação, entretanto, murmurou: - Não podemos nos demorar mais...

- O que está acontecendo? - Will perguntou com o olhar preocupado.

- Tio Jack arrumou uma maneira de quebrar a maldição - William explicou afoito, os olhos brilhando intensamente.

- Isso é alguma brincadeira, Lizzie? - Will debochou, procurando algo no fundo dos olhos dela.

- Não - balbuciou a esposa.

- Não, papai - William falava cheio de excitação. - É verdade, eu vi os mapas da Fonte da Vida!

- Fonte da Vida? - repetiu Will, curioso.

- Eu lhe explico quando chegar-mos ao Pérola – respondeu Elizabeth. – Agora precisamos ir.

- E posso saber qual é o nosso rumo? – ele a interpelou, maroto.

- Tortuga

- Encontrar o Jack, você quer dizer – retrucou Will, com um sorriso leve nos lábios.

- Precisamente – rebateu Lizzie. – Ele nos espera ainda essa noite. - Fitou a Lua que surgia no céu naquele momento e jogava seus raios prateados sobre a enseada. – Não temos muito tempo.

Os três se dirigiram ao bote que trouxera Lizzie e o filho até a ilha e voltaram ao Pérola. O Holandês seguia seu Capitão placidamente sobre as águas do Caribe. Lizzie, Will e William desembarcaram no Pérola saudados por alguns membros da tripulação, inclusive o Sr. Gibbs. Elizabeth fez um meneio de cabeça, juntamente com Will, agradecendo-os, e foi em direção a sua cabine, seguida pelo marido e o filho. Entrou no ambiente confortável de seus aposentos, encontrando o Capitão Barbossa debruçado sobre os mapas. Ele levantou os olhos na direção dos três, e sorriu.

- Capitão Turner – saudou Will, e virando-se para Lizzie, repetiu quase as mesmas palavras. - Capitã Turner. Fico feliz que tudo tenha saído bem – completou, mantendo o sorriso brejeiro nos lábios.

- Nenhuma novidade desagradável sobre os mapas, espero – disse Elizabeth, fitando-o curiosamente.

- Oh, não. - Ele manteve o sorriso. Saindo de trás da mesa, continuou: – Estava só recalculando a distância entre Tortuga e a Ilha de La Fountain. – Um brilho escuro cruzou seu olhar ao encará-la por um breve momento, depois completou: - Já contou ao Capitão Turner o que o Jack pretende fazer?

- Em parte - rebateu Lizzie, e fitou o marido de soslaio. Will se adiantou até a mesa, ouvindo-a completar: – William deu-lhe uma introdução parcial de nossos planos.

- Vocês têm um mapa que nos leva à Fonte da Vida? - perguntou Will, espantado ao debruçar-se sobre a mesa e verificar os mapas atentamente. – São os mapas de Sao Feng – completou surpreso. – Não pretendem fazer uma viagem até um lugar insólito para beber uma água qualquer, não é? - criticou-os, incrédulo.

- Na última vez que fizemos uso deles - Barbossa rebateu, sério – não me pareceu que nos levaram ao lugar errado. O que me diz a respeito, Capitã Turner? - Virou-se para ela com os olhos brilhantes.

- Will – ela balbuciou em verdes intensos –, há uma chance de lhe devolvermos uma vida normal. Não acha que devemos tentar chegar lá e ver com nossos próprios olhos a tal fonte?

Ele ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, a mão pousada sobre os círculos sobrepostos ao centro, girando-os. Barbossa e Elizabeth se entreolhavam apreensivos, e William analisava a cena, sentado sobre a cama, com o ar preocupado. Will levantou os olhos depois de mais alguns minutos em que todos pareciam não respirar esperando uma resposta sua, e disse bruscamente:

- Acha mesmo que isso pode retirar o feitiço que há sobre mim?

Elizabeth pareceu incapaz de responder à intensidade de seus olhos e o calor de suas palavras. Mas Barbossa o fez, irreverentemente, quebrando a tensão na cabine:

- Alguma idéia melhor, Capitão Turner? - Seus olhos brilharam. – Todos nos empenhamos em chegar até aqui para lhe dar uma chance de conseguir retomar sua vida ao lado dessa bela jovem. - Encarou os olhos de Will ferozmente, antes de acrescentar: - Tenho que admitir que até mesmo Jack deu o seu melhor, e trouxe consigo a chave para chegarmos sãos e salvos ao nosso destino.

- Chave? - disse olhando de soslaio para Elizabeth, e completou preocupado: - Da última vez que havia uma chave envolvida...

- Esqueça isso – ponderou Elizabeth – Jack na realidade foi atrás da irmã, mas isso é uma outra história.

- Irmã? - repetiu Barbossa surpreso, e sem querer demonstrar muita importância pelo fato no momento, completou na direção de Will: - Tanto faz. O fato é que você não vai querer jogar tudo fora, ou vai?

- Eu não disse isso – ele murmurou, encontrando os olhos do filho, que se levantara e se colocara ao lado da mãe. – Eu só...

- Está com medo que não dê certo – completou Barbossa. – Todos estamos. Todos nós temos propósitos pessoais em conseguir chegar a essa fonte, mas me parece que o seu é o mais forte. Não deveria descartá-lo tão facilmente. – Dizendo isso, andou até Elizabeth e William, colocando as mãos nos ombros dos dois e completou: - Sua família, aqui reunida, acalentou essa esperança nos últimos anos. Dê-lhes ao menos o benefício da dúvida. Não tem nada a perder ao embarcar nessa aventura, mas tem muito a ganhar se ela for verdadeira.

Ardilosamente, Barbossa aproximou Elizabeth e William de Will, e finalizou:

- Você poderá desfrutar deles todos os dias, meu caro.

Barbossa sorriu para Will enquanto o via desviar os olhos para a família e voltar até ele, respondendo-lhe firme:

- Você tem razão, Capitão Barbossa. – Devolveu-lhe o sorriso, indo na direção de Lizzie e William. – Não há nada que tenha mais importância para mim.

- É assim que se fala, filho – disse Barbossa, dando-lhe um tapinha nos ombros. Enquanto se dirigia para a porta da cabine, indagou a Elizabeth: - Rumamos para Tortuga, Capitã?

- A todo pano, Capitão – Elizabeth respondeu firme.

Barbossa assentiu de leve com a cabeça e se retirou, deixando a família a sós. Eles tinham muito para conversar e pouco tempo até chegarem a Tortuga.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O Storm se aproximou calmamente da enseada que se erguia atrás da ilha, lançando sua âncora ao mar. Silver estava em sua cabine dando as últimas ordens ao Sr. Trevis antes de desembarcar. O imediato ouvia tudo atentamente, os olhos azuis vasculhando por mais detalhes dentro dos de Silver, mas não havia nenhum resquício de algo que pudesse atrair sua atenção. Com algumas palavras de compreensão, ele deixou o aposento para ir na direção do convés. Silver sorriu para si mesmo satisfeito, chegara a Tortuga quase ao mesmo tempo que o Raio. Calypso com certeza gostaria das boas novas. Pegou o rum sobre a mesa e levou-os aos lábios, esticando as pernas sobre ela.

O céu começava a ganhar tons alaranjados, e não tardaria a anoitecer. Deu um longo suspiro; iria à terra em poucas horas e tentaria resgatar Amira antes que Jack a levasse para o ponto de encontro. Ele sorriu fitando a garrafa entre os dedos e balbuciou para si mesmo: _Amira_. A voz macia da deusa no entanto abafou seus pensamentos e suas palavras.

- Vejo que se saiu melhor do que eu imaginava, Capitão. - O rosto dela surgiu emoldurado pelos cabelos pretos e um sorriso cínico.

- Vai me agradecer agora ou mais tarde? - rebateu Silver, mordaz.

- Deveria dobrar sua língua quando se dirige a mim – ela o alertou com um silvo. – Não pense que está no controle da situação só porque conseguiu o feito de chegar aqui ao mesmo tempo que o Jack. - Sorriu para ele. – Ele está com Amira, você não...

- Por pouco tempo, minha cara – afirmou Silver, colocando-se de pé. – Assim que anoitecer eu vou recuperar nosso tesouro.

- É um plano audacioso. – A deusa riu dele enquanto se aproximava. – Sabe onde eles vão se encontrar?

- Eu diria que tenho uma teoria muito forte a respeito – retrucou Silver, com azuis cintilantes.

- Imagino que envolva uma certa taverna chamada "Noiva Fiel" e sua proprietária - concluiu Calypso.

- Nada escapa ao seu conhecimento, não é mesmo? - Estreitou seus olhos sobre ela.

- Você nem faz idéia do que eu sei sobre esse lugar... - desdenhou a deusa.

- Algo que eu possa compartilhar? - Silver sugeriu maliciosamente.

- Talvez. - Ela aproximou seu rosto do dele e deslizou o dedo sobre a face queimada de sol do capitão, murmurando: - No momento adequado. Por hora...

- Por hora? - perguntou ríspido, desvencilhando-se do toque.

- Não tenha uma ambição tão pueril, meu bom capitão - disse calmamente, afastando-se. – Sabe o que mais está nessa ilha e ao alcance de suas mãos?

Ele negou com a cabeça e a fitou, curioso. Calypso andava pela cabine ao completar seu pensamento:

- O baú com o coração de Will Turner. – Colocou as mão sobre o coração ao concluir: - Não estaria interessado?

- O baú... - balbuciou Silver.

- Sim. - Fitou-o com o olhar brilhante. - A bordo do Pérola Negra. Não é deveras tentador?

- Seria arriscado - ponderou Silver.

- Não vai me dizer que tem medo de um punhado de marujos idiotas e bêbados - retrucou a deusa, irritada. – Você é Long Silver, Capitão do Raio, um corsário temido - disse eloqüente, observando o efeito de suas palavras sobre ele. – Não vai deixar que a tripulação de Jack se coloque entre você e Amira, vai?

Os olhos de Silver brilharam, e Calypso soube que conseguira seu intento. Antes de deixar a cabine, no entanto, ela soprou em seu ouvido:

- Boa sorte, capitão.

_**888888888888888888888**_

_**N/A: Meninas, I'm back!**_

_**Obrigada pelas reviews tão lindamente deixadas para essa autora nos dois últimos caps, eu nem sei como agradecer tanto carinho, savvy? Senti tanta saudades de vcs! Agradecimento mega-ultra especial para minha filha que postou os caps! Não sei como seria minha vida sem vc, flor!**_

_**Eu realmente acho o momento do encontro do Will com a Lizzie maravilindo ( em homenagem a Fefa Black, te lovo! ), assim como Jack e Amie andando em Tortuga foi uma inspirção que eu não sei de onde veio! Eu gosto do jeito que eles se degladiam de vez enquando... KKKKK**_

_**Bom, eu quero deixar um beijo enorme com cerejas e rum para Aline, Carlinha Turner, Cap"lara, Taty, Ieda, Maninha, Dora, Bia e Mah. Amo vcs de paixão!**_

_**E no próximo caps:**_

_**- Bom vê-lo são e salvo, Sparrow - disse, levantando o copo na direção de Jack.**_

_**Jack sorriu agradecido, rebatendo:**_

_**- E não era esse o motivo do rum? - desdenhou, ao ver Amira se encolher ao seu lado.**_

_**xxxx**_

_**- Deseja falar comigo, senhor? **_

_**Silver ergueu seu rosto até encontrar o dela, e a fitou com os olhos azuis e um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. Bella tentava manter um ar indiferente áquele olhar e desviou o seu para o outro homem sentado à mesa, perguntando:**_

_**- Algum pedido em especial? **_

_**- Bella - murmurou Silver -, não está me reconhecendo? **_

_**continua... **_


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo XXVI**

O Pérola acabara de atracar em Tortuga, enquanto o Holandês Voador permaneceu a certa distância por ordem de seu capitão. Mestre Gibbs distribuía ordens para a tripulação, que preparava o navio para zarpar novamente, sem saber ao certo, no entanto, sob o comando de quem o fariam. Will, Barbossa e Elizabeth deixaram o Pérola em direção ao "Noiva Fiel", atravessando uma parte da cidade que parecia ser a mais infestada de bêbados e prostitutas.

Dentro do "Noiva Fiel", Arabella conseguira alguns minutos de paz a um custo enorme. Ainda não havia parado de servir as mesas depois que Inês lhe avisara da chegada de suas visitas, e essa era sua oportunidade para recebê-las. Deixou o menino que a ajudava, responsável pelo balcão, e retirando o avental encardido, pendurou-o próximo à porta, atravessando-a. A cena que surgiu diante de seus olhos era deveras surpreendente: Jack estava de pé, numa posição peculiar, junto ao marujo que se afastou rapidamente ao perceber a presença dela. Jack, entretanto, sorriu.

- Olá, Bella – disse-lhe com seu jeito brejeiro. – Continuas bonita. - Piscou um olho para ela, indo a seu encontro.

Arabella sorriu de volta, fitando atentamente o marujo que se abrigara no canto mais escuro da sala. Jack notou o interesse da amiga por Amira e, sem querer revelar-lhe mais do que era preciso, tentou desviar sua atenção para outra coisa.

- Creio que recebeu visitas recentemente – disse, colocando-se na frente dela e impedindo-lhe a visão do estranho.

- Sim, Jack – ela respondeu meio contrafeita ao ver o ardil do amigo. – De fato, Elizabeth e Gibbs estiveram aqui ontem.

- Eu não vi o Pérola no porto – rebateu Jack, necessitando entabular uma conversa para diminuir a curiosidade de Arabella sobre Amira.

- Você sabe muito bem que Lizzie tinha um certo assunto pendente num lugar próximo daqui. – Ela o encarou, séria. – Acredito que deva estar de volta a qualquer momento.

- Tem razão, querida. – Havia um tom preocupado na voz dele. Ele se aproximou de Bella e sussurrou ao seu ouvido: – Diga-me, o que mais Elizabeth lhe contou?

Arabella alargou o sorriso, fitando-o com desfaçatez e acrescentou no mesmo tom:

- O suficiente para saber que aquele não é um marujo qualquer, Jack.

Os olhos escuros dele adquiriram um brilho peculiar, e os lábios crisparam num leve sorriso de júbilo.

- Não vou tentar iludi-la, seria perda de tempo – Jack rebateu, mordaz -, mas necessito de descrição.

- Por quê? – ela perguntou maliciosa, percebendo que o marujo se impacientava com a conversa em baixo tom que eles mantinham. Já se aproximara duas vezes da janela, descruzando e cruzando os braços, como se esperasse por alguém. Arabella sorriu. – Vejo que seu gosto por belas mulheres não mudou.

- Bella, ela é minha irmã – rebateu rudemente, desviando seu olhar.

- Não foi o que me pareceu ao vê-los juntos. – Intimamente, ela ria do jeito do amigo. Não parecia em nada o mordaz Jack ao lado da mulher, onde estivera minutos antes. Vendo Jack lhe fazer uma careta, acrescentou: - Acredite, fazem um quadro bonito. Achei que não viveria o suficiente para ver uma cena como essa protagonizada por você, mas me enganei. Jack Sparrow foi definitivamente fisgado, e por um belo par de calças - gracejou.

- Se você e Elizabeth não tivessem filhos para cuidar, eu as desafiaria para um duelo – Jack retrucou, desdenhoso.

- E perderia, naturalmente - completou Arabella, indo até o corredor.

Jack ficou em silêncio, enquanto Amira grudava o rosto no vidro da janela. Segundos depois, Bella voltou à sala com uma garrafa de rum e três copos:

- Vamos celebrar o fato de que você está de volta, Jack Sparrow.

Ele sorriu, enquanto ela posava a garrafa sobre a mesa, e os copos também. Encheu os três copos, Jack se serviu de um, ela tomou outro entre os dedos e, virando-se para Amira, perguntou:

- Não bebe a saúde de seu capitão, marujo?

Jack olhou com uma indiferença mal disfarçada para onde se encontrava a figura do marujo, esperando a reação de Amira. Num movimento rápido, ela se aproximou da mesa, tomando o copo restante para si. Amira sorriu na direção de Arabella e, levantando o copo, disse:

- Não só bebo, minha cara senhora, como faço minhas as suas palavras. – Arabella a encarou com um sorriso satisfeito, levantando seu copo na direção do dela. Jack as imitou com um sorriso afetado nos lábios, enquanto ouvia Amira dizer: - À saúde de Jack Sparrow, capitão do Pérola Negra!

Os três viraram seus copos de uma vez só e voltaram com eles num baque seco sobre a mesa. Jack não conseguiu fugir do olhar que Arabella lhe lançou ao ver Amira secar a boca com as costas da mão, numa atitude masculina, e devolveu-lhe o olhar, repreendendo-a. Não tiveram mais tempo para qualquer tipo de comentário ou explicação, porque nesse momento, Inês entrou pelo corredor avisando-lhes da chegada de Will, Elizabeth e Barbossa. Amira ajeitou-se desconfortávelmente mais próximo a Jack, enquanto via surgir as três pessoas anunciadas na sala.

Todos se fitaram atentamente, e Barbossa foi o primeiro a romper o silêncio, aproximando-se da mesa. Pegou a garrafa de rum, sentou-se na cadeira próxima a ela e, servindo-se, disse:

- Bom vê-lo são e salvo, Sparrow! – disse, levantando o copo na direção de Jack.

Jack sorriu agradecido, rebatendo:

- E não era esse o motivo do rum? - desdenhou, ao ver Amira se encolher ao seu lado.

Arabella percebeu o desconforto da moça e se aproximou furtivamente dela. Apenas os olhos de Elizabeth registravam a cena. Will sorriu, aproximou-se de Jack e lhe estendeu a mão, dizendo solenemente:

- É bom revê-lo, Jack...

Jack fitou a mão estendida com ar duvidoso, mas sorriu, tomando-a entre a sua e, com seu jeito afetado, concluiu:

- Meu caro Capitão Tuner, o prazer é todo meu. – Acrescentou às palavras uma reverência eloqüente com o chapéu.

- Vocês falam demais. Temos coisas mais importantes para revolver – rebateu Barbossa, enchendo seu copo com mais rum e deitando-os nos lábios. – Me parece que essa perda de tempo em conversa fiada, além de desnecessária, pesa contra nós – disse, fitando Elizabeth. - Afinal, o Capitão Tuner aqui, não dispõe de muito tempo, não é mesmo? - Piscou um olho na direção dela.

Elizabeth empalideceu ao ouvir aquelas palavras pronunciadas com tanta propriedade por Barbossa, ganhando em sua voz uma profundidade avassaladora e enterrando-se como uma lâmina fria no seu coração. Amira olhava a todos sob a aba do chapéu e, vendo o mal feito a Elizabeth por aquele gesto intempestivo de Barbossa, sugeriu:

- Talvez se evitassem não só o desperdício de palavras como o consumo excessivo de rum, chegassem a soluções mais concretas sobre o que fazer – disse firme.

Arabella e Jack foram os primeiros a fitá-la assustados. A voz que saíra dos lábios dela era potente e se impôs a todos com a mesma força. Barbossa, no entanto, estreitou seu olhar sobre o marujo e perguntou:

- De onde você saiu para se dirigir assim a nós, marujo?

- Ele é meu novo navegador – respondeu Jack, indo até Amira. Usando de seus trejeitos, apresentou-a: - Sr. Davis, achei-o em Ponta Negra. Um homem sagaz, inteligente e fiel. Nada de motins – disse, fitando Barbossa. Colocando a mão sobre o ombro de Amira, finalizou sorrindo: - Um bom marujo. Raridade hoje em dia!

Amira o encarou surpresa; Elizabeth e Arabella, assustadas; Will lhe dirigiu um olhar desconfiado, e Barbossa o fitou intrigado. Jack notou que sua defesa fora exagerada, deu um tapa nas costas do marujo e, fazendo um leve muxoxo com os lábios, se afastou.

- Bom - Barbossa olhou de soslaio para Amira –, pelo que vejo, está no grupo. – Dispensando-lhe um olhar demorado, acrescentou: - Diga-me, Sr. Davis... o que o atrai nessa viagem?

- Não vejo no que isso possa interessar ao senhor, Capitão Barbossa – ela rebateu, ríspida -, mas eu posso lhe assegurar que eternidade é a última coisa que eu quero.

Jack olhava para trás com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, enquanto se dirigia até a janela. Will mantinha seu olhar curioso sobre Amira, e Arabella e Elizabeth mal respiravam.

- Um homem destituído de ambições? - desdenhou Barbossa. – Não, Sr. Davis. Resposta errada.

- Capitão, não querendo parecer impertinente mas, como já lhe disse, minhas ambições não vão de encontro às suas – afirmou, desviando seu olhar para Jack, que lhe deu um leve sorriso em aprovação de volta, e depois voltou seus olhos para a noite lá fora. – E me parece que o conhecimento ou não delas não vai influenciar em nada nas decisões que precisam ser tomadas aqui.

Um brilho satisfeito cruzou o olhar de Barbossa; o ar voltou a circular pelos pulmões das outras duas mulheres, e Will deu um sorriso em concordância. Jack, entretanto, não se mexeu.

- Então, creio que a reunião começou - afirmou Barbossa, batendo o copo sobre a mesa. – O destino, ou melhor, o rumo que devemos seguir está nas mãos do nosso impertinente navegador, Sr. Davis – disse, levantando-se e dando um tapa forte nas costas de Amira, fazendo-a projetar o corpo um pouco para frente para readquirir o equilíbrio. Sem dar atenção a esse fato, ele se aproximou de Jack: - E a sua irmã, Jack? Conseguiu trazê-la em segurança junto com a chave?

Jack pareceu saindo de um sonho, encarou Hector e adquiriu sua expressão costumeira:

- O que eu não consigo, meu bom Hector? – disse, sarcástico.

- Elas presumivelmente estão... - Barbossa rebateu, firme.

- Em segurança, num navio – Jack completou, gesticulando com as mãos –, onde mais?

- Não sei... Você é um homem cheio de surpresas. - Sorriu mordazmente. – Até algum tempo atrás não julgava que precisasse de um navegador.

- As coisas mudam, as circunstâncias também – Jack rebateu, irreverente. Desviando seu olhar para Will, fitou-o curioso e acrescentou: – E o que você, Will, me diz de nossas intenções? Elizabeth provavelmente revelou-lhe nosso plano, é claro?

Todos os pares de olhos na sala se prenderam na figura do Capitão do Holândes, que sorriu sem jeito, ao dizer:

- Parece-me que não tenho escolha. – E acrescentou de bom humor: – Não surgiu uma oportunidade mais atraente nos últimos dez anos... - Sorriu-lhe, deviando seu olhar para Elizabeth, que retribuiu intensamente.

- Isso quer dizer que estamos levantando nossas âncoras, amigos! - Jack disse sorridente.

- A propósito, meu caro Jack – interveio Barbossa. - Quem ficará com o comando do Pérola nessa viagem? Hein? - Seus olhos brilharam de satisfação na direção de Jack.

- Eu – respondeu Jack, displicentemente. – Quem mais o faria?

- Jack! - esbravejou Barbossa.

- Acalme-se, homem – retrucou Jack, fazendo um gesto seco com a mão. – Eu lhe arrumei um navio quase tão veloz quanto o Pérola, savvy? - Sorriu.

- Quanta bondade - Barbossa desdenhou com um muxoxo.

- Não me agradeça - Jack disse com desfaçatez. – Agradeça a Long Silver, o antigo proprietário do Raio.

Dizendo isso, Jack se afastou de Barbossa e foi até Arabella, que empalidecera por completo ao ouvir aquele nome. Amira também percebera e tentava com o corpo ocultar dos demais o rosto pálido da mulher ao seu lado. Não tiveram tempo de trocar qualquer palavra, Inês entrara no aposento buscando pela mãe.

- Mãe... - disse-lhe a menina – há um homem lá fora que insiste em ser atendido pela senhora.

- Diga-lhe que já vou, querida – respondeu Arabella.

- É melhor vir agora. – A menina a fitou preocupada. – Ele me pareceu impaciente – completou, retirando-se pela porta ao lado da mesa.

Jack, Amira e Elizabeth a fitaram, e incapaz de articular uma palavra sequer, ela se levantou, tomando a mesma direção da filha. O coração ia aos pulos no peito, certamente tão irrequieto e repleto da mesma preocupação que os três que ficaram para trás.

- Esperamos por ela? - perguntou Will.

Barbossa deu de ombros, enquanto os outros três se fitavam preocupados.

xxxxxxxxxx

Arabella apareceu minutos depois da filha no balcão encardido do "Noiva Fiel". Inês estava debruçada sobre ele, os olhos fixos na imagem do homem que usava um sobretudo marinho esmaecido e um chapéu roto sobre os cabelos loiros e compridos. Ao lado dele, sentando à mesma mesa, estava um homem um pouco mais velho com calças surradas, camisa de linho cru e cabelos castanhos. Naquele exato momento, ambos levavam os copos aos lábios, sorvendo seu conteúdo de uma vez só. Arabella acompanhou o olhar atento da filha até a mesa em questão e por segundos sentiu todas as suas forças a deixarem. Empalideceu ao ver o fantasma de seu passado ganhar novamente cores e vida diante de seus olhos. Fechou-os para esconder de qualquer um ali dentro seus temores, enquanto tentava se impor algum controle. A voz de Inês chegou ao seu ouvido, demonstrando claramente que sua presença já não era mais desapercebida.

- Mamãe, vá atender o homem – Inês lhe disse, olhando de soslaio para a mesa – Ele não para de olhar para cá.

- Estou indo, querida... – balbuciou, respirando fundo e atando o avental à cintura.

Arabella saiu de trás do balcão em passos curtos, dando atenção aos outros clientes pelo caminho, coisa que raramente fazia, e prolongou ao máximo sua chegada até a mesa de Silver. Quando finalmente estacou ao lado dele, sua voz saiu mais firme do que esperava:

- Desejava falar comigo, senhor?

Silver ergueu seu rosto até encontrar o dela, e a fitou com os olhos azuis e um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. Arabella tentava manter um ar indiferente àquele olhar e desviou o seu para o outro homem sentado à mesa, perguntando:

- Algum pedido em especial?

- Bella - murmurou Silver –, não está me reconhecendo? - Ele a olhava com atenção, enquanto Trevis a fitava curioso. Num gesto rápido, Silver tomou a mão dela entre as suas e completou suavemente: - Tem trabalhado muito, elas eram mais macias quando as conheci...

- Diga logo o que quer, Silver – ela rebateu ríspida, retirando-lhe a mão. – Tenho um bar para servir, não posso ficar dando atenção exclusiva a cada cliente.

- Calma. – Ele riu dela. – Não precisa ser tão carinhosa assim. Somos amigos, lembra?

- Éramos – ela corrigiu. – Há anos que não nos vemos. Não era de se esperar que a amizade sobrevivesse dessa forma, não é? – Ela o encarou em castanhos cintilantes.

- Tem razão, pequena. – Ele lhe deu um sorriso jovial, que a fez tremer, e colocando-se de pé, afastou os cabelos da orelha dela, sussurrando: - Não há um lugar reservado onde possamos conversar?

A quentura daqueles lábios roçando a pele do seu pescoço parecia testar sua sanidade, mas uma vez mais ela se controlou e respondeu-lhe com um leve assentimento de cabeça. Silver sorriu e a seguiu por entre as mesas, fazendo um gesto de cabeça para que Trevis o esperasse ali. Perto do balcão, no entanto, ela pediu-lhe licença e foi até a filha, murmurando para a menina:

- Inês, vá lá dentro, avise-os de que Silver está aqui e diga para irem embora. – Sorriu para a filha, tentando disfarçar seu nervosismo. – Vou tentar segurá-lo o máximo possível e depois dou um jeito de me encontrar com eles. Vá.

A menina não fez gesto nenhum com a cabeça, apenas estreitou seu olhar sobre o homem que fitava a mãe atentamente. Arabella voltou-se para ele, com um andar firme e uma segurança no olhar assustadora. Silver ainda olhou para a menina atrás do balcão, lançando-lhe um olhar intrigado, e se dirigiu a Arabella:

- Quem é ela?

- Minha filha – respondeu, seca.

Arabella continuou seu caminho por entre as mesas, mas um puxão de Silver a deteve.

- E o que disse a ela? - Encarou-a em azuis fulminantes.

- Nada demais, capitão... – Arabella retribuiu o olhar, desenhando um sorriso sedutor nos lábios. – Apenas que me ausentaria por algum tempo e não gostaria de ser incomodada.

A apreensão no rosto de Silver se desfez, e um sorriso malicioso brincou em seus lábios enquanto acariciava o rosto de Arabella com as pontas do dedos e balbuciava:

- Esta é minha menina...

Arabella desvencilhou-se do toque e tomou a direção da porta ao fundo do bar, que dava para a dispensa, e sumiu da vista de todos junto com Silver. Inês, ao perceber isso, desapareceu pela porta atrás de si.

**_88888888888888888888_**

**_N/A: Nossa! Eu nem acredito que só faltam oito capítulos para terminar a fic... Já estou sentindo saudades... Snifs_**

**_Porém, para aquelas que se tornaram fãs, eu aviso que teremos continuação em breve, savvy?_**

**_Obrigada pelo carinho e apoio que sempre recebo de todas, é um presente toda vez que recebo aviso do FFtion (se bem que eles as vezes é mal comigo, e esquece de mandá-los, aih e venho pegar na unha! Hihihihi). Um beijo imenso para minha Betinha que veio me visitar e a quem eu amo de paixão!!! Beijokas grandes , estaladas e cheia de rum nas minhas flores: Dora, Cap" Lara, Taty, Ieda, Maninha, Aline, Bia, Mah e Carlinha. Amo vcs muito!!! Vcs me dão força para prosseguir, muito obrigada!!!!_**

**_E no próximo caps:_**

**_O grupo se aproximou da embarcação, mas um gesto de Jack os deteve. Todos pararam, enquanto ele estreitava o olhar escuro sobre o Pérola. Podia sentir que algo estava errado, quieto demais, com apenas duas lamparinas iluminando a proa do navio. Barbossa se colocou ao seu lado e perguntou:_**

**_- O que foi agora?_**

**_- Algo está acontecendo, ou já aconteceu aqui - respondeu Jack friamente..._**

**_xxxxx_**

**_- Mas que diabos ele acha que está fazendo? - prguntou Barbossa ao seguir Jack._**

**_- Ela - corrigiu Jack, para espanto de Barbossa e Will, que o seguia logo atrás - O Sr. Davis, na realidade, é a minha irmã... _**

**_Voilá, mademoiselles, uma boa semana e até sábado, savvy? Bjos no coração!! _**


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo XXVII**

- Senhores - Jack sorriu –, devemos sair o mais rápido possível daqui. - Murmurando apenas para Elizabeth e Amira, completou: - E se tivermos sorte, de Tortuga também.

- Jack, o que Silver faz aqui? - perguntou Elizabeth. – O que está acontecendo?

- Não advinha, minha cara? - Olhou-a de soslaio, cinicamente – Ou achou que seria um passeio no parque se livrar do corsário infame e da mãe-deusa-desleixada?

- Calypso se aliou a Silver – Lizzie balbuciou, fitando Amira. – Ela não desistirá facilmente de você.

- Levem em conta o atraso em seus planos, o que temo, a tenha deixado mais zangada do que antes - Amira rebateu baixo, vendo Barbossa se levantar e ir até eles. Encarando Jack e Elizabeth, completou rapidamente: - Ela não se aliou a Silver. Ela o está seduzindo para ser o próximo capitão do Holandês.

Jack e Lizzie se entreolharam preocupados com aquela informação, mas nada a mais foi dito porque Barbossa e Will se juntaram a eles. Amira assumiu novamente uma postura firme e deslizou para perto de Inês, que após ter dado o recado da mãe, se postara na entrada do corredor para levá-los até à porta dos fundos.

- Bem – disse Barbossa, fitando-os atentamente –, o que estamos esperando? Que o diabo em pessoa venha nos expulsar daqui?

- Eu gostaria de acreditar que não há mais nada por trás desse recado, mas não consigo - acrescentou Will, com um sorriso desconfiado.

Elizabeth desviou o olhar, mas Jack manteve o seu firme e rebateu irreverente:

- Primeiro a ação, cavalheiros. – Sorriu ao passar entre os dois homens e se colocar ao lado de Inês. - Depois, as explicações. - Fez uma mesura para que a menina os conduzisse à saída. – Faça as honras, senhorita. - E foi rapidamente seguido por Amira e pelos outros.

Com as mãos sobre as pistolas, o grupo deixou silenciosamente a taverna, ganhando as ruas da cidade. Não foi difícil chegar ao Pérola, apesar da quantidade surpreendente de bêbados espalhados por todos os cantos e ruelas. O navio pairava placidamente sobre as águas do cais e, ao longe, parecia apenas um borrão negro e opaco de encontro ao céu estrelado. Jack sentia certo conforto em rever seu navio inteiro, podia-se dizer que era um homem radiante por ter a mulher e o barco que amava tão próximos.

O grupo se aproximou da embarcação, mas um gesto de Jack os deteve. Todos pararam, enquanto ele estreitava o olhar escuro sobre o Pérola. Podia sentir que algo estava errado, quieto demais, com apenas duas lamparinas iluminando a proa do navio. Barbossa se colocou ao seu lado, e perguntou:

- O que foi agora?

- Algo está acontecendo, ou já aconteceu aqui – Jack respondeu friamente, sem lhe dirigir o olhar. Virou-se para os outros e sussurrou: - Não gosto dessa calmaria. Há algo estranho, portanto devemos entrar com cuidado e devidamente armados. – Fitou Amira e sorriu para ela, preocupado. – Sugiro que desembainhe a espada também.

Ela assentiu e, sem esperar qualquer ordem de Jack, passou a frente dele e de Barbossa, indo ao encontro da prancha que dava acesso ao navio.

- Mas que diabos ele acha que está fazendo? - perguntou Barbossa ao seguir Jack.

- Ela – corrigiu Jack, para espanto de Barbossa e Will, que o seguia logo atrás. – O Sr. Davis, na realidade, é a minha irmã, e essa é uma história muito longa para lhe explicar no momento.

Dizendo isso, ele se apressou ao seguir Amira, que já se esgueirava para a proa. Minutos depois o grupo estava completo a bordo do Pérola, e como Jack previra, algo estava acontecendo. Não se via um vigia a posto. Amira tomou a direção do castelo da popa, mas foi alcançada a tempo por Jack e Barbossa.

- Não pense que vai sozinha - sussurrou Jack.

- Não preciso de proteção, capitão – rebateu, abrindo a porta a sua frente.

- De certo essa conversa fiada não nos levará a nada – Barbossa completou com um muxoxo. – Andem com isso! - ordenou.

Jack o encarou com castanhos cintilantes, mas desceu com Amira em silêncio até o porão do navio. Havia uma escuridão terrível dentro do lugar, e Jack aproveitou para segurar a mão de Amira entre a sua, passando a frente dela e deslizando pelo lugar facilmente. Já estavam perdendo as esperanças de que fossem encontrar algo, mas uma voz veio de encontro aos seus ouvidos, fazendo Jack soltar a mão dela e caminhar mais rapidamente.

- Jack, é você? – Gibbs o chamava.

- Onde estão as lamparinas? – Jack retrucou, tateando no escuro o lugar ocupado por elas outrora. - E antes que eu os liberte, quero saber exatamente o que aconteceu aqui.

Barbossa chutara alguma coisa que reproduziu um som metálico e de vidro quebrado. Abaixando-se ao chão, conseguiu achar a lamparina. Acendeu-a, jogando uma fraca luminosidade no porão, e pode ver mais adiante a cela surgir repleta de marujos com Jack e Amira parados a sua frente.

- Muito bom, Hector – desdenhou Jack, acrescentando ironicamente: – Por acaso não achou a chave da cela junto, achou?

Amira desviou o rosto para não rir da expressão mordaz que se apossou do rosto de Barbossa. Jack, por sua vez, fingiu nem percebê-la e disse firme para Gibbs:

- Vamos tirá-los daí, mas quem fez isso a vocês?

- Silver e seus homens – respondeu o imediato.

- Ele perguntou por Amira? - Jack o fitou sério.

- Não – disse Gibbs. – Queria outra coisa...

Barbossa se aproximara deles e estava cada vez mais curioso sobre o assunto, mas foi jogado para o lado quando Amira veio de encontro a ele, precipitando-se na direção da escada e completando a frase antes de Gibbs:

- O Baú!

Os olhos de Jack se arregalaram, os de Barbossa também, e todos ficaram em silêncio ao ouvirem aquelas palavras; sabiam muito bem o que elas significavam. Jack passou por Barbossa para deixar o porão atrás dela, mas deteve-se e, virando-se para Hector, disse:

- Ajude-os a se livrar da cela – completou com um gesto de mão. – Volto já! – Bateu no ombro dele e saiu na mesma direção que Amira.

Não demorou muito para ouvir o estrondo no andar acima de sua cabeça e perceber que Amira entrara em sua cabine intempestivamente. Quando alcançou seus aposentos, ela já revirava cada centímetro da cabine, e assim que viu Jack entrar, sugeriu:

- Volte ao convés e traga Lizzie aqui. – O olhar que encontrou o de Jack era escuro e aflito, e as palavras saíram de seus lábios entrecortadas pelo nervosismo. - Estou com medo, Jack. – As mãos voltaram a fuçar pelo armário aberto. – Tenho certeza que ela o escondeu no Pérola.

- Como ordenar, Dona Moça – assentiu, sonso, com uma leve reverência. Girando nos calcanhares, saiu da cabine.

Elizabeth e Will se encontravam de vigília na proa, e Jack chegou com seu jeito irreverente e um sorriso incerto nos lábios.

- Elizabeth... - Fez uma careta de nervoso antes de completar: - O que fez com o baú de Dav... - Gesticulando com as mãos, corrigiu: - De Will?

- Deixei-o na cabine – ela murmurou.

Vendo o olhar que Jack e Will lhe dirigiram, sentiu um frio percorrer sua espinha antes que as palavras de Jack a gelasse por completo.

- Parece que não está mais aqui – ele anunciou solenemente.

- Tem que estar... Tem que estar – sua voz saiu trêmula, enquanto levava as mãos aos lábios.

Will tentou abraçá-la, mas ela desvencilhou-se do toque e, sem dar atenção a qualquer um dos dois homens, correu em direção à cabine, seguida por Jack e Will.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A dispensa do "Noiva Fiel" era escura e pequena, mas estava com o estoque baixo, o que a tornava um pouco menos enfadonha. Num canto perto da parede havia uma mesa de aparência duvidosa, notava-se pelo desenho dos pés abaloados que carregava alguns anos sobre sua madeira e que provavelmente estava ali por apreço de seu dono. Arabella se dirigiu até ela, sentando-se sobre seu tampo, fazendo-a ranger, e encarou Silver.

- Estamos a sós – ela sorriu, marota. – Agora pode contar o que quer de mim, Fitz?

- Você coloca as coisas de uma forma tão comercial – ele disse baixo, aproximando-se dela e tocando seu rosto com as pontas dos dedos. – Nem parece que somos amigos.

- Não somos – ela respondeu, enfática. Retirando a mão dele de seu rosto e desviando o olhar, completou: - Não mais..

- O que eu fiz para receber tal tratamento? - Segurou o queixo dela entre os dedos para fazê-la olhar dentro de azuis.

Arabella não respondeu; um turbilhão de emoções assolavam seus pensamentos, encontrava dificuldade até mesmo em respirar ali dentro, perto daquele homem. O cheiro, o olhar, tantas coisas que ela guardara no fundo da mente afloravam tão rapidamente que era impossível controlar seus sentimentos. Procurando forças onde não havia, murmurou:

- Por que nunca mais voltou aqui?

- Ah, isso... – Sorriu, afastando-se um pouco dela. – Bem, eu tive que me dedicar a alguns projetos particulares.

- Eles incluem a irmã de Jack? - A voz dela saiu firme e séria, e seu olhar estava mais escuro do que nunca.

- O que sabe sobre isso? - Azuis cintilaram na direção de Arabella, enquanto as mãos fortes dele fechavam-se em volta do pulso feminino.

Arabella o encarou, e Silver sibilou ameaçador:

- Sei que Jack está em Tortuga e que, provavelmente, também já esteve aqui.

O pulso entre seus dedos arroxeavam, mas a dona dele não emitia um som, apenas prestava atenção às palavras dele.

– Não sei o que ele lhe contou, mas são apenas negócios. Preciso de Amira para saldar uma dívida.

- É só isso o que a pobre moça significa agora para você? Uma moeda de troca? – Arabella rebateu, fria.

Puxou o pulso com força, soltando-o da mão dele. A expressão de Silver era austera, mas havia um certo receio em seu olhar ao ouvi-la completar:

- Eu não preciso saber de nada além do que me foi dito por você mesmo naquela noite que passamos juntos treze anos atrás, e do que acabou de me revelar - Arabella se levantou, e Silver empalideceu. – Isso explica muitas coisas, inclusive a sua ausência esse tempo todo. Afinal, da última vez que nos vimos, quando ainda éramos amigos – sorriu para ele com malícia - , você parecia decidido a extirpar de uma vez por todas seus sentimentos em relação à Amira. Entretanto, toda sua boa vontade e determinação se esvaiu nas águas do oceano, não é?

Silver nada disse, entretanto, era de se esperar que explodisse de uma hora para outra. Só que havia Arabella e todo aquele recentimento em suas palavras. Algo com que ele não contava. Algo que parecia mexer com ele mais do que deveria, fazendo-o voltar à treze anos atrás e fitar aqueles olhos castanhos. Era incrível como sua mente havia guardado cada detalhe do corpo de Bella. Seu cheiro, a doçura de sua pele, o calor de seu beijo, e por instantes Silver chegou a vivenciar todos aqueles momentos novamente.

Durante anos ele havia acalentado a idéia de que se deitar com Bella fora um erro, mas estar ali ao lado dela, surpreendetemente, o fazia ter a certeza do contrário. Sua ambição cega por Amira dava lugar ao desejo pungente de beijar os lábios sedutores a sua frente. Ele fechou os olhos tentando evitar que qualquer outra idéia absurda como aquela cruzasse sua mente, obrigando-a a pensar em Amira e Calypso. Sua tentativa não durou mais do que poucos minutos, sendo depertado de seus pensamentos pela voz de Bella:

- Você me deixou esperando durante longos anos...

Silver não pode evitar confrontar o olhar dela e percebeu, tarde demais, que não o devia ter feito. Por sua vez, Arabella sentia suas forças a deixarem. Os olhos marejados, a voz embargada, as pernas trêmulas, tudo que não desejava sentir, mas não conseguia controlar. Precisava contar a ele que Inês era sua filha, só não sabia como começar.

- Eu sei que prometi voltar, mas entenda - engoliu em seco ao lembrar-se de suas palavras naquela noite, e adotando uma postura impassível, se dirigiu a ela firme. – Há coisas nas quais nós não mandamos.

Ele não pode continuar, os olhos castanhos a sua frente transbordaram. Num impulso, Silver se aproximou, e com um gesto inesperado por ambos, abraçou-a, sussurrando:

- Bella.

O calor do corpo dele próximo ao seu, o cheiro pelo qual tanto ansiara... Arabella não resistiu, deixou-se afagar pelas mãos fortes e enterrou seu rosto na camisa dele. As mãos dela tocavam-lhe o tecido da camisa, exigindo de Silver um controle que ele não tinha mais sobre si, fazendo-o ceder a proximidade dela. Bella fechou os olhos, sentindo-o descer as mãos até sua nuca, deslizar os dedos sobre sua bochecha e pousá-los em seu lábios. Podia sentir os olhos dele a fitando, mas bastou que o hálito quente dele soprasse em seu rosto para que partisse os lábios num convite e, sem precisar repeti-lo, recebeu os lábios dele nos seus, ardorosamente.

O que começou num toque delicado e contido, passou a sedução e loucura, para pouco tempo depois as peles se tocarem quentes e desejosas. Ao sentir os lábios dele beijarem-na saciados e seus corpos escorregarem abraçados até o chão, Arabella murmurou:

- Fitz... - Ele a encarou em azuis brilhantes, um sorriso infantil brincando em seu rosto. – Eu preciso lhe contar... - As mãos acariciavam os cabelos loiros entre seus dedos, e ela baixou os lábios na altura de sua orelha, soprando-lhe: - Inês é sua filha.

Silver se levantou de um salto; ela o imitou, alisando o vestido que estava amarfanhado, e viu azuis se tornarem escuros como a noite. Ele a segurou pelos ombros e sacolejou-a, dizendo ríspido:

- Estás louca?

- Eu o amo – foi tudo que Bella conseguiu dizer em resposta.

O brilho de seu olhar passou de fúria para abatimento, e ele a soltou abruptamente, passando a mão pelos cabelos num gesto confuso. Alcançou a porta da dispensa com passos largos e saiu batendo-a atrás de si. Arabella arfava dentro do compartimento, enquanto as lágrimas vertiam copiosamente de seus olhos. Silver atravessou o salão apinhado de marujos, aproximou-se de sua mesa e fez um gesto rude com a cabeça para que Trevis o seguisse. Antes de deixar a taverna, no entanto, lançou um olhar furtivo para o balcão, fitando atentamente a menina atrás dele. Sacudiu negativamente a cabeça e saiu para rua. Lá fora, com o vento batendo em seu rosto, ouviu a voz potente de Trevis ao seu lado:

- Conseguiu a informação que queria, capitão? - Fitou-o desconfiado, percebendo a perturbação que afligia a alma de seu capitão.

- Aqui não é o lugar, nem a hora para discutirmos isso, sr. Trevis – respondeu, ríspido. – Espere até chegarmos ao Storm.

Dizendo isso tomou a frente do imediato, indo em direção ao navio ancorado no outro lado da ilha.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Lizzie... - Amira murmurou ao ver Elizabeth entrar na cabine seguida por Will, Jack, Barbossa e Gibbs. Ignorando a presença de todos, perguntou preocupada: – Onde ele está ?

- Eu não tomei cuidado em escondê-lo – ela respondeu, indo em direção à cama de Jack e abaixando-se. Inclinou-se um pouco, tateando embaixo do estrado, e voltou seu olhar de pesar para os outros, dizendo: - Devia estar aqui.

Todos se entreolharam, mas foi Will que se aproximou da esposa, envolvendo-a em seus braços e fazendo-a sentar na cama. As lágrimas deslizavam sobre o rosto dela, enquanto os soluços sacudiam o corpo. William acabara de chegar à cabine e sem entender muito bem o que acontecera, juntou-se aos pais. Amira baixou os olhos, sentindo-se culpada por aquilo tudo, a presença dela entre eles não estava ajudando muito, e sem dizer nada, deixou a cabine. Ninguém ali, além de Jack, percebeu o movimento da esposa, e sorrateiramente, ele saiu ao seu encalço. Jack deteu-a antes que conseguisse alcançar a proa, colocando-a de encontro a parede do castelo, abaixo da escada que levava a ponte de comando.

Encobertos pela escuridão a sua volta, ele podia ver os olhos úmidos refletidos pela luz da lua que passava pelas frestas da escada. Ele acariciou o rosto dela, murmurando suavemente:

- Sei o que deve estar pensando, mas não quero que se sinta assim.

- Você mesmo disse que eu deveria ter ficado – ela retrucou com a voz embargada. - Eu devia estar aqui no Pérola, e Silver me levaria, não o baú...

- Não, amor, ele levaria ambos - retrucou Jack, deslizando os dedos sobre as bochechas dela e enxugando as lágrimas que ainda corriam. - E eu estaria tão louco quanto o Will deve estar naquela cabine neste exato momento – gracejou.

Amira o encarou em castanhos escuros e abraçou-o, encostando seu rosto ao peito dele, sentindo o coração dele pulsar descompassado e as mãos fortes acarinharem seus cabelos. Fechou os olhos, enlaçando-o pela cintura, deixando que a quentura do corpo dele impregnasse pela última vez cada pedaço do seu. Quando Jack a afastou, mantendo-a presa pelas duas mãos em volta do pescoço, impedindo-a de desviar o olhar, Amira assustou-se.

- Você não vai fazer isso. - Castanhos estavam escuros nos dela.

Amira sorriu palidamente, posando suavemente as mãos sobre o rosto dele, e sussurrou-lhe:

- Não há outro modo, Jack. – Fitou-o atentamente, vendo sua expressão endurecer e seu olhar se tornar tão profundo quanto o oceano. – Temo com o que Silver possa fazer com o baú, ele está fora de si. Sabíamos que isso aconteceria, mas cedo ou mais tarde. - Ela se desvencilhou do toque dele e, afastando-se, disse: - Desculpe-me...

Ela tomou a direção da proa, enquanto Jack a acompanhava com os olhos. A Lua banhava de prata o convés, emprestando seu brilho às feições suaves do rosto de Amira. Sem pensar duas vez, ele se antecipou a ela, puxando-a pelo braço e fazendo com que seus corpos e lábios se tocassem no meio do convés, sobre os olhares aturdidos de muitos marujos. O chapéu de Amira voou com uma lufada de vento, fazendo os cabelos negros caírem como um véu sobre seus ombros, enrolando-se nos dedos de Jack. As mãos dele os acarinhava profundamente, enquanto as de Amira percorriam as costas do capitão, as unhas arranhando o tecido da blusa e indo de encontro à nuca. Os lábios entregues um ao outro, num beijo apaixonado.

**_I__ could stay awake just to hear you breathing_**

_**Eu poderia ficar acordado só para ouvir você respirar  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping**_

_**Olhar você sorrir enquanto está dormindo  
While you're far away and dreaming**_

_**Enquanto está indo para longe e sonhando  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender**_

_**Eu poderia passar minha vida nessa doce redenção  
I could stay lost in this moment forever**_

_**Eu poderia ficar perdido nesse momento para sempre  
Well, every moment spent with you**_

_**Bom, todo o momento que eu passo com você  
Is a moment I treasure**_

_**É um momento que eu valorizo**_

_**I don't wanna close my eyes**_

_**Eu não quero fechar meus olhos  
I don't wanna fall asleep**_

_**Eu não quero adormecer**_

_**'Cause I'd miss you, baby**_

_**Porque eu sentiria sua falta, querida  
And I don't wanna miss a thing**_

_**E não gostaria de perder nada  
'Cause even when I dream of you**_

_**Porque mesmo quando sonho com você  
The sweetest dream will never do**_

_**O sonho mais doce nunca será suficiente  
I'd still miss you, baby**_

_**Eu ainda sentiria sua falta, querida  
And I don't wanna miss a thing**_

_**e não gostaria de perder nada  
**_

_**  
Lying close to you**_

_**Deitado perto de você  
Feeling your heart beating**_

_**Sentindo seu coração bater  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming**_

_**Imaginando o que você está sonhando  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing**_

_**Imaginando se sou eu quem você está vendo  
And then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together**_

_**Então, eu beijo seus olhos e agradeço a Deus por estarmos juntos  
I just wanna stay with you**_

_**Eu apenas quero ficar com você  
In this moment forever, forever and ever**_

_**Neste momento para sempre, para sempre e sempre,  
**_

_**  
I don't wanna close my eyes**_

_**Eu não quero fechar meus olhos  
I don't wanna fall asleep**_

_**Eu não quero adormecer**_

_**'Cause I'd miss you, baby**_

_**Porque eu sentiria sua falta, querida  
And I don't wanna miss a thing**_

_**E não gostaria de perder nada  
'Cause even when I dream of you**_

_**Porque mesmo quando sonho com você  
The sweetest dream will never do**_

_**O sonho mais doce nunca será suficiente  
I'd still miss you, baby**_

_**Eu ainda sentiria sua falta, querida  
And I don't wanna miss a thing**_

_**e não gostaria de perder nada**_

_**  
I don't wanna miss one smile**_

_**Eu não quero perder um sorriso  
I don't wanna miss one kiss**_

_**Eu não quero perder um beijo  
Well, I just wanna be with you**_

_**Bom, eu apenas quero estar com você  
Right here with you, just like this**_

_**Bem aqui com você, apenas isso  
I just wanna hold you close**_

_**Eu apenas quero te abraçar forte  
Feel your heart so close to mine**_

_**Sentir seu coração tão perto do meu  
And stay here in this moment**_

_**e ficar aqui nesse momento  
For all the rest of time**_

_**para o resto dos tempos**_

_**  
I don't wanna close my eyes**_

_**Eu não quero fechar meus olhos  
I don't wanna fall asleep**_

_**Eu não quero adormecer**_

_**'Cause I'd miss you, baby**_

_**Porque eu sentiria sua falta, querida  
And I don't wanna miss a thing**_

_**E não gostaria de perder nada  
'Cause even when I dream of you**_

_**Porque mesmo quando sonho com você  
The sweetest dream will never do**_

_**O sonho mais doce nunca será suficiente  
I'd still miss you, baby**_

_**Eu ainda sentiria sua falta, querida  
And I don't wanna miss a thing**_

_**e não gostaria de perder nada**_

_**  
Don't wanna close my eyes**_

_**Não quero fechar meus olhos  
Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah**_

_**Não quero adormecer, yeah  
I don't wanna miss a thing**_

_**Eu não quero perder nada**_

_**( I don't wanna miss a thing – Aerosmith )**_

Amira sorriu encabulada ao afastar-se dele, mas uma ordem de Jack fez todos os pares de olhos desviarem para outra direção:

- O que estão olhando, seus cães sarnentos? – rosnou. – Não estou vendo o navio preparado para zarpar! Icem a bolina, soltem as amarras, cambada de mandriões! Velas a todo pano!

Em poucos minutos, a atenção da tripulação estava voltada para seus afazeres novamente, e a de Jack para Amira.

- Peça para Elizabeth o seguir. – Ela o fitou com carinho. – Eu vou salvar o Will.

- Eu sei que vai.

Pegou a mão dela na sua, e colocou algo em sua palma, fechando-a em torno do objeto, e acrescentou:

– Leve-o com você, sempre. - Crispou os lábios num sorriso malicioso. – Para que tenha certeza de que tudo não foi um sonho... - Ele enrolou o cabelo dela ao dedo, e murmurou: - Sra. Sparrow.

- Você é um tolo, Capitão Jack Sparrow - Amira gracejou, abrindo a mão e fitando o anel entre seus dedos. Com a outra mão deslizou-o para o dedo anelar, vendo o golfinho desenhado nele se enrolar ao dedo e sorriu para Jack. – Eu te amo. Obrigada.

Amira lhe deu um beijo no rosto e se dirigiu para a prancha, descendo para o cais. Castanhos a acompanharam, escuros e profundos, até vê-la sumir na escuridão.

_**8888888888888 **_

_**N/A: Não me matem!!!!**_

_**Como a Amie disse, todas sabíamos que mais cedo, ou mais tarde, isso teria que acontecer. Sei que minha cabeça vai ser posta a prêmio, mas ainda acredito na justiça de Deus! Ele sabe que é por uma boa causa, savvy?**_

_**Flores, o que dizer para vcs? O capítulo foi intenso, particularmente achei-o lindo. E como sou uma romântica incorrigível, eu não poderia deixar de dar à Bella a chance de ter de volta seu grande amor... UHU!**_

_**Áquelas que não gostam do pobre moço, por favor dêem-lhe uma chance de provar que não é de todo mal... Faça como a Dora, ( Rô faz igual ao Jack: - Não acredito que estou dizendo isso) pensem no todo gostoso do Russell Crowe, e digam para si mesmas: - Ele merece uma segunda chance! Eu daria essa chance!**_

_**Vamos fazer disso um mantra para tentar juntar esses dois... Vcs concordam?**_

_**Eu espero de coração que me perdoem!**_

_**Beijos grandes nessas minhas amigas de jornada, nas flores do meu jardim: Aline, Dorinha, Mah, Cap"Lara, Bia, Dora e Andy ( Cunhã, vc renasceu para minha alegria!!! Te amo! )**_

_**E no próximo caps ( A Autora se agacha atrás do Jack e sussurra: Fica de olho nelas para mim... ) O.O**_

_**- Ela não cumprirá nada do que lhe prometeu. Entenda, mesmo que se ligue ao Holandês, você não me terá. Não vê que essa luta não é sua? Que você é um mero peão?**_

_**- Suas palavras são tocantes, mas não posso voltar atrás - Silver sorriu-lhe malicioso - Sabe disso melhor do que eu, Amira.**_

_**- Vocêpode mudar seu propósito...**_

_**Well... A coisa tá esquentando! Até terça, Donas Moças ! Bom Findis! Bjos.  
**_


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo XXVIII**

Silver não trocou nenhuma palavra com seu imediato durante toda a volta até o Storm. Andava envolto em seus pensamentos, tentando riscar a visão da menina atrás do balcão e de Arabella da sua mente. Trevis, por sua vez, mantinha-se a distância, especulando o que havia acontecido de tão forte para mudar a atitude de Silver daquela forma. Os contornos do Storm se delinearam na frente de ambos, e Silver aumentou sua marcha.

Assim que pisaram a bordo, entretanto, os olhos de ambos foram captados pela mesma imagem: Amira estava em pé no meio do convés, ao seu lado haviam dois marujos postos como guarda. Os cabelos iam revoltos pelo vento e os castanhos os encaravam desafiadores quando ela falou:

- Não tenho muito tempo, capitão. – Sorriu. – Eu esperava uma recepção melhor.

Trevis a fitava curioso, sabia o motivo pelo qual a filha voltara, mas na realidade esperava que o sentimento dela por Jack fosse capaz de impedi-la de cometer aquela sandice. Estava enganado, seus olhos brilharam diante da constatação de que a menina era muito mais humana do que ele poderia supor. Internamente, ele se regozijou por isso. A voz potente de Silver o chamou de volta à realidade, e ele pode verificar que o semblante do capitão novamente se alterara, sua expressão se tornara fria e dura ao rebater:

- Não tratamos desertores com respeito e dignidade, Srta. Sparrow. - Dizendo isso, fez um sinal para que os marujos se afastassem de Amira, e tomou a direção de sua cabine. – Devia saber disso, afinal, não foi esse o tratamento dado a mim pelo seu irmãozinho? - debochou, interrompendo a marcha e virando-se para ela. Encarou castanhos com azuis cintilantes, e voltou a seguir seu caminho. – O que veio fazer aqui?

Amira fitou Trevis, que vinha logo atrás deles, mas o pai nada disse.

- Acaso não era sua função levar-me até Calypso? – perguntou, mordaz.

- Não, minha cara – ele rebateu, frio. Abriu a porta da cabine num estrondo e dirigiu-se até sua mesa. – Esse era o trato dela com seu adorado irmão, não o meu.

- O seu era apenas roubar o coração de Will e furá-lo para se ligar àquele maldito navio, numa promessa vazia de me ter ao seu lado eternamente? - O tom era duro e enraivecido, e seus olhos cintilaram de encontro aos dele.

Trevis havia entrado na cabine logo depois deles, fechando a porta atrás de si, enquanto olhava atentamente o embate dos dois e via Silver levar a garrafa de rum sobre a mesa até os lábios. O capitão sorveu um longo gole sem desviar os olhos de Amira, que soltavam fagulhas em sua direção, mas nada disse. Azuis apenas escureceram ao ouvi-la dizer irritada:

- Não foi desse homem que eu ouvi histórias! Onde está o grande capitão do Raio? Em que lugar escuro e lamacento você enterrou o verdadeiro Fitzwilliam Danton? – A voz dela retumbava no silêncio que os cercava. – Uma vez eu o avisei que não havia glória em se aliar ao Holandês. Assim como você não a encontrou ao se aliar à Companhia das Índias.

- Você está passando dos limites! – Silver berrou de volta, batendo a garrafa de rum contra o tampo da mesa numa ameaça velada. – Não vou admitir que julgue meus atos e me diga o que eu devo ou não fazer.

- Então me mostre que tem sangue nas veias! - Ela se aproximou dele, colocando-se a sua frente. – Mostre-me o pirata que há em você!

Silver se colocou de pé; os olhos arregalados, a respiração alterada, e um brilho de fúria atravessava azuis ao se inclinar para ela e ver a impertinência explícita em castanhos desafiá-lo. Trevis se colocara a meia distância dos dois, para impedir qualquer passo em falso do capitão contra a filha. Controlando sua ira, Silver ergueu a mão, deslizando-a suavemente pelo rosto de Amira.

- Silver, não vê que ela está te iludindo? – Amira retrucou baixo, mas num tom firme.

Silver ainda mantinha seus olhos nos dela, mas o brilho dos azuis mudara para o de uma consternação absoluta. Colocando sua mão carinhosamente sobre a dele, Amira prosseguiu:

- Ela não cumprirá nada do que lhe prometeu. Entenda, mesmo que se ligue ao Holandês, você não me terá. Não vê que essa luta não é sua? Que você é um mero peão?

- Isso é o quê? – Silver sorriu, cínico. A expressão de cansaço abatia-se sobre seu rosto, e ele se afastou dela. Voltando a se sentar, levou novamente a garrafa de rum aos lábios. – Um rompante amoroso?

- Não – ela murmurou. Amira mantinha-se em frente a ele, o olhar terno sobre o homem ali parado. – Eu não quero que tenha o mesmo destino de meu pai.

Amira viu Trevis recuar e abaixar seu rosto, mas manteve silêncio sobre a presença do pai ali dentro.

- Suas palavras são realmente tocantes, mas não posso voltar atrás. – Silver a fitou, malicioso. – Sabe disso melhor que eu, Amira.

- Você pode mudar seu propósito – ela rebateu, firme. – Devolva o coração ao Will e me leve à enseada de La Fontaine. Entregue-me a ela, estará cumprindo parte de sua promessa.

Os olhos dos dois homens a encararam surpresos, mas Amira não lhes deu atenção, completando:

- Ela não se importa com o que deseja para si mesmo. Ela quer a mim. – Encarou azuis, espalmando uma mão sobre a mesa e a outra sobre o espaldar da cadeira onde Silver estava sentado. – E ela me terá.

- Por que está disposta a se entregar assim tão facilmente? – Silver perguntou, colocando a mão sobre a dela. Algo frio em contato com sua pele o fez desviar a atenção para a mão dela, e viu o anel com o golfinho em seu dedo.

Amira percebeu e o encarou em castanhos mais firme que antes, rebatendo:

- Não está disposto a ficar ao lado de sua filha, Silver? - Castanhos resplandeceram, enquanto Trevis fitava Silver desconfiado, mas com orgulho da filha.

- O que sabe sobre isso? - perguntou desconfiado.

- Não muito, mas sei melhor do que ninguém como essa história termina, Fitz – Amira fitou atentamente o efeito de suas palavras sobre Silver. Ele parecia dez anos mais velho, as feições marcadas pelo mal causado a si próprio por suas ambições despropositadas. Silver parecia compreender o passo dado em falso, e a ouviu completar: - Está mesmo disposto a abrir mão dela?

O capitão fitou-a intensamente, retirando sua mão de sobre a dela, e levantou-se, andando pelo aposento.

- Sr. Trevis, prepare o navio para partir – disse, olhando pela janela da cabine. – Sabe como nos levar até lá, espero...

Voltou-se para Amira e a viu assentir de leve com a cabeça. O imediato já deixara a cabine, quando ele completou:

- É um lindo anel, Amira - Seu olhar parou sobre o anel, enquanto completava com um sorriso mal riscado nos lábios: - Jack só o daria a alguém a quem amasse muito...

- Por que? - perguntou curiosa.

- Ele pertenceu a uma grande mulher... - murmurou Silver passando o dedo polegar sobre ele.

- Ele não roubou, não é? - rebateu assustada.

- Não – deu uma gostosa garagalhada antes de prosseguir: - Um maldito pirata o perdeu num jogo, mas ele fez Jack prometer que só o usaria para ornar o dedo de sua amada. Parece que deu sorte, Amira.

Bebeu um longo gole de rum, enquanto seus pensamentos flutuavam até treze anos atrás. Ele estava com Jack numa mesa apostando o anel que pertencera a sua mãe, fingindo que o roubara de uma Condessa Espanhola, na tentativa infrutífera de arrancar mais informações sobre Amira. Entretanto, por uma ironia do destino ambos queriam colocá-lo no dedo da mesma mulher. Assim que Jack venceu o jogo, ele lhe revelou quem era a dona de fato do anel e o fez prometer que só o colocaria no dedo da mulher que realmente amasse. Infelizmente essa conversa acabou mal... Ele deu um longo suspiro antes de completar: - Nunca vou saber o que a atraiu tanto em Sparrow.

Ela sorriu abertamente antes de responder:

- Curiosidade... - Rodou o anel entre os dedos feliz com as palavras de Fitz, e sonhadoramente concluiu: – Apenas curiosidade, capitão.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Senhores – Jack disse solenemente, entrando de volta na cabine e fitando a todos com atenção.

Os cinco pares de olhos imediatamente se viraram em sua direção. Ele sorriu e andou pela cabine com seu jeito lânguido, parando em frente à Elizabeth. Os olhos escuros a encaram, enquanto dizia:

- Prontos para levantar âncora? - Desviou-os percorrendo um a um os rostos ali dentro. Como ninguém respondeu, acrescentou com seus trejeitos e o tom mordaz: – O que estamos esperando? Que o tempo de Will acabe?

- Como vamos prosseguir sem o coração? - rebateu Gibbs.

- Sr. Gibbs, eu sugiro que vá para o convés e mande soltar as amarras, içar a bolina... – Sorriu, maroto. – Vamos! Sabe o que fazer! Velas a todo pano e tudo mais... - Acenou com as mãos.

- Sim, senhor – respondeu Gibbs, deixando a cabine apressado.

Jack lançou um olhar desconfiado para todos e foi até o armário, onde pegou uma garrafa nova de rum. Arrancou a tampa e sorveu um longo gole, enquanto Barbossa o fitava com um muxoxo contrariado.

- Diga logo, Jack! – Barbossa exigiu, olhando-o desconfiado. – O que está aprontando?

- Eu? – Jack sorriu afetado. – Absolutamente nada, meu caro Hector. - Girou o dedo no ar e acrescentou: – Mas Amira está a bordo do Storm nesse exato momento, e posso garantir que o coração do estimado Will aqui – abraçou Will batendo em suas costas para surpresa do mesmo – está a salvo.

Elizabeth pôs-se de pé, encarando Jack com o olhar fulminante.

- Você a deixou ir? - protestou.

- Entenda, Elizabeth, eu não a forcei a nada – Jack rebateu, ríspido. – Ela sabe exatamente o que está fazendo.

- Então concordou com essa insanidade? – Elizabeth esbravejou, deixando Will e Barbossa atônitos.

- Não tive escolha, seria o mais apropriado a dizer – Jack corrigiu, num rosnado baixo.

- Que diabos está se passando aqui? - Barbossa disse alto.

- Também gostaria de saber – Will disse firme, girando o olhar de Jack para Lizzie.

- Vamos, amor, explique para eles – Jack a provocou.

Lizzie deu-lhe um sorriso desdenhoso e disse:

- Amira, a quem todos já conhecem, não é irmã de Jack.

Todos olharam para ele, Jack fez uma reverência e sorriu de volta, agradecendo a atenção, levando o rum aos lábios mais uma vez.

- Ela é filha de Calypso e Davy Jones, mas foi criada pelo Capitão Teague e, até um mês atrás, não sabia quem era.

Os olhos de Will e Barbossa não piscavam, e Jack corria os olhos de um para o outro, desconfiado. Elizabeth, no entanto, prosseguiu a narrativa:

– Sendo assim, Jack achou que trazendo-a conosco evitaríamos que Calypso impedisse nossa viagem, como ela vinha fazendo. Entretanto, obstáculos surgiram...

- Obstáculos surgiram, permaneceram e foram devidamente superados – intercedeu Jack com um sorriso e seus trejeitos, temendo que Elizabeth revelasse algo mais sobre seus sentimentos em relação a irmã. Num gesto eloqüente, acrescentou: - A moça irá para o mar como Calypso prometeu, resolverá o problema do Will como ela mesma prometeu, e nós iremos para La Fontaine como eu prometi. – Uniu as mãos em forma de prece, evitando encarar Lizzie, e completou: – Acreditem, está tudo sobre controle.

- Então - disse Barbossa, coçando a barba sob o queixo –, qual será nosso primeiro passo?

- Devemos seguir para La Fontaine o mais rápido possível – afirmou Jack, crispando os lábios. – No caminho resolveremos o problema do Will.

- Jack – disse Will –, o que quis dizer exatamente com: Ela irá para o mar como Calypso prometeu e resolverá o problema de Will? Onde a Fonte se encaixa nisso tudo?

Elizabeth sorriu com triunfo, e um sorriso contrariado apareceu no rosto de Jack, antes de ele responder:

- Acho que não seria prudente lhe contar.

- Eu acho que imprudente seria não fazê-lo – Will rebateu com um sorriso mordaz.

Jack se aproximou de Will e Elizabeth, fez um muxoxo, e disse:

- Odeio ter que dizer isso, mas... - gesticulou o dedo indicador para Will, depois para Lizzie, e se afastou, indo na direção de Barbossa. O silêncio era intenso quando ele se virou encarando os três e explicou: - Não há outra forma de restituir uma vida normal a você, Will, a não ser que ela aceite sua posição no mar. - A voz dele tinha uma nota de desdém, mas a expressão em seu rosto era séria quando completou: - A maldição só pode ser quebrada pelo mesmo tipo de feitiço que a gerou, e não por uma água qualquer.

- Você nos enganou, Jack! - retrucou Will irritado, enquanto Elizabeth posava a mão sobre o ombro dele.

- Tecnicamente, sim – disse com os lábios crispados num falso sorriso, e andando até ele, encarou-o em castanhos escuros, concluindo sério: - Entretanto, na prática, meu rapaz, eu abri mão da minha vida pela sua. Deveria ser mais agradecido, savvy?

Barbossa olhou de soslaio para Will e Elizabeth, vendo o rosto da mulher baixar ao chão, e voltou a encarar Jack, que continuava com a expressão de pesar no rosto. Adiantou-se até ele, ainda se compreender muito bem o que se passava ali, apesar de sua mente especular muito a respeito, e bateu forte em suas costas, dizendo:

- Não pode ser tão ruim assim, não é mesmo? - Buscou a aprovação de suas palavras entre os presentes, mas todos pareciam entregues a seus próprios pensamentos. Com um sorriso amarelo, acrescentou: - Vamos, Jack... Nem sua irmã de fato ela era. Você ainda terá sua eternidade no mar, e a festejará muitaz vezes nos braços de mulheres salgadas. Esqueça os laços familiares! Já o vi pior pela falta de rum - desdenhou.

Elizabeth fitou Jack atentamente. Ele devolvera um sorriso desdenhoso para Barbossa, concordando levemente com a cabeça. Em passos arrastados se distanciou de todos, posando a garrafa de rum sobre a mesa e continuou até a janela. Ela sabia o quanto custara ao amigo dizer aquilo e mais ainda o quanto custava a ambos estarem afastados. Sem ter como levar-lhe qualquer tipo de conforto, deixou sua mão se unir à do marido, dizendo em bom tom:

- Se é assim, não devemos perder tempo, senhores. – Sorriu. – Vamos içar velas e levantar âncoras.

- É assim que se fala, minha jovem Capitã Turner! - assentiu Barbossa, indo até a mesa e pegando a garrafa de rum. Verificou seu conteúdo e deu uma talagada. – Enfim, o mar! - Levantou a garrafa num brinde e completou: - E se me dão licença, vou aprontar meu navio. - Com uma leve reverência, deixou a cabine.

William se aproximou dos pais, fitando-os preocupados.

- Nunca vi o Tio Jack assim – murmurou.

- Tem razão, William - assentiu Will. Virando-se para a esposa, sussurrou: - Não me sinto bem em permitir isso, ainda mais agora vendo o quanto a moça significa para Jack.

- Não está mais em nossas mãos decidir sobre isso, Will. – Elizabeth desviou o olhar para Jack, que continuava com o olhar perdido no horizonte. – A escolha já foi feita.

- Ele a ama, não é mesmo? - Will perguntou num sussurro.

- Sim – ela sorriu de canto de boca -, mais do que está disposto a admitir para si mesmo. É melhor deixá-lo a sós. – Fez um gesto de cabeça para William, e mãe e filho saíram.

Will fitou Jack, pensando o quanto aquilo o afetava. Jamais o vira abandonar uma garrafa de rum para fitar a noite, muito menos dedicar esse tempo para pensar em uma única mulher. "_Um toque do destino_", lembrou-se das palavras de Calypso. Havia um toque do destino na vida de Jack também, jogando o coração dele numa escuridão profunda. Afastou esses pensamentos de sua mente e deixou a cabine em passos largos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Assim que Elizabeth pôs os pés no Imperatriz, Tai Hueng alertou-a:

- Há uma mulher e uma moça em sua cabine, capitã.

- Obrigada, Sr. Hueng – ela assentiu. - Prepare o navio para partir imediatamente.

- Sim, capitã. – Ele meneou a cabeça e saiu.

Elizabeth se dirigiu calmamente até a cabine, seguida pelo filho, e assim que entrou, sorriu.

- Bella! - Abraçou a mulher a sua frente – Imaginei que era você. – Virando-se para o filho, completou: - William, se incomodaria de passear com Inês no convés?

- Claro que não, mamãe – o menino respondeu, sorrindo, e saiu acompanhado pela moça.

Elizabeth fez Arabella sentar-se na cadeira em frente a mesa e disse:

- Vai conosco?

- Posso?

- Claro que sim – afirmou Lizzie. – Como foi a conversa com ele?

- Péssima

- Ele pegou o baú, Bella – murmurou Elizabeth.

Arabella levou as mãos aos lábios surpresa, e completou aturdida:

- Eu não acredito!

- Amira foi resgatá-lo - explicou com a voz embargada, ajoelhando-se em frente a Arabella. – Depois de tanto esforço para chegarmos até aqui... Ela está se arriscando por nós.

- Pobre Jack - murmurou Bella, abraçando a amiga.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cinco navios deixaram a ilha de Tortuga naquela noite sobre os olhares atentos de três deuses: Calypso, Poseidon e Hades. A primeira sorria maliciosamente, o segundo parecia preocupado, e o terceiro mantinha-se impassível.

**_8888888888888888888_**

**_N/A: Flores, lá vai nosso jack com seu coração partido... Ai, ai... Tenho que conversar urgente com a Amira._**

**_Capítulo tenso, mas é lindo ver Jack apixonado e sofrendo por mal de amor! \o/\o/_**

**_Eu quero agradecer as reviews fofas de vcs todas! Obrigada pelo carinho, e por não quererem minha cabeça como prêmio! _**

_**Amo vc de coração, savvy?**_

_**Bjokas grandes para Taty, Mah, Andy, Jéssica, Cap"lara, Doorinha, Dora e Bia. Vcs me deixam muito feliz, não tenho como agradecer tanto carinho, viu?**_

_**E no próximo caps:**_

_**- Algum sinal? - perguntou preocupada.**_

_**Os quatro menearam a cabeça negativamente, enquanto a viam se debruçar sobre a amurada mais uma vez em busca de um indício que provasse que seus temores eram falsos. Entretanto, nada se viu além dos tons laranjados da aurora que tingiam o mar...**_

_**- Mamãe, o que faremos? - William parecia aterrorizado.**_

_**- Ainda não sei... - disse-lhe indo em direção a cabine.**_

_**UHU! Mais emoções, aguardem... Bjos! **_


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo XXIX**

O Imperatriz zarpou pouco depois de William e Inês subirem ao convés. A noite ainda brilhava sobre suas cabeças, e pouco a pouco o navio foi engolido pela escuridão, juntamente com os outros três navios. Uma névoa densa os envolveu assim que se afastaram de Tortuga, e Elizabeth foi chamada à ponte. Não se divisava muita coisa em meio ao nevoeiro, apenas uma parte do convés do navio, e isso inquietava Elizabeth. Já navegara em condições iguais àquela muitas vezes, entretanto seu coração lhe dizia que algo estava errado. Com cuidado redobrado, manteve o leme no curso, diminuindo a velocidade do Imperatriz.

Inês se afastou um pouco de William, indo de encontro à amurada do navio, e de onde estava, o menino apenas podia ver sua silhueta. Pouco depois, ele percebeu que Inês se inclinara para fora do navio, o corpo parecia tombar para o mar, e sem conseguir se mover com velocidade para impedi-la, gritou seu nome a plenos pulmões. O coração disparado no peito enquanto tentava alcançar o lugar ocupado pela moça, mas nada encontrou se não o vazio. Os olhos arregalaram, tateou a amurada procurando por Inês, mas tudo o que divisou foi o barulho do rebuliço que seu grito provocara no convés. Pouco depois, Hueng estava ao seu lado com mais dois homens, mas procuraram em vão pela menina. A névoa começou a desaparecer e William pode avistar a ponte, de onde se encontrava. Vendo a mãe vir ao encontro deles, olhando todo instante para fora do navio.

- Algum sinal? - perguntou preocupada.

Os quatro menearam a cabeça negativamente, enquanto a viam se debruçar sobre a amurada uma última vez em busca de um indício que provasse que seus temores eram falsos. Entretanto, nada se viu além dos tons alaranjados da aurora que tingiam o mar que ondulava calmamente de encontro ao casco do Imperatriz. Elizabeth fechou os olhos mantendo os braços esticados sobre a amurada e suspirou.

- Mamãe, o que faremos? - William parecia aterrorizado.

- Ainda não sei – ela lhe disse, indo na direção de sua cabine. – É óbvio que isso foi um ardil de Calypso, e isso nos serve de aviso de que Amira conseguiu seu intento. Está com o baú em seu poder – concluiu com uma certa nota de satisfação na voz, mas interrompeu a marcha, fitando William que vinha logo atrás dela. – Contudo, e como era de previr, Calypso não deixará impune esse ato de traição. – Fez um gesto de cabeça para que William a seguisse, e abraçando-o, completou: - Vamos. Temos que contar para Arabella o que aconteceu.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack colocou a luneta de volta no cinturão e, aproximando-se de Gibbs, disse:

- Não perca aquele navio de vista, Sr. Gibbs. – Irritado, completou: - Ou não vai tornar a ver a luz do dia, amigo. - Crispou os lábios.

- Acha mesmo que ela conseguirá fazer Silver abrir mão do baú? - perguntou o imediato, fitando-o de soslaio.

- Saberemos em breve – Jack respondeu seco, deixando a ponte com seu jeito afetado.

Gibbs acompanhou-o com os olhos preocupados, Jack nunca se dirigira a ele daquela forma, e pensou: _Ele está pior do que quando o resgatamos do baú de Davy. Mas eu cansei de avisar, mulher a bordo dá azar! _Deu de ombros, voltando sua atenção ao Storm.

Jack entrou em sua cabine com seu passo arrastado. Sua mente vagava até Amira e ao que estava prestes a fazer, e cada vez que pensava nisso, uma faca gelada atravessava seu coração. Olhou em volta à procura de rum e achou-o sobre a mesa. Pegou a garrafa, deixando-se cair num baque seco sobre a cadeira próxima. _Em que outro momento da minha vida eu me senti tão preso a alguém que não fosse eu mesmo? _- recriminou-se. _Sempre levei a vida de modo irreverente! Saqueei, roubei, enfrentei canibais, tempestades diversas, a Companhia das Índias, estive até mesmo dentro do baú de Davy Jones... Eu cheguei ao ponto de desejar amar outra mulher, só pelo simples fato dela me despertar uma atração – _divagava ao lembrar-se de_ s_eu envolvimento com Elizabeth_ - Mas nada se compara a isso! Ao meu coração está definitivamente entregue nas mãos de uma deusa_.

_-_Maldição! – esbravejou, levantando-se da cadeira e sorvendo mais rum.

_Por que voltei a Fiji treze anos atrás? Por que não fiquei sossegado no Pérola?_ Jack bufou, olhando pela janela e verificando que o ponto escuro ganhava contornos mais definidos no horizonte.

Crispou os lábios num esboço de sorriso. Podia não saber por que tinha voltado a Fiji, mas sabia exatamente por que perseguia o Storm. Pegou a bússula em seu cinturão, fitando-a com atenção. Seria bom se ela oscilasse para várias direções, como fizera tantas vezes anos atrás, deixando-o extremamente irritado, mas isso de nada adiantaria no momento. Jack sabia exatamente para onde ela apontava, porque não mais havia dúvidas sobre o que mais desejava nesse mundo, e murmurou para si mesmo:

- Amira. - Sorriu mais aberto. – Maldição! O que fez comigo?

Os olhos castanhos escureceram, enquanto levava a garrafa aos lábios, dando um grande gole e cantarolando baixinho:

_**I don't wanna close my eyes**_

_**Eu não quero fechar meus olhos  
I don't wanna fall asleep**_

_**Eu não quero adormecer**_

_**'Cause I'd miss you, baby**_

_**Porque eu sentiria sua falta, querida  
And I don't wanna miss a thing**_

_**E não gostaria de perder nada**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Um par de olhos castanhos fitava atentamente as velas negras do Pérola, que se aproximava rapidamente. Ela baixou os olhos, sentindo-os nublarem pelas lembranças em sua mente. Amira respirou fundo, rodando o anel em seu dedo e murmurou baixinho:

- Tarde demais para voltar atrás.

Uma voz ao seu lado a fez sair de seus pensamentos, e ela voltou-se encarando azuis.

- Não há mesmo? - perguntou-lhe o pai, colocando-se ao seu lado na amurada. – Depois de tudo que passaram, você escolheu o mar?

- Não esperava isso, não é? - encarou-o em castanhos ternos.

- Não. - Trevis esboçou um sorriso mal riscado nos lábios. – Achei que fosse seguir um caminho bem diferente de seus pais.

- E vou. - Foi a vez de Amira sorrir. – Eu não deixei de amá-lo, mas existem coisas com as quais eu não conseguiria conviver sabendo que as deixei para trás por somente ver o meu lado.

- Isso é um dom humano, sabia? – ele retrucou com um leve desdém. – Particularmente, sinto-me melhor vendo-a longe de Jack. - O tom foi sarcástico.

- Não é definitivo – ela desdenhou, tentando esconder o brilho triste de seu olhar.

Trevis a fitou com carinho; por mais que não gostasse de Jack, a felicidade de Amira era o que lhe importava no momento.

- Pai - ela murmurou para surpresa dele, que arregalou azuis antes de ouvi-la prosseguir: – Por que separou o Will de Elizabeth?

Ele desviou seu olhar do dela; aquelas eram coisas sobre as quais não gostaria de falar, revolver o passado. Ele não poderia afirmar que sentia algum tipo de remorso, porque Davy pensava exatamente assim: O que está feito, está feito... Teve dificuldades em encontrar palavras para se dirigir à filha.

- Eu quis evitar que Jack se tornasse capitão do Holandês - explicou calmamente, tentando não magoá-la mais do que já havia feito com sua atitude intempestiva no passado. - Não vou negar que sabia que eles se amavam, mas meu motivo principal não foi separá-los. Acredita em mim?

- Sim – ela balbuciou, remexendo no anel em seu dedo. – Mas não posso dizer que admiro o que fez. – Castanhos encontraram azuis. – Se estou fazendo isso, é para restituir aos dois a felicidade que lhes fora negada cruelmente.

- Devo entender que fui o fiel da balança para você tomar sua decisão? – Ele a fitou, impassível.

- Não, eu apenas segui meu coração. - Amira levou a mão até o rosto do pai, acariciando-o, e sussurrou ao seu ouvido: - Sou grata a você por ter me dado essa parte tão humana.

Ele lhe devolveu o carinho e rebateu baixo, no mesmo tom que ela:

- Agradeça a quem lhe ensinou a amar. – Sorriu. - Não a mim, eu posso apenas dizer que sinto orgulho de que seja melhor que eu.

Ambos se fitaram em silêncio, mas este foi quebrado pela voz feminina que chegou trazida pelo ar:

- Que cena linda...

Trevis e Amira se viraram abruptamente, encarando Calypso, que trazia ao seu lado Silver. Amira percebeu um brilho escuro no olhar do capitão, mas deixou que a mãe prosseguisse:

– Uma reunião de família e nem me chamaram. - Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente e crispou os lábios num sorriso maléfico. – Malvados.

Amira deu um passo a frente, encarando-a em castanhos cintilantes.

- Você não faz parte desta família – retrucou, seca.

- Desse arremedo, você quer dizer – Calypso rebateu com desdém. Virando-se para Trevis, completou: - Está mais moço, Davy. - Sorriu provocativa, vendo o olhar dele se tornar frio.

- Diga o que quer – exigiu Amira.

- Nada demais. – Bocejou. – Eu só vim dar um aviso ao capitão.

Calypso olhou de soslaio para Silver, que se limitou a encarar Amira e Trevis, impassível. Ela sorriu e tornou a falar:

- Vamos, capitão, não se acanhe. – Fitou Amira – Ela não vai se incomodar de que rompa um acordozinho besta em troca da vida de sua filha, Inês.

- O que fez com Inês? - rebateu Amira, os castanhos indo de Calypso para Trevis.

- Deixe-me ver... - fez um ar pensativo, e completou mordaz: - Nada ainda, mas o destino dela está em suas mãos, querida.

- Deixe a menina fora disso – disse Trevis.

- A briga é de peixe grande, meu caro. – Sorriu. – Você é que deve ficar de fora.

- Eu sinto muito - Silver balbuciou pela primeira vez, o rosto pálido e as feições transtornadas. Em nada lembrava o astuto e ambicioso capitão do Raio. – Eu não posso lhe devolver o baú.

- Devola a menina! - Amira rosnou para Calypso, adiantando-se a ela – Você é um monstro!

Os olhos de Amira cintilavam, mas Trevis a deteve, sussurrando-lhe:

- Ainda não é o momento.

Elas se mediram, e Calypso disse-lhe séria:

- Abra mão do mar!

- Nunca!

- Vai deixar a menina pagar o preço por você? – perguntou maliciosa. Aproximando-se dela, soprou em seu ouvido: - Conseguirá conviver com isso eternamente?

- E você? – Amira retrucou, fria. – Nunca sentiu remorso por condenar Elizabeth e Will a uma meia vida?

Calypso a encarou em castanhos vorazes, ouvindo-a prosseguir.

- Admita que você armou tudo! - A voz de Amira era intensa. – Sempre usou a todos para alcançar seus fins, seus próprios propósitos. Não acha que tem que pagar um preço por isso também?

- Eu sou uma deusa.

- Isso não deveria impedi-la de ser justa! - contrapôs Amira.

- Você vai aprender que...

- Não vou aprender nada – interrompeu-a mais uma vez, encarando-a desafiadoramente.

- Devo entender que vai abrir mão de seus poderes, então...

- Absolutamente – Amira retrucou, mordaz. - Só não vou usá-los como você.

- É uma pena – a deusa disse, sorrindo cinicamente. Fitando o navio que se aproximava rapidamente e preparava a abordagem, completou: - Vejamos se o mordaz Capitão Jack Sparrow é capaz de salvar a menina. - Fez um gesto na direção do Pérola, fazendo as nuvens se aglomerarem a sua volta.

- Deixe-o fora disso. - Amira imitou o gesto da mãe, e uma lufada de vento dissipou as nuvens no horizonte, fazendo a bandeira do Pérola tremular ao vento.

- Não tem como medir forças comigo, sua tola - provocou a deusa. Uma gargalhada fina cruzou o ar, enquanto ela desaparecia por completo.

Silver se aproximou de Amira e, com o semblante sério, ordenou:

- Preparem os canhões!

- O que vai fazer? - Amira fitou-o atônita. – Não dê ouvidos a ela. Não se deixe enganar outra vez! Por favor, Silver.

- Não me peça para abrir mão de minha filha – ele retrucou, frio. – Desista você, então...

- Não posso. – Ela o encarou em castanhos tristes. – Só tenho essa chance para salvar o Will do destino que minha mãe lhe imputou.

- Canhões de proa! – Silver deu nova ordem.

- Capitão – interveio Trevis - , espere ao menos que Calypso barganhe com o Jack.

- Acha que ele vai querer me ajudar? - desdenhou Silver.

- Talvez não você, mas Inês e Bella - ponderou Amira, fitando o navio a poucos metros.

No castelo da popa, ela pode ver Jack, os olhos escuros indo de encontro aos dela. Amira desviou seu olhar para o pai e perguntou:

- Sabe como posso trazer Poseidon aqui?

Davy deu-lhe um olhar em azul profundo e murmurou:

- É só se concentrar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- A que devo a honra de sua presença? - desdenhou Jack ao ouvir a voz que sussurrava ao seu ouvido.

- Vim barganhar, capitão – disse-lhe, mordaz.

- Por que isso não me surpreende? – rebateu, cínico. – Mas por que não veio como sempre? - Gesticulou com as mãos. – Gosto de ver com quem falo – finalizou, desviando seu olhar para o Storm e encontrando os olhos de Amira, mesmo que ao longe podia senti-los aquecer sua alma. Evitou pensar nela.

- Digamos que quero evitar certos tipos de problemas - disse com malícia.

- O que quer de mim? – perguntou, sério.

- Há uma certa garotinha que precisa ser resgatada numa certa ilha. - Seus lábios crisparam num sorriso vitorioso ao ver os olhos de Jack escurecerem. – E, aparentemente, sua namorada não deseja salvá-la.

- Onde está Inês? - O tom de Jack era firme e potente, as mãos crisparam sobre o timão.

Jack encarou a noite a sua frente em castanhos cintilantes, mas controlou-se, voltando ao seu jeito habitual e crispou os lábios num sorriso sonso.

- Por acaso, ainda não bebi da fonte.

- Não vai precisar – ela disse, cinicamente – , é a casa de uma amiga, Éris...

- Maldição – ele xingou baixinho.

- Conhece-a, não?

- Já ouvi falar...

- Apesar de Tártaro constar nos seus mapas, eu não gostaria que se atrasasse para o nosso encontro. Você terá minha ajuda para achar o caminho – soprou-lhe -, mas como amiga, lhe darei um aviso: Nenhum homem voltou de lá...

- Eu estou acostumado a isso, meu bem – gracejou. Depois completou, sério: - A menina voltará quando eu chegar lá, não?

- Palavra de deusa.

A brisa roçou o rosto do capitão, selando o pacto.

- Feito – disse Jack, e sentiu que Calypso havia partido. Ele lançou mais uma vez o olhar para o Storm e viu os canhões sendo apontados em sua direção, e teve a certeza de que Silver estava disposto a ter a filha de volta a qualquer preço

A voz de Gibbs o tirou de seus pensamentos

- Capitão! - O imediato subira a ponte, esbaforido. – O Storm se prepara para atacar, senhor! Não disse que a moça resolveria o problema?

Jack sorriu de canto de boca, enquanto virava o timão para bombordo, fazendo o Pérola se afastar do Storm.

- Eu disse que ela resolveria um problema, não todos, amigo.

- O que estamos fazendo? - Olhou-o preocupado. – Fugindo?

- Não, Jack Sparrow não foge de nada. Ordene que os homens desçam aos botes, quero dentro do Pérola apenas o número suficiente de homens para nos mater-mos em movimento.

- Mas senhor... - protestou Gibbs.

- É uma ordem, Sr. Gibbs! – rebateu, ríspido. – Ande! Vamos com isso!

- Sim, senhor, capitão – Gibbs respondeu, intrigado. – Para onde vamos?

- Tártaro

- Maria mãe de Deus...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O Pérola começou a se afastar do Storm, e Amira teve a certeza de que Jack aceitara a barganha de Calypso. Grossas lágrimas correram sobre seu rosto, enquanto via o mar se tornar revolto ao redor do Storm.

- Cancele a ordem, Silver – disse em castanhos nublados para o capitão. - Jack foi salvá-la.

Trevis e Silver a fitaram, vendo-a fechar os olhos , enquanto o vento frio soprava ao redor deles.

- Não atirem! - ordenou Silver. – Suspendam fogo!

O Imperatriz, o Holandês e o Raio surgiram cortando as águas rapidamente, como o Pérola fizera há pouco, aproximando-se do Storm a tempo de ver o oceano de dividir, soltando respingos salgados em todas as direções, revelando uma figura austera. O homem saído das profundezas do mar possuía uma barba branca, um olhar de um tom de azul peculiar e trazia em uma das mãos seu inseparável tridente. Amira o encarou por segundos, a tripulação do Storm estava boquiaberta, todos os pares de olhos presos aos traços do rosto muito semelhantes aos de Calypso, ao corpo bem definido, que parecia extremamente irreal. Ele sorriu para Amira, reconhecendo-a, e ela por sua vez, falou:

- Você deve ser...

- Eu mesmo – afirmou, perguntando em seguida, curioso: - Está mesmo disposta a fazer isso?

- Sim.

- Eu sei quais são seus motivos – sorriu bondosamente - e os acho louváveis, mas e seu coração?

- Importa-se realmente com o que sinto? – ela inquiriu em castanhos brilhantes.

Poseidon não respondeu, apenas manteve seu olhar firme no dela.

- Está seguro – Amira respondeu-lhe enfim.

- O dele não - rebateu o deus. – Calypso o fez ir para Tártaro, atrás da menina. Se o ama realmente, tanto assim, deve se apressar.

- Eu terei mais poderes do que tenho agora? - balbuciou.

- Sim

- Vou poder impedi-la? - Os olhos se fixaram no Pérola.

- Isso depende do quanto está disposta a pagar pelo que deseja – respondeu, piscando o olho.

- Eu aceito o preço. - As palavras vieram rasgadas pelas lágrimas que escorreram de seu olhos.

O tridente na mão do deus foi girado no ar e apontado para Amira, enquanto um estalido seco se fez ouvir ao lado de Trevis, anunciando a chegada de Hades. Os cabelos avermelhados e encaracolados do deus contrastavam com sua roupa negra e os olhos de um amarelo intenso e frio.

- Vejo que honrou sua palavra, Davy Jones – murmurou para Trevis. – Está livre da sua dívida comigo. - Fez um gesto com as mãos, impaciente. – É mortal novamente.

- E minha filha? – perguntou, sem dar importância a palavra do deus.

- Mais que pergunta tola – o deus rebateu, frio. – Ela pertence ao mar.

O corpo de Amira foi envolvido por uma névoa translúcida, que de transformou numa enxurrada de caranguejos e caiu ao mar. Os marujos correram para a amurada, debruçando-se sobre ela, assim como Trevis e Silver. Nos outros navios o rebuliço era o mesmo, a mesma cena presenciada anos atrás prendiam os olhos de todos ao mar, principalmente os de Elizabeth, Will e Barbossa. Entretanto, diferente do que acontecera com Calypso, Amira apareceu ao lado de Poseidon, metade do corpo coberto com escamas azuis prateadas, as mesmas feições, os cabelos negros e os olhos intensamente castanhos. A tripulação dos navios ao seu redor não respiravam, nem piscavam. Hades foi até Poseidon, e antes de deixá-lo, deu-lhe um aviso:

- Ainda exijo ver Calypso trancafiada num dos recantos mais longínquos do mar.

- Estamos providenciando - Poseidon rebateu, sério. – Tenho mais motivos que você para vê-la trancafiada pela eternidade, Hades! - Com isso, o viu sumir nas chamas avermelhadas que envolveram seu corpo.

Os olhos castanhos se arregalaram, e Amira encarou o avô.

- Tártaro...

- Fora de meus domínios...

- Onde? - exigiu

- A ilha de Éris fica seguindo a estrela que mais brilha no horizonte a noite, no ponto em que quase toca o mar – disse, os olhos fitavam o brilho triste em castanhos -, mas Jack possui os mapas, não precisará segui-la. E além do mais, Calypso está guiando-o rapidamente até Tártaro...

- Como eu chego lá?

- Eu a aconselharia a se apressar, e subir a bordo do Pérola. - Sorriu e se aproximou da neta, sussurrando-lhe ao ouvido, para que suas palavras ficassem somente entre eles: – Não é seu destino ficar no mar, minha querida. Além do mais, as regras são bem claras: não posso aceitá-la entre nós estando grávida de um simples mortal. - Encarou-a em azuis brilhantes, e viu Amira empalidecer.

- Não pode ser... - balbuciou Amira

- Mantenha isso em segredo, por enquanto – murmurou para ela. - Eu lhe dou um dia inteiro com posse total de seus poderes para que cumpra seu propósito, mas não poderei ajudá-la mais que isso.

Poseidon a fitou intensamente antes de girar o tridente sobre sua própria cabeça.

- Vovô... - ele interrompeu o movimento fixando os olhos nos dela. Azuis mergulharam nos castanhos ao ouvi-la completar: – Obrigada.

- Tenho orgulho de você, criança. – Passou a mão sobre o rosto dela e completou: - O mar sempre estará aberto a você quando procurar por ele, mas faça um favor a você e aquele maluco do seu marido...

Viu o olhar de Amira se tornar surpreso e sorriu complacente.

- Sim, eu sei que se casou com o Jack... Claro, mantive tudo em segredo absoluto, afinal sua mãe não tem que saber sobre isso, não no momento – Amira devolveu-lhe o sorriso e ele completou: - Como eu dizia, faça um favor a ambos, mantenham-se unidos. Adeus.

Deu-lhe um beijo suave na testa e ouvi-a responder baixo:

- Eu prometo. Adeus.

Ele assentiu, girou novamente o tridente sobre a cabeça, fazendo um redemoinho surgir a sua volta e sumiu nas águas que o envolveram.

**_88888888888888 _**

**_N/A: Primeiramente, queria começar mandando beijos intensos para: Taty, Aline, Cap"Lara, Dorinha, Dora e Bia. Muito obrigada pelas reviews fofas e o carinho de vcs! Vcs são muito especiais para mim!!!_**

**_Hj eu quis começar pelos beijinhos, tava com saudades de todas!_**

**_ Bom, eu queria explicar uma coisa, que a Aline me contou e eu fui dar uma olhadela ( Valeu, amiga!). No segundo filme, existe no disco um, uma sessão bônus em que o roteirista e o produtor comentam a história do filme. É explicado lá, que há uma relação entre o fato da bússola do Jack não conseguir apontar para q o que ele realmente deseja, e eles sugerem que possa ser por causa da Elizabeth, mas fazem questão de não afirmar que seja isso. Como nós já vimos o terceiro filme, e sabemos que ela casa com Will, e levando em conta que eles próprios afirmam que era uma atração, eu associei esse fato a Amira, ok?_**

**_Eu queria ter explicado isso antes, mas como esse assunto é tocado mais um vez nesse caps, eu elucido-o agora. Espero que me perdoem por isso._**

**_Enfim... ( Aline!!!)_**

**_No próximo caps: _**

**_- Você não devia estar se arriscando por isso - Ele a fitou, intrigado, enquanto ela se tornava humana diante de seus olhos - Não estava nem lá. Eu tinha consciência de que cada passo para perto do meu pai era um para longe da Lizzie - disse, desviando seu olhar para a imagem da esposa e do filho no outro navio. _**

**_- É o Holandês, senhor! - disse, esbaforido pela corrida empenhada da proa a ponte - Não sei como nos alcançou tão rápido. _**

**_Jack devolveu a luneta ao cinturão, dizendo com um sorriso:_**

**_- Nunca duvide do poder de uma deusa, amigo._**

**_Madames, eu lhes desejo um bom fim de semana, e até terça, savvy? Bjos!!! _**


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo XXX**

Amira se dirigiu até o Holandês e se ergueu da água até a amurada onde estava Will, fitando-o carinhosamente e murmurando:

- Will...

Desviou o olhar até o Imperatriz, vendo a figura de Elizabeth debruçada sobre a amurada e voltou a encará-lo.

– Creio que Jack tenha explicado que não há outra forma de libertá-lo dessa maldição.

- Você não devia estar se arriscando por isso. – Ele a fitou, intrigado, enquanto ela se tornava humana diante de seus olhos. – Não estava nem lá. Eu tinha consciência de que cada passo para perto do meu pai era um para longe da Lizzie – disse, desviando seu olhar para a imagem da esposa e do filho no outro navio.

- Mas não deu esse passo sozinho. – Ela sorriu. – Você nunca quis fama e riqueza, Will Turner. Nunca quis se tornar um pirata, mas não se pode negar o que carregamos em nosso sangue e nos leva a trilhar velhos caminhos. - Olhou para Bootstrap atrás do filho, que assistia em silêncio a cena. - As vezes somos escravos do destino, mas não foi ele que o colocou no Holandês, foi a ambição e o egoísmo de outros. - Ela baixou a cabeça ao dizer aquelas palavras e, fazendo surgir o baú de Davy diante de ambos, continuou: - Por isso, Will Turner, eu lhe restituo à vida.

Will a fitava atônito, os olhos iam de Amira para Elizabeth, no outro navio, e como num sonho, ele a ouviu dizer lentamente:

- Vamos, abra-o e tome-o em suas mãos...

Ele assentiu, mal acreditando que aquilo tudo era real. O sol baixava no horizonte, e em breve seu dia na terra terminaria. Ele se ajoelhou em frente ao baú, colocando a chave na fechadura. A angústia dos segundos passando rapidamente preenchia o ar conforme ele a girava em seu interior. Houve um estalido seco, indicando que o baú se abrira, e Will levantou a tampa, vendo o coração pulsar em seu interior. A voz de Amira ordenou novamente:

- Pegue-o Will, não temos muito tempo – apressou-o, fitando o horizonte, onde os últimos raios de sol se escondiam.

Ele fechou os dedos sobre o corpo pulsante e se levantou, enquanto Amira sorria para ele, colocando sua mão sobre a dele, ambas envolvendo o coração. Um brilho intenso refletiu de dentro das mãos de ambos e, paulatinamente, cobriu todo o corpo de Will.

Os últimos raios de sol deixaram o horizonte, e a noite os encobriu. Ainda assim, os olhos de todos os tripulantes dos outros três navios estavam voltados para o Holandês, certificando-se que ele não sumira. Will se encontrava no mesmo lugar de antes; os cabelos loiros presos pela bandana preta, a roupa escura, mas não se via mais a cicatriz sobre seu peito, ele estava de volta. Os olhos de Bootstrap não acreditavam no que viam, e num reflexo rápido, ele abraçou o filho. Os olhos marejados, enquanto as mão trêmulas mantinham o filho apertado junto ao peito. Will retribuiu ao abraço, deixando-se ser acarinhado pelo pai, e depois voltou a fitar Amira.

- Não sei como agradecê-la por isso. - Ele a encarou intensamente. – Você me devolveu a alegria, Amira, não somente a sensação de estar vivo. – E desviando o olhar para Elizabeth, a bordo do Imperatriz, completou: – Eu sonhei com isso todas as noites, durante dez anos... Poder voltar definitivamente para os braços dela.

- O que está esperando? – Ela sorriu carinhosamente para ele, colocando a mão sobre a dele: - Seja feliz com Lizzie, não conheço outra pessoa que mereça isso tanto.

- Você... – Ele voltou seu rosto para Amira, devolvendo-lhe o sorriso. – Acho que Jack Sparrow ainda tem cura. Boa sorte.

Ele se virou para deixar a ponte de comando, mas foi detido pela voz de Amira:

- Will, posso lhe pedir um favor? – Amira perguntou abruptamente, e completou o pedido sem esperar a resposta: – Preciso do Holandês para resgatar Jack e Inês.

- Claro, mas iremos todos - rebateu Will.

- Não – discordou Amira. – É muito arriscado. Eu irei, levando o mínimo da tripulação e, quando alcançar o Pérola, mando-os de volta junto com ele.

- Só vocês dois para tripular o Holandês? – Ele a fitou, preocupado.

- Ainda sou uma deusa, esqueceu? – Amira sorriu como Jack, maliciosa. – Pelo menos durante um dia.

Will sorriu abertamente para ela e perguntou a Bootstrap:

- Pode acompanhá-la até lá, pai?

- Com prazer, filho – assentiu o marujo, dirigindo um sorriso complacente para Amira. – Vou dar as ordens ao resto da tripulação.

Saiu com uma leve mesura, enquanto Will e Amira assentiam.

- Leve o navio e o que mais quiser. - Lançou um novo olhar para o Imperatriz e completou: – Preciso ver minha família, se não se importa...

- Vá, eu o prendi tempo demais. Já devia estar lá – brincou Amira. Antes que ele deixasse o Holandês, ela ainda acrescentou: - Diga para o Barbossa que o mapa com a localização da fonte virá com o Pérola, e para Arabella, que eu trarei Inês sã e salva.

- Tome cuidado – murmurou Will, beijando-a no rosto.

- Obrigada. Lembranças a Elizabeth e William.

O bote foi baixado até a água e ele deixou o Holandês. Bootstrap se aproximou de Amira , e perguntou:

- Temos um rumo?

- Siga aquela estrela. – Apontou a estrela mais brilhante no céu, que quase tocava a água no horizonte. Sob o olhar atento do marinheiro, completou: - Vamos atrás do Pérola.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Mas o que diabos está acontecendo aqui? - rosnou baixo Barbossa, ajeitando o chapéu sobre a cabeça ao ver Amira partir no Holandês. – E Onde está o Pérola?

- Parece que enfim a Srta. Sparrow se revelou uma deusa de verdade – respondeu-lhe o Sr. Craven.

- Não me diga. - desdenhou o capitão, sacolejando a cabeça negativamente enquanto levava a luneta aos olhos. - Não há sinal do Pérola, menos ainda de Jack Sparrow. – Disse isso mais para si mesmo que para o imediato, e ordenou em seguida: - Prepare um bote, Sr.Craven, vou até o Imperatriz.

- Sim, capitão – assentiu o imediato, se retirando apressadamente da ponte.

- Há algo de errado aqui - murmurou Barbossa, olhando fixamente o Imperatriz. – E eu vou descobrir o que é.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olhos de Elizabeth estavam fixos no pequeno ponto que se aproximava do Imperatriz. William estava ao seu lado, e ela mantinha a mão do menino entre as suas, apertando-a firmemente. O coração de ambos batia acelerado e eles ainda tentavam acreditar na felicidade que assolava suas mentes. Não menos apreensivo estava o rosto de Arabella, que mais atrás dos amigos, também contorcia nervosamente as mãos.

A bota de Will pisou firme na proa do Imperatriz, e seus olhos buscaram os da esposa, encontrando-os marejados. Elizabeth não se moveu, ao contrário do filho, que correu para abraçar o pai. Tudo que o corpo dela permitia era termer com as mãos sobre os lábios. Viu Will afagar carinhosamente o filho nos braços, como fizera há alguns dias, mas o brilho em seus olhos era mais intenso, mais vivo que antes, igual ao do dia do casamento deles a bordo do Pérola.

Will desvencilhou-se calmamente do abraço do filho e se aproximou de Elizabeth. Os olhos intensos nos dela, tocou o rosto dela devagar, coma as pontas dos dedos, deixando que a quentura da pele dela inebriasse seus sentidos, que seu corpo se acostumasse novamente àquela cadência descompassada que o simples fato de estar ao lado dela lhe causava. Elizabeth fechou os olhos, sorvendo cada sensação que aquele toque quente despertava em sua alma, e deixou que todas as lágrimas que tinha livrassem-na dos receios que acalentou durante dez anos. Quando as bocas se tocaram, elas se provaram como se fosse a primeira vez, como se nunca tivessem sentido seus gostos.

Depois de alguns minutos entregues a sensação de sentirem-se vivos e completos, Will encarou Arabella. Apesar de ver um leve brilho de felicidade no fundo dos olhos escuros, sabia o quanto sua mente estava desamparada. Ele foi até ela, juntamente com Elizabeth, mas quem falou primeiro foi Arabella:

- Fico muito feliz por vocês dois. Por enfim poderem estar juntos como deveriam ter ficado muitos anos atrás. - Deu-lhes um sorriso contido, os olhos avermelharam-se e ela não conseguiu mais articular palavra nenhuma.

Elizabeth colocou seus braços em volta dos ombros da amiga, enquanto Will tomava a palavra:

- Bella, Amira pediu para lhe dizer que voltará com Inês. - Fitou-a com carinho. – De qualquer forma.

- Ela é uma mulher corajosa, mesmo sendo uma deusa - fungou Arabella, enxugando as lágrimas com o lenço de Elizabeth. – Não sei o que faria se não tivesse amigos como vocês, como o Jack... Só tenho medo do que a mãe dela possa fazer a eles.

Will ia responder, mas uma voz firme e conhecida soou atrás dele, e ele se virou para encarar Barbossa.

- Ora, ora - disse-lhe o capitão -, então temos o nosso bom e velho amigo Will Turner de volta! Em carne, osso e coração – desdenhou, acrescentado logo em seguida: – Fico feliz pelo casal. – Fez uma reverência na direção de Will e Elizabeth. – Mas estou preocupado com um outro amigo. Onde se meteu o Jack?

- Tártaro – respondeu-lhe Will. – Ele foi para Tártaro.

- Como foi para Tártaro? - Os olhos de Barbossa cintilaram. – E o nosso trato? - Ele avançou na direção de Will, bufando. – Eu não perdi meses nessa aventura para sair dela de mãos vazias, sr. Turner!

- Capitão Barbossa - Elizabeth intercedeu suavemente, colocando-se a frente do marido. – Não acho que Jack tenha fugido de suas obrigações, principalmente, porque Tártaro não é um lugar para férias.

- Ele foi resgatar Inês – rebateu Will, encarando Barbossa por cima dos ombros de Elizabeth. – Mas Amira garantiu que mandará o Pérola de volta com os mapas e o restante da minha tripulação assim que achar o Jack - e completou para espanto de todos: - eles irão sozinhos no Holandês até Tártaro.

- Ela está louca? - perguntou Barbossa, irritado. – Levar um navio como aquele, e sozinha, até Tártaro?

- Ela ainda é uma deusa - contrapôs Will.

- Mesmo assim, é uma viagem muito arriscada - disse Barbossa. – Contudo, eu tenho que admitir que deve haver mais do que uma simples ligação entre eles que somente a amor fraternal. – Sorriu, desdenhoso.

- Não é hora de brincadeiras, Barbossa – retrucou Arabella.

- Não quis ofender, minha cara. – Ele manteve o sorriso. – Só fiz uma constatação, não há mal nisso, ou há?

Arabella soltou um longo suspiro e balançou a cabeça, negativamente.

- Bom – continuou Barbossa diante do silêncio dos outros –, ao menos teremos o mapa em breve.

- Você o terá - corrigiu Will e Elizabeth em uníssono, e se entreolharam sorrindo. – Não estamos interessados em fonte, juventude ou vida eterna.

- É uma pena – Barbossa disse com um mal disfarçado pesar na voz. – Achei que teria companhia para o final dessa aventura.

- Quem sabe - disse Arabella, maliciosa – Jack vai voltar e pode querer reclamar seu direito em ir junto com você até lá.

- E não é que você está certa! - sorriu Barbossa.

Arabella devolveu-lhe o sorriso, mas o desfez em seguida ao ver quem também subia ao convés do Imperatriz naquele momento. Barbossa, Will e Elizabeth se entreolharam e com uma desculpa qualquer se retiraram para a cabine da capitã, seguidos por William. Silver encarou Arabella por algum tempo.

- O que quer Silver? - disse Arabella, quebrando o silêncio.

- Vim ver como você estava - balbuciou.

- Não esperava me encontrar sorrindo, não é? - desdenhou, desviando o olhar do dele.

Silver se aproximou, os cabelos loiros ao vento, mas Arabella fingiu não perceber, até sentir a respiração dele próxima ao seu rosto e virar-se para mergulhar em azuis. Ele sorriu carinhosamente, passando a mão sobre o rosto dela.

- Não, não esperava encontrá-la sorrindo... - Inclinou-se sobre ela, e completou, colocando os lábios próximos aos rubros – Por isso vim...

- Não está preocupado com Amira? - Os olhos dela brilharam sobre azuis. Silver recuou, fitando-a com carinho.

- Ela sabe se cuidar melhor do que eu, ou você – respondeu calmo, sem desviar o olhar. A respiração quente batendo contra o rosto dela.

- Você parecia tão determinado em tê-la – disse suavemente Arabella – Fez tantas loucuras por essa mulher, até mesmo corromper quem você era de fato. Corromper o homem a quem eu entreguei meu coração...

Castanhos refletiam em azuis com um brilho intenso. Silver deslizou os dedos sobre o rosto dela e murmurou:

- Eu estava tão obsecado em possuir Amira, desde que a vi pela primeira vez, que fiquei cego para tudo a minha volta – Fitou-a em azuis escuros – Eu jamais me questionei se a amava de fato, ou se não passava de um capricho por ela não se render aos meus esforços de conquistá-la. - e com um breve sorriso, prosseguiu: - Jack tinha mais sucesso com ela sendo seu irmão, do que eu, como pretendente – Arabella prestava atenção em cada palavra dele, soavam tão sinceras, e surpresa, viu seu sorriso se alargar ao completar: - Entretanto, Bella, você colocou em dúvida meus sentimentos. Eu me assustei ao saber de Inês e tudo o que ela representava.

- Então, está aqui por ela? - balbuciou incrédula, desvencilhando-se do toque dele, mas Silver a impediu.

- Não – sua voz era firme, e soava diferente do que costumava ser – Estou aqui pelo amor que você me dedicou esses anos todos, e por nunca ter merecido uma gota dele... - Silver tomou a mão de Bella entre as suas, e murmurou: - E ainda assim, você não me abandonou, quando tinha todos os motivos para fazê-lo. Quando o pai de sua filha lhe virara as costas...

Era impresão sua, ou o Fitz que ela conhecera havia voltado? Arabella sorriu sem perceber, e a voz dele chegou tímida ao seu ouvido:

- Será que pode tentar modificar o homem no qual me transformei?

- Você nunca deixou de ser o Fitz por quem me apaixonei – Fitou-o ternamente, depois de alguns segundos em silêncio, aproximando seu rosto do dele – Se não eu certamente jamais teria tido um filho seu... Só precisa aprender a me amar...

Arabella não teve tempo de continuar o que estava dizendo, ou desvencilhar-se das mãos dele, que a prenderam pela nuca, trazendo-a até seus lábios. Silver tomou-os ardorosamente depois de murmurar levemente ao seu ouvido:

- Ensine-me então...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Longe dali, tão rápido quanto o Pérola cortava as águas em direção ao ponto mais distante do mar, o Holandês cobria a distância que os separava com uma velocidade assustadora. Não mais que duas horas depois de estar ao seu encalço, Amira pode divisar as velas negras do Pérola, e com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios, ordenou:

- Preparar abordagem!

Bootstrap olhou para o navio que surgia imponente no meio do oceano e, desviando seu olhar para ela, assentiu, deixando a ponte para dar as instruções à tripulação.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack pegou a luneta, mirando-a na embarcação que tomava contornos definidos e vinha de encontro à proa do Pérola. Um leve sorriso crispou seus lábios no mesmo instante em que Gibbs chegava na ponte, anunciando:

- É o Holandês, senhor! – disse, esbaforido pela corrida empenhada da proa a ponte. – Não sei como nos alcançou tão rápido.

Jack devolveu a luneta ao cinturão, dizendo com um sorriso:

- Nunca duvide do poder de uma deusa, amigo.

Gibbs o fitou surpreso e balbuciou:

- Não me diga que é ela que está naquele navio.

- Está bem, eu não digo.

- Macacos me mordam, Jack – esbravejou Gibbs. – O que ela faz aqui?

Jack desfez o sorriso, revirando os olhos e lançou-lhe um olhar incrédulo. Com um leve tom de escárnio, explicou:

- Talvez queira nos ajudar – disse, manuseando leme e fazendo com que o costado do Pérola se alinhasse ao do Holandês, que já estava bem mais próximo. - Savvy?

- Não me parece uma boa idéia ter uma mulher a bordo - retrucou Gibbs. – Seja ela deusa ou não.

- Não me parece que seu cérebro funcione bem, sr. Gibbs. – Com um meneio de cabeça, ordenou: - Ande logo! Avise a tripulação sobre a abordagem, não quero que façam feio. - Sorriu, enquanto via Gibbs, contrafeito, deixar a ponte num girar de calcanhares.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Não vai intervir? – disse Éris a Calypso, quando fez surgir, entre seus dedos, uma bolha com a cena do Holandês encontrando-se com o Pérola.

- Não - respondeu Calypso com um sorriso. – Deixe que venham juntos. Assim dou cabo dos dois de uma vez só.

- Você é quem sabe. - Estourou a bolha com o dedo. – Mas e a menina? Você a devolverá assim que esse Jack chegar aos portões de Tártaro. Não quero problemas com seu pai, entendeu? – Éris encarou Calypso com seus olhos pretos, e depois com um sorriso perverso, concluiu: - Ele foi bem claro em sua mensagem, não podemos fazer nada com a menina.

Calypso assentiu com um leve meneio de cabeça e deixou o salão do palácio em silêncio. Éris deixou-se ficar sentada em seu trono de pedra, sacolejando pequenas bolhas entre os dedos e fazendo seu interior borbulhar.

8888888888888888

N/A: Flores minhas!!! Tah faltando pouco agora, eu jah toh com o coração pequeno, snifs...

Eh intenso, eh a reta final, e eu agradeço a todas que chegaram ateh comigo. Brigada demais mesmo! Pelo carinho, a força, as palavras... Pela gentileza de ler e viajar comigo! Amo vcs de paixão!

Bjos grandes para Taty, Aline, Dorinha, Bia, Dora, Mah, Larinha e Ieda... E como não podia deixar de ser, para o gatinho ( Hehehehe, nada de flor, neh? ): Lu, te adoro!!!

1 Éris, para quem não sabe, é a Deusa da Discórdia.

Enfim, no próximo caps:

- Mudanças de plano, amor? - Os lábios roçaram a orelha dela.

- Resolvi revisar minhas prioridades - ela rebateu, sonsa, afastando-se.

xxxx

- Acho que é um convite, e você?

- Acho que não devíamos aceitá-lo - gracejou - , mas já que insiste...

xxxx

- Queridas - dise Jack num tom alto e desdenhoso, acrescentando a ele seus trejeitos - , eu agradeço a oferta generosa e a preocupação de ambas, mas sendo eu o pai da dita criança, não posso deixar de intervir em favor dos meus direitos. - Sorriu.

Hehehehe... Esse é o Capitão Jack Sparrow! Eu amo esse homem!!! Bjos.


	31. Chapter 31

**Capítulo XXXI**

O Holandês abordou o Pérola sem que esse lhe fizesse qualquer tipo de oposição. Jack estava parado na amurada do Pérola voltada para a proa do Holandês e, com um leve sorriso, viu Amira enlaçar a mão no cabo de abordagem e se projetar na direção dele. Num gesto rápido e preciso, ele a amparou com o próprio corpo, fazendo-a deslizar suavemente até chão. Os rostos de ambos estavam colados, e ele aproveitou para sussurrar em seu ouvido:

- Mudança de planos, amor? - Os lábios roçaram a orelha dela.

- Resolvi revisar minhas prioridades – ela rebateu, sonsa, afastando-se dele.

Jack permaneceu onde estava, vendo-a se dirigir para sua cabine, e com um leve muxoxo, a seguiu. Amira entrou no aposento seguida por ele, que tratou de trancar a porta assim que a fechou atrás de si.

- Estamos sozinhos – anunciou, malicioso.

Amira não se moveu, olhava a noite pela janela da cabine tentando não sentir o coração descompassado pela proximidade dele. Jack deslizou calmamente para perto dela e virou-a de frente para si, estreitando o olhar sobre castanhos. Amira prendeu a respiração ao encará-lo, e um leve sorriso aflorou nos lábios dele ao constatar o quanto ela estava nervosa. Viu-a fechar os olhos e escorregou as costas da mão sobre seu rosto, acarinhando-a. Colocando os lábios de ambos próximos, soprou-lhe:

- Senti sua falta.

- Me beija – ela exigiu, ainda com os olhos fechados.

- Como queira, Sra. Sparrow. - Sorriu malicioso ao vê-la partir os lábios num convite. Retirou o chapéu, atirando-o na direção da mesa e, enlaçando-a pela cintura com uma das mãos, deixou que a outra acarinhasse sua nuca enquanto ele deitava seus lábios sobre os dela, sorvendo-os apaixonadamente.

_**Diga lá meu coração **_

_**da alegria de rever essa menina,**_

_**e abraçá-la, e beijá-la... **_

Aos poucos eles afastaram seus corpos, contrariando cada parte de suas almas, que exigiam que aquele momento durasse mais tempo. Jack se afastou propositalmente, temendo que não conseguisse fazê-lo depois, e mantendo seu sorriso irreverente, perguntou:

- Não abandonou seus planos, não é?

Seu tom era mordaz. Ele não a encarou, ao invés disso tomou a direção do armário, no velho hábito de procurar por rum. Amira o fitou longamente antes de rebater:

- Abriria mão de sua busca pela eternidade, Jack?

Jack não respondeu de imediato, continuou revirando as prateleiras, e depois de algum tempo entretido em sua busca, voltou-se para ela com um novo sorriso nos lábios e uma garrafa cheia entre os dedos. Caminhou lentamente até ela, dizendo:

- Sabe, amor, eu dediquei parte da minha vida em ter um navio e navegar pelos mares livremente... - Arrancou a rolha, virando-se para ela e sorveu um longo gole antes de prosseguir: – Explorá-los... - Interrompeu a marcha encarando-a em castanhos escuros. Novo gole, nova fala: - Nunca tive medo de me arriscar para conseguir o que queria... - Um sorriso cínico aflorou em seus lábios - Sempre fui ousado, por vezes odiado, outras temido... - E com seus trejeitos, deu de ombros, acrescentando rapidamente: - tanto faz...

Levantou o dedo indicador da mão onde estava a garrafa e voltou a andar em direção a ela. Os olhos cintilavam, enquanto se movia lentamente com um sorriso cínico nos lábios.

- Foi difícil construir a fama que tenho, o respeito que meu nome ganhou ao longo desses anos, savvy?

Encarou-a profundamente, desfazendo o sorriso:

- Nunca, no entanto, eu estive preso a ninguém... - completando mentalmente: _Ou pelo menos, é o que deveria ser. _Inclinou-se sobre Amira, murmurando: - E quase pus tudo a perder quando deixei que meu coração deseja-se alguém ardentemente. O mar é traiçoeiro... - Estreitou seu olhar sobre Amira, fingindo estar aborrecido com o que ia dizer: - Me levou aos braços de uma deusa. Triste fim o do meu romance – gracejou, colocando-se a frente de Amira, a costa da mão sobre o rosto dela: - Ela não me escolheu, então, só me resta uma saída, manter essa situação toda no anonimato...

Amira sorriu, e os olhos de Jack se tornaram mais intensos nos dela.

- Isso acabaria com sua fama – ela desdenhou

- Exato!

- Então, essa é sua resposta – ela lhe disse, calmamente, vendo-o aproximar–se dela e desfazer o sorriso malicioso que trazia nos lábios. – Não abriria mão de tudo o que conquistou nestes anos se ela mudasse seu propósito?

- Não – ele respondeu, franzindo a testa e lançando-lhe um olhar de desamparo. – Seria um desperdício no final. Ambos sabemos que não há volta para o que foi feito... Para o caminho que ela escolheu.

- Você está tão certo disso. Talvez tudo não tenha passado de um engano, realmente ... – ela se desvencilhou dele, retirando-lhe a garrafa dos dedos e sorvendo um gole de rum. – Então, tratemos de negócios...

Antes de se virar para ela, Jack fez um muxoxo contrafeito.

- Sou todo ouvidos, amor – acrescentou, mordaz.

- Vou com você até Tártaro, mas a minha e a sua tripulação voltam para o Caribe, savvy? – Ela devolveu o escárnio, encarando-o em castanhos brilhantes.

- Esse bordão é meu – ele rebateu entre os dentes. Num tom mais tênue, acrescentou: - Concordo, mas você – apontou com o indicador para ela - fica sob o meu comando.

- Isso é uma barganha, Jack? - Sorriu maliciosamente.

- Entenda como queira... - Seus corpos estavam lado a lado e ele sussurrou ao ouvido dela : - Princesa.

Amira se virou de frente para ele, mas Jack se adiantou, prensando-a contra a mesa.

- Abandone o navio, capitão - murmurou. Os olhos presos aos dele, a respiração acelerada.

- E o que faço com você depois? – Jack sorriu, mordaz, fitando-a intensamente.

- O que quiser – ela respondeu, fechando os olhos.

- Tentador – ele rebateu, passando o dedo sobre os lábios dela e tomando em seguida a direção da porta – Talvez eu possa rever meu propósito...

Amira abriu os olhos ao receber a lufada de ar frio da noite no rosto e o viu deixar a cabine com seu passo arrastado.

- Maldição – xingou baixinho.

Jack subiu a ponte e pediu a atenção de todos, dizendo-lhes:

- Senhores, por motivos totalmente alheios a minha vontade e pela segurança de vocês... - acrescentou às palavras alguns de seus trejeitos, e completou habilmente: - farei do Sr. Gibbs, aqui presente, seu novo Capitão até minha volta – Sorriu afetado, vendo a reação dos marujos que se entreolhavam surpresos.

Gibbs se aproximou de Jack, sussurrando-lhe incrédulo:

- Eu?

- Exatamente.

Sem tirar os olhos da tripulação, Jack completou:

- E se fizer qualquer dano ao meu navio, eu o castro. – Mantendo o sorriso nos lábios, acrescentou dessa vez para a tripulação: - Ah, sim... terão a companhia dos nossos amigos do Holandês na viagem de volta. Sr. Gibbs – chamou-o, virando-se para ele.

- Sim, capitão – respondeu o homem.

- Leve-os em segurança até o Caribe e me espere lá. - Fez um muxoxo, aproximando-se dele e murmurando: - Savvy?

- Sim, capitão – Gibbs afirmou, mas perguntou rapidamente: - mas e se o senhor não voltar? - Fitou-o preocupado.

- Siga o código – disse baixo, lançando um olhar desamparado para o navio.

Jack foi até a amurada e enlaçou o braço ao cabo de abordagem, deitando os olhos uma última vez sobre o Pérola, projetou-se para o Holandês.

- Adeus, capitão

Foram as palavras que ouviu de Gibbs antes de colocar as botas sobre a proa do outro navio e ser recebido pelo sorriso de Amira. Ela já voltara ao navio e ordenara que toda a tripulação abandonasse seus postos e se dirigissem ao Pérola. Jack deixou-se ficar próximo à amurada, vendo o Pérola se afastar rapidamente. Amira o fitou da ponte e, travando o leme ao curso, desceu à proa colocando-se ao seu lado.

- Não é a primeira vez que o vejo partir sem mim – disse, sério, o olhar preso às velas negras, o vento frio batendo em seu rosto –, mas é a primeira vez que tenho medo de não vê-lo mais.

Amira o fitou atentamente, sabia o quanto Jack amava o Pérola e sua liberdade de navegar pelos mares, e o que significava vê-lo partir. Posou as mãos sobre o ombro dele, e disse baixo:

- Vai vê-lo de novo, capitão. - Jack virou-se para ela, encarando-a curioso – Eu prometo.

- Tanto faz – ele rebateu. – No fundo é apenas um barco. - Fitando-a carinhosamente, completou: – Não devia ter tanta importância, há coisas que me são mais caras.

Amira olhou-o surpresa, mas um solavanco do Holandês a fez cair em seus braços, e Jack se segurou fortemente ao cabo da amura para não ser projetado para fora do navio com o peso de ambos. O Holandês pareceu ganhar mais velocidade, jogando para os lados, e a muito custo eles conseguiram se equilibrar e atravessar a proa até ponte de comando. Jack levou a luneta aos olhos e assim que devolveu-a ao cinturão, disse:

- Estamos próximos. - Tomou o timão das mãos de Amira e girou habilmente, tomando o rumo da corrente que já os arrastava.

- O que faremos? – ela disse, segurando-se firme na amurada, sobre os respingos grossos e solavancos do mar.

- Seguimos a corrente, amor. – Jack sorriu. – Precisamos atravessar aqueles portões. – Indicou com o dedo uma sucessão de rochedos com o dobro do tamanho habitual, que formavam um corredor estreito e escuro mais adiante.

Amira os focalizou com dificuldade, diante da intensidade dos respingos do mar.

- Tem certeza que é o caminho certo, Jack?

- Vai dizer que nunca ouviu falar de Éris e sua ilha? - perguntou, fazendo o timão rolar entre suas mãos e desviar o navio de um pequeno rochedo.

- Não – ela gritou para ele.

- Eu devia ter lhe contado a história de Simbad quando éramos crianças – gracejou.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Querida - disse Éris para Calypso –, está na hora. Deve devolver a menina, Jack Sparrow e sua filha estão atravessando os portões.

Ela olhou contrariada para o corpo de Inês sobre uma cama feita de rochas e se aproximou calmamente dela. Abaixou-se na altura do rosto da menina, afastando os cachos loiros da face e espalmando sua mão em frente a ela, soprou em seu rosto. Em pouco tempo, milhares de grãos de areia envolveram o corpo da menina e se dissiparam no ar. Calypso lançou um olhar malicioso para Éris, e murmurou:

- Feito.

A deusa de cabelos ruivos assentiu, indo na direção das bolhas que brilhavam intensamente sobre a areia dourada, e disse:

- Sabe por que estou ajudando você, não sabe?

- O navio – Calypso respondeu, encarando-a intensamente.

- Justamente. – Enquanto brincava com uma pequena bolha, escurecendo-a, continuou: – Eu lhe emprestei o Holandês com um propósito, minha cara, mas me parece que já se perdeu dele há algum tempo. – Lançou-lhe um olhar de falsa irritação e completou: - Sem falar no Kraken...

- Não fui eu quem matou seu bichinho de estimação - retrucou Calypso.

- Sem ressentimentos. Ele causou atribulações no mundo dos humanos, e eu me deliciei com elas. – Suspirou. – Poderia ter um fim mais digno, o pobre, mas enfim...

Fitou Calypso, que andava de um lado para o outro do grande salão formado por rochas e areia, e disse:

- Eu andei investigando um pouco sobre esse Sparrow. Ele é um tanto quanto interessante. – Sorriu com malícia.

- Não é nem um pouco parecido com Simbad, Éris – retrucou Calypso, adivinhando seus pensamentos.

- Será mesmo? – A deusa fez uma cara de abandono. – Que tédio... – completou, sacolejando a bolha. – Tencionava me divertir com ele.

Calypso a fitou curiosa, mas a atenção das duas foi capturada pela bolha onde a imagem de Amira e Jack vagavam, e ambas estreitaram seus olhos sobre ela.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Não gosto daqui - disse Amira, olhando para as duas paredes de rochedo que os ladeavam.

- Ora, você é uma deusa, não devia sentir esse tipo de coisa. – Jack brincou com ela, mantendo o timão firme entre os dedos, apesar do mar ter se acalmado.

- Vai ver é instinto de deus – ela devolveu o sarcasmo. Estreitando o olhar sobre o horizonte, perguntou: - O que é aquilo?

Jack fez o mesmo, e virando o timão para bombordo, respondeu:

- Parece-me que a porta da frente está aberta.

O Holandês deslizou suavemente para perto dos rochedos a esquerda, e Jack completou:

- É evidente que nada pode ser comum, quando há deuses envolvidos – disse com desdém, recebendo um olhar escuro dela em troca. Ele manteve seu sorriso ao dizer: - Um redemoinho, no meio da chuva e do mar revolto, causa sempre boa impressão aos convidados, não acha? - Amira sorriu ao ouvi-lo, e Jack finalizou: - Não podemos recusar um convite tão interessante. Voilá, Princesa, Tártaro a espera.

- Que seja, então – murmurou Amira, encarando os castanhos dele.

O Holandês saiu à esquerda do costado de rochedos e entrou no redemoinho pelas águas mais calmas, mas aos poucos foi sugado para seu centro. O navio inclinou totalmente de proa, Amira se agarrou na amurada, mas a força da sucção do mar fez suas mãos começarem a escorregar. Jack, astutamente, se prendeu às amarras da vela próxima ao timão e, em vão, tentou chegar até Amira. O vento e a chuva se tornaram intensos, e o turbilhão de a água ao redor deles girou mais rápido. As mãos dela soltaram-se da amurada, e ela caiu na direção de Jack que a segurou pela cintura, colando-a ao corpo dele.

- A onde pensa que vai? – Ele sorriu debochado. Vendo as águas engolindo a proa do navio, murmurou: - Respire fundo... Agora!

Tudo se tornou escuro.

Quando recuperaram seus sentidos estavam estendidos sobre um lençol de areia. Um céu estrelado brilhava sobre suas cabeças, Jack se colocou de pé, ajudando a Amira a fazer o mesmo, e olhou em volta, vendo se destingia alguma coisa. Amira o imitou, e seus olhos se encontraram.

- Odeio areia – murmurou Jack, limpando os grãos da camisa. Lembrando-se do baú de Davy, acrescentou: – Me trazem péssimas recordações... - Fazendo um gesto com a mão para Amira, completou: - Venha, vamos ver se achamos nossas anfitriãs.

Amira concordou com a cabeça e se pôs a caminhar ao seu lado. Não precisaram andar por muito tempo. Uma brisa soprou em seus rostos, encobrindo suas vistas, e um palácio feito de areia e rocha surgiu diante de seus olhos. Jack fitou Amira desconfiado, e ela passou a sua frente, murmurando-lhe:

- Acho que é um convite, e você?

- Acho que não devíamos aceitá-lo – gracejou -, mas já que insiste...

Ele a seguiu por um corredor de estátuas horrendas e feitas de arenito, que terminavam num grande salão onde havia um trono da mesma pedra.

- Jack Sparrow - disse uma voz atrás dele. - Amira...

Ambos se viraram, encarando Calypso e Éris. A ruiva deslizou até o lado de Jack e sorriu para ele. Jack devolveu-lhe o sorriso, e acrescentou:

- Bonita a casa. – Fez um gesto caricato com as mãos.

- Gostou? - a deusa disse ao seu ouvido. Completou ardilosa: - Se quiser ficar...

Amira o fitou de soslaio, e Jack respondeu maroto:

- Não posso. - Encarou Amira e, desviando seu olhar novamente para a deusa, completou com seus trejeitos: – Tenho compromissos inadiáveis no Caribe, mesmo assim obrigado pelo convite.

Amira encarou a mãe e, interrompendo Jack e Éris, disse ríspida:

- Aqui estamos – castanhos cintilavam – , agora entregue Inês! Ela não tem nada a ver com isso.

- Ah... - Calypso disse suavemente – eu não contei? – Aproximou-se de Amira, passando as mãos pelos cabelos da filha. – Ela já está em casa... com os pais.

- Como? - Amira perguntou, incrédula.

- Ela nos trouxe aqui por vingança, amor – Jack explicou no seu tom mordaz. – Tão simples e certo como as estrelas no céu.

- Por quê?

- Porque não vou perder meu posto para você – rosnou Calypso. – Porque você não tinha que estar aqui.

Jack desviou os olhos de Calypso para Amira, que se manteve impassível. Enquanto Calypso se afastava, entretanto, Jack posou os olhos mais atentos sobre Amira e viu quando a esposa cambaleou. Sem fazer um movimento muito brusco para não despertar a curiosidade das deusas, colocou-se mais próximo, amparando-a. Entretanto, o gesto não passou desapercebido a Éris, que fitava a cena de longe. Sorrateiramente, ela se aproximou de Amira, e com um sorriso mordaz, intercedeu na conversa das duas:

- Diga-me, Calypso – fitou Amira dos pés a cabeça –, o que teme por parte dela? - Deu uma sonora gargalhada, fazendo Jack a fitar curioso – Somente perder seu posto?

- E o que mais deveria temer? - rebateu Calypso, virando-se para onde o grupo se encontrava.

- Nem mesmo isso – acrescentou com desdém. – Ela não é sequer uma ameaça, minha cara. Ou eu muito me engano – olhou de canto para Amira, Jack a imitou, desconfiado, enquanto a ouviu concluir: -, o que duvido, ou ela está grávida.

Calypso fitou Amira surpresa, e Jack desviou o olhar, evitando transparecer sua surpresa para as outras duas.

- Se é verdade - disse Calypso, aproximando-se rapidamente da filha -, como eu não percebi?

Jack olhava para os lados e mentalmente se perguntava a mesma coisa. Porém, ao ver o brilho mordaz nos olhos de Calypso, habilmente se colocou entre as duas, e com o indicador levantado, disse cínico:

- Devo dizer que já que ela – apontou para Amira – não lhe oferece perigo, podemos ir, não é?

- Como posso ter certeza que não reclamará seu direito depois de ter a criança? - disse Calypso, encarando-o junto com Éris.

- Tem minha palavra – rebateu Jack.

- Jack... – Ela riu-se dele. – Sabemos que sua palavra não vale muita coisa.

Jack fez um muxoxo, enquanto ouvia Éris contrapor, mordaz:

- Deixe-a aqui. Eu lhe prometo que nem ela, nem a criança, deixarão a ilha.

- Queridas - disse Jack num tom alto e desdenhoso, acrescentando a ele seus trejeitos -, eu agradeço a oferta generosa e a preocupação de ambas, mas sendo eu o pai da dita criança, não posso deixar de intervir em favor dos meus direitos. - Sorriu.

- Está querendo me convencer que se importa com a criança? - perguntou Calypso, maliciosamente.

- Bom, devo admitir que é uma situação inusitada e nova... - Fitou Amira duvidoso e, voltando o olhar para as duas deusas, sorriu novamente, dizendo: - Mas sim, me importo.

- E o que faria para mantê-los a salvo? – Éris perguntou ardilosamente. – Eu tenho muitos bichinhos que adorariam brincar.

- Sinto desapontá-la, amor, mas não levo muito jeito com criaturas mitológicas. - Deu-lhe um sorriso desdenhoso. – Não que elas não sejam fascinantes.

Éris o fitou com interesse redobrado, enquanto Amira sussurrava-lhe entre os dentes:

- Jack – chamou-o, e ele assentiu para que ela prosseguisse com um leve meneio de cabeça. – Eu estou com meus poderes.

- Eu soube que adora uma barganha... - Éris sorriu para ele. – Sendo assim, eu repito minha pergunta: Do que abriria mão para mantê-los sãos e salvos, Jack Sparrow?

Ele devolveu-lhe o sorriso e acrescentou num sussurro para Amira:

- Hora de usá-los, amor.

Para as deusas, respondeu:

– Eu fico no lugar dela.

- Hum... - respondeu a ruiva – é uma proposta interessante. - Lançou-lhe um olhar sedutor.

- Obrigado – Jack rebateu com falsa afetação.

- Não é aceitável – retrucou Calypso para Éris. – Eu decido o que ele deve dar em troca.

Jack desviou o olhar de Éris para Calypso, preocupado.

- O que está fazendo? - soprou-lhe Amira, enquanto as duas discutiam.

- Abrindo mão da minha eternidade – gracejou Jack, fitando-a com carinho. – Agora tente fazer alguma coisa com seus poderes e suma daqui.

- Não vou deixá-lo.

Ele revirou os olhos, soltando um longo suspiro.

- Deixe de ser teimosa. Não vou deixar que exponha meu filho – rebateu firme entre os dentes, sem perder as duas deusas de vista. Entretanto, elas pareciam ter coisas mais interessantes para discutir no momento do que dar-lhes atenção, e Jack aproveitou para encarar Amira, rebatendo cínico: – Devia ter me contado antes se queria que a defendesse de certos inconvenientes, amor.

- Faria diferença?

- Toda. - Seus olhos se tornaram escuros dentro dos dela, e ele respondeu tão alto que chamou a atenção das duas deusas. – Eu posso não ser o homem mais confiável do mundo, mas esse filho é a maior prova de que estamos unidos como jamais estivemos.

Amira o fitou surpresa, enquanto as deusas pareciam estudar atentamente o teor das palavras dele. Ela lembrou-se das palavras do avô, e com um sorriso de triunfo, antes mesmo que qualquer uma das deusas pudesse falar, ela o abraçou, deixando seus lábios nos dele com uma intensidade voraz. Jack se surpreendeu com aquele rompante fora de hora, mas ao sentir o calor daqueles lábios nos seus, levou as mãos ao rosto de Amira, prendendo-o junto ao seu, e correspondeu ao beijo da mesma forma. Uma nuvem de areia os envolveu, deixando apenas o vazio no lugar outrora ocupado pelos seus corpos.

Calypso e Éris se entreolharam, mas foi Éris que se recuperou primeiro do susto e perguntou:

- O que aconteceu aqui?

- Eu não sei - rosnou Calypso -, mas vou descobrir. – Sem dizer mais nada, sumiu numa nuvem de poeira.

Éris soltou um longo suspiro, pegou uma de suas bolhinhas e sorriu, murmurando:

- Caos. - Sacolejou-a. – Doce caos. – E uma cidade foi engolida pela escuridão.

888888888888888888888

N/A: Aff, caps intenso, cheio de ação e eu espero que gostem!

Bjos enormes para minhas flores: Taty, Aline, Cap"Lara, Dorinha, Ieda, Andy, Dora, Bia e Carla ( beta fofa!!) Obrigada pelo carinho, eu amo vcs demais!!!!

E no próximo caps:

- Ela conseguiu o que queria - rebateu Will - Está com Jack e Amira.

Preview pequena só para dar água na boca... Hehehehe BJos! Bom findis!


	32. Chapter 32

**Capítulo XXXII**

Inês fitava a mãe com um olhar surpreso, assim como a todos a sua volta. Lembrava-se de ter caído na água e ser arrastada até uma ilha, ao menos era assim que as imagens sucediam na sua mente, e depois adormecera sobre um lençol fino de areia. Ela podia jurar que durante o tempo todo de seu transe uma voz doce e harmoniosa cantarolava uma estranha canção, quase um lamento. Saiu de suas lembranças encarando novamente os pares de olhos que a cercavam, e ouviu a voz intensa da mãe lhe perguntando:

- Você está bem, querida?

- Sim... - murmurou – acho que sim. O que aconteceu? - perguntou desconfiada.

- Não se lembra de nada? - ponderou Elizabeth.

- Algo como um sonho – a menina explicou, confusa. – Água, areia... Uma ilha.

- Então, esteve mesmo em Tártaro? - intercedeu Barbossa.

- Esse é o nome da ilha? – ela rebateu, surpresa. – Não havia ninguém lá.

- Como não? - indagou Will. – Nem o Jack? Nem Amira?

- Não – ela respondeu firme, encarando-os intrigada.

- Tem certeza de que não os viu? - a mãe perguntou calmamente.

Silver se colocou ao lado de Arabella, fitando atentamente a filha, e acrescentou num tom carinhoso, abaixando-se em frente a ela:

- Não se lembra de nenhum detalhe? - Azuis estavam em azuis. – É muito importante, Inês...

- Havia uma doce melodia no ar, mas não vi ninguém – Inês foi taxativa.

- Calypso... - murmurou Silver. – Enfeitiçou-a. Não conseguiremos nada dela.

- Ela conseguiu o que queria - rebateu Will. – Está com Jack e Amira.

Todos olharam para ele, que lhes deu um sorriso acanhado, e completou:

- É o que parece, não é?

O grupo respondeu a Will com o silêncio, ninguém queria proferir aquelas palavras em alto e bom tom e torná-las verdadeiras.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O Pérola cortava as águas rapidamente em direção ao Caribe, o Sr. Gibbs estava na cabine do Capitão. Há algum tempo estava sentado na cadeira em frente à mesa com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios e uma garrafa de rum entre os dedos. Bootstrap ficara ao timão e ele aproveitara para gozar o prestígio de ser capitão do Pérola. Recostou-se sobre o espaldar da cadeira, fechando os olhos e colocou a botas sobre a mesa, como Jack sempre fazia. Já tinha dado um longo suspiro e preparava-se para tirar um cochilo, quando uma voz forte e conhecida soou na cabine, sobressaltando-o.

- Tire os pés de cima dos mapas, Sr. Gibbs! - ordenou Jack, vindo do lado escuro da cabine seguido por Amira e colocando-se a frente dele. – E o que o meu rum faz entre seus dedos? - Olhou-o com falsa irritação, e acrescentando às palavras seus trejeitos, completou: – Alguma explicação para isso? Hein? Hein?

- Jack? - perguntou Gibbs incrédulo, estreitando seu olhar sobre ele.

- Quem pensou que fosse? - rebateu sarcástico. – O rei da Dinamarca?

Gibbs corria os olhos de Amira para Jack, e este resolveu interceder mais uma vez nos pensamentos do imediato.

- Vamos, homem... - Fez um gesto na direção dele, enxotando-o da cadeira. – Mexa-se! Vá lá para cima e coloque esse navio a todo pano.

- Mas Jack... - disse Gibbs, confuso, colocando-se de pé.

- Terei que ser mais claro, amigo? - perguntou mordaz, fitando-o em castanho escuros.

- Não, senhor. - Desviou o olhar para Amira, e completou antes de deixar a cabine: - Srta. Sparrow, é um prazer revê-la.

Amira assentiu levemente com a cabeça, e Jack corrigiu-o:

- Sra. Sparrow.

- O que foi que disse, capitão? - Olhou-o confuso.

- Nada. – Jack sorriu para Amira. – Vá seu cão dos infernos! Ande com as ordens!

- Para já, capitão – Gibbs respondeu, deixando a cabine apressado.

Jack virou-se para Amira e, com seu sorriso afetado, aproximou-se dizendo:

- Gostei do truque de nos trazer de volta ao Pérola. – Castanhos a fitavam marotos, colocando-se à frente dela, a respiração em seu rosto. – Foi esperto da sua parte... - Amira encarou-o enquanto sentia o corpo dele roçar o seu, e a voz dele soprar-lhe ao ouvido: - Qual será a próxima surpresa?

- Não há nada mais... – respondeu, incerta.

- Ah, não? - afastou-se para fitá-la intensamente. – O que me diz, então, de sua gravidez?

Amira sentiu sua face arder e desviou o olhar do dele, mas Jack não se importou e continuou:

- Tencionava algum dia, alguma hora qualquer, talvez... me contar? Ou ia para o mar, e quem sabe num futuro próximo, eu esbarraria com o menino? – concluiu, fazendo um gesto com as mãos.

- Eu não sabia de nada até hoje - ela murmurou, baixando os olhos.

- Isso não muda o fato – ele rebateu com falsa rispidez. – Quando ia me contar sobre o menino?

- Como sabe que é um menino? - Olhou-o desconfiada, e seus olhos cintilaram ao ver os dele desviarem para o mar. – Você sabia... Esteve com meu avô, não foi? - Sem esperar a resposta de Jack, concluiu: – Ele lhe contou.

Jack olhou para os lados, crispou os lábios num sorriso cínico e voltou a encará-la, acrescentando rapidamente:

- Nem tudo. - Franziu a testa. – Ele esqueceu de dizer que seria ainda esse ano.

Amira empalideceu, Jack se assustou e tomou-a nos braços, levando-a até sua cama, e deitou-a sobre os lençóis.

- Você fez tudo aquilo por causa dele – ela balbuciou, as lágrimas brotando em seus olhos. – Você se sentiu culpado.

- Não – Jack contrapôs. - Na realidade, nunca pensei em ter um filho. Estou alegre como uma cracatoa – ironizou.

- Jack... Você não o quer? – Ela o fitou, tristonha. Não sabia explicar o porquê, mas sentia-se tão sensível naquele momento, e as lágrimas banharam seu rosto.

- Não seja dramática – desdenhou, afastando os cabelos do rosto dela e enxugando as lágrimas com as pontas dos dedos. – Só acho cedo, nós praticamente acabamos de nos conhecer... - gracejou, mas Amira o fitou em castanhos profundos, fazendo-o adquirir um semblante mais sério. Jack se debruçou sobre ela e, roçando os lábios dela com os seus, murmurou: - Prometa-me que não vai voltar para o mar.

- Prometa-me que não vai mais tentar ser eterno – ela exigiu com um leve sorriso.

- Está bem. – Ele revirou os olhos. – Eu prometo.

- Assim está bem melhor. – Amira beijou os lábios dele enquanto sentia as mãos deslizarem sobre a nuca, afagando seus cabelos.

- Feiticeira – Jack murmurou ao escorregar seus lábios até as o nariz dela, o queixo, e voltar aos lábios, afogando-se em castanhos.

A porta da cabine abriu abruptamente, e Gibbs falou:

- Capitão, precisa ver isso. - Seus olhos registraram a cena, mas, prendendo a respiração, desviou o olhar, dizendo: - Desculpem-me, mas é importante.

- É o que vamos descobrir – disse Jack, levantando-se e sendo imitado por Amira.

Os três deixaram a cabine em direção ao convés do navio. Assim que colocaram os pés na proa, Jack perguntou ao imediato, olhando a sua volta:

- O que há de errado, sr. Gibbs?

- As estrelas, capitão – disse, apontando para o céu sobre suas cabeças. - Sumiram!

Jack o fitou desconfiado e Amira se dirigiu até a amurada, olhando para as águas.

- É ela, Jack... - disse Amira, virando-se na direção dele e encontrando castanhos, escuros.

Numa passada rápida, ele alcançou a escada que levava à ponte e subiu. Amira e Gibbs o seguiram, vendo-o tomar o timão das mãos de Bootstrap.

- Içar todas as velas! - ordenou.

- Não vai adiantar, Jack - disse-lhe Amira. – Ela tem que ser impedida, isso tem que acabar.

- Você prometeu – ele rosnou entre os dentes, enquanto virava o timão a bombordo.

- E vou cumprir minha promessa. – Ela o encarou com um sorriso carinhoso nos lábios. - Mas não podemos fugir a vida toda dela.

- Amira... - Ele a fitou longamente e, devolvendo-lhe o sorriso, completou: - Tome cuidado, e não se esqueça de voltar.

Ela alargou mais o sorriso em seus lábios e Gibbs o olhou espantado. Amira foi até a amurada e, subindo nela, lançou uma última vez o olhar sobre ele, encontrando castanhos preocupados. Voltando seu rosto para o mar, mergulhou nas águas profundas. Gibbs sorriu, e Jack o fitou mordaz .

- O que houve, sr. Gibbs? - desdenhou Jack. – Algum problema? Ou será que viu o passarinho azul?

- Não, capitão – disse apressado.

- Então, o que espera para voltar ao seu posto?

- Nada, senhor – respondeu, fechando o sorriso e deixando o tombadilho.

Assim que o imediato se retirou, um sorriso maroto aflorou nos lábios de Jack, mas foi substituído rapidamente por novos traços de preocupação. Várias ondas começaram a vir de encontro ao costado do Pérola, e apesar de sua habilidade, o navio começava a vencê-las com dificuldade. Relâmpagos cruzaram os céus e começou a chover fortemente, não havia como divisar nada à frente. O Pérola era tragado paulatinamente pela escuridão a sua volta.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- O que diabos está acontecendo aqui? - disse Barbossa ao sentir o solavanco forte do Imperatriz.

- Não sei - respondeu Elizabeth.

- É melhor irmos até o convés – disse Will, lançando um olhar preocupada para eles. – O tempo não parecia que ia mudar, e a julgar por estes solavancos, o mar está muito agitado.

Barbossa revirou os olhos e deixou a cabine seguido pelos dois. Silver e Arabella ficaram ao lado de Inês, que adormecera. Arabella se levantou da cadeira onde estivera sentada nas últimas horas e foi até a janela da cabine. Silver a seguiu com os olhos durante algum tempo, depois se aproximou devagar. Os olhos azuis fitavam a figura esguia a sua frente, os cabelos escuros que caíam sobre os ombros como ondas, as formas graciosas delineadas pelo vestido, e fechou os olhos, deixando-se levar por seus pensamentos.

- Parece-me uma tempestade – murmurou Arabella, fazendo-o sobressaltar.

Silver franziu a sobrancelha e se colou ao lado dela, fitando a escuridão, e com um brilho raivoso nos olhos, disse:

- Não é uma tempestade qualquer. - Encarou castanhos em azuis preocupados. – É Calypso.

Arabella arregalou os olhos, assustada.

- Se ela está aqui, é porque Jack e Amira conseguiram escapar. - Um leve sorriso aflorou em seus lábios.

- Não tenho tanta certeza que podemos comemorar, Bella. – Seu olhar se tornou escuro, e ele pegou a mão dela entre as suas. – Ela não vai parar enquanto não colocar as mãos sobre eles. – Inclinou-se para frente, num gesto carinhoso, e tocou a face dela com os lábios antes de completar: - Fique aqui e cuide da Inês. Eu vou ajudar os outros, sei do que ela é capaz.

Arabella ficou em silêncio, surpresa pela atitude de Silver. Acompanhou-o com olhos, mas antes que ele cruzasse o batente da porta, o chamou:

- Fitz

Silver se virou para encará-la em azuis profundos, e Bella esboçou um leve sorriso em sua direção ao pedir-lhe:

- Tome cuidado

Ele assentiu levemente com a cabeça, e deixou a cabine, esbarrando em William que entrava naquele instante.

O Imperatriz jogava ferozmente para os lados, enquanto as ondas fortes quebravam de encontro ao seu costado. Apesar da forte chuva, era possível ver que a situação não era diferente no Raio e no Storm. Os três navios fecharam suas velas para evitar que os mastros se partissem devido aos ventos fortes, mas mesmo assim eram arrastados para todas as direções. Silver chegou naquele momento no convés e, juntando-se a Will, Elizabeth e Barbossa, murmurou:

- É a Calypso.

- Concordo plenamente – disse Barbossa. – Já vimos isso antes, não é mesmo, senhores?

Elizabeth e Will assentiram, e na mesma hora Barbossa argumentou:

- Ao menos naquela ocasião tínhamos o Pérola. – Deu um falso sorriso. – Agora nem mesmo no meu navio estou.

Seus olhos focaram alguma coisa na escuridão e se estreitaram, para permitir uma melhor visão, enquanto os lábios moviam-se dizendo:

- É uma onda gigantesca!

Todos os olhos se viraram na mesma direção e se arregalaram surpresos. Ninguém se moveu.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As rajadas de vento e água varriam o mar com um impulso cruel. Os golpes furiosos do furacão tornavam-se insistentes, com silvos e rugidos pavorosos repercutindo dentro da noite, fazendo as velas crepitarem. Um estranho ruído, que aumentava a cada instante, ressoava pelos ares.

O mar tinha um aspecto impetuoso. As ondas rolavam transfigurando-se em altas montanhas, lançando-se umas sobres as outras com murmúrio surdos e estalidos. Elevavam-se as cortinas de água e espuma, e tornavam a cair, abrindo-se em abismos profundos. O Pérola jogava ferozmente para os lados, enquanto as ondas varriam o convés, e Jack distribuía ordens do tombadilho.

- Reduzir o Velame! - gritava a plenos pulmões, enquanto os homens reforçavam arriscavam-se cada vez mais para manter o navio em movimento e seguir a risca as ordens do capitão – Deixem apenas a bujarrona e as velas do traquete!

Jack mantinha o timão firme entre as mãos, fazendo o Pérola subir intrepidamente as montanhas de água, outras vezes, fazendo-o deslizar pela espuma, tentando furar as nuvens com seu esporão. A noite seguia escura e densa, com o céu sendo cortado por relâmpagos em todas as direções, e lançando tétrica luz sobre as águas e o Pérola. Os trovões rugiam ecoando a volta do navio e sua tripulação. De repente, num momento em que ondas tenebrosas quebravam de encontro ao costado do navio, Jack viu se destacar na escuridão ao seu redor uma ainda maior e que vinha de encontro a popa. Não parecia haver como evitar que o navio adernasse, se não parcial, completamente. Seus olhos escureceram, e numa manobra evasiva ele tentou desfazer o movimento para evitar maiores danos ao casco e a tripulação, no que parecia ser uma colisão inevitável. Entretanto, para sua surpresa a onda que vinha pela popa se desfez numa espuma grossa, e ele manteve o curso do Pérola, murmurando preocupado:

- O que você está fazendo?

Debatendo-se entre as ondas e as rajadas, o Pérola fugiu rapidamente, em meio aos raios e a chuva intensa. Por momentos parecia que ia ser engolido pela escuridão da noite ou do abismo formado pelas águas, mas voltava a aparecer, vencendo magistralmente a força da natureza,

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amira encarava a mãe, o mar revolto em volta das duas.

- Eu devia ter imaginado que iria defender seu amante.

- Meu marido – Amira a corrigiu. – Não sou igual a você.

- Acreditou mesmo nas palavras dele? - a deusa sibilou, maliciosa. – Não é prudente confiar em Jack Sparrow. Devia saber disso.

- Eu não vim aqui lhe pedir conselhos, mamãe – gracejou. – O que realmente quer?

- Você fora do meu caminho – ela rebateu fria.

- Nunca fui realmente um obstáculo para você. – Amira a encarou em castanhos intensos. – A única coisa que a impede de permanecer onde está é essa sua natureza implacável.

- Não me diga que está preocupada comigo – Calypso desdenhou.

- Não estou – Amira disse num tom baixo.

- Vamos testá-la – Calypso disse, erguendo a mão e fazendo uma onda enorme ir encontro ao Pérola. – Vejamos se é tão boa assim.

Tão rápido quanto a onda se formou, foi o gesto de Amira impedindo de se chocar contra o navio .

- Muito bom - gracejou Calypso. – Rápida e precisa. Agora, diga-me, o que escolhe? Jack, seus amigos, ou milhares de vida?

As luzes das cidades costeiras do Caribe surgiram brilhantes no horizonte. Amira fitou a mãe, que lhe deu um sorriso maquiavélico e sumiu nas bolhas do mar. Uma onda gigantesca se formou no oceano, dividindo-se em duas, uma ia na direção do Pérola, e a outra, do arquipélago e dos outros navios. Amira desviou seus poderes fazendo a onda se dissipar ao bater de encontro aos costados dos navios, as águas desviaram das cidades mais próximas, mas Port Royal foi invadida pelo mar, deixando um rastro de destruição no seu lugar.

Os olhos de Amira cintilaram e o sangue em suas veias ferveu. O vento começou a soprar forte, as águas rodaram num turbilhão, enquanto ela fechava os olhos e se concentrava em trazer Calypso de volta. Sabia que podia exigir sua presença, era a guardiã dos mares por um dia, e nem mesmo a mãe podia negar sua autoridade.

Calypso surgiu ladeada por duas sereias douradas, um brilho frio no olhar e um ar altivo no rosto. O ventou parou de soprar e as águas acalmaram.

- Parece que eu a subestimei. – Calypso a encarou profundamente. – Você os controla muito bem. Será uma ótima guardiã. – Num tom malicioso, acrescentou: - Uma pena não ter podido salvar a cidade. Xeque-mate! – murmurou com escárnio.

- Não almejo fazer parte do mar, nunca almejei. Não quero ser igual a você, uma pessoa sem compaixão e leviana. Eu desprezo esse poder que você tanto ama, seus valores desumanos, sua natureza suprema! – Amira a fitou com desprezo e seus olhos marejaram. – Eu choro pelos que você acabou de machucar por um capricho seu, e me desculpo com todos aqueles a quem desprezou. Coisa que você nunca faria. – Lançou à mãe um olhar de compaixão e acrescentou sobriamente: - Eu tenho amigos e me preocupo com cada um deles. E o que você tem? Éris? O mar? Uma eternidade de momentos fugazes? - Amira viu Calypso fitá-la com falso desinteresse, e continuou firme: - E principalmente, amo um homem maravilhoso e sou amada por ele. Vamos ter um filho. Você sabe o que é isso?

Calypso tentou desviar o olhar, mas as sereias ao seu lado a impediram. Amira sorriu e disse:

- Isso quer dizer que sou muito mais do que você sequer sonhou ser um dia. Sou humana e tenho muito orgulho de ser assim. – As lágrimas rolaram, e ela continuou: - Infelizmente, você nunca vai saber como é isso, nunca vai entender o amor, nunca vai senti-lo completamente. - Aproximou-se dela e sussurrou: - Eu a condeno a essa existência medíocre que escolheu, apesar de saber que toda a felicidade que deseja está nesse mundinho limitado a sua volta. Mas me faça o mesmo favor que eu estou fazendo a você e me esqueça.

Calypso a fitou surpresa e viu Amira completar:

- Eu lhe restituo o mar, não como a guardiã verdadeira, mas como uma simples substituta por tempo ilimitado. – Encarou-a firme e viu Calypso crispar os lábios contrariada. Sem dar-lhe muita atenção, continuou com um tom mordaz: - Entretanto há uma condição para isso: prometa-me que nunca mais tentará fazer mal a qualquer um de nós, ou eu esqueço essa minha porção humana, pleiteio meu posto de volta e faço você pagar cada coisa que fez de errado nesses anos todos. - Seu olhar sobre a deusa agora era impassível. - Temos um acordo?

- Sim - Calypso respondeu secamente.

- Podem soltá-la – disse Amira para as duas sereias, que a obedeceram prontamente. Com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios na direção de Calypso, completou: - Adeus.

Amira desapareceu nas águas a sua volta.

88888888888888888888888

N/A: Primeiro, esclarecimentos, Port Royal foi realmente devastada inúmeras vezes por forças da natureza, e reconstruída depois. Uma delas foi uma Tsunami, e foi exatamente esse dado histórico que eu usei na fic.

Esse caps, em especial, eu dedico à minha florzinha Lara. Ela que tão obstinadamente queria que a Calypso pagasse por cada maldade que fez... Eu sei que não foi como vc queira, amore, mas ela teve um destino merecido. Afinal, a Amira não iria agir como a mãe e se vingar, savvy?

Um beijo extremamente grande em cada amiga que eu conquistei ao longo dessa jornada nesses mares nunca dantes navegados... Hehehehe. Nenhum rum do mundo vale mais do que o carinho de cada uma, mesmo que o Jack sussurre em meu ouvido o contrário.

Taty - Lindinha, vc é uma flor muito fofa, que eu tive o prazer de conhecer aqui e que cada dia se torna mais especial. Amo os nossos papos longos no MSN, e a descoberta de tantas afinidades! Obrigada de coração por sua amizade e carinho. Te amo muito!!!

Aline - Essa menina! O que dizer dela? Meu termômetro Jack Sparrow! Se ele sai do canon um centímetro, ela com certeza grita! Chegou de mansinho, sem dizer nada, mas foi crescendo em importância, e se tornou essa amiga maravilhosa de Orkut! Enfim...

Cap" Lara - :))) Minha pequininha, que estah se tornando uma grande escritora de comédias, e adora Agatha Cristhie como eu. Adoro-te muito, sabia? Com certeza tem lugar cativo no meu coração.

Mah - Alee - Amiga - E ainda dá para colocar mais coisas depois dessa. Me acompanha desde o inicio, ela e seu jeitnho fofo de escrever... Sempre lembro daquela cena do baile entre o Jack e a Alee... (suspiros) É um enorme parzer poder te chamar de amiga... Te adoro muito!

Dorinha - Mana - Hehehehe... Essa daqui nem precisa de apresentações e comentários, é minha mana, a coisa mais fofa que mamãe colocou na terra... Se é que ela sabe o que significa fofo. Te gosto demais, viu?

Ieda - Paula - Essa dupla ainda vai deixar a gente com queixo caído, esperem e vejam! Adoro vcs duas, e fico muito feliz de poder ter a amizade de vcs! Bjos grandes demais!!!!

Dora - Well, a gente tah sempre conversando, trocando figurinhas, dah sempre os palpites mais engraçados que eu jah vi e me faz rir muito! kkk Eu te adoro parar valer!

Bia - Começou como Lady, mas desceu do salto e entrou no navio, agora virou meu marujo,e bom... É uma pessoa fantástica! Preciso dizer mais, moça??? Xaudades!

Batest - Essa eu nem sei como agradecer... Ela me atura há tanto tempo! Sem falar dos erros de português que teimam em aparecer nos meus caps. Uma amiga linda, uma pessoa adorável e uma beta excelente! Te amo muitooooooo

Andy - Fala cunhada! Se eu for por em palavras o que eu acho de vc a fic vai ficar eterna! Amo conversar contigo, amo a pessoa que vc é, e acima de tudo amo sua amizade! E isso jah faz mais de ano, neh??? Temos que comprar um bolo! Obrigada por ser essa amiga sempre e eternamente tão especial! Bjos... Te amoro muito!!!

Shey - Filhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, esquecer de vc?? NUNCA! Deixar de te amar??? Impossível! Largar do pé???Bom, acho que é improvável... A não ser que NET dê pane! Mas, aih eu vou ateh Belém te catar, visse? Essa moça, eh um flor de formosura, uma pesoa linda, e a quem eu tenho prazer de chamar de filhaaaaaa. Preciso babar mais? cadeh o maldito emo da vaca? hehehehehe Xeruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Enfim, hj naum tem preview, o último caps eh surpresa, senão não tem graça, savvy?

Beijokas em todas com goste de bombom de cerejas ao rum! E muito, mais muito, obrigada pelo carinho de vc!


	33. Chapter 33

**Capítulo XXXIII**

- Bom, sabe que não podia fazer aquilo, não é? - disse-lhe uma voz conhecida ao seu lado.

Amira virou-se, e no meio da escuridão das águas reconheceu o avô.

- Será que não, mesmo? – Ela sorriu, cínica. - Mas admita, foi uma boa barganha, não foi?

- Digamos que você se mostrou uma deusa a altura dos mares. – Ele riu complacente. - E uma ótima pirata, também, se me permite a observação.

- Acha que ela acreditou em mim? - perguntou preocupada, fitando azuis intensamente.

- Você foi bem convincente – ele disse, piscando o olho. – Eu mesmo não o faria tão bem. Esteve ótima! Não sei de onde tirou esse poder todo, mas como Calypso não sabe o que herdou dela, você conseguiu convencê-la de que pode ser superior. – Azuis encararam castanhos, e ele prosseguiu com seu tom calmo: - Vai mantê-la quieta por um longo tempo e fazer Hades me deixar em paz. Tenho que agradecê-la por isso um dia.

- Voltarei a vê-lo então? – Ela lhe deu um olhar carinhoso.

- Acha mesmo que não pertence ao mar? – O avô soltou um risinho abafado, fazendo sua barba branca mexer levemente. – Se assim fosse, não teria sido tão impertinente com sua mãe. Além do mais, há o nascimento do meu bisneto, não perderia isso por nada.

- Você me surpreende, sabia? – Amira sorriu abertamente.

- Não tanto quanto o Jack... – ele contrapôs, ardiloso.

- Não. – Amira manteve o sorriso nos lábios ao pensar no marido. - Ninguém supera Jack Sparrow.

- Capitão Jack Sparrow – corrigiu Poseidon, sorrindo. – Ele é um bom homem, e está de posse de um tesouro inigualável. - Fitou-a com carinho, acariciando seus cabelos negros.

- Será que ele realmente me ama, vovô? - Castanhos escureceram, e ela os desviou para areia aos seus pés.

- E como não amaria, criança? - Poseidon levantou o queixo dela, fazendo-a encarar os azuis que sorriam. – Você tem tudo o que ele precisa: espírito, audácia, inteligência, amor... e um filho. O que mais ele poderia desejar em uma mulher?

- As mulheres de Tortuga são tão diferentes de mim - balbuciou Amira.

- E nenhuma é uma deusa, acredite – gracejou. - Confie nas palavras dele, apesar de não parecer, são sinceras. Tem a palavra de seu avô.

- Um homem – Amira bufou, contrariada.

- Não, um deus! – Ele sorriu. – Agora vamos, vou acompanhá-la até o Pérola.

Os dois sumiram na escuridão.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Capitão – disse Gibbs. – Port Royal foi praticamente riscada do mapa!

- Eu percebi, sr. Gibbs.

Jack crispou os lábios, cínico, e murmurou para si mesmo:

- Onde está você? - Inclinou-se na amurada, procurando por algo nas águas, e acrescentou no mesmo tom baixo: - Vamos, apareça... - Tamborilou os dedos sobre a madeira, impaciente.

- Acha que ela vai voltar? - perguntou Gibbs, desconfiado. – Não se pode confiar numa mulher, ainda mais sendo uma deusa.

Jack fez um muxoxo e, virando-se, encarou o imediato em castanhos cintilantes.

- Meu caro, sr. Gibbs – disse-lhe, mordaz –, se não há nada de bom para acrescentar aos meus pensamentos... desapareça! Vai! – ordenou, enxotando-o com um gesto caricato das mãos, para que o deixasse sozinho.

Bufou, voltando seu olhar para as águas escuras e as viu girarem num turbilhão. Um leve sorriso crispou seus lábios, e segundos depois, Amira e Poseidon se erguiam da escuridão.

- Rei dos mares... Quanto tempo – Jack o saudou, maroto. – Veio trazer meu tesouro de volta?

Dizendo isso, viu um brilho peculiar passar pelos azuis que o encaravam preocupados, e um sorriso aflorou nos lábios do deus. Jack devolveu-lhe o sorriso.

- Vejo que a considera tanto quanto eu, um tesouro – O deus lhe disse, firme, virando-se para Amira, que ainda estava ao seu lado na água.

- E como não o faria? – Jack respondeu, malicioso. Desviando seu olhar para Amira, continuou: - Ela me jogou um feitiço, me fez ficar apaixonado durante anos por uma causa perdida.

Amira o fitou incrédula, mas o deixou prosseguir. Jack se aproximou da amurada a frente dela, encarando-a em castanhos brilhantes.

– Sua neta, Alteza, tem um dom especial em se meter em encrencas. Ela me fez lutar com um corsário, nos colocou em grande perigo, não me deixou chegar à fonte, e por fim... - fitou-a sério - roubou meu coração. Quer pior pirata que ela? - perguntou a Poseidon, mas os olhos continuavam sobre Amira. A voz de Jack soou suave ao completar: - Nem que eu voltasse ao fim do mundo, procurasse pelos sete mares, eu acharia outra mulher que me fizesse agir assim.

- Devo crer, então, que minha neta está em boas mãos, capitão? – disse Poseidon.

- Isso depende exclusivamente dela, Sua Majestade – ele rebateu, fitando Amira com seu sorriso cínico. – Se vai cumprir sua promessa de nunca abandonar esse barco ou seu capitão. A minha parte eu já fiz, dei-lhe meu nome, um lar – fez um gesto com o braço na direção do Pérola - e meu amor.

Dizendo isso, inclinou-se na direção de Amira, fazendo uma reverência com a mão direita sobre o coração.

Poseidon olhou para a neta que fitava Jack, surpresa, e aproveitando a deixa do capitão, sussurrou ao seu ouvido:

- O que me diz? - Azuis estavam em Jack, que continuava na mesma posição, inclinado. - As condições são bem razoáveis - Sorriu - Principalmente, porque ele parece estar apaixonado...

- Não sei – ela rebateu, cínica, vendo que Jack começava a fitá-los de canto de olho, impaciente.

- Acho que devia tentar – ponderou o deus. – Qualquer coisa, tem a mim. – Piscou-lhe o olho, sorrindo.

- Obrigada – ela murmurou de volta, sendo interrompida por Jack.

- Você vem ou não? - disse irritado, revirando os olhos. – Não vou ficar o dia todo nessa posição!

A voz de Amira soou mais próxima ao responder-lhe:

- Sabe, capitão...

Jack estava inclinado para frente, mas desviou o olhar para o lado e, vendo os pés descalços de Amira, endireitou-se. Com um leve sorriso nos lábios, virou para onde ela estava, aproximando-se calmamente e posando as mãos em sua cintura. Com o olhar no dela, a ouviu prosseguir, enquanto a puxava para si:

- Tenho certeza que metade de Tortuga, Singapura, Turquia...

Ele não a deixou terminar a frase, tomou os lábios nos seus, correndo as mãos por suas costas, enquanto sentia a pressão das mãos dela sobre a sua nuca e a língua quente que envolvia a sua num beijo apaixonado. Com um sorriso e a certeza de que a neta estava em boas mãos, Poseidon os deixou a sós.

_**Você é assim,  
um sonho pra mim  
e quando eu não te vejo**_

_**eu penso em você  
desde o amanhecer  
até quando eu me deito**_

_**eu gosto de você  
e gosto de ficar com você  
meu riso é tão feliz contigo  
o meu melhor amigo é o seu amor**_

_**e a gente canta  
e a gente dança  
e a gente não se cansa**_

_**de ser criança  
da gente brincar  
da nossa velha infância**_

_**seus olhos meu clarão  
me guiam dentro da escuridão  
seus pés me abrem o caminho  
eu sigo e nunca me sinto só**_

_**Você é assim,  
um sonho pra mim  
quero te encher de beijos**_

_**eu penso em você  
desde o amanhecer  
até quando eu me deito**_

_**eu gosto de você  
e gosto de ficar com você  
meu riso é tão feliz contigo  
o meu melhor amigo é o seu amor**_

_**e a gente canta  
e a gente dança  
e a gente não se cansa**_

_**de ser criança  
da gente brincar  
da nossa velha infância **_

_**( Velha Infância – Tribalistas )**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Todos a bordo do Imperatriz e dos outros dois navios ainda se recuperavam do choque, por pouco a onda não os atingira em cheio. O convés fora varrido pelas águas, mas nada que oferecesse perigo a nenhum dos tripulantes. Silver foi o primeiro a falar, refeito do susto inicial, mas com os olhos ainda presos no horizonte, onde a onda se perdera para os lados de Port Royal.

- Acho que todos nós devemos nossas vidas a Amira. - Desviando o olhar para os outros três, completou: - Ou terminaríamos como Port Royal, provavelmente varrida do mapa.

- Port Royal? - balbuciou Elizabeth, a cor do seu rosto sumira por completo e Will a amparou.

- Ainda tinha parentes lá, Sra. Turner? – interpelou Barbossa, preocupado.

- Não... - Ela fitava, incrédula, o horizonte, abanando negativamente a cabeça. - Mas eu tinha uma amiga lá, Soledad. Ela cuidou de William para mim. – Os olhos marejaram, e ela sentiu a mão de Will posar gentilmente sobre seus ombros, acarinhando-a.

- Meus sentimentos, capitã – disse Barbossa. – Tudo o que nos resta é orar pelas pobres almas que partiram.

- Vítimas do capricho de Calypso – Silver completou, irritado. – Eu só espero que Amira tenha conseguido vencê-la em seu próprio jogo.

Arabella surgira agora no convés, esbaforida, e caminhou na direção deles. Ela se colocou entre Silver e Barbossa, e perguntou:

- O que foi aquilo?

- Uma onda gigante – respondeu-lhe Silver, azuis ardiam sobre ela.

- Mãe de deus! – disse, levando as mãos aos lábios. – E em que direção ela foi?

- Port Royal – respondeu Will, sentindo Elizabeth estremecer entre seus braços.

- Senhor, tende piedade daquelas almas - murmurou Arabella, fitando a escuridão e fazendo o sinal da cruz. Todos a sua volta fizeram o mesmo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Os primeiros raios de sol começavam a refletir sobre as águas do Caribe, e Jack fitava o corpo ao lado do seu. Os cabelos pretos espalhados sobre o travesseiro, as feições delicadas, os lábios rosados e o doce aroma de baunilha que a pele dela exalava, inebriando sua alma. Passou a mão cheia de anéis sobre o rosto dela suavemente e, aproximando-se do seu ouvido, sussurrou-lhe:

- Princesa...

Ela murmurou algo em troca e abriu os olhos preguiçosamente, sorrindo.

- Temos um compromisso, doçura. – Beijou seus lábios delicadamente.

- Ainda tenho a impressão de estar dento de um pesadelo. – Amira desfez seu sorriso, fitando-o tristemente. – Não consegui salvar aquelas pessoas.

- Para tudo o que mais se deseja na vida – acariciou-a nas bochechas com as costas da mão -, há sempre um preço alto a se pagar.

- Não houve justiça nisso – ela contrapôs.

- A vida não é justa, amor. – Jack crispou seus lábios numa linha fina de sorriso. – Você fez o que estava ao seu alcance, salvou outras centenas de pessoas, infelizmente houveram algumas perdas.

Amira fitou-o carinhosamente, Jack afagou seus cabelos, dizendo:

- Hora de se levantar. – Sorriu afetado. – Vamos encontrar nossos valorosos amigos e contar-lhes as boas novas.

- Boas novas? – perguntou, admirada.

- Um filho, casamento... - Fez um gesto característico com as mãos. – Essas coisas.

- Está brincando – gracejou, mas encontrou castanhos sérios sobre ela. Envergonhada de seus pensamentos, acrescentou: – Fala a verdade?

- Em cada palavra, amor. – Sua expressão adquirira traços firmes, mas prosseguiu com desdém ao vê-la corar: – Costumo fazer isso muitas vezes, mas ninguém me leva a sério. – Colocando-se de pé, tomou a direção da porta, mas antes de atravessar o batente, voltou a fitá-la. - E por favor, não se vista como um marujo.

Amira lançou-lhe um olhar fulminante, mas Jack não se importou e completou, sorrindo cínico:

- Não faria bem para minha reputação, ser casado com um. - Saiu fechando a porta atrás de si.

Bufando, ela jogou o lençol para o lado e se pôs de pé.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O Pérola cortou as águas rapidamente na direção do ponto de encontro com os outros navios. Barbossa voltara para o Raio, e Silver se preparava para fazer o mesmo.

- Posso esperá-las no Storm? - perguntou em azuis brilhantes para Bela antes de deixar a cabine onde passara o restante da noite ao lado da filha.

- Eu não quero que se sinta obrigado a nada, Fitz – ela rebateu vendo a filha se mexer sob a coberta. – E ainda não expliquei a situação a Inês.

- Ela é uma menina esperta e crescida, Bella. – Silver sorriu, fazendo os cabelos loiros caírem sobre o rosto bronzeado. – Não vai causar empecilhos à felicidade da mãe.

- O que exatamente quer dizer com isso? - castanhos fitaram azuis surpresos.

- O que exatamente as mulheres querem ouvir quando fazem esse tipo de pergunta? – ele rebateu cínico. Aproximou-se dela, jogando o cabelo para trás e deixando seus olhos passearem pela figura de Arabella. - Que nos coloquemos a seus pés e imploremos como cordeiros desgarrados por uma migalha de seu afeto?

- Fitz – ela o recriminou, olhando para os lados preocupada em acordar Inês com aquele falatório todo. - Não é a hora adequada para tentar me convencer de que me ama... Está atrasado treze anos.

- Não quero convencê-la de nada. – Fitou-a atentamente. – Só quero lhe pedir uma chance, nós nunca tivemos uma. A não ser, é claro, que não esteja disposta a tentar – completou, sonso.

Arabella o fitou demoradamente, e com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, respondeu:

- Eu aceito, mas...

- É uma barganha?

Ela assentiu vendo-o revirar os olhos contrafeito.

- Sem barganhas! – ele disse com falsa rispidez. – Não vou ser passado para trás por uma aprendiz de Jack Sparrow!

- Tem medo do que eu possa pedir? - perguntou-lhe cínica.

- Não!

- Então pague para ver, oras – ela insistiu no mesmo tom.

Silver se aproximou e a puxou pela cintura para mais perto, soprando-lhe no rosto:

- Peça.

- Case-se comigo. – Encarou-o em castanhos marotos.

- Casar? - Azuis estavam surpresos.

- Se me quer em seu navio com minha filha...

- Nossa – ele a corrigiu com um sorriso, os lábios mais próximos dos dela.

- Que seja – disse, embaraçada pelo rubor que sua determinação provocara em sua face. – Se me quer ao seu lado no Storm, então, case-se comigo.

- Isso é um pedido? – Silver lhe perguntou, mordaz. - Não me parece como um. Geralmente quem o faz é o cavalheiro, não a dama.

- Entenda como quiser – ela rebateu, irritada, tentando se desvencilhar dos braços dele. – Não sou uma dama, e você há um bom tempo também não é um cavalheiro.

- Calma, sei que me afastei um pouco da corte, mas nem por isso perdi os bons modos – disse suavemente, colando seu corpo ao dela e passando a mão por seus cabelos. – E eu ainda não lhe dei minha resposta. - Os lábios se aproximaram de seu ouvido, enquanto murmuravam: - Eu aceito.

Silver voltou até o rosto dela, encontrando castanhos sorridentes, e num gesto rápido tomou os lábios dela com os seus, ardorosamente.

Ainda aquela tarde, o Storm deixou as águas do Caribe num destino desconhecido.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elizabeth estava aninhada nos braços de Will, sentindo os dedos dele roçarem sua nuca, num gesto carinhoso. Não conseguira dormir direito o resto da noite, as lembranças de Soledad iam e vinham em sua mente, arrastando-a de volta a sua infância e juventude em Port Royal. Absorveu a fragrância masculina que exalava do corpo junto ao seu e levantou os olhos até encontrar os castanhos de Will. Num sorriso tímido, sussurrou:

- Sabe no que estava pensando?

- Port Royal? – ele respondeu, fitando-a com carinho e passando a mão em seu rosto.

- No dia em que o vi a primeira vez. - Devolveu-lhe o olhar, intensificando-o.

- Não éramos mais crescidos que o William - ele murmurou, acarinhando-a. – E me parece que daquele momento em diante, o destino sempre tramou contra nós.

Ela assentiu, aproximando-se dele e afastando os cabelos que caíam em desalinho sobre o rosto do marido.

- Eu nunca vou esquecer daquele dia, das aventuras, de tudo o que passamos para estar aqui, juntos. - Ela o fitou atentamente e completou: - Nunca estivemos separados, Will. O nosso destino sempre foi ficarmos juntos, eu sempre soube disso.

- Algumas vezes eu duvidei que isso fosse acontecer, Lizzie. – Sorriu condescendente. – Mas não quero pensar mais sobre isso. Eu a tenho de volta para mim e isso é tudo o que me importa.

- Como pode não querer lembrar desses momentos? Por você eu me tornei uma pirata - disse-lhe marota ao pé do ouvido.

Ele a trouxe de volta aos seus olhos, encarando-a maliciosamente.

- Por você enfrentei muitos perigos, Sra. Turner. – Castanhos cintilavam, trazendo-a mais próxima. – Cheguei a ir ao outro mundo, conheci o lado sombrio da morte e retornei depois de dez anos para ficar entregue aos seus caprichos. – Um sorriso cínico agora brincava em seus lábios. – Acha razoável o preço que eu paguei para provar que realmente a amo?

- Acho que posso abrir um precedente ao seu favor, Sr. Turner. – Riu-se dele.

- Então é melhor fazer isso logo. – Roçou seus lábios nos dela. – Ou vou tomá-la a força.

Elizabeth deu-lhe um sorriso e deixou que seus lábios tocassem gentilmente os do marido, beijando-o apaixonadamente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Hector!

- Jack? - disse surpreso. – Já de volta? - desdenhou.

- Não diga que não tencionava me ver de novo. - Encarou-o maroto. Tamborilando os dedos sobre um volume que trazia embaixo do braço esquerdo, acrescentou: - Conhecendo-o como o conheço, não partiria sem isso. – Mostrou o rolo de pergaminhos para Barbossa.

Barbossa o fitou curioso, e com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, perguntou:

- Por que me daria os mapas de Sao Feng?

- Digamos... - Lançou um olhar ressentido para o Pérola, e voltando-o para Barbossa, completou: - Digamos que eu tenha um acordo com uma certa pessoa, e que isso me impede de mantê-los temporariamente em meu poder. – Acrescentou às palavras seus trejeitos. - Savvy?

- Você quer dizer que se amarrou a um rabo de saia? - Riu-se dele. – Jack, você não me parece um homem de casamentos... - gracejou.

- E você não me parece um velho mandrião que vai passar a eternidade nos braços de mulheres salgadas – Jack rebateu, desdenhoso.

- Algum tempo atrás, esse era o seu sonho de consumo - protestou Barbossa.

- Quando se chega a certa altura da vida – grunhiu baixinho, dando-lhe um olhar desolado – um pirata tem que rever suas prioridades.

- É o que está fazendo? - inquiriu Barbossa com os olhos brilhantes.

- É o que você deveria fazer. – Bateu no peito dele com a mão. – É mais velho que eu...

- E mais esperto, também.

- O que esteve aprontando? – Jack sorriu, maroto.

- Uma bela mulata num certo porto - suspirou Barbossa.

- Hector... - troçou Jack, andando ao lado de Barbossa pelo convés do Raio, e sussurrando: – Sabe que elas não são confiáveis...

- Sei – ele rebateu, sorridente. - Mas soube que o velho Teach já deixou essas praias e o caminho está livre. - Fez uma expressão de pesar. – O que é deveras triste, pois o homem era um oponente a altura.

- Não me diga que se bateu com Barba Negra? - Jack fitou-o surpreso.

- E ainda lhe roubei a mulher - gracejou Barbossa. – Mas vamos, me passe os mapas, quero que parta logo com sua deusa-enamorada.

- Você continua o mesmo – Jack disse num sorriso aberto, passando às mãos dele os rolos de pergaminho.

- E você, também, não me parece ter mudado - retrucou Barbossa, fitando o Pérola e vendo Amira debruçada na amurada, os cabelos pretos ao vento. – É uma bela mulher, Sparrow. Não se acha nenhum exemplar assim nos portos pelos quais passamos, sem falar que foi muito corajosa em fazer o que fez por todo nós.

- Eu sei – Jack rebateu firme, revirando as pontas do bigode para cima.** – **Então, dizemos até breve, não é mesmo? - Virou-se para Barbossa com um sorriso malicioso.

- Sim... - Olhou de soslaio. – Até breve, Jack Sparrow.

Jack fez uma reverência e se dirigiu à escada do Raio para descer até seu escaler, mas antes de tocar o primeiro degrau com sua bota, virou-se para Barbossa e acrescentou:

- Ia me esquecendo – retirou um chapéu num gesto eloqüente –, lembranças à formosa mulata.

Barbossa revirou os olhos e Jack desapareceu da sua frente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack e Amira fitavam o casal a sua frente. Will e Elizabeth, apesar de todas as adversidades e contratempos, estavam extremamente felizes, como se nunca houvessem se separado por mais que alguns minutos. Estes últimos, ao contrário, fitavam o casal a sua frente ainda com um ar curioso.

- Sinceramente, Jack, ainda tenho dificuldades em acreditar em tudo o que nos contou – Will disse suavemente.

- A vida é intrigante, não é mesmo? – Jack sorriu maroto.

- Acho que está em boas mãos, Jack. – Elizabeth devolveu-lhe o sorriso. – Talvez consiga passar algum tempo sem se envolver em encrencas.

- Eu, por outro lado, me envolvi na pior delas - gracejou Amira, fitando Jack de canto de olho.

- Ainda está em tempo, amor. - provocou Jack. – Salte para a água e vá viver com os peixinhos. - Fez um gesto característicos com as mãos.

- Não abuse da sua sorte, capitão – alertou Amira, num falso desdém.

- Acho que se dão muitíssimo bem - riu Will. – Não há motivos para preocupações, Lizzie.

Elizabeth lançou um olhar maroto para Amira que respondeu com uma piscadela, e ambas sorriram. Algum tempo depois, Jack e Amira deixaram o Imperatriz, sabendo que ainda esbarrariam muitas vezes com os amigos. Entretanto, não restava dúvida a nenhum dos dois que Will e Elizabeth seriam muito felizes, juntamente com William. Tanto no mar, quanto em terra firme.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O Pérola singrava o mar do Caribe novamente, quando Jack a chamou:

- Amie...

Ela voltou seu rosto para encará-lo e o viu sorrir ao completar:

- Em que estava pensando? - Manteve o tom de desdém – Um nome para o menino?

- Fique sabendo, Capitão, que o nome eu já tenho... - devolveu-lhe o sorriso.

- Tem? - Fitou-a desconfiado – E qual seria?

- Davy... - gracejou

- Não é um nome forte – ponderou Jack, fazendo uma careta ao ouvir o nome do sogro. - Eu ia sugerir, John...

- Sei... - murmurou Amira se aproximando sorrateiramente do marido – Vou ver o que posso fazer a respeito, mas gostaria de lhe pedir um favor, Jack...

- E qual seria? - Encarou-a sério.

- Quero ver meu pai...

Jack a fitou por alguns momentos antes de responder, mas mesmo se sentindo desconfortável diante do pedido dela, sabia o quanto era importante para Amira vê-lo novamente. Num murmúrio, assentiu:

- Está bem, sra. Sparrow. Vamos atrás de Davy Jones.

- Obrigada – disse ao beijar-lhe a face com carinho.

Jack se limitou a sorrir em resposta.

Já era noite quando viram a popa do Storm surgir a frente do Pérola, e habilidosamente, Jack fez com que os costados dos dois navios emparelhassem. Amira estava debruçada sobre a amurada, e pode ver o semblante do pai surgir surpreso ao vê-la. Num gesto rápido, ela se içou para cima da amurada, pegando uma das cordas de abordagem e se preparou para deixar o Pérola. No entanto, antes mesmo de se projetar para a proa do Storm, sentiu as mãos de Jack posarem em sua cintura, trazendo-a próxima ao seu corpo. Com um sorriso dele, ela percebeu que não iria a bordo sozinha.

No Storm, Arabella e Fitz os aguardavam, bem como Trevis, mas há uma certa distância. Assim que as botas de ambos tocaram o convés, Arabella se lançou de encontro a eles, abraçando-os.

- Obrigada por salvarem minha menina – balbuciou ao fitá-los com os olhos marejados.

- Não foi nada, Bella – gracejou Jack, na intenção clara de fazê-la sorrir – Faço isso o tempo todo.

Arabella sorriu abertamente, enquanto Amira revirava os olhos, completando:

- Espero que esteja feliz, Bella...

- Sim, estou – disse desviando o olhar para Silver, que parecia desconfortável por estar ali.

- Eu fico feliz por você, Bella – rebateu Jack, fitando Silver contrafeito - , mas acho que Fitz não merecia essa felicidade.

- Ora deixe de besteiras – retrucou Amira, e se afastando dos dois, foi na direção de Silver.

Ele desviou o olhar, fingindo não perceber a aproximação de Amira, mas foi inútil, e a voz dela o fez encarar castanhos, que sorriam-lhe.

- Estou feliz, Capitão, por ver que encontrou alguém digno de seu amor – Manteve o sorriso e viu a expressão dura de Silver esmorecer – Ela é uma mulher fascinante, Silver, você tem sorte...

- Eu sei – respondeu curto, deixando que um leve sorriso aflorasse em seus lábios. Silver a fitou por instantes antes de perguntar sem jeito: – Você está feliz?

- Muito – respondeu Amira, e tocou de leve seu rosto com um beijo afetuoso, sussurrando-lhe – Eu lhe desejo muita felicidade ao lado de sua família. Ela é linda.

- Obrigado – Foi tudo o que Silver se permitiu dizer, e a viu se afastar na direção de seu imediato.

Jack se afastou de Arabella e tomou a mesma direção da esposa, passando por Fitz sem fitá-lo. Trevis estava entretido com seus afazeres, mas a voz de Amira o fez interromper o que fazia.

- Papai – chamou-o suave.

- Achei que estava no mar... - Fitou-a em azuis intensos.

- Eu não fui aceita – Sorriu-lhe - , mas deixei nossos negócios com Calypso bem encaminhados.

- Por que não foi aceita? - interrompeu-a curioso.

- Porque vamos ter um filho – respondeu Jack, que se colocara nesse momento ao lado de Amira, tomando-lhe a mão entre as suas, e completou com um sorriso cínico: - Há quanto tempo, Jones...

- Olá, Jack – Sorriu-lhe de volta – Nossos caminhos se cruzaram de novo...

- É o que parece... - ironizou – E pelo visto, não serão laços facilmente extirpáveis, savvy?

- Não... - Ele fitou Amira com carinho – De certo que não. Você disse um filho?

- Sim – Sorriu Amira – Ele irá se chamar...

- Johnny – interveio Jack – John, se preferir...

- É um bom nome – disse Jones, encarando Amira com um sorriso franco nos lábios – Forte e fácil de ser lembrado.

- Não disse? - Sorriu Jack para Amira – Até seu pai concorda!

- Jack! – protestou Amira, e com um leve sorriso nos lábios, desdenhou do marido – Está certo, ele se chamará John Jones.

Jack fez um muxoxo, enquanto Jones sorria-lhe, e segundos depois, num gesto firme, puxava-o para o canto. Amira não se opôs, apenas os manteve sobre seu olhar, a distância.

- Não pense que esqueci de sua fama, Jack Sparrow – murmurou-lhe, e desviando o olhar para Amira, completou: - Se a magoar eu o caço até os confins do mundo, entendeu?

- Nem imagina o quanto – Sorriu com desfaçatez, e acrescentou: - Mas não se preocupe, sr. Trevis, eu amo sua filha.

- Eu vou lhe dar a chance de me provar que está sendo sincero, Jack Sparrow – Encarou-o em azuis escuros – Só uma...

Jack assentiu com um leve meneio de cabeça, e voltou para o lado de Amira, que sorrindo, abraçou o pai, dando-lhe um beijo carinhoso no rosto.

- Nos vemos em breve – murmurou para ela, enquanto afagava-lhe os cabelos.

Amira seguiu com o pai na direção do Pérola. Jack ia a frente de ambos, subiu na amurada, e depois, içou Amira com o braço. Fazendo uma breve reverência, se despediu de todos, enlaçando o braço livre a corda de abordagem.

- Não se esqueça, Jack, de sua promessa – disse Trevis.

- Não precisa temer nada, senhor – Sorriu-lhe maliciosamente – Sabe quem sou eu?

Trevis deu de ombros, confuso, sem saber aonde ele queira chegar com aquela pergunta. Arabella e Fitz também o fitaram intrigados, só Amira sorria em seus braços ao vê-lo completar, enquanto se lançavam ao Pérola:

- Sou o Capitão Jack Sparrow, savvy?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Tortuga - Um mês depois_

Jack colocou a pistola na cintura e dirigiu-se para o convés. Havia um grupo de marujos esperando por ele para desembarcar e conseguir provisões para o Pérola. Com um sorriso cínico, aproximou-se de um em especial que trajava um sobretudo cinza escuro.

- Está procurando por mulheres salgadas ou rum, amigo? - Seu tom era de escárnio latente.

- Me disseram que em Tortuga há muito a se oferecer dos dois – respondeu a voz rouca.

- E é a pura verdade – disse, aproximando-se um pouco mais do marujo, de tal forma que a conversa ficasse somente entre eles. – Entretanto, o grupo que selecionei para desembarcar já está completo.

- Eu não vejo por que um marujo a mais faria diferença, capitão – retrucou no mesmo tom.

- Talvez porque esse marujo esteja sendo extremamente petulante com o seu capitão – rosnou baixinho.

- Talvez o capitão precise de um pouco de persuasão. - Jack fechou os olhos ao sentir as palavras sopradas ao seu ouvido e, virando-se de frente para Amira, segurou-a pelos ombros, murmurando: - Me convença.

Ela sorriu, marota. Sem esperar outra solicitação do seu capitão, arrancou-lhe um beijo. Quando se afastou, Jack sorriu e, antes de descerem a prancha, disse:

- Pegue o que puder.

Amira sorriu de volta e completou:

- Sem nada a devolver.

O grupo desceu a prancha em direção ao cais. A frente deles iam Amira e Jack, mas ao pisarem em terra firme, partiram em direções opostas. No ar, a canção murmurada por eles era arrastada para longe:

- Nossos somos piratas do tipo pior... Bebei amigos yo-ho!

_**xxxxxxx**__** FIM **__**xxxxxxxx**_

_**N/A: Pessoas!!! Eis que a fic chega ao fim. Na realidade, não é o fim, teremos um Epílogo terça.**_

_**Eu gostaria de agradecer à todas pelo tempo dedicado em acompanhar a fic, as horas perdidas em frente ao monitor lendo essas letras pequeninas, que eu espero, tenham enchido o coração de vcs de alegria. Assim como, vcs fizeram com o meu durante esse tempo todo, deixando suas reviews sempre fofas!**_

_**Cada sorriso, cada lágrima, cada apreensão, tudo faz parte desse universo maravilhoso de histórias, e vcs, juntamente comigo, viajaram pelos sete mares... Obrigada!**_

_**Enfim, eu gostaria de fazer três dedicatórias nesse caps:**_

_**A primeira é para minha amiga Taty, a cena do Jack com Amie onde toca "Velha Infância" ... A gente conversou sobre colocar essa música na minha próxima fic, e eu acabei antecipando para essa. Beijos grandes, linda.**_

_**A segunda, é para a Mah. Amiga, vc pediu uma cena do Davy com o Jack num bate-papo sogro-genro... Espero que vc goste!! Beijokas imensas.**_

_**A terceira, e última, é para a Aline... Hehehehe... Bella e Silver juntinhos! Ligados pelo sagrado laço do matrimônio...**_

_**Damas, cavalheiros...**_

_**Sim, eu sou uma romântica incurável!!!**_

_**Até terça! Aye!**_


	34. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

O Pérola deslizava suavemente sobre as águas do Mediterrâneo. O sol de verão brilhava sobre eles e, no tombadilho, Jack Sparrow fitava o horizonte através de sua luneta. Ele a fechou, soltando um longo suspiro, e a devolveu ao cinturão. O menino de oito anos ao seu lado o encarou curioso, as mãos pousadas sobre o timão e os cabelos escuros presos pelo chapéu que lhe fora dado pelo capitão do navio. Jack se aproximou sorrateiro ao menino, e abaixando-se perto dele, murmurou:

- Johnny, lembra do que lhe contei sobre o Capitão Barbossa?

- Aquele que possui os mapas onde há os caminhos para diversas aventuras? - Os olhos do menino brilharam dentro dos dele.

Jack sorriu maroto e acrescentou rapidamente no mesmo tom:

- Precisamente. – Pegando a bússola em seu cinturão, colocou-a sobre a mão do filho, dizendo-lhe: - Diga-me, Johnny, o que mais deseja na vida?

- A mamãe não vai gostar disso - ponderou o menino a um passo de aquiescer à vontade do pai, mas mesmo assim hesitante.

- Ela vai gostar sim – disse Jack, envolvente. – Sabe, mães ficam felizes, quando seus filhos também estão - completou com seus gestos e um sorriso mordaz.

- Papai, você está barganhando comigo? - perguntou o menino, incerto.

Jack revirou os olhos e praguejou baixinho:

- Fala igualzinho a ela, maldição! - Deu um longo suspiro e encarou o filho em castanhos escuros. - Quer ou não quer ser um pirata?

O menino assentiu prontamente com um sorriso nos lábios, e Jack completou com seu jeito irreverente:

- O primeiro gesto de pirataria de um homem - sorriu cínico – é ir contra as regras da mãe. – Colocando a bússola de volta nas mãos dele, disse: - Você quer achar Barbossa e viver uma aventura como nenhuma outra em sua vida?

O menino mordeu os lábios inferiores e com os olhos brilhantes de contentamento, assentiu. Jack lhe devolveu o sorriso e abriu a bússola, se afastando. O ponteiro oscilou algumas vezes até parar, apontando para uma direção a leste. Jack se aproximou novamente do filho e com um sorriso nos lábios, gritou para a proa:

- Sr. Gibbs, temos um rumo!

- Isso é muito bom, capitão – respondeu-lhe o imediato. Virando-se para a tripulação, ordenou: - Velas a todo pano!

Johnny fitou Jack por algum tempo e perguntou:

- E se a mamãe ficar sabendo?

- Eu cuido disso – respondeu, confiante.

- Cuida mesmo? - A voz feminina soou ao seu lado, fazendo Jack dar uma crispada de lábios contrariado, e ordenando ao menino: - Johnny, pode nos dar licença? Eu e seu pai precisamos traçar o caminho a seguir. - Sorriu marota para o marido.

- Sim, mamãe. – Antes de deixar a ponte, fitou o pai, que lhe deu um pequeno sorriso e um adeus com os dedos.

Assim que Johnny os deixou a sós, Amira encarou Jack.

- Diga-me que não está atrás de uma maldita forma de se tornar imortal – seu tom era mordaz.

- Tem minha palavra, amor – disse Jack. Aproximando-se dela, murmurou ao seu ouvido: - Mas que mal há em dar ao menino uma aventura?

- Jack... – ela alertou-o, fechando os olhos e sentindo o hálito quente no seu pescoço.

Ele sorriu, colando seus lábios sobre a marca em forma de tridente que Amira trazia na nuca desde o último encontro com o avô. Enlaçou seus braços aos dela, abraçando-a por trás e sussurrou seu ouvido:

- Meu incrível conhecimento das criaturas femininas me diz que você nunca irá me contar o que significa realmente essa marca... - Beijou-lhe o lóbulo da orelha, sentindo-a arrepiar sob sua pele.

Num gesto rápido, ele a virou de frente, trazendo os olhos dela presa aos seus. Abriu um sorriso maroto e deixou que seus dedos escorregassem pelo rosto da esposa, esperando sua resposta.

– Talvez um dia eu lhe conte o que ainda sou capaz de fazer... - Amira ia deixar o tombadilho, quando sentiu as mãos fortes posarem em sua cintura, mantendo-a próxima ao corpo dele.

- É uma promessa? - perguntou-lhe cínico – Porque você sabe, eu tenho meios de descobrir a verdade – Roçou os lábios aos dela, completando: - Você pode ser uma feiticeira, mas eu ainda sou um pirata...

– Você é o pior pirata que eu conheço - debochou dele, e encarou-o séria.

- No entanto, você aceitou casar comigo – contrapôs cínico, mantendo o rosto próximo ao dela e vendo-a corar – Intrigante, não? - Amira não retrucou, fitando-o em castanhos ternos, e Jack completou com seu jeito envolvente: - Só que eu fui afortunado nessa barganha... Dominei a feiticeira, tornando-a a única mulher que amei nesse mundo - Amira sorriu-lhe, enquanto ele colava a testa na dela, acariciando-lhe o rosto e completava: - Qual o rumo sra. Sparrow?

- Você sempre consegue o quer, não é? – Ela o encarou em castanhos brilhantes e viu Jack esboçar seu melhor sorriso cínico.

- Quase sempre... - rebateu Jack, modestamente.

- Então, o que sugere?

- Ilha da Madeira.

- Isso me cheira a um encontro entre velhos amigos – Sorriu Amira, e enlaçando-o pelo pescoço, acrescentou: - , não uma aventura...

- Digamos – Jack fez seu trejeitos, e completou: - , que lá seja o ponto de partida...

- Sei... - Fitou-o marota – Sabe que o amo, muito?

Jack riu abertamente, a felicidade de ouvir aquilo estampada em seus olhos, e murmurou:

- Eu espero que seja para sempre, princesa...

As bocas se tocaram, apaixonadas, enquanto seus corpos se mantinham envolvidos num longo abraço. O vento soprou sobre o Pérola, levando-os novamente em busca de aventuras.

_Here I am_

_Aqui estou eu  
In a place that I have never been_

_Num lugar que nunca tinha estado  
Out of love_

_Sem amor  
And afraid that you won't let me in_

_E com medo de que você não me deixe entrar_

_You came to me_

_Você veio até mim  
And I started to feel_

_E eu comecei a perceber  
That my senses had left me to die_

_Que meus sentidos tinham me deixado para morrer  
Where is my strength_

_Onde estão minhas forças  
When I need it the most_

_quando mais preciso delas?  
Tell me what you have done_

_Diga-me, o que você fez  
With my mind_

_com minha mente?_

_Chorus:  
Save me now_

_Salve-me agora  
From the depth of my infatuation_

_da profundidade de minha paixão  
I could drown_

_Eu poderia me afogar  
In the sea of love and isolation_

_nesse mar de amor e isolamento  
I'll take you down if you just_

_Mas posso te levar comigo se você simplesmente  
Save me now_

_me salvar agora..._

_All the time_

_Todo aquele tempo  
That I gave away I'll give it to you_

_que eu desperdicei, eu daria a você  
all the love_

_Todo o amor  
That I never made I'll make it to you_

_que eu nunca fiz, eu faria com você_

_Nothing could be more electric to me_

_Nada poderia ser mais eletrizante para mim  
Than to give you a taste_

_Do que te dar uma prova  
Of the love that I hide_

_de todo o amor que tenho escondido dentro de mim_

_in my condition I'm totally lost_

_Na minha condição, eu estou totalmente perdido  
Tell me what have you done with my pride_

_Diga-me, o que você fez com meu orgulho?_

_Chorus_

_Where is my strength_

_Onde estão minhas forças  
When I need it the most_

_quando mais preciso delas?  
Tell me what you have done_

_Diga-me, o que você fez  
With my mind_

_com minha mente?_

_Chorus_

_( Save me Now – Andru Donalds )_

**888888888888888**

**CAST**

**Jack Sparrow - Johnny Depp**

**Amira Jones – Roxane Norris**

**Hector Barbossa – Geoffrey Rush**

**Elizabeth Swann - ****Keira Knightley **

**Will Turner – Orlando Bloom**

**Arabella – Madeleine Stowe**

**Fitzwilliam Danton/ Long Silver - Russell Crowe**

"**Bootstrap" Bill Turner - Stellan Skarsgard**

**Davy Jones / Sr. Trevis - Bill Nighy**

**Caplyso/ Tia Dalma – Naomie Harris**

**Teague Sparrow – Keith Richards**

**Sr. Gibbs – Kevin McNally**

**Pintell – Lee Sareborg**

**Ragetti – Mackenzie Cook**

**Poseidon – Anthony Hopkins**

**Éris – Michelle Pfeiffer**

**Sr. Craven – Daniel Day-Lewis**

**Barba Negra - Angus McFayden**

**e a participação mais do que especial de:**

**Al Pacino como Hades**

**Meus agradecimentos a todos eles por participarem desta fic, mas claro, minha modéstia me impede de agradecer a mim mesma pela atuação como Amie, savvy? Hehehehe**

**Então, amigas, é isso... Foi um prazer enorme ter vcs aqui comigo! Amo cada uma demais da conta, savvy? Beijos enormes e cheios de rum!**

**Na próxima fic, Piratas do caribe e o Olho de Hathor, teremos Keanu Reeves, que já confirmou sua participação num dos papéis principais. E a aparição, especialíssima, de Brad Pitt. Preparem seus ventiladores, my ladies.**

**Olha para as amigas e sorri marota**

**- O que estão esperando? Sabem o que fazer... Icem o traquete, enfurnem as velas... Essas coisas...**

**Jack se aproxima, e ela sussurra:**

**- Alguma ordem em especial, capitão?**

**Os olhos escuros fitam o mar e um leve sorriso crispa-lhe os lábios, enquanto murmura:**

**- Traga-me o horizonte...**

**Bebei amigas yo-ho! Aye! ( Aqui pensem exatamente naquela musica que eh tema do Jack em Piratas 3, ok? Bjs)  
**


End file.
